Harvest The Hunter's Moon To Be Lenten
by KiaxBlackWaterGal
Summary: The lives of Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black. The love of the wolfpack, vampires and hybrids of Lapush/Forks Washington. Point of view(pov) of everyone from the wolves to vampires. Life isn't easy but it's nice to have people that you love to share it with even if they drive you insane. Love has always been the destination.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter. 1

 **The Beginning**

 _Embry Call's Pov_ -

"Since childhood Jacob Black has always been my best friend."

"In the beginning Jacob thought it would be interesting, at the very least, and strange, too, to have Leah as a companion―as a friend. But when it came right down to it, she was really the only friend who had any chance of understanding what he was going through back then."

"I didn't really see things clear until now."

"Leah Clearwater was Jacob's second-in-command of his renegade pack. The three of us( _Leah, Jacob and I_ ) was formally part of Sam Uley's wolf-pack, until Jacob broke away."

"Seth and Leah were on his heels, than later Quil and I joined them. Jacob made an great Alpha."

"Born in Lapush, Washington. All we had was each other. That's until the leeches came to town.( _Blood sucking vampires ruined everything._ "

"Jacob did not originally get along with Leah, since she was always tormenting him and the pack with painful memories and thoughts about Sam( _her ex-boyfriend_ ), who dumped her after he imprinted on her cousin, Emily. (imprinting is an involuntary mechanism which Quileute shape-shifters find their soulmates. ( _aka freakish love thing_.) It's a profound intimate phenomenon that exists among the werewolves.)"

"Anyway..."

"Once during the battle against a vampire named Victoria army of other vampires, Leah attempts to prove her worth and tries to go head to head with a leech, but it catches her off guard and Jacob knocks her out of the way to save her, and the vampire jumps on him, breaking most of his bones. What made that night even more tragic for Jake, Bella Swan( _the girl he loved at the time)_ , chose Edward Cullen( _a vampire_ ) over him and she irritatingly tells Jake to get over her, in which he reacts very badly. ( _It sucks getting dumped, my bro was crushed_.)"

"For some more background… In 2005 Bella Swan moved from Phoenix, Arizona to live with her father in Forks, Washington to allow her mother to travel with her new husband, a minor league baseball player. After moving to Forks, Bella finds herself involuntarily drawn to a vamp named Edward. She learns that he is a member of a vampire clan who drinks animal blood rather than human blood. Edward and Bella fall in love, soon some leech named James has it out for Bella. The rest of the Cullens defended her. James wind up dead at the end."

"A year later, a incident happened when Bella was hurt by one of Edward siblings so the entire family left Forks. Bella went into a deep depression until she develops a strong friendship with Jacob. ( _She was just using him to keep her thoughts off of Edward obviously_.) Soon she discovers Jacob has the shape-shifter gene and can transform into a gigantic wolf. It wasn't long before Jacob and the rest of the wolves in the tribe, including me… was protecting Bella from Victoria, a vampire-leech seeking to avenge the death of her mate James from the year before. Somehow due to a misunderstanding, Edward believes Bella died when she decided to go cliff diving. Edward decided to commit suicide in Volterra, Italy, but is stopped by Bella just in the nick of time. They meet with the Volturi, a powerful vampire coven, and are released only on the condition that Bella be turned into a vampire in the near future. Bella and Edward are reunited, and she and the Cullens return to Forks. ( _That didn't sit well with Jacob at all._ "

"A year after that, the Victoria leech created an army of "newborn" vampires to battle the Cullen family and murder Bella for revenge. Meanwhile, Bella is compelled to choose between her relationship with Edward and her friendship with Jacob."

"Edward's vampire family and the werewolf pack join forces to successfully destroy Victoria and her vampire army. In the end, Bella chooses Edward's love over Jacob's friendship and agrees to marry Edward. ( _Huge blow for Jacob_. _Leah had made sure he didn't feel sorry for himself, i guess you can say she gave him tough love with some charming little insulting words._ )"

"To everyone's surprised and disturbed minds… Bella and Edward got married, but their honeymoon was cut short when Bella discovers that she was pregnant."

"When Jacob broke free from the pack, Seth, ( _Leah's little brother_ ) runs with him. Two days later, Leah comes along in order to get away from Sam and look after her brother. During this time, Jacob and Leah learn to cope with one another and even become good friends, although Leah was still very uncomfortable being around the leech-family( _the Cullens_ )."

"After the tension between both packs(Sam's pack and Jacob's pack) was solved, Jacob made Leah his Beta _(aka, second-in-command.)_ Although Jacob was the strongest wolf, Leah was the fastest."

"When Bella's pregnancy progressed rapidly, she nearly died giving birth to (Hybrid) half-vampire-half-human little girl, Renesmee. ( _Weird name, I know_.)

"Jacob soon imprinted on her after Edward injected Bella with his venom to save her life which turned her into a vampire."

"Months after that, When Renesmee is mistaken her for an "immortal child". Word gets back to The Volturi ( _as the existence of such beings violates vampire law_ ). The Cullens then gather vampire witnesses who can verify that Renesmee is not an immortal child. After an intense confrontation, the Cullens, their witnesses and the wolves…. convince the Volturi that the kid posed no danger to their secret, and everyone were left in peace by the Volturi. " ( _Thank God._ )

"It wasn't long that Leah decided to go move away for school." ( _That sucked for everyone._ )

"With the hidden fact that she had fallen in love with her Alpha, Jacob. Jacob who months before imprinted on baby Renesmee also fought the feelings that he held for his beta as she never returned from college as he thought she would."

"From the day Leah left to the day she found out that Jacob was no longer bound by the power of the imprint, she held in every single emotion she had for Jacob deep, deep down inside." ( _Seriously deep, it took me a while to notice they carried torches for one another_.)

"Now five years later, Jacob Black has moved out of Lapush and so have the Cullens. It felt as though ever since the Volturi came to put an end to everyone and everything related to Bella Swan, the Reservation been in recovery. ( _Why is it that when it comes to vampires, everyone in its wake has to live with the effect-consequences?!_ ) All the pain and shock in the world would've foreseen Jacob's rage against the enemies we call "Cold Ones" which over the years subsided even after Leah left. It was clear and obvious that she wanted no parts of being a shape-shifter."

"Since high school… and on the day I turned into one of Quileute most highly protectors I've seen more than my fair share of death and agony with my fellow pack members."

"Though these days my time with Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater are low, though I believe that my friend's days of hard times are getting shorter. Behind closed doors I've seen the real Leah Clearwater, and she isn't as cold and sheltered as others think. I mean like the rest of the wolf-pack she hate vampires with a passion. Till this day she still remains in college across the country and Jacob lives one hour away, outside of Lapush."

* * *

End Of Chapter 1. The Beginning


	2. Chapter 2 Truth Is

Chapter. 2

Truth is

* * *

My name is Sarah Emblyn Black.

Sixteen years ago I was born in these rainy woods of Lapush.

My mother's name is Leah Clearwater.

With copper skin, black hair and brown eyes… Mom was the only know female shape-shifter in Quileute history. She broke the mold some would say.

 _A legendary bad-ass is what I say she is._

My mom first born to Sue and Harry Clearwater.

 _Grandpa, May he rest in peace_.

Seth her brother, my uncle… tells me that I'm a lot like Harry, in terms of how I usually say the first thing that comes to my mind. Then again most people say my older brother Joshua is very blunt when it comes down to words aswell. I'm not even sure how it's any different from my mom, dad, and brother Daniel's sarcasm traits. Whatever anyone has to say about my family, we'll take it as a complement. As my other brother Caleb would say.

I have a huge family, not including the wolves either. Sometimes I wonder how life was years before I was born.

My dad answer for that question every time I ask he say " _Trust me, you don't even wanna know_." But the thing is... I've always been curious.

Gossip lives here and I'm sure it's just as bad in Forks now that the truth is out about the shape-shifters(werewolves) and the cold ones (vampires).

We all have my mom to thank for that one, well my mom and dad of course.

My father's name is Jacob Black.

He was born to Billy and Sarah Black _._

 _Grandma, May she rest in peace_.

Dad has two older twin sister's aunt Rachel (Who lives with Paul Lahote) and aunt Rebecca (Who married a man named Solomon Finau and lives in Hawaii)

Dad's two best friends were and still is Embry Call and Quil Ateara V.

All three of attended school on the La Push reservation, until some bloodsucking vampires came to town and triggered the Quileute wolf- gene-line.

The rest is history that I'm dying to crack. All that obviously happen when my aunts moved away my dad became my grandpa's only company at home, especially after he became wheel-chair bound due to diabetes. (However it was years till he was able to walk again until sometime after my oldest brother Josh was born that grandpa was able to walk again.)

Till this day my dad refused to believe in his family legends and traditions, he's such a rebel I never got why he hates having anything to do with the wolves or anything.

I believe that's why he and Embry are so close, they both are rebels without a cause. ( _Embry hates when I say that_.)

It's hard not to compare someone to anyone on the reservation.

My dad says I always torture him when it come to my mom's physical appearance.

I guess cause I have short black hair (pixie cut), I'm tall (5'9 to be exact) and my eyelashes are like feather dusters… _whatever the hack that means_.

In reality I love when people say that, my mom is freaking awesome.

Dad is pretty cool too, just very over protective. Sometimes over bearing. Embry says it's because I'm the only girl. ( _I roll my eyes every time at that logic_.)

Truth is through everyone's eyes I'm my mother's twin, even though she doesn't really have one. _That would be cool though._

Me. The only girl out of three boys.

Joshua William Black

Daniel Harrison Black

And

Caleb Jeremiah Black

Honestly, out of all my brothers… Danny is my favorite.

I shouldn't chose favs but I have no shame. He's the most opened minded, we have loads of fun all the time. Not to mention he gives great advice even when I rather not take it.

Josh is barely around and Caleb is Mr. Stick-in-the-mud. Embry and I joke all the time about how both Josh and Cabe never set outside their bat-caves.

(Speaking of Embry Call)

Aka

My "Imprinter, who couldn't wait three seconds until I was full out my mother's vag(vagina) before he decided to imprint on me.

 _What a sucker_.

I love him.

Embry is the most incredible bestie a gal can ever have.

Not to mention he's a stud and very good on the eyes. Sadly he still sees me as a kid but whatever, hopefully he knows that I'm always here for him.

My mom tells me to not walk before I crawl, and I nicely reminds her that if she would have walked before she crawled than dad wouldn't have gotten his heart broken into a million pieces by some leech-squeezer named Isabella Swan(aka Isabella Cullen) or her hybrid love child(Nessie the loch ness monster) who he had imprint on but when he learned that she cheated on him with another hybrid and got pregnant the 'imprinting-thing broke".

 _Pretty weird huh?_

Well that's my family. A bunch of weirdos.

If you're unsure what an 'imprint' is…. well join the freaking club because no gets it. I've heard the story a gon zillions times how my dad imprinted on some hybrid (half human/half vampire) girl who also was the daughter of his first love. _Says my aunt becks._

I wonder what she's up too right now.

She's probably enjoying that nice hot Hawaii sun. Ugh, so wish I was soaking up some sun right now, damn these woods. It's always so freaking cold dude. - _Anyway back to the story_ …. so yeah My father has three siblings. Two older twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca, …I said that… oh and one younger half sister name Keira. _Keira is the sweetest most stand-offish person I know_. And she's my aunt. My grandpa Billy Black was married to Sarah Black for years until she died in a tragic car crash. Years later when my mother moved away for a while grandpa gotten surgery to walk again, However sometime after my older brother Joshua was born his dear old Friend Quil died which left Grandpa super depressed and one night he gotten into a minor car accident. Everyone was devastated. Thank golly God he found one of the nurses at Lapush Medical Center extremely hot... She goes by the name of ...Kelly Walsh. Together they had Keira and she's now 20something years old. My dad rarely speaks of her. As for my mom she has one brother, Seth Clearwater. Uncle Seth now lives in ... With his wife/(imprint) Taylor Mcham. They have a son (Henry) and I see them at every party and holiday event.

Today is my mom and dad's anniversary but before I can go to the surprise party that my grandmother Sue has planned at her house I have to grab my forgotten school bag at (Leah's cafe) in which my family owns. My dad build it in my mothers honor when i was a baby, he occasionally runs it as my mom is pretty busy right now traveling around the world promoting her book even though she wrote it seven years ago, it's called (Lapush woods) she is now in the mix of writing the sequel. Not sure at all in what she's going to name it.

There's so much more that goes on in these woods you have no idea, and the past way before I was born is pretty interesting too.

* * *

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 16 Years Ago

Chapter. 3

16 Years Ago

* * *

Jacob Black's Pov

 *** Flashback ***

 _Walking into the bedroom, I looked over surprise to see Leah awake._

 _Standing by Sarah's crib, it was clear she was changing her diaper._

 _Glancing to the clock on the night stand it read 5:07am._

 _"_ Need help _?" I said approaching her._

 _"_ Its okay. Im just about done _." She said buttoning Sarah's onesies. "_ Look at her. She's not even fully two days old and I can already see she's taking after you."

"How so? _" I said._

 _"_ She's looking around so alert. _" Leah said tilting her head down._

 _"Y_ ou mean by her 'wolfy cleverness to acknowledge when someone is gearing up to hold her and rock her to sleep? _" I said moving towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist._

 _"_ I was talking to her earlier and I could tell she was listening to every word i was saying _."_

 _"_ I'm amazed this fascinates you, it's Josh all over again _." I commented._

 _"_ Yeah, I know though at 6:00am it'll be time to feed her again, Are you going to be up? I'm kinda really tired _."_

 _"_ Sure. I'll stay up with her, If not Embry will break his neck running in here _." I joked._

 _Leah laughed. "_ I think I'll have to get use to that _."_

 _"_ You and I both. Gotta warm up to it a little more seeing him daily _."_

 _"_ He's your best man _." She said resting her head back against my chest. "_ And best friend since the sandbox _..."_

 _I bent down, bearing my face into her neck._ _She smelt amazing._ _"_ Yes I want him as my best man, not my son in-law _." I said giving her a few breathy kisses on the neck and shoulder._

 _She laughed. "_ Oh lordy, this is going to be so weird _."_

 _"_ Tell me about it. All last night all he kept saying was that skin contact was good when dealing with a baby. As if i didn't know that _."_

 _"_ For someone who doesn't have kids he's becoming a pro with her _."_

 _"_ Oh yeah, pretty sure he has all the answers _." I mocked._

 _"_ Well one rule I've learned about motherhood that Embry didn't teach is to sleep whenever the baby does _." She said turning in my arms to face me._

 _"_ That's no issue at the moment she sleeps very well and long _."_

 _"_ I know, and just so you know... i love that cherished look on your face last night when you was holding her. It was different from how you were with the boys. It was beautiful to watch, you might just be the most important man in her life _."_

 _"_ Highly doubt that one. Embry will be her number one for a while. As of this moment, I'm not even jealous _." I admitted._

 _She smiled pulling me close. "_ And that's why I love you so much. At the fact that you can say that out loud just proves how honest those words are _."_

 _"_ No matter what I'm still learning."

"We both are." _She agreed._

"We've had and will continue to have a long way." _I said pulling her closer_.

 _"_ Yep and for future references let's not torture them." _She said speaking of Sarah and Embry_.

"Right," _I agreed_. _The imprint just may do everyone a favor in break like mine had._ "Why make things harder by fighting against it... the magical forces of Imprinting are unpredictable _." I mocked.  
_

 _Leah snorted. "S_ o melodramatic _._ Now i see where your children get it from _."_

 _I ignored that statement._

 _"_ So you can sleep better at night knowing you said no to marring me last night? _"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "_ We're getting married to day aren't we? _"_

 _"_ I don't know, are we? _" I mocked._

 _She sighed smirking. "_ I really wish I could press a fast forward button, just to see if you're worth it. _" She said playfully shoving me. I didn't move an inch as she claimed into bed._

 _"_ What time do i have before I waltz to my doom _." I said and i rolled my eyes.  
_

 _"_ Now who's being dramatic _?"_

 _"_ That was a joke, you were not _." She said as I lowered myself beside her._

 _"_ You frustrate me, you know that? _"_

 _"_ If I say something sexually apologetic, will you forgive me _." She said snuggling her body into mine._

 _"_ No need, you forgiven already _."_

 _"_ Hmm... someone is using affection for their own gain today... _" She said mockingly._

 _"_ Yep, I'm trying to avoid the long run. _" I said acrimoniously_

 _"_ Long run to what? Butter me up _?"_

 _"_ Exactly _." I stated. "_ Though if you haven't notice... I'm affectionate every day _" I smirked kissing the side of her jaw._

 _"_ If you say so. Compared to me, im the uptight one _." She said which was semi-true.  
_

 _"_ You have so many sides to you, and I loved them all. _"_

 _The first side was the Tell it like it is, not spearing anyone's feelings Leah._

 _The second side was the Nice, sweet caring about every word you say Leah._

 _And The third side was…well a little bit of both mix together._

 _She was and still is the most amazing person I ever met, like my day isn't complete unless it involves her._

 _Rather your fighting with her or just having some-type of conversation with her… it doesn't matter unless she's near you._

 _"_ You know the best thing about me is you _." I smiled.  
_

 _"_ Its actually the other way around. You were always too good _."  
_

 _"_ There's no such thing _." I answered.  
_

"To me there is." _She said nicely gripping hold of my hair, kissing me sweetly._

 _My passion for her is indescribable._

"I will always love you. _" She whispered._

 _I groaned moving my hands to her hips._

 _Soul mates. What the hell is soul mates anyway. It's just a word pathetic fallible people use to make their fortune seem real._

 _If anything….. me and Leah are nowhere near or coming to be Soulmates. We're just…. Jacob and Leah. that's all that we can be. Friends, Best friends, Lovers, is there really another word to describe it?_

 _What the is with Labels anyway? It's not like if we happened to walk down the street and a bum spots us and ask 'Hey! What are ya'll' What the heck are we suppose to say? 'Oh We're Soul-Mates'  
_

 _We keep it good_

 _We'll always break up, then makeup._

 _"_ I just…. I don't want us to fall apart in anyway. I don't know what it is that we're suppose to do and im not sure what the right words are that should come out my mouth. _" I said helplessly. "_ I love you means that I accept you for the person you are & that I will never think to change you in anyway. I will never expect perfection from you because no one could ever fit that definition. I'll always love you. Imma love you through the worst times though we sorta already went threw that. I love you means to me is that knowing your deepest secrets I wont judge you for them as I hope in return only that you don't judge me for mine. I love you too much and will never stop fighting for what we have. I will never let go _."_

 _"_ I know." _She whispered._

 _Its not always happy endings but its happy in between.  
_

 _"_ You don't understand, You're all I have. No matter if you're far away, you're that someone out there that just for me. I belong with you, you belong with me so getting married is the only thing left for us to do."

"I know." She stated, but i couldn't see the reason for her pause.

"I gotta go run out and grab a dress."

"I would help if i could." _I said knowing she's the type to see what she wants and grab it. Specially if it comes in black._

 _..._

 _Leah Clearwater's Pov_

 _"_ Hmm…well, for-sure…. Aiden, Haylie, and that's it. _" Elena said than started laughing. "_ Lee _?!"_

 _"_ What? _!" I stated. "_ I'm not inviting Sue, nor Rebecca, nor Taylor, nor and im damn-sure not inviting Emily _."_

 _"_ Okay…. What about Kelly _-_

 _I sighed. "_ Fine. Invite everybody."

 _"_ No. This is your day. Well, will be your day. Don't invite anyone you don't want."

"Would love to! Though I want a party. What's a party without people. So invite whoever. _" I stated._

 _"_ I deeply insist that you talk to them." Elena pressed.

"Talk to who?!"

"Sue, Rebecca, Emily, Taylor,…. Just everyone." _She said. "_ Tell them issue that you have with each and every one of them, so they can try to fix it _."_

 _I sighed once again._

"Better yet. Write a letter. It'll help."

"Fine. _" I stated running my hand threw my hair. "_ Do you mind watching Sarah for a minute?! I don't want to take her out the house unless I really have too."

 _"_ No problem. Go. Get out. _" She smirked, and I smiled._

 _..._

 _FEW HOURS LATER!_

 _..._

 _Embry Call's Pov_

 _"_ Jake, You ready? _" Jeremiah called from the kitchen. He only arrived here 20minutes ago and he's in a hurry. Little does he know that Jacob has never been late for anything, well except for school once or twice.  
_

 _"_ Its gonna take a hour and a half to get to the chapel, not to mention grab a suit and tux." _He said as Jacob came from the bedroom into the living room._

 _"_ Im ready, Lets go. _" He said wearing a pair of tan khakis and a dark blue shirt._

"Wait, ahh... _" I said standing to my feet._ "So whats the plan? _" I asked knowing those two were heading to Port Angeles but wasn't sure of the time._

 _Leah was actually up stairs now getting dress with the help of Haylie and Billy._

 _"_ There's a Church called Mother Earth that I heard of In Port Angeles. I've already called and they have an opening at 2:00pm. The faster we get the the quicker this thing can happen. _" Jeremiah said moving towards the front door as Jacob did._

"Remember when Rebecca, Rachel and Elena get here leave right away they're all Damon's funeral so they should be here no later than two hours." _Jeremiah said and Jacob paused at the door to look over at me._

 _"_ Make sure you'guys on time."

"Don't worry Jake, we'll be there and on time. _" I promised and he turned opening the front door._

"Here comes Elena right now. Seth, Quil, Paul and Mason will me us there."

 _"_ Right _." I said understanding. "_ See'you soon _."_

 _Flopping back down on the couch as Jeremiah and Jake left, than Elena walked in the house._

"Hey, Embry." _She said greeting me wear a bright blue strapless dress and a baby-gap bag in her hand._ "Where's Lee." _She asked as her long brown her was pulled up in a bun. She looked really nice._

"She's up stairs getting the boys dressed. You left Damon's funeral early?"

"Yeah, though it pretty much over now." _She said and I just nodded._

 _Yesterday when Haylie and Jacob went to save Leah. Jared and Damon when to go help. Jared and Haylie told everyone how it was Cole who killed Damon and was working with the leeches all along. In the mist of the fight Aiden, Damon and all the other vampires were killed. All except the Cullens._

"Is she dressed yet? Where's Sarah?" She asked.

"Yeah far as I know Leah's almost dressed and Sarah is up stairs with her, Haylie and Billy."

"Okay well I'll just go up then."

"What that's you got?" _I asked eyeing the bag in her hand._

 _"_ Oh, Lee asked for me to buy Sarah a cute dress for the wedding. You wanna see?" _She said getting ready to open the bag._

"Ah no, no that's okay. You go ahead up. You look amazing by the way." _I said_

"Thanks. Why aren't you dressed yet?" _She said slowly moving up the steps._

 _"_ Im waiting til everyone gets here, I hate sitting around in clothes and waiting. _" I stated. 30mintues ago I ran home to grab the only suit i owned and shoes then came right back here when Jacob first told me that they were gonna get married today._

"Oh." _Was all she said nodding then made her way up the stairs._

 _I sighed reaching over to grab the tv remote, than switched on the news channel. Hopefully it'll be clear-skys at least until the wedding is over._

 _Leah Clearwater's Pov_

"Yes, we have only three bridesmaids. _" Haylie said standing by the bedroom door, speaking on the phone to one of the Chapel owners._

 _I sat in front of the huge mirror in the guest room, while Billy was down the hall getting the kids dressed and looking after Sarah until Elena gets here so I could get her dress. Elena has good taste in baby-clothing. So i know she''ll pick out something amazing._

 _I reached over on the dresser to grab my old silver twist necklace, that Jacob brought me 10-years ago. I got it cleaned couple months ago, making the tiny diamonds inside look more shiny._

 _Putting it around my neck, I suddenly felt a little dizzy._

 _Probably from standing and rushing around all day without drinking enough water or eating._

 _Feeling like I couldn't breathe in my white Versace strapless gown, with stones all over the top half of the dress._

"Wow, you look gorgeous." _Elena said walking into the room and I looked over._

 _"_ Thanks. I feel hot in this dress." I complained.

"Hot as in sexy?, or hot as in... i need to sit down?"

"Hot as in... I'm about to pass-out." _I stated moving towards the bed._

"Don't worry its that nervous feeling sneaking up on you, It'll pass once you get down the aisle. 'Love your hair by the way."

 _She commented and I touched my messy ponytail. "_ Thanks but Haylie didn't do it yet."

"Really, If you add your veil it'll be perfect."

"That's if i was gonna put one on."

"You don't have a veil?" _She said appalled._

"I barley got this dress. Me and Haylie ran to at least a dozen stores in just three hours." _I pointed out._

 _"O_ h, well I bought this cute Bonnie Jean Baby dress for Sarah. Hope you like it." _She said pulling the dress out of her bag. "_ They even had baby shoes to match the purple and white striped dress."

 _Looking at the adorable modern like dress I smirked at how cute it was. "_ Aw thank you. This is perfect. The boys are wearing dark gray suit and white button down shirts."

"Would you like to me go and dress her for you Madame?!" _Elena joked._

 _I laughed. "_ Thank you, yes I would appreciate that and thanks again for going to pick it up. I'll pay you back soon."

"No, don't worry about paying me back its fine. I'm the godmother ain't I?"

"Yes, I believe you've won that title." _I said back._

"Hey! I'm still on the phone with the Chapel. This race ain't over yet." _Haylie said glaring over at us._

 _I shook my head._ "You both can be the godmother."

"Fine, though I'm number one." _Elena said taking the pretty dress out of my hand and moving towards the hallway._

"Sure." _Haylie said after Elena passed her._

 _"_ Lee? How many witnesses will it be again?" _Haylie asked._

"Umm let me see... Billy, Sue, Jeremiah, Embry, You, Seth, Rachel, Rebecca, Quil, Elena, Mason... who else...ahh..."

"Jared and Paul are coming right?"

"Yeah, Jared and Paul... so, 13 guest not including Daniel, Josh, Caleb and Sarah." _I stated._

"Okay. _" She said turning to talk back in to the phone._ "Other than the bride and groom, Four children and Thirteen guest. _"_

"Hey, how's everything go? _" Billy asked walking into the room with his stripped black and gray tux on._

 _"_ Everything is going good so far." _I answered him as he came to sit beside me on the bed._

 _"_ How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good." I smiled.

"Are you sure? Elena said your feeling nervous."

 _I rolled my eyes. "_ Don't worry old-man. I'm not getting cold feet, I'm just hot-flashing from being pregnant for night months then getting stabbed and taken against my will. Did I mention getting pinched with a needle in my neck. _" Ugh! The last 48 hours were riduclious.  
_

 _Billy sighed. "_ I know, It has been horrible. Im so sorry Lee."

"Don't worry," _I said nudging my arm to his._ "I'm fine, im just being dramatic. Jacob Black has rubbed off on me quite a bit."

"Yeah, you two sure do complete one and other."

"If that's another way of saying we are two peas in a pod then I couldn't agree more." _I smiled._

"Leah, You want a white lily bridal bouquet?" Haylie asked.

"Ah no, japhet orchid and white lilies." _I corrected._

"Oh, that's right." _She said obviously forgetting what I told her earlier in the car._

 _Looking back at Billy who was cheesing extra hard, it made me laughed._

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him.

"No," He grinned.

"Yes I no my hair looks a mess, I don't even care because Haylie probably won't have time do to the fact that she's still on the phone with the chapel." _I said scratching my hair._ "I should have washed it this morning but I was rushing to go get the dress."

 _"_ Life is all about how we manage, and you're managing this day and yesterday very gracefully. Wolverine you are, Leah." _He smiled. "_ Sue has something old for you, so I brought my mother's platinum diamond studs for you to borrow." _He said pulling out a small antique wooden box from his pocket._

 _I smirked, flattered that it was the first time I ever heard of him speak of having anything of his mothers._ "She allowed Sarah to borrow her pearl necklace but I wasn't sure if there was a rule about giving someone a borrowed gift or not, so I decided this was a better fit for you." _He said and I rethought about that dream I had yesterday morning of his deceased wife Sarah.  
_

 _"_ Wow, thanks Billy. I appreciate this." _I said taking the studs from his fingers and placing them in to my ear._ "They're perfect."

"I have another gift for you at the house. Everyone knows Sarah was was known for being a full time mother part time artist, who worked mostly with water colors. So there's a painting of hers underneath my bed and I think its finally time for me to let it go. You can even put it in the baby's room if you want."

"Thanks, I will. Right after the wedding I'll come over and get it." _I stated._

"Okay." _He nodded smiling._

 _"_ I want you to know, I see a lot of Sarah in you and I'm happy to call you my daughter." _He said and instantly felt the tears fall down my face._

 _In all shock that he would say such a thing at this moment made my heart drop in the most loving, most horrible way possible._

 _Too afraid of wiping my tears away feeling only more would come spilling out, I nodded trying to smile._ "I'm happy to be your daughter too." _I said as he wrapped his arms around my body tightly, and I felt the pressure of suffocation fast._

 _"_ Okay, let me get up before I start ripping this dress off." _I said clearing my throat and Billy unwrapped his arms from me, than stood to his feet._

 _I did the same._ "Thank Lord for flat shoes, or someone would probably be carrying me there and back."

"Yep, the lord is a man of many wonders." _Billy agreed._

"Right! He's never too late or too early." _Haylie said hanging up the phone._

" He has always been and always will be right on time." _Rebecca said happily moving into the room._

 _Surprise, looking over at her light blue cocktail dress similar to Haylie's and Elena's I shook my head._

 _I told them they didn't have to match just because their maids of honor. She still was pretty in it though._

 _"_ I've got something old that Sue told me to pass off and something New from me." _She said caring one small plastic bag._ "Its a beautiful happy day isn't it?!" _She smiled._

"I believe so."

"Okay, here's the Old thing Sue has giving you." _She said reaching in her bag and pulling out an Multi‑Color bracelet with different types of small charms on it. It was very pretty._

"Wow," I whispered.

"Yep, and here's something new from me and Rachel who's down stairs with Paul." _She said handing me a Black sparkly belt with diamonds all around it. "_ It pretty isn't it, we got it customarily just for you. _" She said taking it out of my hand fast. "_ Look, we even got you and Jacob's initials."

 _"_ Oh, wow that's pretty. How much did all of this cost? Is this real diamond."

"Of course its real, we can't have the studs falling out. Come on, try it on." _She said wrapping the belt around my waist and I turn to look in the mirror._

 _"_ Oh-yes, let me get a good look at you. _" She said lightly pushing me towards the mirror even more._

 _"_ Oh lord I look like one of those Disney characters."

 _Even with my hair out of place, It felt amazing enough to get married._

"They're called Disney Princesses." _Haylie corrected._

 _"_ Which-ever." _I muttered. Turning to see how my ass looked through the mirror. "_ At least my butt don't look flat. This not so heavy dress falls into place with a swish." _I said then looked at Billy who rolled his eyes in such a guy way. I laughed._

"Yep its all gorgeous. You look amazingly fabulous. I'm jealous." _Rebecca said smiling through the mirror._

"Alright everyone's here! Time to go!" _Embry yelled up the steps._

 _"_ Well lets get this party started." _Rebecca said clapping her hands, racing out of the bedroom._

"Yes, its almost showtime. Let get to the chapel." _Haylie said excitedly moving out in to the hall._

"Good, cause Im all ready to walk down the aisle." _I said than looked at Billy._

"I'm ready kiddo." _He said holding out his elbow and I wrapped mine under his._

 _Even though Billy's the perfect man to have at my side, I wish Harry was here also._

 _I miss my dad terribly._

 _Jacob Black's Pov_

"Nervous?" _Jeremiah asked._

"Nope." _I said honestly._

 _What did I have to be nervous about?_

 _This moment is something that I wanted since she came back to me._

 _Leah. I'm in love with her._

 _Man 'holy shit, this woman is going to be my wife, she's the mother of my children, I share my home and my life with her forever._

 _She'll see me grow old and most likely insane, but there's no doubt she'll promise to love me through all of it.'_

 _She'll be right beside me no matter what._

 _Looking back... thinking oh my God.. She has always been my partner in crime.  
_

 _I had her all along even when she left._

"Good. _" He said and I glared around at the Witness for the small wedding -_ _ _Jeremiah,_ Sue, Embry, Haylie, Seth, Jared, Quil, Mason and Elena has their son Shane with them. Rebecca sitting with Rachel and Paul.  
_

 _Sometimes happiness doesn't come from money or fame or power. Sometimes it comes from good friends and family & good life._

"The big part of a relationship is being able to communicate and be honest. As long as you keep that, your in for a good one." _Jeremiah said to me.  
_

 _I nodded him a 'thank you, than suddenly a familiar song started to play and I turn to stare down the aisle._

"What song is this?" _I asked remembering it from some movie Leah forced me to watch._

"Its called 'Pictures Of You' By The Cure." _Haylie said proudly._ "Leah thought it was perfect." _She smiled and I nodded looking back to the door that were now opening.  
_

 _In a amazing dress Leah slowly but quickly walked down the aisle with Billy on her arm._

 _I guess the number one reason why everything so staggering is because im sharing everything with the most beautiful and enticing person on the planet. Leah! Without her there wouldn't have been a story or reason to continue on. She's my Inamorata, I trust her with my life and will do anything for her._

 _Looking back at the past years, I would've never think to trade places with anyone. At times I find myself imagining if anything would've happened to Leah I'd be dementedly lost and lonesome._

 _Just like the moon, I don't make my own light._

 _Leah's my Sun..._

 _I smiled to myself. 'yeah… she's just a giant ball of hot glowing gas._

 _I've never really thought on how vigorous my Dad was when my Mom died, but I can't seem to not fix on it now that the kids are getting older. No matter how many times Leah assured me that if something was to happen to either one of us, the kids would be in good hands. Somehow, no matter how or whenever she says it…. It won't clear my mind from continuing to imagining losing her… let-alone thinking about taking care of our kids all by myself. Joshua is the oldest; He helps out enormously when it comes to handling Daniel and Caleb… as the oldest should. If you ask me he's smarter then your average-Joe, at times he catches on to things way faster then I do. He reminds me of Leah a lot in that way.  
_

 _Leah's all I need to survive._

 _I took a step towards her, as she gave my dad unreadable expression as he handed me her hand. She than looked at me and I smiled pulling her to me fast._

 _She laughed._

"Shouldn't there be space?"

"Not really." _I smirked._

"I figured you would say that." _She smiled though I stepped back a little, glancing at the pastor-guy._

"Lets began shall we." _He said speaking to the not-so crowed room._

"We shall." _I nodded. "_ Before she changes her mind. _"_

 _Leah shook her head._ "I'm not."

"Okay..." _He spoke and I continued to stare deep into Leah's eyes._ "Before we begin I would like to bless all with Psalms 100."

"Oh, this should be good." _Leah joked in a whisper and I smirked._

 _The guy begun._ "Shout with joy to the Lord, O earth! Worship the Lord with gladness. Come before him, singing with joy. Acknowledge that the Lord is God! He made us, and we are his. We are his people, the sheep of his pasture. Enter his gates with thanksgiving; go into his courts with praise. Give thanks to him and bless his name. For the Lord is good. His unfailing love continues forever,and his faithfulness continues to each generation." _He paused._

 _"_ True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons. In its right relation, it's the uniting of two souls already attuned to each other. When such a true bond already exists between man and woman, it is fitting that an outer acknowledgment be made. This acknowledgment is the prime object of this gathering and this ceremony. We are here to bear witness to the entry into the closer relationship of husband and wife of these beloved friends who are already one in spirit. You are now taking into your care and keeping the happiness of the one person in all the world whom you love best. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust as well. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities, and to share the end of this ceremony, legally you will be husband and wife, but you still must decide each and every day that stretches before you, that you want to be married. Make such a decision and keep on making it, for the most important thing in life is to love and be you always need one another, not so much to fill the emptiness as to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. Look for things to praise, often say 'I love you' and take no notice of small faults. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another."

 _He said pausing again._

"Jacob, repeat after me." _He said and I nodded still continuing to look at Leah who was staring right back with a grin on her face._

 _She was so beautiful._

 _"_ I take you, Leah Clearwater to be my wife and I promise before God and all who are present here to be your loving and faithful husband, I will serve you with tenderness and respect, and encourage you to develop God's gifts in you. Of all as long as we both shall live even in sickness and health."

 _He said and I've realize that these vows weren't making much sense, but then again this isn't a proper church or wedding for that matter._

 _I guess I'll take what I can get._

"I Jacob Black, take you, Leah Clearwater to be my wife and I promise before God and these people..." _I laughed forgetting what he just said and Leah rolled her eyes amused._ "To be your loving and faithful husband; in tenderness and respect as long as we both live shall be without sickness and in health. _" I said really screwing up._

"Would you like to do that again?" _He asked me._

"No, No that's okay. Lets just move it along."

"I know what he meant." _Leah said fast._

"Okay... Leah, repeat after me." The pastor said to her.

 _"_ I take you, Jacob Black to be my husband and I promise before God and all who are present here to be your loving and faithful wife, I will serve you with tenderness and respect, and encourage you to develop God's gifts in you. Of all as long as we both shall live even in sickness and health."

 _"_ I take you, Jacob Black to be my husband and I promise before God and everyone here to be your loving and faithful wife, I will serve you with tenderness and respect, and encourage you to develop God's gifts in you. Of all as long as we both shall live even in sickness and health."

"Leah, Jacob, please both glaze in each others eyes and repeat after me." _He said and I held a deep breath._ "Before God and these witnesses, take you to be my companion, and I promise to love you, and to be faithful to you as long as we both shall live."

"Before God and these witnesses, take you to be my companion, and I promise to love you, and to be faithful to you as long as we both shall live." _We said together._

"Rings please?!" _He asked, and I turned letting go of Leah's hands to face Caleb._

 _Taking one step towards me, he lifted the small pillow and I grabbed my mother's ring as Leah grabbed the other I brought for her an hour ago._

 _"_ Okay...Now... Do you Jacob Black take this woman Leah Clearwater to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." _I smiled._

 _"_ You may place her ring." _He said and I grabbed Leah's hand like I did on the beach, slipping the ring right on."_

"Now... Do you Leah Clearwater will you have this man Jacob Black to be your husband to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to him alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." _She said and it felt like a huge concrete had been lifted off my shoulders._

 _Yes! I thought rocking back and forward on my heels a little._

"These rings by its shape is a symbol of the undying love that exists between you. The substance of which it is composed is a symbol of purity, which shall ever characterize your mind and hearts in all your relationship together." _He spoke._ "Both... repeat after me... According to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my faithfulness." _He continued._ "According to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my faithfulness."

"According to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my faithfulness." _We both said together._

 _"_ By the authority vested in me by the State of Washington, I pronounce you to each other, husband and wife. You may kiss one and other." _He said and without hesitation I wrapped my arms around Leah's waist and lean down as she peered up._

 _I closed my eyes kissing her smooth most astonishing lips, she put her arms around my neck tightly._

 _Hearing the sound of our family cheering and feeling small peck of what had to be rice fly from the ceiling I took a step back opening my eyes._

 _Leah did the same and we both glanced out as everyone was taking pictures, then I reached over as Rebecca sat Sarah who was wide awake in my arms._

 _"_ Okay, boys, real fast picture." _Leah said to Caleb, Daniel, and Josh who ran closer towards us._

 _Hugging family as tight as I could I looked down at Leah who turned her head to me and I kissed her just before the picture snapped._

"Just so you know… I don't think I can ever imagine marring anyone else but you." _She smirked._ "Congratulations, you're the most luckiest being on earth. How do you feel?!" _She joked._

"Golden. Like a million-bucks." _I stated, tilting my head and pulling her closer._

 _Leah's warm exotic lips to mine…. And just like that I was in heaven, for the billionth time in my life._

 _She smirked._ "Good. As long as you got that your mine… this relationship should be solid."

"Solid good, We are now together the way we're meant to be. _" I said kissing her one more time._

 _We make each other better._

 _Sometimes we bring out the worst._

 _But we will never let each other go._

"Your really mines now."

"I've always been yours." _She noted._

 _I nodded._

"Okay lets get outta here. _" I said wanting to go home._

"yes. lets go." _Josh agreed._

"Yes, food. Im still craving that extra cheese pizza. Lets go. _" She blurted out and I laughed._

 _How can I not love her?_

 _The song "Pictures Of You" By The Cure played again as we all walked out the chapel._

 _Leah Clearwater's Pov_

 _On my side, Laying on a blanket I glance out off the cliffs._

 _For spring-time, it was mighty beautiful._

 _This place mixed with a bit of sand and grass was our spot._

 _Looking over as Jacob who was sitting not so far away, he paired down at me with that smile, Then turned his head._

 _I laughed a little._

 _When I woke up this morning... who would've know by 8pm I would be married and laying on a beach after._

"What's so funny?" _He asked, lowing his body to mine. Lifting me high enough to place himself underneath me._

 _I sighed propping my chin on his chest, laying on top of him comfortably._

"I love it when I catch you looking at me, then you smile and look away."

 _He smirked laying his head back, and I sat up to straddle over top of him._

 _On my knees, I placed my hands on each side of his head glaring down at him._

"Your blocking my sun." _He joked reopening his eyes._

"We've been out here for too long, the kids are- -

"Not caring whether we're there or not. My dad and Rebecca are watching them, not to mention Elena and Mason. Sarah is most definitely okay with Embry bogarting her day and night. So, stop whining and enjoy the piece and quiet with me." _He said pulling my arms from underneath me, causing me to collapse right to his chest._

 _I sighed, not wrestling against him or the fact that I love this tiny getaway._

 _The warm of the sun on my shoulders weren't as hot as Jacob's heat from beneath me._

 _The best thing was I felt no soreness anywhere, like i did this morning._

 _I listened to the sound of the wind that was barely blowing, intertwined with the rhythm of Jacob's heart beat._

 _It was beautiful._

 _I love that sound._

 _It feels so nice to finally relax._

 _He's amazingly mellow, I could literally die like this at the fact that being with him was already heaven._

"I don't think I could ever get bored of this... I mean its not sex, but it'll have to do."

"Is that what you always think about? Getting me naked, Black." I said.

"85% of my time, yes." _He joked though I knew all of it to be true._

 _Rubbing one of my thighs against him, he quickly reach down to stop my movement._

"What?" _I teased._

"Can you not do that." _He said and I laughed rolling my eyes._

"Fine, but don't think we're gonna spend our entire honeymoon just lounging around in the bed with our clothes on."

"That's exactly what I want us to do. You know what the doctors said."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't wanna hear that." _I said and he suddenly grabbed me tight, flipping me onto my back._

"Jacob- - " _I stopped as he planted himself directly on top of me. "_ I was comfortable." _I stated._

 _He smirked. "_ Who says you have to make love to be intimate?" _He said and I rolled my eyes._

 _"_ Ugh." _I said rolling my eyes annoyed._

"Aw... is someone a little sexually frustrated?" _He mocked._

"Not."

"In a couple months... things will be back to normal."

 _I shrugged,_ "I don't know about that, we have a new born now."

"I suppose your right." _He shrug._

"I'm always right."

 _I'm not but he'll only argue hard against it if we were in a heated fight._

 _One of the reason why I love him. He wouldn't ever try to change me, He'd keep me with every flaw._

 _"_ If you say so."

"Oh, I do."

 _He laughed. "_ So... Mrs. Clearwater... Two hours of marriage... How do you feel?" _He asked._

"Like a wholly different person ." _I smirked._ "This is huge."

"Yep." _He nodded in agreement._

 _"_ We did it, so divorce is not an option." _I stated._

"I know."

 _"_ Like it should never be a thought."

"You don't have to tell me twice, so when you get piss- -

"When I get piss I'll be fine, Your the one who sulk for days. So no running to Embry's house, You take your ass to the guest-room and calm down." _I stated._

"Best part of working it out is self-control." _He smiled._

"Says the guy who phase and fell out the hospital window." _I smirked thinking of what Embry told of what happened when i was kidnapped and Jacob was so upset that he shifted._ "Marriage is not gonna be easy but I have to stop thinking of it as an alternative-end."

"Stop listening to that little girl inside of your head that's afraid of everything. Your perfectly safe with me." _He said putting his nose to mine._

"I know that." _I told him._

"I didn't make it better but, just like you im afraid of failure... and Divorce is failure to me. I will never fail you." He said low.

 _I nodded._ "I know, you'll forever be the veritable one."

"And you're my amazing catch. can't lose you." _He whispered._

"Even if I could, I wouldn't take back all the bad stuff that's happened between us, 'cause it brought us here."

"This will be good. It can be easy as anything if we stick together. As partners... parents, I don't wanna miss out on anything that keeps us from being a family." _He admitted._

"Like that planned trip to Disney World that was rudely interrupted?"

"Absolutely." _He said giving me a fake smile and I knew he was replaying what went on yesterday. "_ Forever, for worse or better. We been through the worst... therefore theirs nothing else left but the better. Right?" He asked.

"Right. Sweet as pie, Like the week I came back here 10 years ago."

"Or like...15 years ago but those days differently weren't so sweet." _He said._

 _"_ One in the same we were _." He was just like me.  
_

"Still is." _He noted._ "Blinded or not, back than... I'm happy I know now what I didn't before."

 _He said and I instantly wondered what our kids would say if something like what Jacob and I went through would effect them._

 _If we would to tell the kids everything about our past of friends, family and our enemy's._

 _How could I protect them from not having to regret the choices we made or at least help to prevent them?_

 _I thought and suddenly got remembered back when I was watching the movie "The Notebook" of the old guy was reading to his wife who was suffering from dementia._

"You know what I think I wanna do?"

" _What's that?_ " He asked.

"I think I wanna right an autobiography."

 _Jacob narrowed his eyes confused._ "A what?"

"Autobiography, a book."

 _He snorted._ "Seriously?"

"Yeah," _I nodded. "_ I wanna tell our story."

"Our story?"

"Yeah. About the wolves?"

"About everything."

 _He let out a huge breath._ "Okay, well... If that's what you wanna do, I'm not gonna stop you but don't you think it'll be a little weird when people start to ask questions?"

 _I shrugged,_ "If anyone ask, I'll tell. Because when you think about it... when the world is aware of vampires that are out there... then can protect themselves."

"That... would be beyond breaking the treaty of here and anywhere else." _He stated unsure it would be the right thing to do._

"I think its time for the treaty to be broken. Its a new world now with Hybrids and whatever... its time to tell truth about us and them."

"Your making it sound like if you don't do this- -

"Its not about telling secrets Jacob. Me righting a book is to let our children see what we've been through. What I've been through, Don't you wanna protect them from pain that we went through? I lost my Dad over a secret that could've helped me if I knew about it more."

 _Jacob sighed, nodding his head. "_ Yeah... I guess that's a good point. Your right." _He stated. "_ If telling... our story... then I guess you'll need my help."

"I'll always need your help, no matter what I do." _I clarified._

 _He smirked._

"Okay... so... We, mostly you... are righting an autobiography on our lives about everything. What should we call it?"

"Good question. I don't know yet..." _I said laying my head back, to stare up at the sky._

"At least the world will know your stuck with me now." _He said wrapping his arms tightly around my waist._

"Yes you have the rights to mark your territory now that we're married."

"Is that what you think?" _He said more seriously._

"Noo, no im joking." _I said playfully kissing his cheek._

 _"_ Its not that I need you as much as you need me anymore... its I need you more that you need me. I don't want you to ever change your mind about us." _He said looking away from me._

"I wouldn't ever think to." _I said pulling his lips close to mine, so close though they did not touch._

"I love you. I will never leave you."

"Good." _He smiled with a bit of doubt._

"I love you way too much to change my mind, we always fit. Do you seriously think I would pass up on that?" _I said wrapping my arms around his neck._

"No, i guess not." _He said kissing my lips sweetly._

* * *

End Of Chapter 3 ~ 16 Years Ago


	4. Chapter 4 Present Day

Chapter. 4

 **Present Day**

 _Jacob Black's Pov_

"What is your biggest regret?" Caleb asked sitting beside me.

5:00am in the morning and the cafe was as quiet and empty as ever.

With dark brown short cut hair, high cheekbones and dark brown eyes that always seem to be brooding i always find myself in this place. He reminds me of my dad.

"Don't have one."

"Not one?"

"Not any." i said getting up from the stool where we sat. "Now get back to work. I'm not paying you to slack off."

"Dad!?"

"Get to work. We were post to be open an hour ago." i said walking around the table towards the office.

Ever since Caleb was younger no question never went unasked, as like most kids. When you're young it's not the answers you get but the questions you ask to get them.

Caleb who was the youngest before Sarah came along, five years old at the time... was always a handful. not much now. He has always been the sensitive of all the boys. So it's no surprise on how pensive he is, and somewhere down the road he became a bit temperamental. Pretty sure he takes after Leah with the brooding, because I've always been a happy kid…. Until the vampires came along.

So the question of ' _What's my biggest regret_?' is more of ' _What's my biggest achievement_. And the answer of that question is easy… it's my family.

I would be nothing without them.

Sitting down at my desk, i leaned my head back exhausted.

With a house full of almost adults and one teenage girl, i feel as though i'm doing it alone.

In reality i'm not alone but with a wife who travels almost constantly and kids who you rarely see, do to them being out and about with their friends. The loneliness takes its toll, which keeps me up at night. Which isn't good because when you own a cafe and auto garage there's just too much to be done to be sleeping.

"Dad?" Caleb said opening my office door, i looked up at him not saying a word.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. What's the problem?"

"Are you sure? Because you look like-

" _Caleb_." I said glaring at him annoyed.

He cleared his throat. "The cash register broke again."

" _Great_." I sighed standing from my chair.

 _It's always something..._

"And we are out of croissants and bagels." He added.

"Aright. Go make a store run, we probably won't hear back from the shipment for a couple more days." i said moving past him out the door towards the front of the cafe, where i could see more of Lapush and Forks customers pouring in.

"Dad, we are in debt as it is maybe we should just cross your Big J bagels off the menu." He said and i turned around to look at him.

"Caleb. I won't say it again. We're not making any changes or crossing anything off the menu. If you want to make manager, do what i tell you or leave." I said then suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

He sighed as i pulled my cell out.

Looking at the screen Leah's picture was clear as day and i knew it was a video message.

The picture that was stored was one i took when we vacationed Disneyland with the kids, one spring time after Sarah was born.

"Is that mom?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, now go." i said heading back to my office room. Once i was in i shut the door and locked it.

Hit the answer button on the phone as i took a seat.

I felt relieved that she was calling. We hadn't video chat yesterday, we only spoke briefly as she had interviews and conferences all day.

" _Hey_." She smiled happily through the phone.

Her brown eyes bright, long black hair, perfect copper skin was almost bare in what looks like a yellowed flowered sundress.

"You look beautiful." I said before i could even say hello. Her beauty always amazes me, i wish she was here.

Here with me, in my arms.

" _Thanks. How things going? You look tired_." She said back.

"Everything's great. How are you?"

" _Liar. What's wrong_."

"Nothing. How's Japan?" i asked as in her background the sun has already set. it's obviously around 6:00pm there.

" _It's great_." She smiled but i knew it was fake enthusiast 'great.

Something in her eyes said something was wrong.

"Where's Daniel? How is he?" Our second born, the most conscientious of the four. He helps me run my garage ever since he came back from the Marines but it wasn't long until he decide to work side by side with Leah. For a twenty-three year old he sure spends more time with Leah and i than Sarah does.

" _He's resting up. Decided to let him sleep in, he's busting his butt and I'm so glad he's here with me_." She said glancing over her shoulder, sounding grateful that he decided to leave his imprint behind to accompany her on her book tour. " _How is Sarah, Caleb and Josh? Since you rather not to talk about you._ " She said and i rolled my eyes.

"Great. Great and great. We're all great. So what time is it there?"

" _6:00pm and give me more than great_."

"Umm let me see…" i pretended to think. "Sarah is probably getting dressed for school like most sixteen year olds, Caleb is on a store run, and Josh as we both know is still in Port Angeles at med school. Better?"

" _Much. thank you, Was that so hard_?"

"Very." I nodded. "Everytime we talk it's none stop talk about everything and anything else but us. So forgive me for wanting to rock the boat a little."

" _Fine, Jacob. Is there anything else you would like to discuss other than our children's well-being? Because obviously you're not up for talking about yourself and what's really wrong. So what else would you like to chat about_?"

"How about when are you coming home?"

Leah sighed. " _You know the answer to that. the release date is tomorrow, When the book tour is over everything will be better_. _Now that Danny is my new publicist my travels is easier but longer_. _Just be patien_ t."

"It would be nice if you could cut it short. I need you here. I can't run the cafe and the auto shop at the sametime. When you first started with this book thing i thought you'll be here with me. Not off traveling and whatever."

" _So your problem is that i'm not there to help you? Wow. Jee. Let me just pack my things, get on a plane and come rescue you Jacob from your horrible responsibilities. I'm on a promotional tour, i'm under contract with four different countries. Me pimping out my work is what helps us. So excuse me for having an actual career_."

"You can still be a writer and work. I'm glad and proud of you even if this was at the expense of our ancestors secret and the treaty getting broken. I just didn't think you'd keep at it for this long. I built you this cafe so not only you can have something that's yours but that we'll be together in it. You here, working with me. Not me and caleb, i mean if Daniel was here maybe it'll help but he's there with you. Im-

" _You've got to be kidding me_. _I supported you when you wanted us to move back to Lapush even though i wanted no parts of it after Josh was born. I agreed to move in that house you built and even stay there when there were millions of other towns and home we could have moved to. I didn't complain, not one bit. I stayed. i stayed because i love you, i love our family and i knew it would kill you to make you choose_. _For once do something for me, that's really for me and not something that you can benefit from._ "

"Leah-

" _No. I can't believe how selfish you are right now."_

I growled. "I can't-

" _Mom_!?" I heard Daniel's voice through the phone from the background. " _We're late for the book signing and give away_."

Leah exhaled. " _I gotta go_." She said to me.

The last thing i want is to fight with her and make her upset.

"I love you." I said in the most sinceriously way i could manage.

" _Sure_." She said then the video ended.

"Jacob." I heard, a bit startled i stood up just as Embry was standing in my office door way.

I never even heard the door open.

"Embry."

Surprised to see him as he's usually working this early. "What you doing here?"

"Caleb called me. He said you've been stressing, so i thought with Leah gone maybe you can use some extra hands."

I instantly shook my head. "No. i'm fine. Just a bit backed up. Plus you got an actual job to get back to-

"Jacob, I know with Quil on vacation it's twice the work for you and Caleb. Just tell me what it is that you need. " He said cutting me off.

I flopped back down in my office chair to exhausted.

"My wife. Leah…. here, home with me would be good. Can you give me that?"

 _I'm lost without her._

"She's right you know, you should be more supportive of her." He said obviously had eavesdrop on my skype chat with Leah.

"Great. Not you too." I said low. Why does everyone think i'm the selfish one just for the fact that i want my family together.

 _It isn't right for her oceans away alone. This world is not safe._

It's extremely unsafe for Leah. She told the entire world that vampires exist. For years i feared retaliation would fall on us all. The wolves that is, but no big-bad ever came. No caos ever erupted within our lands against any kind of bloodsucker since The Volturi incident.

I will never stop have nightmares of losing her. I don't want to ever lose her.

I'm a neurotic insecure mess when it comes to Leah Clearwater, and i can't do this without her.

 _I need her_.

I don't want her to know how much I depend on her, i'm stronger then this. But strength has nothing to do with wanting me to show her how much I love her, or love the kids.

Sometimes I see that she need me, but I don't think much on it because I know she's independent. If something was to happened to me Josh, Daniel, and Caleb will be just fine because she's the most headstrong person I know, she can teach them to be men as just much as i can.

If the roles were reversed and i was the one traveling and she was the one stuck here, she'll be managing just fine. i already know.

It's pathetic to even think about.

"I know i've been m.i.a since i've been promoted at the station, but whatever you need i'm here."

"Well maybe that's the problem. Bad enough i see less of Sarah as it is i don't need you taking her away also." I said back.

"I didn't come to be a punching bag, i get enough of that at work. With the world knowing im shape-shifting wolf it's kindof hard walking down the street."

I snorted. "It's not my fault you've gone soft."

Besides that's Leah's fault that the cats out of the bag on the Legends. Her first book " _Lenten Moon: A Tribe against the Cold Ones_ " open the world's eyes on vampires and werewolves.

Embry laughed. "Yeah you're right about that." He said agreeing that he has become soft.

Which happens to be not his fault.

Ever since he imprinted on Sarah it's been different.

I would've thought Embry and I would be closer than ever, since he imprinted on my daughter. Now I know how Bella Swan felt when I imprinted on her baby. The only exception was that my imprinting-broke five years after it happened. It's been sixteen years and somehow Sarah and Embry managed as easily as Quil and Claire. When Quil first imprinted Claire, he was seventeen and she was three years old. All I knew was that Quil was going to be the best, kindest big brother any kid ever had. Years after looking at Embry, he's the same. I hate thinking about it. Just like how i hated when Paul imprinted on my sister Rachel long ago.

"Besides if you haven't notice, Sarah and I haven't been spending much time together lately. For a month or so." He stated and as i realized that they do seem to be drifting apart a bit. If Sarah's not in school or at softball practice she's with her friend Hazel somewhere. Usually Embry would come over whenever he wasn't working, and spend time with her. Not so much anymore. "This is all...pretty nerve-wracking." He stated.

"Try running two business and being a father." I said then instantly regrated it. "On second thought... don't."

Picturing him someday marrying my daughter and having kids with her disgusted me in every which way.

"Jake." Embry said seriously and i glared at him without blanking.

"What?"

"Times like these Billy would always handout some words of wisdom, so remember with great power, comes great responsibility"

I rolled my eyes laughing. "That quote sucks."

Embry laughed. "I know, it made you crack a smile though."

Sounds like a cheesy saying my dad would spit out to me for advice. I haven't spoken to him in a while.

"I have no idea what i'm going to do." I admitted honestly.

"You do too much already dude, that's what you have friends and family for."

"Yeah well depending on that alone is a waste of time i don't have."

"Jake, I know you miss Leah. We all do, but we gotta be supportive. She's an amazing author and she isn't alone over there. She has Daniel who's become a very good assistant...well now publicist."

"Tell me something i don't know."

"Okay… I maybe moving to Seattle." He said fast. "Within the next month. With Charlie Swan retiring, new recruits will be hired. Now that i've been promoted, someone put in a good word for me and i have a job offer."

"What?" I said shocked. "You're leaving?"

"Soon, possibly. Haven't decided yet but if i don't it could mean i jeopardise my promotion."

"What is with everyone wanting to leave. Lapush is suppose to be our home." I said merely to myself.

Now with Being on the council, Quil, Paul, Sam, Emily, Embry, Leah and myself do our best to keep the reservation intact and safe from the tourist and bloodsucking Leeches that may come to our land but that's never easy with running two business. My Dad and Sue still have some say into what happens on the Rez as their still alive and kicking but they rarely leave their homes.

As for the kids... being descended of Ephraim Black and all, Josh, Daniel and Caleb could be further from the council themselves. Josh is in medical school, Daniel is traveling all around with Leah, Caleb is here helping me the best he can, and Sarah… well she's a teenage girl… i have no clue what she's been doing other focusing on softball.

"As i recall, you left plenty of times." He stated.

"And i came back."

"Leah will too, and as will i."

I snorted. "Do you seriously think you'll be able to stay away from my daughter for that long?"

Leah use too always remind me that Embry was a great guy, the greatest of friend to the both of us. So there was no surprise on how much he'll cared for my little girl, he cared for her as if she was his. At times it was hard to pull her away from him, but deep down they knew that Leah and I felt weird about the entire thing. Sarah's older now… and needs a friend, Embry's there for her and for us all… he's trustworthy, and reliable than anyone else we know. Him wanting to leave is completely idiotic.

"The last thing i need is to be thinking about Sarah." He said.

"Trust me, i want to never think of you and her… but she loves you and against every bone in my body it will hurt Leah to have you gone too."

"Is that why you haven't killed me yet." He joked.

"Yeah, as i think about it."

Embry moving away will hurt the two most important people in my life. My daughter and my wife.

 _It would crush them._

Years ago i would dream of the day that he would be gone, even though he's been my best friend since we were kids a little tiny part of me envy him. Not so to speak envy his life but of the love my family have for him. He's a great guy and a damm good friend, but at times i sometime felt like i had to compete against him. When Josh was younger he constantly looked to Embry as an uncle.

Who will Sarah look to if he's gone?

Joshua is the oldest and even though he's good with protecting and advising his younger brothers and Sister Sarah, the only girl. He's away at school, he's not here and rarely visit.

" _I can't believe this_." I muttered to myself.

Growing up even though Sarah had Embry to look after her, it didn't stop Leah and I mission to teach Joshua how to care for his siblings. To show them from right and wrong and to help assist with caring after them in case one of us isn't here for them.

If something was to happen to either Leah or myself, Embry is the first person to come to mind to feel any void that Joshua, Daniel, Caleb or Sarah may have. Now what is it for them to do if he's gone too?

I would thought that with him who have no siblings would want to be apart of a family such as mine. He's the the closest i have to a brother.

"The day i imprinted on Sarah… i wished on everything that it wasn't to be her-

"Embry i'll tell you the same like the last time you tried to have this conversation, i don't wanna hear it."

"That doesn't mean that i shouldn't say it."

"Feel free to say it whenever just not to me." I said standing up to leave the room.

"I love her, and with every day that passes by i try to compose myself-

"Embry, shutup." i said pushing past him.

"I need your help. I want to break it." He fast and i paused.

" _What_?" I said completely stun.

"I want to break it. The imprinting bond. I see what it does to you and everyone else." He said as i turned around to face him.

"When i say i love her, im saying im in love with her. I'm in love with your daughter, Jacob. But i want her to make her own decision on who to love." He said and i closed my eyes trying to keep down my rage.

The fire inside me burned and i wanted to punch something. I wanted to punch him. Punch him right in his stupid face.

I knew this day would come.

I am not ready for it.

No. Not today.

Even though I fully understood what it was like to uncontrollably be drawn to a child, a baby, a toddler… The thoughts crossed my mind of Why? Why my daughter? Why my best friend? Did it have to be my only daughter? Did it have to be my closest friend? Yes, you can say I preferred a stranger.

I remember what is was like it imprint.

It's nothing like love at first sight, not really. It's more like… gravity moves… suddenly. It's not the earth holding you anymore, it's her. she does… You become whatever the imprint needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend.

When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific girl or woman, he becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills him, and everyone and everything else in his life becomes secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving him with a deep need to do anything to please and protect his soulmate.

Imprinting occurs only after a wolf's first phasing. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time a wolf sees the human object of his imprinting. Like with Embry as soon as Leah gave birth he went into the room and then boom, Imprinted on my new born baby girl. I wanted to punch him in the face and bang his head against the wall. Like right now.

 _Him wanting to break their bond..._

 _He doesn't know what that'll do to her. He has no freaking idea._

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

He tells me that he may be moving away then tells me that he's in love with my sixteen year old daughter.

 _Yeah, he's sorry alright._

"You should go." I said through gritted teeth. "Now."

I know full well on what it's like to be rejected by my imprintee.

It was assumed to be virtually impossible because the in deed imprinter is to be a "perfect match" to the imprintee—unlike me and Renesmee Cullen. The was just disterious.

However i don't see Sarah wanting or needing anything or anyone else other than Embry.

I know the unspeakable pain that Embry would face if Sarah ever rejected him, he maybe even want to commit suicide but for him to want to break his bond with my daughter… i never heard such an idiotic thing in my life.

Embry threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine. We'll talk about it later."

 _More like never._

Embry walked passed me towards the cafe's front entrance and i didn't turn around until i heard the bell on the top of the door ring to let me know he was exiting.

" _Idiotic_." i muttered to myself.

* _Flashback_ *

 _Sixteen Years Ago_

 _Sitting down on First Beach I stared out across the water, completely zoned out._

 _Have to get back home to pack clothes for tomorrow, and gas up the truck for the long drive._

 _Somedays to gain a peace of mind i like to bring Josh, Daniel and Caleb to the beach. Here's the only place we can be free._

 _And Josh most of all needs his freedom. He's the oldest. The more Leah and I force him to only concentrate on his brothers, the more he'll strive against it. He's old enough to acknowledge what it is that he wants… i can't just ignore it. I would have no problem with the kids starting school, but i'm not the one to convince here. It'll be Leah. She'll be the one to go against it._

 _Fighting with Leah on this would be like trying to keep Harry Potter from using magic. It's pointless._

"Hey, Jake!" _I heard somebody call from behind me._

 _I sighed glaring back._

"I figured you guys would be here." _Embry said coming towards me as I was seated on top of a towel I brought from home._

"What happen? the little-ones tired you out already!?" _He said sitting down._

 _Not saying a word, I turned my head out towards where the kids were playing soccer with one another._

"How things going?" _He asked._

"Everything's good." _I said not in the mood to talk._

"Everything's cool with Leah and Josh?"

 _With Josh there's never a problem, Leah… well that's always an issue._

"Yeah. everything's gravy. Josh is cool just obsessing with school and Leah…. Well she's fixing over crap with the council like always."

"So to you another trip to Lake Crescent lodge is bit inessential huh?" _He said already knowing the answer to that question._

"Yep, just as ridiculous as any other trip they plan."

"As a person who just getting use to seeing vampires and shapeshifters on his front lawn, I love the idea of a get away but right now it doesn't seem right."

"Yeah-right, you love the leeches." _I stated._

 _He laughed. "_ Negative _."_

"thought Billy and Sue suggested, everyone discussed then agreed." _He noted. "_ But you could intervene, people will listen to you."

 _I laughed very amused. "_ And say what? How much all of it is pointless?"

"It would open eyes."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not on the council, Leah is. I made it clear to her and everyone to inform me as they would another people on the Reservation. A person not familiar with the wolves that is." _I stated._

 _With Sam, Leah, Embry on the council there haven't been any new transformations for a long time._

"Right. So did you hear that Sam got a job at The Reservation high school. Emily pulled some strings, you know she teaches math there."

"I've heard." _i mumbled, rolling my eyes. "_ Good for him."

 _I glanced far across the beach where Josh, Daniel, and Caleb who were all now playing in the water._

 _With Josh sick need to go to public school has been thrown at me a couple times._

"Has Leah lightened up about sending Josh to school?" _He asked._

"Not at all." _I sighed heavily. "_ For the millionth time her answer is no."

"She'll change her mind. It's all about being in control with her."

 _More like with most woman._

"I know Josh is kind of young, but does he show any signs of having the shifting-gene? Do you know if it's in his future?" _He asked._

"No, and it may not even happen for him."

"Why do you say that _?" He said very curiously._

"Just a feeling."

"I don't see how could he not. Leah was known for being the only female wolf in history, who was also the fastest. You are an Alpha and the strongest at that, i'm sure Josh is destiny to have some super strength."

"The last thing i want to think about is my kid turning into me. So back to Leah... She loves home-schooling the kids, and no offense but sitting here chatting to you about it isn't helping anything."

"I get it. Just thought you could vent to someone."

" _Y_ ou're not adequately a good choice i rather whine to someone who can actually give me advice. You don't even have a girlfriend to compare to for one."

"Jee, thanks _." He said and i rolled my eyes at how insensitive that sounded._

"Sorry man _."_

"No. you're right." _He said then stood to his feet. "_ I gotta get to work, but see you later."

 _As Embry got further and further across the beach parking lot, the kids came towards me seemly tired._

"Hey, where's Embry going?" _Josh asked._

"Home. He said hi."

"Oh _." Josh said instantly sad._

"You guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah _." They all said together._

"I'm cold _." Daniel said soaking wet._

"Yeah, I bet." _I said just as Caleb jumped in my lab and I groaned in pain._

"Why do you always do that?" _I mumbled._

 _He laughed. "_ I jump on you all the time."

"Can we get something to eat?" _Daniel said sitting beside me._

"Sure _." I answered._

"Okay, well can we leave right now. Shane is coming over to play the game with me." _Josh said eagerly._

"Can I play too?" _Caleb said loudly._

"No!" _Josh spat._

"Don't we have to pack for the lake tomorrow?! Because mom said Shane couldn't come today." _Daniel stated._

"Oh Danny-boy, you're so clueless. It's called negotiating." _Josh mocked, I snorted amused._

"Don't. Call. Me. That." _Daniel said through his teeth._

"Punch him!" _Caleb yelled._

"Caleb. Stop, yelling _." I warned._

"Yeah-right. He can't even punch a snail." _Josh said shoving Caleb._

"Come on, we gotta go get pack for tomorrow." _I stated._

"So, What did Embry want? Is he coming to the lake with us? _" Josh asked._

 _I rolled my eyes holding on to Caleb as I got to my feet. "_ Have no idea. Why _?"_

"Would've thought he'll help out with school. Did you hear about Sam?"

"Since when do you care so much about school or Sam?!" _I said._

"He wants to meet girls." _Daniel stated._

"Shutup. That don't make any sense." _Josh snapped back at him, and I put Caleb down on his own two feet._

"Cool-it and let's go." _I said turning around to head for the parking lot. Daniel grab the towel from the sand._

"Fine _." Josh muttered back._

"So you're gonna talk to mom about school, right _?" Josh said running to keep up with me._

"No _."_

"Slow down I can't run so fast." _Caleb yelled and I picked him up fast._

"Well can't you just think about asking her for me?!" _Josh pushed._

"Maybe _." I stated._

"You only want to go because Shane is going." _Daniel said running past us towards the parking lot._

"Shut Up, Danny. Gosh _." Josh yelled._

"Look, If you want to start school then you ask her. I'm already in the dog house." _I said as we reached my truck._

"What's a dog house?" _Caleb asked as I open the car door and put him inside._ "What's a dog _-_

"House for dogs. Now sit back and put your seatbelt on." _I said a bit irritated._

"I can help him." _Danny said and I instantly gave him a lift in the truck._

"Make sure its on tight." _I said to Caleb._

"Dad, I can help _." Daniel repeated as if i didn't hear him the first time._

"I know Danny."

"I can get in the front right?" _Josh asked walking towards the passenger's door, but I grabbed his shirt._

"No. Backseat _."_

"What? Why? _-_

"Because you talk too much. Go." _I said pulling him back._

"That's not fair." _He muttered moving to the back._

"Well welcome to life, get back there." _I said as he hopped in and I shut the door fast._

 _As soon as I got in the truck, I pulled my key out my pocket and started it up._

"Dad! It's not fair that Shane can go to school and I can't?" J _osh stated. "_ I have to do this. Don't I get the chance to see for myself if it sucks or not."

 _I exhaled. He had a point._

"I bet grandma would let me go. Even Emily said she'll save me a seat right in front of her classroom, with all the other smart kids. Shane is going when school starts."

"Shane's your best friend. Right, Josh?" _Caleb said._

"Cabe, stop asking questions that you know the answer to. It annoying." _Daniel said rolling his eyes._

"Homeschool is boring. I'm stuck with these two all day." _Josh stated._

"Are we still getting something to eat? I'm still hungry." _Daniel added._

 _I continued driving straight down the road towards Forks, to pick something to eat._

 _*Couple Hours Later*_

 _Sitting down glaring deep at some car records, I could hear Quil and Embry arguing about some stupid football game. I tried to ignore them as always, but it was impossible with them shouting._

 _This morning after i dropped the kids at home with Leah, i came to the shop to get some work done._

 _Fixing up cars is also the only thing that can give me a peace of mind._

 _I slam my hands down on my desk getting up, and made my way towards my office door._

 _Swinging it open aggressively, I was surprised to see Josh standing there._

"Hey Dad!" _He said smiling, and I narrowed my eyes confused._

 _It couldn't be 7:00pm already._

"Are you ready _?" He asked and i knew the party at Sue's had already started._

"You're early _." I stated turning to walk back to my desk._

"Yeah I know, but Mom went to grandmas so I asked uncle Seth to give me a ride here."

 _He said shutting my office door._

"Can i help with the Impala? That is if Embry didn't beat me to it _." He said taking a rubber-band of my desk and putting his hair into a ponytail._

"Where's your brothers?" _i asked._

"With mom, who else." _He stated leaning up against my desk._ "I was starting to bring Chaste and Keusch with me, then I figured I'd just leave them in the backyard after I'd walked them." _He said sitting down in the chair that was across from my desk._

"Did you clean them up before you-

"Duh _." He stated, rolling his eyes._

"Try that again." _I said sitting back down in my chair._

"Yes, Dad. I cleaned them up. okay. So whatcha working on?" _He asked curiously._

"Nothing, just looking over some old report records."

"Did the inspector guy come, yet?"

"Yep."

"What did he say?"

I shook my head. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"So, everything is cool?" _He asked trying to make conversation._

"Peachy." _I stated continuing to look over the shop records, ever since Daniel Camlens officially handing the shop over to me the garage haven't been making much money. I know his intentions from the beginning was to hand it down to me, because it made no sense that he would build anything on the Rez then move to Port Angeles._

 _Once in awhile he sends some inspector to make sure everything is holding up._

 _Business isn't going so good, and rebuilding would take lots of money._

"So, Where's Haylie? Everybody's out there but her." Josh asked spinning around in the chair.

 _I snorted. He has a little sick crush on Embry's girlfriend._

"You do know that she's thirty right? And practically your aunt?" _I hinted._

"Aunt figure, and age is just a number."

"hm-hmm."

"Plus, I had a girlfriend before." _He enlighten._

"And That's still not the point." _I retorted then thought back to what Daniel said this morning on Josh wanting to go to school for girls._

"Anyway..while we're on the age subject. What are we doing for my birthday _?" He smiled hopefully._

 _I rolled my eyes. "_ Ahh I thought age was just a number! And your birthday isn't until spring! It's winter _."_

"I know. It's the beautiful fact that school is ending which means in three months it will be starting again."

 _I rolled my eyes._

"Don't start."

"What?" He said as his shoulders raise a little. "School is a great birthday present. Besides, I'm young. When I get old enough my birthday won't even matter because no one else will care other than you and Mom, that's if you two remember _." He clarified._

 _I laughed._

"You already go to school."

"Yeah, in our living room, not in a huge building full of other kids."

"Right."

"I don't see what's wrong. You went to public school, mom went to public school _-_

"Yeah, I get it." _I said fast._

"Can't I ask Sam if it's okay to help when he starts working as a gym assistant while you guys think about it?"

"No _." I mumbled then heard a knock at the door._

"Come in." _I stated loudly not able to see through the closed-blinds._

 _Opening the door Haylie walked in._

"Hey, Did you want me to work on the black Chevy? You know the car of the guy from the bookstore, or was you going check it out yourself?" _She asked._

"Umm I was going to check the ignition, but you do it then let me know something." _I said back._

"Ok. Have you seen Claire anywhere? I asked Embry, but his expression was that he doesn't really care and Quil left before i could ask. She was on schedule to clean up last night but didn't show." _She stated._

"She's probably at grandmas with Emily and Sam." _Josh answered before I could._

 _She nodded at him then looked back at me._

"You don't mind if I ride with you guys, right?" _She stated_

"No. It's no problem."

"When are you leaving?" _She asked and I glance up at the clock. It read 7:03pm._

"Now actually. So, get your stuff and just work on the car in the morning _." I said getting up._

"Alright _." Haylie nodded, then made her way out towards the garage._

 _i grabbed my jacket from the side of my chair and walked towards the door. I never ever use it because i don't get cold._

 _My entire household on cold days complain about the weather. Even the dogs hate going outside on most days, but must be an alpha thing to never feel the temperature or maybe it's just me._

"Do you want me to lock it?" _Josh asked as we walked out into the garage, and I glanced back for a second._

"Yeah, go ahead." _I nodded._

 _After he locked up, he then ran to my side so we could leave._

 _Looking around I saw Embry, Jared, and Seth. The only person who wasn't here was Leah, she never really had the passion to work here. She only helped out to spend time with me and the boys._

"I'm ready when you are _." Haylie stated getting ready to turn for the garage door._

"You guys heading over Sue's?" _Jared asked._

"Yeah _." I said looking over at him as he was cleaning up. "Well when we're finished, I'll lockup and be on over. Tell Sue don't start without us." He added._

"Actually i'm not leaving till later, so I'll lockup." _Embry said irritably._

 _Jared rolled his eyes. "_ Fine by me."

 _I wondered what was Embry's problem so i glanced at Haylie and she shrugged her shoulders to answer 'i don't know.'_

 _It was odd because they were in a relationship but since i got in this morning they haven't uttered a single word to one and another._

"Come on, Dad _." Josh said running towards the door._

 _*End Of Flashback*_

Leah Clearwater's Pov

 _Dark grey skies it was clear._

 _Laying on the forest floor._

 _How did I get here?_

 _Yesterday it feels as if I was nineteen years old, and heartbroken._

 _Confused._

 _I stood to my feet._

 _The worry of how I was going to get home crept into my mind._

 _"I knew I'd find you here." a husky voice said coming from behind the trees._

 _I looked towards my right…._

 _Jacob._

 _Long black hair and masculine._

" _Let me guess... you're trying to make an escape." He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth._

 _Taking off his dark gray T-shirt, I felt myself glance away awkwardly not wanting to stare._

" _Not really. What are you doing here?" I asked thinking about on why he wasn't home. "Where's the kids? Why are you taking off your shirt?"_

" _What? Who? Where? Why so many questions?" He laughed too amused. "Can't I just be here because I've missed you?"_

 _He said taking hold of my hand sweetly._

 _His touch so gentle and warm._

 _My stomach tightened._

 _Butterflies._

 _I felt like a young school girl seeing her crush._

 _Jacob Black was amazing to look at._

 _Russet skin. Long black hair. Chocolate brown eyes._

" _You can," I smiled. "I guess…. but you never wanted to come out here before."_

 _Jacob Black hated the woods. He hated being a wolf. He was just like me. Everything I felt. He felt as well._

" _Can you blame me? These woods are too painful." He said looking around at the trees. "The kids shouldn't be exposed to this. After all these years …I still don't know how you can sleep out here alone." He said looking back into my eyes._

" _Hold on, them being expose to what exactly?" I ask narrowing my eyes a little._

" _You know." He said then slowly turned to glare back over his shoulder._

 _I followed his glare but saw nothing but dark green trees._

" _Everything about you Leah Clearwater is more beautiful than words could ever explain."_ _He stated and I smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you."_

" _Are you trying to butter me up?" I asked suspiciously narrowing my eyes_ _flirtatiously._

" _And what could possibly make you speak such words?" He said leaning his lips slowly down towards mine._

 _I laughed moving my face away from his._

" _Giving me a compliment out of the blue just screams I'm trying to butter you up for something." I stated and he's smirked._

 _Then suddenly his smirked faded into a frown._

" _It's getting pretty dark. Isn't it?" He said and I looked up at the sky._

 _The sky was very grey and gloomy because he came._

 _He can sense something._

 _I could not._

 _Not at the moment when the sky was so bright and blue._

 _Jacob's frown stayed._

 _I wonder what it is that he wasn't telling me. "Do you think we should move?" I asked hoping that's not what he wanted to do._

" _Actually… that's exactly what we need, it's not safe here anymore." He spoke low quickly moving from me._

" _Jake, Jacob wait where are- - -_

" _Leah we have to get out of here! We can't stay right now!" he yelled grabbing hold of both of my arms._

 _He soft hands suddenly rough and cold._

 _Why is he acting like this?_

 _And so suddenly?_

 _He's scaring me._

 _What could he be afraid? I thought as he glanced over my shoulder._

" _What Jacob? What is it?" I yelled glancing back still not seeing anything then looking back into his dark brown eyes._

 _Fear was all around him_

" _Lee…" He whispered._

 _I could tell he was breaking up of sure panic._

 _He never calls me Lee._

 _It's too close to "Lee Lee" which of what my ex Sam calls me._

 _Jacob backed away from me slowly, dropping my arms._

" _Jacob, What's wrong?"_

 _I asked worried, inching towards him. "I can't do this." He said low suddenly grabbing at his heart then dropping to his needs._

 _"Jacob?"_

" _Stop!" He yelled as I leaned down towards him "It's…it's… hap…happening again." He stuttered bowing his head down in pain._

 _In that second I knew what was happening._

" _No," I whispered dropping to place my arms around him._

 _It was his heart._

" _No! Just breathe, okay." I said putting my hand hard on his heart as if I could slow his attacked down._

 _He grabbed hold of my arm so hard I thought to let go._

" _Lee."_

" _Jacob, you have to listen to me and just relax. Okay?"_

" _Lee, I can't. Not this time." He said gasping for air falling back on the cold wet grass._

 _I need help._

 _With frantic eyes I searched the woods panicking but still saw nothing but trees._

 _There's no one. No one to help us._

 _In silence now, I looked down to Jacob who made no more movements._

" _Jacob." I whispered running my hands through his long jet black hair._

 _His eyes, just glared up towards the sky._

" _JACOB!" I yelled trying my best to hold back tears._

 _Shaking him._

 _But I knew he was gone._

" _Please…. don't… leave… me." I sobbed._

" _He's gone."_

 _I heard my mother's voice from behind me._

 _I did not think to turn._

" _He's better off." She spoke again with a cold hard tone._

 _Not able to move one bit all I could think about was Jacob wanting to leave._

 _Him being so afraid of something._

 _Something that I haven't had a clue of._

" _Leah we should go." Sue said._

" _Leave me alone." I said still not wanting to look her way._

 _The pit of my stomach where butterfly flew, were now bee stings._

" _Leah Clearwater, you get up off your feet. Now!" She spoke with such anger._

 _Even if I wanted to leave... with her was not where I wanted to go._

 _She wasn't my mother._

 _She was different, more evil, she was who Jacob feared for moments ago._

 _"Jacob is gone. You can't hold onto him forever." She spoke in a much lighter tone._

" _Just shut up." I said low as the tears ran down my face._

" _The kids are better off with one adult figure in the household. Just look at when Harry had his heart attack and died…. we got by just fine. Didn't we?" She said, and I knew for a fact that my mother wouldn't say such words._

 _She wasn't Sue Clearwater. She was something else being disguised as her._

" _Dad just didn't have a heart attack from eating too much spaghetti." I said angered. "It was those damn vampires." I muttered._

 _"Yeah? What's Jacob Black's excuse? Lapush haven't seen signs of vampires in a long time. So what's the reason now?" She spat and I suddenly felt a tug on my hair._

… _.._

" _Mom_! _Mom_!"

I hear someone say shaking me.

"Mom, wake up. You're having a nightmare." I hear opening my eyes completely awake.

"Daniel." I say meeting his eyes grabbing his arm tight in almost panic.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

i realized that i've been sleeping for a while.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said sitting up on the hotel bed.

My eyes were blurry.

"Tears?" Danny said as i wiped my face.

"Sure you're okay?" He asked and i nodded.

"Yes, i'm fine."

Out the window it was pitch black.

After our book signing and meeting this evening i came to rest while Daniel went to the gym and pool area.

"You were calling for dad." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What? Was i?"

"Yeah, Was it the dream in the woods again?" He asked already knowing.

I sighed. "Yeah. _What a tragic_." I muttered sarcastically.

The thought about Jacob and I conversation earlier had made me upset that i couldn't shop around or do something fun with Danny, so i came to relax. Slept most of the day.

Leave it to Jacob Black to ruin your entire day.

though somehow 90% of the time he's the only one that can make it better.

I hate being here without him. I hate not having him hold me, and tell me how proud he is of me.

I can never get him outta my head and even when he's being a huge selfish jerk….I hate that I can't hate him for it.

I love him so much and sad that i'm not with him right now.

If there was a choice of him being here instead of Daniel i would be on cloud9.

I have this amazing opportunity of being successful and i can't even share it with the person i love most in this world.

Every Time something else amazing happens i wish for him to be beside me to witness it.

Instead he rather stay in Washington, How can i pursue my passion sanely on my own if he's not with me? This sucks.

I was so furious at him this morning for wanting me to go home, but now i think of how upset i would be if he was doing fine and better off without me there.

It just kills me when it's about me he's completely oblivious but when it's about him it's the end of the world. His complex of ' _I want you to be happy, it's I just want to be the only one thing in the universe to do so._ ' Why is he like this? He's so selfish, but for some strange reason i feel guilty of practically abandoning him. This tour has gone on much longer than i thought it would be.

"Come on, I order dinner. I know it's late but you haven't really eaten. The conference is tomorrow and you should get some good rest." Daniel said and i smiled up at him. With his brown hair cut short like it was, reminded me of how Jacob looked when he first shifted.

Daniel keeps his hair short because as a wolf his fur would be longer.

"Thank you. You take very good care of me."

He smirked. "Of course, Mom."

"I know you're still upset with me for allowing you to sleep in this morning but i couldn't help it. You need your rest just as much as i do."

"I know mom, and it's alright. I'm not upset. Here, eat. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Wait. What? Where are you going?"

"To call Hazel, she's has lunch at this time." He said i frowned, i hate having to keep him away from his imprint. I've never seen someone so in control like that.

Embry was so attached to Sarah, that he couldn't go four days without seeing or hearing her voice.

I guess all wolves and imprint relationships are different. You could say the uniqueness is what make this entire situation a bit beautiful.

Like for instance me being the very first female shape-shifter in tribe's history, at first i didn't find it much of an honor. It was a curse, but now i embrace it.

I see things a whole lot differently now.

Seventeen years ago i wrote my first book, an autobiography called " _Lenten Moon: A Tribe Against The Cold Ones_ " It was seen through my eyes and everything i went through. Self publishing wasn't easy but before i knew it people across the world was curious about the supernatural creatures that unknowingly walked among them.

A year ago I had begun writing my second book, a fiction story call " _The Sun: A Life That Would Be Worth Living_ " its story of my imagination of how life would be without vampires and werewolves. It didn't make the bestsellers list like my first book had but it still has a very grand fan base.

The number one question i'm asked now in interviews is 'Why did it take fourteen years to write another book?' That question was always simple… my family.

* _Flashback_ *

 _Sixteen Years Ago_

"Which do you like better?! Sausage or meatball?!" _Sue asked and I looked over at her._

 _She was staring blindly through the supermarket's freezer door._

 _I sighed. "_ I don't know. Aren't you tired of casseroles? Make some pizza or salad or something. _" I stated._

 _"_ You can't bring pizza and salad to a wedding Leah. It has to be something elegant. _"_

 _"_ Oh, right because nothing says elegant like a meatball casserole." _I said giving her a fake smile. "_ It's not even a wedding it's an evening party. The only reason why they're getting married is because all the she-devil wants is for everyone to stare at her and call her beautiful _."_

 _"_ Why must you dump over everything _?!" Sue muttered._

 _Billy's soon to be wife Kelly has always been a downer._

 _"_ Trust me, I don't have to do much dumping this time. She'll find a way to go out with a bang _._ She such an attention w _-_

 _"Kelly_ isn't an attention… seeker, she's sweet. One of the sweetest nurses other than myself that i've ever come across _." Sue stated._

 _"_ Whatever. All I know is Billy has three more days. Wish he could be talked out of this...but if he rather be doomed for eternity then he's free to. He should had already learned his lessons by watching what you and Charlie are going through. Marriage is just a trap that kills you in the end when you don't have a prenuptial agreement _."_

 _"Charlie and I are fine._ Why does everyone insist Kelly is after Billy's money? He has no money. _" She insisted._

 _"_ Of course he does. He just doesn't tell anyone. _" I clarified._

 _"_ Did he tell you that _?" She asked curious switching up her tone._

 _I snorted, rolling my eyes._

 _"_ It doesn't matter, and can we get out of this aisle now?! They don't need anything expensive, just grab some frozen appetizers and let's go. I'm freezing my butt off _."_

 _"_ Jeez, you're no help. Your father in-law is getting married and you can't be happy for him _."_

 _"_ Freezing my butt off in the supermarket has nothing to do with Billy marrying that-

" _Mother of his child_!? I don't know what's with you and Jacob, for some reason you two dislike her, but everything is not about you two. Billy has a right to be happy."

"Ugh. I really don't want to hear you talk right now. _" I said turning away from her._

 _Glaring down at the end of the aisle I spotted Daniel reaching for something._

 _"_ Danny _!" I yelled. "_ Get your butt down here."

 _"_ Don't scream like that, everyone can hear you. _" Sue said trying to whisper._

 _"_ Oh, Who cares _." I said flagging her._

 _"_ Daniel Harrison Black!" _I yelled again as he started running towards me with something in his hand._

 _Kids, can't take them anywhere without spending money._

 _"_ I'm coming mom, Jeez. _" He stated._

 _"_ Do you have to yell my full name? All you have to do is wave _." He said running to stop in front of me._

 _"_ What's that? _" I said staring down at his hand._

 _"_ It popsicles, Can I please have them _?"_

 _I rolled my eyes. "_ We have popsicles at home. _"_

 _"_ I know, but not this kind. It's SpongeBob with gum for his eyes. Please, can I have it _?"_

 _"_ Fine whatever, put it in there _." i stated. "_ You better hope it doesn't melt before we get home."

 _"_ Yes. Thank you _." He smiled showing his pearly white teeth._

 _"_ Maybe you should put it back in the freezer just so it won't melt too fast. I kind of wanna get finish shopping. _" Sue said._

 _"_ No, because he's going to forget it on our way out. _" I stated._

 _"_ Okay. Whatever you say." She said back

 _"_ Mom?" _Daniel said grabbing the sleeve of my jacket. "_ Can I- _-_

 _"_ No _." I said fast cutting him off._

 _"_ Use the bathroom _?"_

 _I rolled my eyes. "_ Again? Can't you hold it _?"_

 _"_ No, that's how you get bladder infection _." He exclaimed._

 _So dramatic. "_ How badly because it's gonna be a minute before we leave _?!"_

 _"_ On a scale through one to ten, five and a half. _" He stated._

 _"_ Alright. Let me know when you reach eight _." I stated._

 _"_ Okay _." He mumbled._

 _"_ Well since you two aren't gonna allow me to finish shopping or help for that matter. Let's get in line _."_

 _"_ Fine by me, you get in line. We'll wait outside. Come on Danny let's get in the car. _" I said fast walking around her._

 _"_ Leah _?" She exclaimed._

 _"_ What _?"_

 _"_ You're just gonna leave _?"_

 _"_ I'm not leaving; I'm going to the car _."_

 _Sue snorted. "_ And make me go through the line by myself _?"_

 _"_ You didn't get that much food _." I informed._

 _"_ Not the point, and who says I'm buying your food _." She whined._

 _"_ I only have two bags of cheese-puffs and a box of popsicles. I'll give you my money when you get in the car. _" I said grabbing Daniel's hand._

 _"_ Come on _." I said walking down the aisle towards the exit._

 _"_ Why can't I just go to the bathroom here _?" He asked._

 _"_ You know why, we don't use public bathrooms they're disgusting. _" I said as we walked outside towards the parking lot. "_ Besides i'm freezing, i need to get out of here."

 _"_ After we leave here, we're going straight home _?"_

 _"_ No. we're going to Sue's. So, try to hold your pee till then. _"_

 _"_ Okay. I'll try but I can't promise you anything _."_

 _"_ Well you better think twice before you let it go. You're gonna be cold and wet on the ride home. _" i stated._

 _He laughed. "_ Just kidding, I'm not Caleb, I can hold it. _" He said letting go of my hand and running towards my car._

 _"_ Daniel! _" I said warning him to watch out for any cars._

 _"_ You left the doors unlock again _." He said stopping at my car and opening the passenger side door._

 _"_ No. Get in the back _." I said grabbing the door before he closed it._

 _"_ Ugh. Fine. _" He said jumping in then climbed to the back seat._

 _"_ You could've just got in the proper way instead of putting your dirty sneaker prints in the chair. _" I noted._

 _"_ Sorry _." He said as I walked around the car towards the driver's side, getting in._

 _"_ It's more cold in here then it is in the store. _" I said shutting the car door. Sometimes i hate leather seats._

 _"_ Can I pick the radio station this time? _" He asked leaning up._

 _"_ No _."_

 _"_ Please _!" He begged._

 _"_ Can't you just enjoy the silence _?" I said putting the key in the ignition to start the car._

 _"_ No _." He retorted._

 _I snorted turning on the heat. "_ Fine, look in the back and grab the cd case."

 _"Yes._ Okay _." He exclaimed, and I looked up out the window._

 _Glaring far across the parking lot, a dark figure stood out from among the cars._

 _Narrowing my eyes, the person walked forward._

 _"_ Here you go, Skip to number five _." Daniel said happily and I took the disk out of his hand._

 _"_ Who's that _?!" He asked and I looked up._

 _Slowly walking around the car, his now noticeable face right in front of me._

 _Nahuel!_

 _The half human, half vampire stood there glaring._

 _You've got to be freaking kidding me!_

 _"_ Danny, don't unlock the door unless I tell you _." I said turning the music up loud, then getting out of the car locking the door before I slammed it shut._

 _"_ Hi Leah _," He smiled and I rolled my eyes._

 _"_ What the hell do you want _?" I said as he stood a couple feet away._

 _"_ To talk _."_

 _"_ Screw that _." I said, then glancing over at Daniel who wasn't bothering to be nosey, he just stared down grabbing one of his books from the floor._

 _"_ I came to form alliance _." He stated and I snorted glaring over at him_

 _"_ Bullshit. You came here to snake around, I'm not stupid _."_

 _"_ Not even remotely. _"_

 _"_ Oh come on, as much I as would love not to stand here and listen to whatever crappy oration you want to say. Spear the dialogue. _" I spat._

 _He laughed._

 _"_ I can only imagine how horrible things are getting. I hear new young werewolves may transform, with vampire sighting being about. I'm sure new hybrids aren't so far away. The council must be confused. _"_

 _"_ What do you want _?" I said through my teeth._

 _"_ To give you the full truth _."_

 _"_ About what _?" I stated._

 _"_ Aiden _."_

 _His supposedly hybrid daughter, that i care for._

 _I narrowed my eyes confused._

 _"_ What about her? _"_

 _"_ She came to see me today. She has become so missed guided _."_

 _"_ Is that right _?" I mocked._

 _"_ I know you're well aware of my mendacious ways, but are you aware of hers?"

"What are talking about?" _i mumbled confused._

"I have never been honest on how she came to be yours. However it's more than fine on the way you've beautifully embrace her. I couldn't have picked a more prodigious woman to experimentalize with. Aiden tells me that you're aware of her relations with Noah! _"_

 _"_ What does it matter? _" I stated. Noah is Nahuel other spawn, Aiden's half-hybrid-brother._

 _"_ He's untrustworthy, Aiden can't see that _."_

 _"_ And you are _?" I practically yelled._

 _"_ More than him? Yes. I would think with Aiden's instincts she would know, but he's in her head. I guess you could say she gets it from me."

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _"_ Right now obviously isn't a good time, though I should warn you that a visitor will be crossing your treaty line soon."

"Who?" _I said as he turned, looking inside the car._

"He looks like you. _" He mumbled glaring at Daniel._

 _"_ Don't look at him. _" I warned._

 _He laughed._

"It must be hard trying to protect a family with strong adherence. I would hate for you to take them for granted." _He stated._

 _I sighed, taking an angry step towards him._

"See you soon. _" He grinned, and in that second he was gone._

 _I turned, looking around the empty parking lot._

 _Great. Now i have to deal with him again._

 _Ten years and i hoped he was out of my life forever._

 _How wrong was i._

 _"_ Hey _," Sue said walking up with bags in her hand._ "Can you grab the door for me? _" She said walking towards me struggling._

 _"_ Yeah, sure _." I said tapping on the window for Daniel to unlock the door._

 _When we get home I'm definitely gonna have to make sure he doesn't mention seeing me talking to the half-blood to anyone. Jacob will have a cow._

 _*Couple Hours Later*_

"NO!" _Caleb freaked as he watched me grab the Neosporin tube from the cabinet._

 _I sighed, rolling my eyes._

"Well I guess you'll remember to stop running around the house when someone tells you to, right?" _I said walking towards him._

"It's gonna sting! I don't want it!" _He said cowardly jumping down from the side of the tub._

 _I grabbed his arm fast and tight before he could make a clean run._

"Caleb! Stop. Sit back up there, so I can _-_

" _NO_! I don't want it."

"I don't care! Now sit!" _I yelled pushing him back down. "_ And don't move, because it doesn't sting. It'll only tickle a little." _I said wiping his forearm with a damp rag, then I started unscrewing off the top of the tube and hurrying to squeeze some onto my finger._

 _Bending down on my knees in front of him, Caleb managed to stay still as I'd gently rubbed his cut, though his protrude-look was irritating the hell out of me._

 _After I smooth the liquid out, I wrapped it up with some small gazes and tape instead a band-aid so he won't pick at it._

"There. See? It don't sting now do it?" _I smirked at him, and he glared at me angrily._

"I'm not talking to you." _He mumbled crossing his arms over his chest carefully not to touch his cut._

 _I snorted and rolled my eyes._

"Well you can go now _." I said getting to my feet and backing away from him._

" _Oh No, Not the silent-treatment_." _A mocking voice said and I turned my head towards the bathroom door._

 _Caleb jumped down fast from the tub again._

"Dad _!" He yelled running._

 _Jacob keened down just in time for Caleb to run into his arms. "_ Where were you _?"_

"At work, What happened to your arm _?" Jacob said catching him, then held him back to look at his bandaged arm._

"Nothing, I was running and _-_

" _Not_ listening _?!" Jacob finished._

"Like always _." I mumbled merely to myself, then heard Sue call for Caleb from down stairs._

"Alright go eat, We'll talk about your rebellious behavior later _." Jacob said kissing him on the forehead, then slapped his butt out the door._

 _I smiled as Jacob looked my way and stood to his feet._

 _I slowly moved towards him._

" _So. How was your day?" He grinned reaching to pulling me into his arms._

 _I didn't say anything as I placed my hands around his neck._

"I'm assuming you regret not working today." _He smiled locking his arms on my waist._

 _Standing in his auto shop taking up space isn't my idea of working._

"You're wrong. Shopping with Sue was fun," I mocked sarcastically. "But speaking of the shop... it's time i find something else to do with my time _." I said gently kissing his soft comely lips._

 _He's not going to like me quitting his dream job but he'll have to deal with it._

 _Grinding against him, he of course pulled me tighter._

 _His body was so warm and strong._

 _He groaned_

 _Feeling his lips and tongue against mine will always be invigorating._

 _running my fingertips through his hair, he moved his palms down towards my ass and I knew he had that urge to grip me up and head to the closest bedroom._

 _Can't have that._

 _I leaned back just as I heard a knock on the bathroom door, and I looked over as Jacob growled._

"As much as I love you guys.. ya'll PDA is a little too much for my eyes. I have to pee." _Josh said taking another step towards us._

 _I snorted amused._

" _Hmm_ , looks like we need to relocate." _Jacob said turning around, but keeping his right arm on my waist._

 _As I walking out the door, I patted Joshua on the head._

"If you miss, cleanup then wash your hands." _Jacob stated behind me._

"And put the seat down _." I added._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know _." Josh mumbled, shutting the bathroom door._

 _Walking towards the top of the stairs, Jacob grabbed my arm fast and I looked up at him curiously._

"Come on." _He whispered nodding his head towards the back of the house, with a grin on his lips._

 _In the dimmed hallway, I narrowed my eyes._

"What _?"_

" _Come on." He repeated pulling me away from the staircase._

 _I followed him back towards my old bedroom, and wondered what was it that he wanted._

" _Haven't been in this room in a while." He mumbled flipping on the light of my old bedroom._

 _"It's probably still the same." I said._

" _Yep." He said as we walked in. "And what do you know, Your bed hasn't moved." He said pulling me with me him and shutting the door._

 _It looked exactly the same as it did ten years ago._

 _Without a thought his sweet lips was on mine, and I tried to stand straight as he pier to lead the way._

"Um, Why do I feel like a Freshmen sneaking into the janitor's closet with her Senior boyfriend who's too ashamed to be seen in front of his jock-head friends? _I stated._

 _Jacob laughed._

"If this was high school yes, this would be that part." _He said pulling me down on the bed as he lowered himself._

"There's nothing wrong with having time to ourselves. Finally _. " He smiled. I rolled my eyes._

"No but, You are not seriously trying to have sex when there's like a billion people downstairs _?_ Including wolves with super-hearing _." I noted._

 _He smirked holding my waist flipping me down on the bed, placing himself right on top of me._

"They won't hear us." _He whispered kissing me so fast and hard like we didn't have time for foreplay._

 _Jacob moved his right hand down the side of my thigh and around to my ass, grabbing it firmly._

 _Not matter if I try to resist or not, his touch will always feel unbelievably amazing._

 _I closed my eyes as he licked my collarbone sweetly._

"You've been wanting to do this all morning, haven't you?" _I said low, with a grin._

" _Shhh." He said with his lips still against my skin._

 _I sighed a little uptight, as he caressed me all over._

 _I wanted him terribly but the timing is horrible._

 _Soon as he start stripping is where I'd have to stop him._

 _For a couple days, my ability to keep my legs closed have been thee hardest on him. So there's no problem giving in to play time, even though we're not really alone at all._

 _In no time, Jacob made his overbearing adorable purring sound as he gently licked, then sucked my earlobe. That noise was an alarm going off screaming he was seconds away from dominating me like he's done a billion times before._

 _Being with him like this… there's never any self-control. We give into each other so madly. I remember there would be days that i would wait for him to get home just so we could make sweet, passionate love._

 _Tilting my head, I opened my eyes as he lifted my shirt._

 _Sliding both hands underneath my bra, to caressed my breast._

 _I moaned._

 _Even when my mind says no, my bones crave his touch._

 _It didn't take long of his rubbing to make my nipples hard, so hard they ache._

 _Moving my legs for comfort, Jacob pulled my hips into him._

 _He was so hard, I felt if I was to move my lower body the pain will be ridiculous._

 _His smooth lips on my neck, i groaned when his sharp teeth nipped down._

 _Ugh. I hate when he does that._

 _I leaned my neck away fast as I could._

"Jacob-

 _Cutting me off by shoving his tongue down my throat._

 _Fast, grabbing both of his hands, moving them away from my chest. "_ Jacob _." i said again._

" _Not yet._ ' _He pleaded in a whisper._

 _Instantly that urgency that ran threw him came onto me._

 _Gripping hold of his shirt, I lifted my right leg and rubbed it against his shaft._

 _Jacob moaned loud, and I pushed him up breaking our kiss completely._

 _Finally taking a breath. I scooted to sit on the side of the bed, fixing my clothes._

 _Jacob sighed._

"What is it _?"_

 _He asked moving close beside me._

 _I took another breath, running my hands threw my hair._

"I want to enjoy this but we'll be too loud. And it'll be too obvious to everybody what we're doing _." i said looking towards the bedroom door._

" _Who cares."_

" _I do." I said looking him in the eyes. "We're not kids. Sneaking away inconsiderately, especially here so there's no point in pretending i'm in the mood for your benefit."_

"What is your deal?"

"I just told you, not here _."_

"Yeah, not here, not home, nowhere apparently." _He said upset._

"Maybe sometimes i need a little break."

He snorted amused.

"You say that like i'm some raging horn-dog day."

"Its how you act _." I said getting up off the bed._

"Wow, Who would've guess? I thought with you being home all day long you would want more time like this."

"You guessed wrong."

"Whatever _." He mumbled getting to his feet._

"And since we're on the subject of being home, maybe you should think about your daily routine. The kids hate the whole home-schooling thing. They want to start public school, and you should think about it. by doing that then maybe you won't be so uptight _."_

 _I snorted offensive._

"Uptight? I'm not uptight, and by _kids_ you mean Josh _."_

"Same difference _."_

"No. Huge difference, and i'm not allowing him to go to public school because he's bored."

"Right _." He mumbled nodding his head nonchalantly. "_ Of course not, because you don't care about anyone else except yourself _."_

"That is crap and you know it." _I snapped back. "_ Just because Joshua has a mouth, doesn't mean for you to take in everything that comes out it _."_

"What the heck does that mean _?"_

"He has you wrapped around his little fingers. It means every time he goes crying to you about something you cave. You know, like that stupid four-wheeler that you bought four months ago. Look at it now. It's in the garage. You can't keep telling him that you'll get him whatever he wants just because you think i'm being unfair to him _."_

"Have it ever crossed your mind that i simply make up for every time you trash his hopes? Every time you say no to him and disregard any chance of putting a smile on his face. What do you expect me to do? He always does what you ask and you always kill any hope that he'll get some sort of reward later on. He deserves the best and you out of all people know what it's like to feel undeserving." _He said walking towards the bedroom door._

 _I knew at that point he was right._

 _Maybe i am a bit hard on Josh._

"Jacob, wait _." I said exhaling._

 _He paused at the door, getting ready to open it._

"Your right, its just… his not ready for public school." _I stated._

 _Joshua is very smart and wise, except just not in book terms._

"How would you even know? you didn't allow him to try _." He said defensive._

"Because he isn't good enough yet _."_

" _What?" He asked lost._

"He's not… advanced enough. He's not yet on a four grade level yet." _I confessed. "_ Why do you think i've been ignoring his little hints?I know i pretended as if he's where he supposed to be, but he's not. I'm failing. I'm literally failing our kid." _I said guilty._

" _Are you sure?" He said coming back towards the bed._

"One hundred percent. Daniel and Caleb are perfectly where they need to be. They could manage just fine in public school, but Josh… not so much." I said as he sat beside me.

"Well they have programs for that, and tutors and stuff." _He said hopeful, scratching the back of his neck._

"We don't have the money, Jacob."

"We will." _He promised, grabbing hold of my hand._ "You need to cut him some slack though. We'll talk to him and we'll help him together. That way when the time comes he'll get to where he needs to be." _He said and i half expected him to be more pissed at me, but than again this is just the thing he'll say._

"That's just what i needed to hear." _I admitted._

"So what's your other issue _?" He asked seriously still holding onto my hand._

 _I looked away from him._

 _I didn't have the balls to admit that even though i loved him, i was bored. Bored of our lives._

 _Constantly it's the same route._

 _I need something new._

 _I need something for me._

 _I can't just sit and stand in the house constantly with nothing but the kids to take care of._

"There isn't one." _I lied._

"I'm not stupid, you've been acting strange all day."

"You haven't seen me all day, and your only saying that because i'm not in the mood to fornication with you _." I smirked._

 _He laughed without humor._

"Leah, look at me _." He said and i rolled my eyes to look at him._

"What _?"_

"I love you."

"You better."

"Tell me what's wrong so i can fix it _." He said and i wanted to melt from those words._

 _I sighed._

"It's not you, okay? Everything's alright _."_

" _Ohh_. It's not you, it's me _?" He said and i shook my head._

"Seriously, it's nothing to do with you. Not really _."_

"Not really _?" He said tiling his head. "_ Just say what you need to say."

"It's nothing, trust me. I just hate how this wedding is being so rushed upon us because of the vampire-sighting around town." i said changing the subject. "I see Kelly on a weekly basis because she goes to the yoga studio on the days that i do. I don't speak to her other than to say 'hi' or 'bye'. Now her and Billy are getting married… when there are bigger things happening."

"Yeah, i know _." He nodded._

"You of course don't talk about her either, i know you're not okay with this _."_

"It's not for me to be okay with. I realized that when they made Keira. Not only do i not talk to Kelly i barely acknowledge Keira, and she's only four years old."

 _Which is a year younger than Caleb._

"Do you ever miss the old days _?" I asked him._

" _Oh yeah_ , back when we were heartbroken and torture and hated one and other shamelessly _." He mocked sarcastically._

"No, i mean before all of that. Before Bella Swan brought our nightmares to reality. Back when our families would have dinner together constantly, with spaghetti and Seth hanging on your every word and me talking on the phone all night long _."_

 _He smiled looking me in the eyes. "_ That seem so long ag _o."_

"It has been _." i noted. "_ I want to feel that way again." _I confessed. "_ I want to walk out of the house knowing i'll never ever see another bloodsucking-leech again _." I want to find out what makes me happy. I can't tell him that i'm not so happy here with him anymore. "_ I want things to be different _."_

"Things are suppose to change, Leah." He stated.

"I know." i said not yet ready to press more on the subject.

 _It's like in the old days when we're in our wolf form reflecting on the things that we just witness._

 _Weirdly I can feel every emotion when he's silent, and way better then I can when he's pissed and talking through his teeth. Now i actually give anything for him to read my mind, and want to run away together. To go far away so no vampires or hybrids can bother us._

 _Hearing a knock on the bedroom door. I turned my head and before I could open my mouth it opened._

"Hey _," Daniel voice said before his head popped in. "_ Grandma said come down now. I think Grandpa wants to tell us something _." Daniel said not fully opening the door all the way._

"We be down _." Jacob said to him._

" _Okay." Danny said fast shutting the door back._

 _I sighed glancing down to make sure my clothes was fixed. Just pushing up my bra so my boobs didn't look deformed. Good thing we weren't doing anything R-rated._

 _I've got to teach that boy to knock before walking into a room._

 _Not bothering to say another word to Jacob, I stood and started walking towards the door._

 _To everyone else Billy surprise will be shocking but to me I can only guess It's obvious he really loves Kelly, and wants to be with her. Knowing him like I do, he wants her to marry him not caring if Jacob is alright with it. Rebecca on the other hand is utterly fine with it, I mean she is the one who hooked Billy and Kelly up… Well her and Sue that is._

 _Grabbing the knob, I opened the door but before I could open it all the way, Jacob pushed it with full force closed._

 _I turned a little as he put his entire body right in front of me._

 _I looked up into his dark brown eyes, and Instantly he grabbed both side of my cheeks, pulling me into him._

 _I closed my eyes._

 _Kissing me so hard and rough, that I held on to his shirt to catch my balance._

 _Suddenly his warm lips was away from mine and I opened my eyes._

"I love you, just know that." _He stated._

"Okay _?" I mumbled confused._

"You can't be control of everything all the time, and I can't be everything you want me to _." He stated seriously._

"I'm going to always love you. No matter what _," He stated dropping his hands from my face. "_ And if we haven't had sex in three weeks, i won't hold it against you. I can be patient _." He smiled._

 _I narrowed my eyes._

"You think that just because I don't want to have sex everyday, every minute and second that it's about control?" _I started._

"I know it is. It's the only time your most vulnerable. Just like every-time when i-

" _Me_ not wanting to have sex has nothing to do with control. it just gets boring especially when i'm exhausted."

"Boring. _" He said narrowing his eyes perplexed which wasn't really as a question nor a statement._

"You're not satisfied _?" He asked in a whispered._

 _Ugh, i don't want him to feel as if he's not giving me what i want._

"No. What i mean is... you're perfect. Like i said before it's me. i'm just not… it's hard to explain _."_

"Try me." _He said with a hint of anger._

 _I shook my head. "No-_

"Come on. Just say the word, because i'm alright with an threesome. Speak up anytime _." He joked._

 _I burst out laughing, shoving him. "_ Shut up _."_

 _He smirked, then his face turned into worry. "_ I know how it gets every single day, and maybe the trip to the lake could be good for us _._ It'll give us a chance to do something different. I'm fine with what we have, tell me how we can fix this. what it is you want me to do and i'll do it." _He said so simplistically and i felt horrible for even opening my mouth._

"Your speaking as if intimacy is our problem _." I retorted. "_ That's not the issue at all."

"Then what is?" _He said unsettled and I rolled my eyes._

"Nothing. Forget it _." I said shaking my head._

 _He groaned rocking back on his heels a bit._

"Fine. You don't wanna talk about this, than we better head downstairs then _." He said low and gloomy, in non comprehension and both obviously fully afraid of what my real issue is._

 _I sighed backing up as he opened the door._

 _Maybe deep down he already know that i'm dying for something new in my life. That i want something so much more than to sit and wait around for him to finish fixing up stupid cars all day long. I need something to make me feel alive, and he has no clue on how to give that feeling to me._

* _Moments Later_ *

 _Walking pass the crowded living room, I hurried into the kitchen._

 _Billy just got finished telling everyone that he's getting married to Kelly after we all come back from the lake._

 _Which the death of his first wife, Jacob's mother who died in a car crash having been so tragic. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's Billy Black. Even though it's obvious he's making rash decisions on temporary blissness._

 _When i picture Billy getting married, it's to someone who is carefree, energetic, and spiritually-fun. Not someone who's uptight, moody, and self-appointed._

 _It's very odd seeing him in a relationship with someone who is a total opposite of him._

 _I guess opposites attract._

 _The one thing Jacob and I can agree on is how much Billy have lost his mind. That woman is beyond high maintenance, and everyone knows that. Billy's house is not a far cry of an hoarders house, which is horrifying because it's so small._

 _Sue's living room and front porch was crowded._

 _In the kitchen there was food on both the counter-top and table but no people._

"Hey, Lee." _A very deep voice said from behind me and I turned._

 _Scratching his cropped black hair and squinting his brown eyes, glancing over his shoulder as he walked to stand beside me._

 _With long, rounded muscles and old face... he always come to me so sheepishly._

 _Sam will never change physically._

 _Still only 6'6", which is under Jacob's height i still felt a bit short compared to him._

"I knew you would probably be the last one to eat, so I saved some food for you." Sam said _._

 _I moved towards the microwave as he did, then leaned up against the sink as he grabbed some paper plates._

"Thanks _." I muttered._

"No problem. So, How is everything going _?" He asked low._

" _Good, I guess. Billy's getting married, Jacob wants me all to myself constantly, Josh wants everything in the world to go his way. Life is great." I shrugged crossing my arms across my chest._

"So nothing wrong I see _." He smiled sarcastically._

 _I snorted. "_ Oh, how I love you sense of humor _."_

 _Which was very rare because Sam Uley is the king of reserved and priggish._

"Yeah? You should've seen me this morning." _He smirked obviously in a cheerful mood._

 _Since childhood Sam have been very mature and somber._

 _Due to his father's disappearance. He took on most of the responsibilities that his father should have taken. He's tough, but caring and loving to everyone._

 _For the last sixteen years since i came back to Lapush he's been trying to find his place in my life._

 _Not as an ex-boyfriend, or the guy who imprinted on my cousin but as a cool friend._

 _We still haven't gotten there._

 _Sam and I used to date but after he phased and imprinted on Emily, I'm very much over it._

"What's got you so red cheek happy? Did Amy set your briefs on fire again?" _I joked._

 _Amy is his oldest and only daughter. At the age of thirteen she constantly keep him on his heels. The rumor for years had been that Amy was a lot like me, unpredictable._

 _He laughed. "_ Thankfully, no _."_

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about other issues."

I said referring to his daugher phasing like some of the reservations children.

"Yeah, Thank God for that."

 _I snorted again. "_ But than again it can be early for her."

 _Most wolves don't first phase until they've peaked eighteen or so._

Yeah _. He nodded._ "What about your little ones? _He asked._

"Let me guess _,_ the long time spent up in my old bedroom with Jacob you overheard." _I stated._

 _He laughed._

"Not completely." _He said low._

"Right." _I said unsure of how much eavesdropping he actually did._

"Honestly _._ Leah, if you're going to continue on doing things that make you unhappy then maybe you should through in the things that please you as well." _He stated. "_ Before i made the decision of becoming a Physical Education teacher, i had to figure out what i loved to do."

 _He said handing me two large plates of food. "_ And sports and fitness is what fits me _."_

"Jeez, Sammy. Trying to fatten me up." i said taking hold of the food. "Pretty soon you'll have to coach me into getting fit."

 _He laughed. "_ You won't have to ever worry about that. Besides it for both you and Jacob."

"Thanks." _I said honestly, moving passed him._

"No problem. So, ah I'll see you tomorrow?" _He whispered turning, to grab my arm but dropped his hand fast._

 _I paused, then to face him._

"Tomorrow _?" I asked._

"Yeah _." He nodded glancing behind me out towards the living room. "_ I know we all have to leave for the lake, but we should talk before that. Just incase we can't later." _He stated._

"Talk about what?" _I said offensively and curious._

"Well you know," _He said scratching the back of his head._ "Ideas of what you'll like to get into."

"Such as?" _I questioned._

"Hobbies, Jobs, perhaps school… i don't know, some type of interest. To find out what you'll love to do."

 _He said and i bit my bottom lip._ "You wanna help me?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be fun." _He smirked._

 _I nodded._ "Okay. Don't sound like a terrible idea. I'll let you know in the morning when it'll be a good time to meet up." _I said as i still have his phone number even though i never ever call. "_ Off to camp Jesus-nowhere so the leeches can possibly follow should be fun." I mocked.

 _Sam sighed with a distressed look on his face._

 _I rolled my eyes. "_ What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Spit it out _." I said knowing there was something he was itching to say._

"I know you and everyone else maybe against going but whatever is going on with the vampires, might not be serious but as head of the council we can't take any chances. I don't want anyone to worry. I know not everyone on the reservation is going tomorrow, but i believe making it optional for the tribe is what's best."

"Who are you trying to convince?! Me or yourself?"

 _He snorted shaking his head. "_ I don't know. I'm kinda hoping you'll oppose here, you are second in command."

 _I remember perfectly being second in command to Jacob long ago._

"Yeah, i'm second to you. Billy and Sue arranged this ideal of an vacation. So, sadly until they die you're not fully in-charged." _I reminded him._

 _His mouth dropped._

 _The stun look on his face was all too clear that he had nothing else to say._

"Just do what you do best, Sammy. Take the responsibilities as they come, I mean as the pack grows in number your struggles as an Alpha gets more-

"Invisible _." He said cutting me off._

 _I snorted. It's known that Sam believes he does a shitty job as alpha, but he isn't doing too bad._ "No one in years has died, Sam. You're doing alright in my book." _I said giving him a confidence boost._

"Thanks, Lee lee _."_

"Don't call me that. I'm not gonna stroke your ego here. That's Emily job, but i'm saying. it's obvious that your ability to balance being the head-chief and do what's best for everyone's hard candy. I can't do anything for you and i'm not gonna hold your extremely warm ass hand. So don't get down about it _."_

 _He laughed._

"I know. It's my job along with everything else. I signed up for up it so no point in crying about it." _He smiled._

"Any normal person would. Doing the samething that you've been doing for years can be a drag." _I insured._

" _You see?" He said stepping towards me a bit. "_ You get me so much."

 _I snorted. "_ Too much, in which I rather kick you _."_

 _He smirked. "_ It wouldn't be love unless it hurts."

"Yep, like losing your virginity."

"Ugh." _He exclaimed shaking his head in attempt to get the image out of his head._ "That wasn't one of our finest moments _." He said shamefully embarrassed of our first time._

 _At the age of seventeen, we skipped school just to go to his house and have sex for the first time._

 _It was horrible, and not at all romantic. However the time followed he made it up to me by making every little moment after very special with love notes, candy and flowers._

 _He was always too careful into pleasing me and making sure i was always happy with everything sexually._

 _It would only make sense that years after breaking my heart he will still constantly try to please me. I was his first love, and even though we no longer have those feeling for each other he feels obligated when he doesn't even have to. I belong to Jacob as he does to Emily._

 _I almost laughed. "_ I wasn't talking about us, personally. I was just noting that 'Love is similar to getting your cherry-popped, In the mind of a female. That pain then after awhile you start to feel okay, then you wake up and your alittle sore thinking of what were you thinking in the first place."

 _Sam made a feeble and nervously laugh then cleared his throat. "_ Remind me to kill every single guy that comes to my door step for Am _y."_

 _I smirked._ "Well Amy's not quite there, but Claire is."

 _Claire Young is practically his step-daughter. The niece of Emily, and the cousin of me and Seth. She was a member of the Makah tribe when she came down to visit at the age of two, but after Quil imprinted on her, she never left and Emily raised her as her own._

 _Now at the age of seventeen Claire seems to be very happy with Quil._

"Claire lately hasn't been an issue. evolving into a teenager Emily and I assume we would have problems with her personality being so luxurious and superficial at a young age. However, as her princess-stage calm down she hasn't been trouble, she has been great. Quil is a respectable guy, not to mention he lives in our guestroom now. Which has made Claire very happy. Quil has been a very good influence on her."

"Right _." I nodded. "S_ o good...i'm sure she'll wait till marriage for sex _."_

"Yeah… well… that's something i rather not think about." He said.

 _I don't know how he can not_. "Anyway.." _He said wanting to move on from the subject. "_ I've got everything under control, It's you i'm wondering about. Ethan and Levi has some young friends from school coming over next week, I would like it if Joshua, Daniel and Caleb came over."

I narrowed my eyes. "Like a sleepover?"

"Ah yeah." He nodded. "Emily wasn't too sure on it but this morning she agreed. She'd be busy next week with helping Amy with Modeling auditions so i'll be ...babysitting. _" He smiled._

" _That doesn't sound horrible, the kids never really been to a sleepover before but okay." I nodded._

 _And who knows, maybe with an house empty Jacob and i can spend some alone time together._

"Wow, Should i be cautious when it comes to you bonding with a bunch of pre-teens?" _I said amused. "_ This seems new _."_

 _Sam laughed. "_ No. Don't become cautious. I just have always been apha-Sam and not… fun dad-Sam."

 _I burst out laughing._

 _Make sense on the whole inviting kids over for playtime with his children._

"That's….i don't know...interestingly cool and out of your element."

"Not too far out of my depths i hope." He said nervously insecure.

"Not at all, but word of advice. Jacob doesn't try to be the cool dad, he's just be himself. With kids they know off the back when you're trying too hard. So try not to try too hard."

"I understand." He nodded in agreement.

"So this gym teacher job, Are you excited?" I asked already knowing the answer.

 _He's completely nervous and fear that the kids at the school won't like him. Sam always cared of what others thought about him. I always hated the fact that he did, even when we went to high school._

"Very." _He nodded. "_ Maybe you can even work there with me. You know Emily is a math teacher there."

"Haha no thanks _." I said without humor._

 _The last thing i'll ever do is be seen working in the same place as him and Emily._

 _Sounds like a plot out of an old Lifetime' movie._

"Come on, it'll be great. You went to college."

"I also didn't finish _." I noted._

"You can't homeschool your kids forever. Think about this… The beneficial part about you working is that you don't have to disburse all of you time in the house. That's what's driving you mad. With nothing to do, Other than watch T.v and talk on the phone. You say all the time how exhausting running around with the kids can get. Beside it beats working at the shop."

"That's pretty much done." _I muttered glancing down at the yellow and white tile kitchen floor._

"Well that's great." _He said a little too happy. "_ As in great, just in the neck of time for us to find you a place where you won't have to pull your hair out less and actually have fun."

"There's nothing wrong with the shop." _I stated. Except i'm a little tired of going there out of boredom and loneliness._

"Of course there is. It's not you passion. It's Jacob's." _He claimed._

 _I shrug my shoulders not saying a word._

"So instead of you being miserable, let's find you something good to work towards."

"I'm not miserable and i repeat again... _I didn't finish college_." _I stated._

"And you do know neither did Michael Jackson."

 _I laughed._ "Well that's another problem, i don't sing."

"You sung at Kim's wedding?" He clarified.

 _Jared Cameron and his imprint Kim got married years ago and the entire reservation was invited._

"That doesn't count because Rebecca, Haylie and I were a group. Everyone can sing when they're in a group." _i pointed out._

"Not true." _He disagreed._ "Remember sophomore year, the band I formed for the talent-show?"

"Yes, You and the chess-club we're horrible." _I laughed remembering back._

 _Back in those days none of the reservation even knew what 'The Cold Ones' where. All signs of the tribe and treaty weren't even whispered about._

"Hey, we weren't that bad."

"You got booed off the stage, Sammy."

 _He smirked. "_ Yeah well it didn't really matter because you weren't always there to tell us that we needed more practice _."_

"Sadly my ears couldn't bare the pain. It was hilarious when Old Quil referred to you guys as the next Goo Goo Dolls."

"Ugh. I hated when he said that. _I miss him_." _He whispered the last part._

"Yeah _,_ me too." _I agreed. "_ But I actually love the Goo Goo Dolls. Every album now. That was insulting to hear that he thought that at the time _."_

"You always had good taste." _He added._

"Looking at you I don't know about that." _I joked._

"Ouch _." He said putting his hand over his heart. "_ Lucky you have food in your hand or I would make you pay for that _."_

"Oh, by what?! Breathing on me _?" I laughed and i instantly wondered what got into him today._

"What's up with you. You seem different." _I said a bit taken back._

"What do you mean _?"_

"You're slways so untight and serious, but now… you're _-_

"Not so uptight and serious _?"_

"Yeah _." I answered._

 _Sam shrug then scratched the back of his neck. "_ I don't know Lee-Lee. Lately i've just had a new outlook on things _." He said honestly._

 _It's been years since he called me Lee-Lee and now he can't stop._

"Part of it is because of you, raised by my mother, she showed me what it was like to have love for a woman. When my great-grandfather Levi taught me about the old werewolf legends and the myths, i knew that you were the one person i could share them with. That sophomore year when we began dating is the only time i remember being happy. It wasn't until during our senior year that i became the first of the generation to phase into a wolf. Having no idea what had happened to me i was struck by panic and i hid."

"I know." _I said low._

 _He hid deep in the forest for two weeks. When he calmed down enough, he turned back into a human while he slept. He snuck home and told no one about his experience. He wouldn't talk to his mother or me._

"I believed that i was going insane and was having delusions, but all i could think of was how unhappy you'd be of me."

"Weird." _I mumbled instantly uncomfortable that he was telling me this after all these years._

 _He lived in fear of another transformation until Quil Ateara III stopped by to see his mom and happened to shake Sam's hand. Old Quil had been taught to recognize the signs of a werewolf who has already phased, or is about to. Sam's high temperature and recently unexplained disappearance made the situation clear to Old Quil. That night, Old Quil, Billy and my dad Harry went to Sam's house and invited him to a council meeting and explained that they knew what had happened to him and that everything he thought were myths were really facts, and that some members of their tribe have the power to transform into werewolves, and that there are real vampires. The appearance of the Cullen family was the cause of his transformation. After that, he took his responsibility toward the tribe very seriously. Though everything became clear, he had trouble controlling his newfound powers. When Jared and Paul started phasing, he took the responsibility of explaining and teaching them how to control their powers._

"When my relationship with my mother and you became more difficult because i couldn't give away any information about what had happened to me. It ruined me. Our relationship became strained."

"But no broken. Sam it was so long ago. Stop torturing yourself, you don't own me a thing." _I stated._

 _When Emily came to town for a visit, Sam was asked to stop by my house to hang out with us. He had already met Emily several times, and liked her. though, when he met her for the first time after he phased, he imprinted on her the moment he looked into her eyes. Fighting the urge to be near Emily, he left without a word._

"The night, when we broke up without any explanation-

" _Seriously_ what has gotten into you? What are you trying to go back and receive?" I said cutting him off.

 _He was consumed with guilt and i was devastated. Why is he so focused on the past?_

"Our last moments." _He stated._ "i remember how it was like to see you so unhappy and feeling guilty for it. Now over the years i watched how better you've become, and your relationship with Jacob… it's something that i wanted from the very beginning. To have a choice. You don't know how bad i truly envy him. At first Jacob didn't have a choice, but than… he did and you came back. You moved back and i knew it was something that i wanted, to be satisfied with how things ended up between us, i still want that but not with Emily, with you." _He smiled with hope completely in his eyes_ _then suddenly he glanced behind me as the smile faded._

 _Turning half-way around, i saw Jacob stand at the door._

 _Glaring at Sam as if he could shoot bullets through his eyes._

"Don't mean to interrupt _." He said pushing himself of the door frame to come to my side._

 _I stepped back into him as he wrapped his arms around my waist protectively._

"Hey, Jake _." Sam said greeting him and i hope Jacob didn't overhear our conversation._

"Sam _." He said hugging on to me and i looked at Sam._

"I better go. Bye." _Sam said fast then moved around us to leave the kitchen._

"Now i see why you forgot about me." _Jacob said as i turned in his arms to face him._

 _His warm russet skin and fresh resinous and vanilla scent_

 _I shook my head. "_ Sorry, I-

"It's alright. Don't matter. Should've known you'll be in here talking to Sam." _He stated annoyed. "W_ hen i saw him walk in here i counted the minutes till he left, except he didn't. What were you talking about _?"_

 _I sighed. "_ Emily, the kids and stuff _."_

 _He didn't say anything and it made me wonder if he himself ever thought about the past._

"Let me ask you something." _I said leaning over to place the paper plates onto the sink counter._

 _If the Cullens never came to Washington, than Sam nor Jacob would have never imprinted technically. Leaving him to be with Bella Swan while Sam and I'd probably be married with kids ourselves._

 _Jacob squeezed my body more into his and i felt every muscle in his fiber. As it felt more than nice to be in his arms i wondered if he ever thought about his first love as Sam had thoughts of me._

"Do you ever think about how things would be if the leeches never camed here? Do you ever think of how it would be if she would've chose you?"

"She _?" He asked in the sense of who._

"Vampire-girl." _I said speaking of Bella Swan in words that Emily would say. "_ Do you think about her _?"_

"Why are asking me this _?" He asked curiously not answering._

"Im asking a question." _I stated. "_ Do you _?"_

"No. Why _?" He said and i stared deep into his eyes waiting for him to say 'maybe sometimes._

"The only girl you ever loved… who you defied your own tribe to practically save, and you don't think of her at all?"

"No." _He repeated. "_ Bella was never in love with me. She used my feelings for her for her own gain and when the bloodsucker she wanted came back i was kick to the curb but strung along like a dog. Why… How could i ever want to think back to a time like that? To think about her?" _He said so calmly that i practically shit my pants out of stupidity._

"Well since you put it like that." _I said glaring down at the kitchen floor._

"What were you and him talking about?" _He asked and i shifted uncomfortably in his arms._

"It doesn't matter. He's stuck in the past and you just reminded me how i never want to go back there either." _I said looking into his beautiful brown eyes and he smirked._

"Sam Uley could never be me."

"I've known that." _I smiled happy that he wasn't a bit insecure of why i was asking him about Bella Swan._

"Look... if for some strange reason you want to be friends with him, i won't say not to be. You'll see soon enough that you're better off. For whatever reason he's still obsessed, if i see him in the way he was with you in here today. I won't stop myself like i did just now." _He said and i instantly feared for Sam's wellbeing._

 _Stop himself from doing what exactly?_

"You don't have anything to worry about, we're just friends _." I said fast._

"I'm not worried, but tell yourself that if you want, then make sure he knows that." _He said letting his arms drop from my body and quickly moving to leave the kitchen._

 _I exhaled, feeling disarrange. Maybe making plans with Sam is a horrible idea, especially now that he's declared his feelings of unable to let go._

 _Besides i've seen Jacob Black when he's angry, not so pretty. Half of the time i can't take it when he looks perplexed at something._

 _At this moment Sam may had understood what Jacob hadn't moments ago upstairs, but it's no reason to allow Sam to get close enough to feel that he's a threat to Jacob. He could never compare._

 _*End of Flashback*_

…

 _Embry Call's Pov_

I threw myself down on the bed.

I was exhausted.

Hadn't slept since my last patrol but knew I wasn't going to get any sleep until I see her.

Sarah.

I closed my eyes and she was all i could see.

Pink lips, long glossy black hair, that was alway braided in small little braids.

Skin so beautiful, curvy body, like coppery silk, her dark eyes, wide, set above her high cheekbones.

The sharp scent of sweet pineapples filled my nose as if she was laying right beside me.

I opened my eyes, exhaled and feeling my blood tickle with both anxiety and stiffness.

 _I miss her._

 _I need to be near her._

 _It's been too long._

She's most likely in Math class right now, unless she skipped.

She's not so good in math.

Two weeks ago she was called down to the principal office, Elena called Jacob to notify him about a meeting but he called me instead of going to ask if I could fill-in for him.

For the last three months he has been swamped at the café and car garage.

Since Leah's been traveling due to her book tour, Jacob has been running everything with the help of Caleb their son. I can't imagine the amount of stress he's going through, and i didn't make things easier by dropping my dilema of Sarah on him this morning.

 _I couldn't help it._ Out of all people, Jacob knows what it's like to imprint on a child.

In my case now, the child is growing more and more everyday… _sadly so has my feelings_.

She's adventurous though cautious and slightly sensitive.

I once had normal dreams of her.

Generally, when she was younger she was always very friendly, playful, and carefree, now she has become the complete opposite but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be around her.  
She is also a bit of a tomboy, possibly a result from being around her brothers. She enjoys playing softball and hanging out with her friends. There hasn't been a softball game of hers that i haven't went to. She's great.

When i'm not with her i dream of being with her.

These days it has come to the point that i dream of her in the most sexual way possible.

Even in the thoughts of her now, every inch of me gets excited.

makes me want to take a cold shower, but the last time i tried that i was in there for an hour.

It's a bit sick because she's only sixteen.

 _I've completely gone over the edge._

Every minute, every second of the day, i think of only her.

To everyone in La Push I'm practically her second guardian, to anyone else i'm her boyfriend-figure.

 _I can't take it._

Lifting my head to glance at the alarm on my wooden nightstand, it read 12:00pm.

Which meant i have two hours to rest before i have to pick Sarah, Hazel, and Henry from school.

It's still funny to me to think. Jacob's daughter is two years older than my ex girlfriend's daughter Hazel, and Henry who is Seth's son, cousin of Sarah, all been inseparable since birth.

I wonder if Sarah has softball practice today, i haven't watched her practice all week.

….

 _*Dream*_

 _Water crash against the sandy beach._

 _the weather was warm._

" _Im so sleepy." I say._

" _Embry, Guess what?"_

 _Her shy voice asked jumping top of me._

" _Aw." I groaned in a bit of pain._ " _Sarah, you're too heavy."_

" _I'm sorry." She apologized helping me sit up._

" _Look." She said looking up. "It's about to rain._ _I like the rain, it's comforting."_

" _I hate it. It rains and ever stops." I complaint._

" _I can take your mind off of it." She says._

 _Looking to her brown eyes. She glanced around the beach._

" _We're alone now."_

" _We're alone because it's about to rain. We should leave." I say back._

" _Soon."_

 _She laid her body down onto the sand and i wanted to be with her. I did the same._

" _It's nice laying with you, you know." I smiled at her._

" _Yeah, it's great."_

 _She leaned over kissing my lips and i froze._

 _Her sofa pink lips brushed against mine. "Embry, follow me." She said against my mouth._

 _I did as she said._

 _Closing my eyes i kissed her back pressing my lips to her._

 _What started out so gentle quickly turned rushed._

 _Before i knew it i was on top of her, kissing her._

 _She trembled under me as i tried to catch my breath._

 _She pulled me closer and i feared i was to heavy for her._

 _"You okay?" he asked her softly stopping our kiss._

She nodded her head.

" _I'm okay." She chuckled._

 _Filling the rush i knew it was going to rain at any moment. "Maybe we should wait."_

" _I'm okay." She repeated pulling my neck to her to continue kissing._

 _This felt good. I want to try to keep her happy._

" _I trust you." She says stopping our kiss, than taking my mouth forcefully._

 _I groaned as legs wrapped around my body._

 _I didn't want to go too far._

 _"I love you," I whispered against her swollen lips._

 _"Love you too."_

 _I loved her so much._

" _Talk to me." I said breathlessly kissing her._

" _I am." She said low._

" _Tell me what you need me to do." I kissed her sweet lips again. "I wanna make you happy."_

" _Now?" She asked running her fingers threw my hair._

" _Yes. Tell me." I say kissing her neck._

" _My clothes." She said kissing my cheek than brushing her lips with mine._

 _I paused not kissing anymore._

" _Embry. I'm okay." She said and her hands ran over my chest._

" _Kiss me." She said and i leaned my head down as she asked._

 _Kissing her lips yet again, she kissed me even harder. Moaning and moving her hand down inbetween us, to my pants._

" _Sarah."_

 _*End of Dream*_

" _Embry_?"

I heard a female say from my hallway and i jumped out of bed.

Clumsy tripping over my own foot i moved to the door way.

"It's Haylie."

She said and as i spotted her at the top of my staircase.

Long wavy black and brown hair, the sun peered through the hallway window directly on her.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"You left your front door open? You sleeping?" She said.

I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"I was. What are you doing here?"

"My car broke down, right down the street. Can you help me?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said then thought of Sarah. "No, wait what time is it?" I asked glancing over my shoulder into my room. "I have to pick Sarah up from school."

I said then realize she wasn't supposed to be here she was post to be at school, that's all the reason why i agree to also pick up her daughter Hazel. "Wait why aren't you at work?" I asked her.

She works at the high school as the guidance counselor.

"I had a doctors appointment, so can you make a call to the shop and see if someone can tow my car?"

"Yeah sure." I said reaching into my jean pocket to grab my cell.

"Thanks." She said turning around and going down the steps.

Searching through my phone the only person i knew was at the shop right now was Paul, who only started working at the garage two years ago.

I pressed the call button as i myself went to moved down the stairs.

" _What_?" Paul said through the other line.

"I need you to get the truck and come pick up Haylie's car. It broke down."

" _Ugh. Just when i thought i was gonna have a good day._ " He whinned.

"She says it's not so far from my house so come and she'll be waiting, i gotta go pick Sarah up from school in a little bit."

" _Hahaha_." He laughed.

"What?" I said confused on what he found funny.

" _Your ex girlfriends at your house, wait until Sarah finds out. She's gonna roast ya_." He laughed and i pushed the end button as i got to the bottom of the step. Haylie was standing my kitchen.

"The truck its on its way." I said to Haylie as she looked to my refrigerator door.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I said back.

"This is so cute, you know." She said pointing to the fridge and i glanced at all the little paintings Sarah did and pictures of us from years ago.

"Yep." I said taking a green apple from my fruit bowl that was in the center of my table.

"How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine." I stated.

"Are you sure? Because Hazel tells me that she haven't been seeing you guys together lately."

"Haylie, you're the last person i'll talk about my relationship with."

Even though there's no actual relationship when it comes to me and Sarah at the moment.

"You know, the worst feeling in the world isn't realizing the person you're in love with is falling out of love with you. The saddest part is, you don't ever see it coming." She stated.

"What does that mean? Who says Sarah is falling out of love with me? Did Hazel tell you that?" I asked a bit worried.

"Look, Embry. I know you're afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you'll be as heartbroken as Jacob was when his imprint cheated on him."

I didn't say a word.

"It took awhile but Jacob found love again, in Leah. So if things don't work out with you and Sarah, don't lose hope."

I snorted rolling my eyes.

 _She's the last person i need or better yet want to talk to about imprinting with._

"Bye, Haylie." I said getting up from my chair.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get dress so i can pick my imprint up from school."

No one, let alone her can imagine what i'm going through right now. I was her first and only real relationship before the half-leech Noah came along. She practically dumped me for him but it wasn't such a lost on my end. She's just as annoying as she was years ago. If it wasn't for her daughter being friends with Sarah i would never see him nor her.

Haylie is as fake and delusional as the drama she creates.

She barely speaks to Jacob and Leah anymore because Leah isn't too fond of Noah near Sarah or any of her kids.

Haylie had to learn that when you bring a leech around wolves, there's bound to be trouble.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Sixteen Years Ago_

 _Running through the woods towards first beach._

 _I stopped heels first when i smelt him._

Embry. _Jared though and i knew he was close by._

 _Can smell that? Where is it?_ I asked knowing he had to be closer to the vampire than i was.

 _It's by first beach. It's talking to someone. I'm too far away i can't see. I'm head there now, i'll meet you._ He thought.

 _No wait. We need back-up, you should phase and tell Sam and the others._ I thought.

 _No way dude. If i do that the vamp will be gone. Where are you?_

 _I just left my house, i'm getting closer._ I thought back.

 _Oh no._ Jared exclaimed.

 _What? What's going on?_

 _It's Haylie. Haylie is talking to some pale face, long haired leech dude. I thought you said she was hanging out with Leah today?_

Wait a second did he say a long haired leech?

she wouldn't be caught dead with a leech if she didn't know them.

And fars i know she only knew of one.

Her father.

 _Don't attack. Jared, wait. don't attack him_. _The bloodsuker is her father._

 _What?_

 _Seriously dude._ I thought to him. _The vampire she's talking to is her father._

 _Wow. she's seriously hugging him_. He said and through his eyes i can see it.

With long black wavy hair and thin framed shape stood Theseus, Haylie's father from Alaska.

 _Jared get close enough to hear what they're saying._

Y _ou got it._ He thought back.

As i got closer to First Beach, Jared perched down beneath some trees.

"Aiden is Noah's half-sister." Haylie's father said to her.

"Yes, i know."

"She isn't what she seems."

"What do you mean?" Haylie asked him.

"She's working with Nahuel."

Nahuel is a half human half vampire. He is also Aiden and Noah's father. And our enemy.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because Haylie, I've been around vampires all these years, and now that I know more, you cannot continue to stay here. It isn't safe."

"Dad, it's alright. The wolves are my family. It's our duty to protect lapush."

"Haylie, You have to come with me. We can go anywhere you want."

"No. I'm not going anywhere. What are the other vampires planning?" She and i slowed to a stop reaching the beginning of the beach, the dark gray around Jared eyes never left the leech as i approached. His short, thick, brown fur blended in well with the tree branches.

"I can't say. They already know i'm here. If you don't hear from me in a while then-

"Don't say that, Dad. Don't even think it. You can stay here with me, the pack will keep you safe."

 _The hell we will_. Jared said growling.

 _Shhh_. I thought. _Don't let him them know we're here_.

"Haylie. Listen to me." Her father said.

"Why? How do you expect me to even think about leaving. Just stay here."

"People will die."

"No. No one is going to die."

"They will. I know you've gotten close with Noah and Aiden but they both made a deal with Nahuel."

"What type of deal?"

"I myself made a similar deal, except i couldn't hold up my end."

"Dad, what type of deal?" She repeat.

"Same deal that Aiden and Noah made with Nahuel. Safety."

 _Why would half-blood-leeches make deals with their own father?_ Jared thought merely to himself.

"What is it?" Haylie pressed. "Safety. Of what?"

"The deal i made was safety on whenever they decide to attack, that they won't touch a hair on you head." He said.

"Attack? Vampires are going to attack the reservation?"

"Sooner or later. Yes." He replied.

"No. that can't be. If Aiden or Noah knew of some attack they would have told me." she said slowly shaking her head in disbelieve.

 _Seems like the rumors were true bro,_ Jared thought to me. _Looks like Haylie have been sneaking around with the half-leech after all._ He thought and i still didn't want to believe it.

"You don't know them as well as you think, Haylie. Don't trust her and don't trust him. They're very good at pretending with everything. They aren't innocent."

"I don't believe you." She said continuing to shake her head.

"You must. For your own safety here. My deal was made to protect you. Noah's deal was to protect Aiden. Aiden's deal is to protect Leah. She only loves Leah, but she won't help protect her entire family."

"I can't believe that." She muttered.

"I have to go, I have stayed much longer than i should."

"How will i know when they'll come. What should I do?" Haylie asked.

"Leave." He said to her and i growled.

 _Who is he to come here and tell her to leave us for dead._

 _Vampires dude. They are cold to the core._ Jared thought. _Thats why its up to us to kill them all._

"No! I can't this is my home." Haylie said.

The leech glared in Jared and i direction, then back at Haylie.

 _Knew he had to have seen us._ Jared thought to me.

"Dad, I-

"I Love you, Haylie." He said then he was gone. Just in that second Jared took off in the direction as the leech, towards Forks.

 _Where are you going?_ I thought.

 _To follow where he's heading so i can report his location back to Sam._ He thought back.

Looking to Haylie, she stood there in the same spot.

When she sat on the ground, i shift into human form and unwrapped my shorts from ankles.

Quickly putting on my pants, i walked towards her.

Stopping to stand behind her, she instantly turn to look.

" _Embry_?" She said surprised to see me.

"Expecting your half-leech?"

She rolled her eyes, turning her head. "It's not like that."

"Sure. You can stop lying. We overheard everything."

"Who's we?"

"The pack." I said even though it was only Jared and me. "Surprise you didn't see them go after him. They must didn't want you to follow."

"Liar." She said standing to her feet.

"Well you would know wouldn't you? Takes one to know one."

"I didn't lie to you Embry. All the times that Noah came to me, i told you."

"Whatever Haylie. I'm so over this."

"What heck does that mean?"

"It means i'm done."

"What?" She said lost. "What are you talking about-

" _I'm talking about us_. This relationship. I can't do it anymore." I almost yelled.

"I can't pretend that i'm satisfied with being with you, cause i'm not. We're better off."

"I can't believe this." She whispered. "I can't believe you."

"Come-on Haylie, we both knew that this wasn't gonna last long."

"Are you seriously breaking up with me, Did you not just hear what my dad just said to me."

"I heard him loud and clear."

She snorted. "Is this a test? To see if i pick you over him? Because you don't have to be jealous."

"No test Haylie." I said shaking my head. "This is me saying it's over. Our relationship is over. I'm moving back in with my mom, I should have been moved back in with her as soon as she got better, but i didn't want to abandon you. Now, i can really care less."

My mother never liked Haylie, and i always felt bad that when she got sick with cancer that i wasn't always there to help her. but instead continue to stay with Haylie because i didn't want her to be alone, and i didn't want to be lonely either.

"You suck." She yelled. "Do what you want. I don't care either."

Turning around to head back the way i came, i didn't feel a bit of remorse.

"You know, the hardest thing about knowing that you never loved me, is that you spent too much time pretending that you did and i hate you." She said and i paused staring down at the leaves, i knew she was hurt but it hurt me more to stay with her.

"Well now you know I don't. So you can move on."

"I hate you." She repeated as i kept on walking.

"Good. Have a nice life with your vampire boyfriend." I muttered merely to myself.

 _*End Of Flashback*_

In my car, driving towards the reservation high school. I never felt bad for how things ended with me and Haylie. I loved her, though i was never in love with her. I cared about her deeply, but i knew she wasn't the one for me.

When you meet people, a light goes off which informs you that they're special and will have a grand effect or whatever on your life.

Haylie for me wasn't one of those people. She was just nice and sweet, but talked a lot though never ever made any sense to me. When it came to her and Noah, it was hard to accept the truth when the lies are exactly what i wanted to hear. In my mind i wanted to believe that she didn't want some bloodsucking leech more than she wanted me, and that was what disgusted me most. That she could become such a leech-lover. First with Aiden before she died, than Noah. I felt like she would've pick them bloodsuckers over her own kind, as Jacob did years before that.

I couldn't fully give my heart to Haylie.

I couldn't trust her.

Unlike Sarah.

I believe that even if i didn't imprint on her, she would be the center of my entire world.

She's reliable, trustworthy, honest, funny and has an amazing taste in music.

When i look at her i see a mirror reflection of myself, but then i see someone whoes the total opposite of me. She loves taco's and oranges while i like hoagies and bananes. She sleeps with her tv on and i prefer silent-darkness. On her birthdays she loves going to the same seafood restaurant even though i'm allergic and hate seafood, but i still go with her.

I am afraid.

everyone believes how wrong it is to fall in love with your best friends daughter, but to enjoy it. a huge part of me feel ashamed.

I'm afraid of never again feeling the way i feel when i'm with her.

Deep down i'm afraid that this isn't real to her like it is to me.

I love her, and i'm afraid that I can't make her happy.

 _Joshua Black's Pov_

* _Flashback_ *

 _Sixteen Years Ago_

 _Walking down the steps, i look over into the living room._

"Can I help?!" _Caleb's voice practically yelled overly excited as I ran down the steps to the living room._

 _I glared over to see mom on the couch with Daniel sitting between her legs._

"Can we not braid it this time?" _Daniel asked mom and I walked in the direction of the kitchen._

"I'll put in a ponytail, after i comb and wash it." _She answered brushing Daniel's hair._

"Is he in the wedding?" _Caleb asked jumping on the couch and I leaned up against the wall looking over at them._

"No, and go sit over on the other couch if you're gonna be bouncing around, my head hurts." _She answered._ " _Jeez_ , Danny. Why is this so….. Tingled?!" _Mom said sadly trying to comb through his hair._ "What happened to keeping it tied up?!"

"I don't know. It's braided all the time… it's not that bad- _Ouch_!"

"Right, not that bad." _Mom stated._

"It's a disaster." _Caleb mumbled flopping back on the couch._

"Our lives is a disaster." _I said._

"Can we cut it?!" _Daniel asked._

"NO!" _Mom practically yelled._

"Please! I promise to-

"No. Daniel. We're not cutting it."

"But you cut Caleb's hair, Why can't you cut mine?!"

"I'm different, my hair was uneven. _" Caleb said._

"No. You had gum stuck in your hair." _I told him._

"Either way his hair is cut." _Daniel said loudly._

"I'm cutting mine tomorrow." _I stated._

" _NO_ , you're not." _Mom said annoyed._

"If I get gum stuck in it I will." _I stated as she glared at me angrily._

"Can you at least cut it a little, that way it won't always be so mangled?" _Daniel asked._

"Fine. I'll trim it, as long as you keep it straight."

"Yes!" _Danny said excited_. "Ouch!" _He said moving his head away._

"Sorry." _Mom mumbled._

"You mine as well cut it all the way. Out of Cabe and me he'll be the odd one out." _I said scratching my hair._

"No I won't." She said.

"If you say so." _I said shrugging my shoulders_. "It makes no sense why you're doing his hair anyway." _I stated._

"Hush." _Mom said glancing over at me._

"It's so I can look nice for the wedding tomorrow." _Daniel said to me._

"What's the point? You're not gonna be in it." _I stated._

"Thanks captain obvious." _Mom said giving me squinting eyes._

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _She used to braid my hair when I was Danny age, to bad those were the days before Aiden and Sam were even thought of._

 _Long before Caleb was born we all would spend the day watching t.v and eating junk food. Wish everything can go back to the days where we all would go to First Beach to play around and build stupid sandcastles._

 _Now it nothing but eating dinner at the table with either Dad or Mom never together. At least we all will be at the wedding but I doubt they're even look at each other. That Camilla girl probably be all over dad, hopefully if she thinks of looking our way Mom with threaten to punch her teeth in._

"I don't think I want to be the ring bearer no more." _Cabe mumbled._

"Tough." _I snorted._

"Why not?" _Mom asked him._

"Earlier he said because he was scared of losing the ring – _Ouch_!" _Daniel stated._

"Sorry." _Mom apologized._

"I told him it won't be hard, all he have to do is walk and give grandpa the ring then take a seat, Right?!" Daniel said.

"Yes, it's not that hard." _Mom tried to assure them._

"Not to mention there's no other little boys that can do it other than Ethan but why would grandpa get Sam's kid when he can get you!?" _I stated._

"Not the point of the matter…" _Mom said glaring over at me, then turning her head towards Caleb._ "Billy asked for you so you're gonna have to suck up the fear and do it."

" _Okayy_ , fine. I just hope I don't lose his ring." _Caleb mumbled and I rolled my eyes._

"Im sure the attention will put you at ease. Like Haylie always say." _I stated._

 _Wonder what she's doing right now, she's probably at the shop working... of course having more fun than me. I just know if i was older i wouldn't be caught dead at grandpa's wedding. It's too cheesy._

 _"Ouch!" Danny said putting his head down._

"Sorry, you know every time you wet your hair and let it air dry it gets -

"PUFFY!" _Caleb yelled_.

"I don't wet it all the time." _Daniel stated._

"Well for now on use one of my shower-caps." _Mom told him._

"Eww, those for girls." _Caleb said hyper._

"No. little boys can wear them too." _She said back._

 _I sighed._ "I'm bored. I want to go to the beach."

"Ooh, can I go too?" _Caleb yelled._

"No." _Mom stated_. "And you're not going either." _She said looking over at me._

"Why not?"

"You can go after tomorrow." _She mumbled._

"Ugh. That's not fair." I said back.

"Yeah, life's not fair."

"Yeah i'm noticing that being stuck here." _I mumbled._

"Just go over Shane's house if you're bored." _Daniel stated._

"No, he's not even home." I told him.

"It wouldn't matter if he was because you're not going over there either." _Mom said._

"Why not?" _I asked confused._

"Not for awhile. Not until Elena have the baby, i'm sure she's already stressed and she doesn't need you to send her threw premature labor."

"What's that?" _Daniel asked._

 _I rolled my eyes._ "It's when the baby comes out early."

"Come out?" _Caleb said lost._

 _I smirked._

"Yeah, when the baby comes out of -

" _Ahhh_ it doesn't matter! Let's just be quiet and enjoy each other's breathing." _Mom said loudly cutting me off then gave me an evil_ _glare_

 _I snorted._ She should really have that ' _Where babies come from'_ talk with him.

"I don't want to be here all day." _I stated._

"Go sit on the porch." _Caleb suggested._

"No. Only losers do that." _I stated._

"Shut it, Joshua."

 _Mom said seriously with angry 'i'll kill' look on her face and I bit my bottom lip._

 _I just watched her as she continued to brush Daniel's hair._

"This stinks. I'm bored." _I said._

 _She sighed glancing over at me._ "I'll tell you what i'm not going to do, sit here and to watch you sulk and moan nor pick fights. So go find something constructive to do." My said to me.

"I would if there was something to do in these stupid woods." _I said pushing myself off the wall, and turned into the kitchen._

 _I rather stay in the basement playing video games then watching them all day long._

 _*End Of Flashback*_

"Josh? Dude. Are you okay?" I looked up to see Shane standing above me with a brown paper bag.

Glancing down i was sitting in the hospital cafeteria studying. _Well more like sleeping on my books._

"Yeah. Fine. just zoomed out for a sec, i guess."

He pulled out a chair beside me and sat down.

"Man you're totally out of it. You should go home."

"No way. I'm on a fifteenth hour shift. I can't go back to the dorms now."

"Dude, as a friend and coworker. The medicine filled isn't right for you. I'm not saying go home to the dorm, i'm staying go home to Lapush."

"You know out of all people there's nothing left for me there. I'm not going back. I promised my dad along time ago that i would make something of myself, and thats what im going to do." I stated.

"No offence man, but you'll fail more than just your dad if you continuing on practicing here."

I sighed. "I know. Music is my passion but it won't get me as far as being a doctor will. You know that?" i said to him.

"I know that following someone else's dream, such as your parents… is a one way trip to misery. And you're on that train. Take it from an only child, your parents won't be too upset as long as you're happy."

He said and it made me wonder about his parents. if his mother never would've had a miscarriage would he be a doctor or a rapper. Im sure there's some pressure on his shoulders of making something of himself.

" _Hey, Shane? Can you come here for a second_!?" One of the new nurses called from behind us and i didn't even turn around to look at her.

"I'll see you later man," He said giving my shoulder a nug while getting up.

"Yeah, see'ya." I muttered looking down at my study book.

For the last two years i've been studying to be a Cardiologist, while Shane who's in his fourth year here has been practicing as Neurologist. He's way more smarter and cut out for this doctor life than i am.

I have no passion for it and I don't have the heart to tell my parents.

My mother has been paying my way ever since she wrote her first book.

I've been meaning to pay her back, but i'm finding myself much deeper in debt than anyone would ever know. I've gambled my entire savings away and even my best friend Shane had loaned me his last, but nothing has been enough.

Maybe he's right, maybe i should just drop out and go home. Maybe my Dad will understand.

 _Maybe_.

 _Daniel Black's Pov_

Pulling my key-card out of my pocket, i slide it through to open the hotel room door.

Hearing the beep, i walked in the room surprised that all the lights were on.

"Hey, you're back earlier." Mom said glancing over from the bed.

"Yep, the jacuzzi was pretty crowded." i said honestly. "So whatcha watching?" i ask sitting on the edge of the bed looking at what looks to be an movie i never seen before.

"Its called 'Memoirs of a Geisha."

"Oh." i said glancing at the nightstand at her phone."

"Have Dad called?"

"Nope, How was your chat with Hazel?"

"It was alright. Miss her alot."

"I know. Don't worry, the tours almost over."

"No worries. I'm enjoying my time here with you." i said honestly smiling and she glanced at me with a smiled but her face instantly turned green in panic.

"Whats Wro-

Mom jumped from the bed, straight for the bathroom.

The sound of her vomiting made me stand.

"Mom?" i said struck with fear.

 _Oh no, she's sick._

Moving towards the bathroom doorway, as the toilet flushed on its own.

Mom sat down on the bathroom floor, putting her back against the bathtub.

"Are you okay?" i asked grabbing the nearest cleanest towel and damping it with water.

"It must have been the seafood." She said out of breath.

"Here." i said handing her the towel. "I'll go get you some cold water."

"No. no. im fine." She said and i had a feeling that she wasn't at all.

I kneeled down, touching her hand to grab the towel and she was abnormally hot.

"You're extremely hot." I claimed more worried than before. "Feverishly hot."

"It's okay….. It'll pass. My body's just…. Tired from all the running around." She said closing her eyes.

"You've been sleep most of the day." I muttered.

"Don't worry Daniel, Okay." She said and i remembered how emotional she was this morning. "This morning you were crying in your sleep, and now you're getting sick from seafood." I said remembering the signing of back when she was pregnant with Sarah.

Closing her eyes, completely out of energy, i reached over and touched her belly.

Closing my eyes to concentrate.

I instantly felt a heartbeat.

"Daniel." She said seeing the expression of shock on my face as i took my hand from her stomach.

"Mom, you're pregnant." I breathe.

"What?" She whispered as though she didn't hear what is said.

"I'm a wolf, i can't believe i couldn't sense it."

For the last three month of traveling with her, and i can't believe im just figuring it out.

"You're pregnant."

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" i asked confused.

"No." She shook her head then stopped to stare blankly at the orange colored tile floor. "I haven't had my period since the tour begun."

"What?"

"Crazy as it sounds i thought it was just stress." She muttered.

"I traveled all around and it's been amazing, but…." She trailed off as tears ran from her eye. "This is not happening." She said becoming completely consumed by her emotions, as she started sobbing.

"Mom." i said pulling her into me. "It alright, it's all going to be okay, i promise."

"Dan...Danny."

" _Shhh…_ It's alright. Mom."

"It's not…" She said speaking through her tears. "I'm ready to just be home. I wanna go home. I need him. I to be with him-

"I know. I know. Alright. We'll leave right now. Okay? We'll go home." i agreed, and felt very relieved that she wanted to leave.

 _Sarah Black's Pov_

 _Walking through the empty halls of an familiar high school, the floor and ceiling looked the same but everything else was different._

 _"LOOKOUT!" Someone shouted._

 _Then next thing I knew, I walked face first into an opening door._

 _Hitting me hard I fell right on my butt._

 _"What the hell!" I exclaimed feeling the painful stung._

 _"You okay?" Someone asked as I rubbed my forehead._

 _"You should really watch where you're going." The familiar voice said._

 _I removed my hands from my face and opened my eyes._

 _"You alright?" His dark brown eyes said as I looked up._

 _Embry!_

 _I had to know his face anywhere if it wasn't here in school._

 _"What are you doing here?" I asked._

" _Looking for you. What else?"_

" _I would have thought you'll be searching for a cheerleader, with blonde wavy hair and a mini-skirt." I stated back with a grin._

" _Not my taste, i prefer kind little girls who play softball."_

" _Well, you found one and she is so happy to see you."_

 _He smiled at me, and I knew he was pleased that I said that._

 _"I like when you smile." I told him then realized I'd just gave him too much of a compliment._

 _Why was i flirting with him?_

 _This is going to be so weird and awkward later._

 _Hopefully he won't think i'm totally crushing on him and tell my parents._

" _I love when you do two."_

 _He said turning around. I followed him towards Hazel white house._

 _I could have sworn her house was green._

 _"What are you doing later? Maybe we can play soccer on the beach?" I said to him._

" _Yeah, that sounds great. Sounds fun." He smiled._

" _Than go out for ice cream since you don't like sushi."_

" _Sounds like a plan. We can definitely do."_

" _I'm sorry for not hanging out with you more, i'm just trying not to smother you. I want you to fall in love with me the right way." I said telling him the truth._

" _It's fine Sarah. Whatever you like." He stated, and I watched as the anger filled his face._

 _His teeth so white, big, sharp and beared._

 _His eyes huge and dark as night._

 _Werewolf._

" _Embry?"_

" _What's the matter?"_

" _You...you look...Like a mean ... grizzly dog."_

" _It's fine." Was all he said._

" _Yeah." I tried my best to put away my fear. He was a werewolf, that was okay because i loved him. "It's not about what you are, it's about who you are." I said._

" _You should love me, even when i look like this." He said moving closer and i shook with fright._

" _No, please don't." i fearfully said as his eyes turned bloodshot red and his fangs grew longer and a growl sound roused from his throat. "NO."_

My eyes flew open.

feeling out of breath i jumped.

" _Sarah_ "

Looking around me to find room of eyes staring directly at me.

" _You have drool on your chin_." Mr. Cameron said and the entire Health class laughed at me.

Touching my chin and cheek to find it was dry. Mr. Cameron laughed. "No sleeping in my class." He said turning to walk towards the front of the class.

I rolled my eyes.

 _What a jerk-head._

The class was still snickering a bit as i wiped my face to make sure no paper of anything was stuck to me.

"Now that we're all awake. Finish up reading, we only have a few more minutes." Mr. Cameron said and i glanced down at my book completely lost on where we are.

 _Hate this guy._

He's had it out for me since freshmen year.

For a guy who was once so close to my Dad and Embry, he surely doesn't seem to like me very much.

Every chance he gets, he humiliates me.

Everything about being a teenager and not feeling like you fit in is just magnified by being a mutant. Bad enough that my family gene-pool means i may morph into a giant dog someday but the simple fact that high school is the same to millions of people across the world. Doesn't matter what language is spoken or what type of country, it just sucks. Friends or no friends, Intelligent or unintelligent. The years before eighteen are brutal.

They say it's natural for teenagers to feel more unhappy than most. All i know is that there are very few films or plays or anything about really happy people with perfect lives. Everyone is usually screwed up in some way and that is usually where the work comes in, figuring out how to make it believable and make it real to present someone's problems that you don't necessarily actually know anything about. I mean it is not challenging to be happy all the time. Mr. Cameron is obviously one of those unhappy people who's out to make people feel like crap.

I grew up watching loads of romantic-comedy movies. Everyone somewhere feel that maybe, perhaps they're life would end like one. In a typical romantic comedy the two lovers tend to be young, likeable, and apparently meant for each other, yet they are kept apart by some complicating circumstance; such as class differences, parental interference; a previous girlfriend or boyfriend until, surmounting all obstacles, they are finally wed. A wedding-bells, fairy-tale-style happy ending is practically mandatory. Yep, the usual happily ever after, the end. Very unrealistic, though that doesn't stop a girl from dreaming. It wasn't until last year that Embry introduce me to the likes of sci-fi movies, and might i say. I'm very proud that I am a geek. But I'm kind of a cool geek.

Who knew science-fiction could be so addictive? I've seen a lot of sci-fi movies, from Dune to Alien, 2001, ET, Batteries Not Included... All these films I go crazy for. But never Star Trek. until last year. Star Trek is what Embry and i live for. It's actually happens to be one of the few things we have in common.

I tend to be very picky, so I look for the perfect man to crush on but of course it'll be obvious who i chose. So if Spock and Kirk were to combine in some comic-colastic bomb, they'd become my perfect man. That's the kind of guy I'd go for. I don't only go for muscles, I don't only go for brains. You just need to have a little bit of a bad boy and a geek and then you've got the perfect guy, but than again… that'll'll make Embry. The best of both worlds.

When i watch movies, i always notice there's a difference between celebrities, and movie stars. While celebrities fade away, the movie stars stick around forever… forever known as legends. To say that's how high school is to me. At this moment i'm a celebrity because of sports and who my ancestors are, but my parents and Embry are movie stars. There's not a place we go that they don't get recognized. It once made me happy, now it's a bit annoying. When there are fans, haters follow. It reminds of how shape-shifters who have never or unable to Imprint on someone constantly look at others who have. There isn't a person on the planet who hasn't been envious or jealous of someone.

I remember when i was younger i was once jealous of Hazel's mom Haylie. It was way before i was born that she dated Embry, but i always wonder what he saw in her that made him think to be in a relationship with her for nine or ten years.

Far as i knew she was and still is his only relationship, he never talks about anyone else. No one does, in fact Embry's past is completely unknown to me. I mine other than the fact that he was in the same pack as my parents and known them since birth. I read all about that in my moms first book that she wrote a year after i was born.

According to history. There has only been six successful 'imprintings' first; Sam Uley and Emily Young, second; Jared Cameron and Kim… _i don't know her last name_ , third; Quil Ateara V and Claire Young, forth; Paul Lahote and my aunt Rachel Black, fifth; my brother Daniel Black and Hazel Laskes and sixth; _would have been my dad Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen but she cheated on him with another half-vampire, which was a result of him and my mom getting together so that leaves_ _me_ Sarah Black and Embry Call as the sixth in history to have a successful imprinting relationship.

There are stages to imprinting, especially if the shape-shifter imprints on a child, or otherwise someone very young. It starts with direct eye contact with his imprintee: Like the day i was born, at the hospital right after my mom gave birth Embry said there was something pulling him into the room and even when a nurse said he couldn't just walk in he took one look at me and boom!

The First stage of imprinting is If the imprintee is young, the shape-shifter will act as an older sibling. _Embry master that sweetly._

The Second stage of imprinting is as the imprintee grows older, the shape-shifter will also come to be their best friend. _Embry has done that like a boss, he is actually one of my best friends… beside Hazel and my cousin Henry._

The Third and Fourth stage of imprinting of course will be becoming intimate friends, meaning, the feelings for one and other will change into romantic feelings. _Love_. When the imprintee is old enough, the shape-shifter's feelings grow into romantic love. They; the imprinter and imprintee will fall in love, and they will not "see" any other woman or man at all. Their imprintee is all he or she cares about and they will love another.

 _But of course all of this could be crap. I remember reading in my mom's book how her ex boyfriend who imprinted came around years later and confessed he was still in love with her… or something like that. Which proves, that shape-shifters have a choice on who they want to love._

The reason for imprinting is unknown. Sam believed that a shape-shifter imprints on the person with whom they has the best chance to reproduce. How this applied to my Dad and his at the time imprint; i have no clue. My grandpa Billy, thinks that imprinting is designed to make the shape-shifter stronger. Embry belief on why werewolves imprint isn't too far from Billy's. Embry say that It's during the most stressful and sadden time of a shape-shifters life that they are in need of someone, person who may provide the greatest support is when a wolf will imprint. My mom is well on the fence about that one, because when she first phase it was do to her Dad dying. So far, only male shape-shifters have imprinted on girls or women, regardless of their ages. While Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Daniel have imprinted on teenage girls or young adults, Quil, Embry, and my Dad have imprinted on babies... In Quil's case a toddler.

The school bell rung, and everyone stood up from their seats.

I closed my Health book and hurried to follow the class out the door.

"Sarah!" Mr. Jared Cameron called and i paused right before the door.

Slowly turning to face him he leaned up against his desk.

"Yes?"

"I'm giving you a warning, and not because you're the kid of one of my brothers but for the simple fact that i can be nice."

 _Could have fooled me._

"Next time you rest your eyes in my class. I'll give you two weeks detention."

"What? Are you kidding me? That's ridiculous." I said as he was abusing his power.

"Like i said, i'm giving you a warning." He said with a ugly grin on his face.

"Fine, whatever." I muttered.

"You can run along now." He said turning away from me and i turned for the hallway.

"Hey, boo-bear." I heard Hazel energetic voice say coming up on the left side of me.

"Hey."

"You know i still can't believe you quit softball, this was so going to be our year." She said to me.

"Right, well now that Sam Uley is going to be coaching… i rather not. Besides i'm tired of busting my butt when not even a single one of my family can come to my games."

"Yeah i know that feeling, so How was class?"

"Boring like usual. I zonedout and fall asleep again." I admitted.

Hazel laughed and her long wavy fuchsia pink hair bounced. "Mr. Cameron-jerkhead, threatened to give me detention if i filled asleep again."

"Ugh, screw him."

"How was gym? Kick any jockheads in the crock lately." I joked.

"Not since last week." She laughed. "Gym was kinda a bore. Danny wasn't there to make out with me under the bleachers, but he skype me and we had a beautifully amazing talk." She said playfully.

 _Ugh_. "Ew. That's the last thing i want to hear you complain about, making out with my brother." I said as we were getting close to the exit that lend towards the student parking lot.

Lapush reservation high school had only one floor but was extremely long and huge. I remember my freshmen year i kept getting lost and confused.

"I miss him so much, you're so luck you get to see embry whenever you like."

"Not true at all. Beside, i need a little Embry break."

"Oh really, that's not what i got last night." She smirked.

"What do mean?" I asked confused.

For the last month or two i've been spending most of my nights at her house. They have a cool guest room but last night we fell asleep watching 'Friends' .

"What were you dreaming about last night?"

"Huh?"

"Or should i ask who?" She grinned.

"You were talking in your sleep again." She said amused stopping to stand against the school brick wall, i turned to stand with her as more kids rushed past us to get out of the school.

"Really? No. What did i say?"

"I don't know. At first it was a bunch of mumbling and than you said ' _my Embry_." She smiled.

" _What_?" i said shocked, "No. i couldn't have. I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yeah, you do. Usually it'll be curse words but this time you said _my Embry_."

"That's so weird." i said a bit freaked out.

" _What's weird_?"

Hazel and i both heard someone say behind us and we turned.

"Embry, we were just talking about you." Hazel said fast and i shield my eyes at the blinding of sun.

Embry who was only six feet taller than i was, was wearing dark blue jeans and a black buttoned up shirt with black boots on.

His russet skin was glistening and his brown eyes brighten looking to me.

"Sarah close your mouth." Hazel said and i hadn't noticed it was open. "Well I got practice so see you guys later." She said fast and before i could say wait, she was running back in the building.

Embry eyes didn't follow after her but looked steady on me and i looked at his hair which was wet.

"Why is your hair wet?"

"I took a shower before i came." He said and i noticed the deep dark circles under his eyes. I didn't want to stare at him for too long.

"Where's Caleb?" I asked walking past him towards the parking lot towards the cars.

"He's at the cafe helping your dad, it's pretty busy today."

"Its pretty busy everyday with the tourist." i clarified.

"Yeah i know." He said and i spotted his police cruiser instead of his 2017 chevy impala.

"You know what i hate? When you bring you cop car to pick me up from school, it's not a good look for me." I stated. "It's like your fifth time bringing it and you keep doing it." I said annoyed stopping at the passenger door.

Embry paused to look at me.

With a strange unreadable look on his face of confusion it made me confuse. "What?"

"Nothing." He said shaking his head pressing the unlock button and the car beeped.

He opened the door for me and i took off my book bag and got in the car.

The first thing i smelt was vanilla scented candles, i knew the smell because it's the same as my grandmas bathroom spray.

The car started as Embry walked around the front of the car.

I kinda wish my dad or Caleb could have picked me up, if i knew he was coming i would've took the bus.

"So where to?" He asked shutting the door and putting on his seatbelt.

"My house, where else." I mumbled grabbing my seatbelt.

"Whatsup with you?" He asked as my seatbelt clicked and i looked up at him.

His eyes looked so dead and tired, i wondered if he even got any sleep in the last forty eight hours.

"What you mean?" i asked.

" _I mean_ … you're extra snappy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Just tell me." He said, with a bit of desperation.

"There's nothing wrong, can you just take me home?"

"I'll take you home when you tell me the truth."

I sighed glaring out the windshield.

I rather keep avoiding him then to talk about my feelings. It's too soon.

It's of course obvious that its up to me the imprintee to choose whether to accept him as my "soulmate" or not but i'm afraid if i act too soon on my feeling Embry will get freaked out and leave me.

Hazel tells me all the time how months after my brother Daniel imprinted on her that he was so freaked out that when she kissed him he ran away to Makah Reservation and didn't return for three months.

 _Like seriously... what the hell._

They eventually decided to take things slow, but now look at them. They're way past all the imprinting stages, even though he's across the country with my mom. I have no idea how he can stay away from her for that long. His self control is darn amazing and strange. Embry never stayed away from me for that long. '

Daniel and my mom have been gone for three whole months, Embry never left me for even more than a week. I guess every wolf is different.

Just because i'm ready to start a relationship with him, doesn't mean he's ready. i don't want to screw up and ruin us.

Falling in love with someone is the surest highway to hurt.

Especially when they don't fall along with you.

i'm not ready to lose him completely.

"Is it your mom? Is it school? Did you quit the softball team? is that why you're not going to practice? why would you quit? I'm not a mindreader Sarah, so can you please just say what's going on?" He said and i looked him deep in the eyes.

"Do you think it's weird that i rarely get me period?" I asked.

Instantly his eyes grow huge in disgust and he closed his eyes shaking his head. "Ugh.. ahh…"

Was all that came out of his mouth and he put the car in reverse, then sped out the school parking lot. I laughed softly to myself, and tried extremely hard not to show too much amusement.

We had only drove past four huge trees when he cleared his throat.

"So are you going to tell me why you quit the softball team?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm tired of going to practice."

"Seriously? You quit because you're tired of going to practice. That's not a reason." He said offended.

"Well it was my decision and it's done."

"What is with you?" He said utterly upset. "You're being distant, snappy and now this!?"

"Just leave it, Embry." I said and he jointed the car off to the side of the road and i grabbed held of the seat with both hands.

Staring at him with horrified eyes.

"What the hell?" I said and he got out of the car.

The door slammed and i took off my seatbelt and opened my door.

Embry hands landed on top the hud of the car laid out as if a cop just asked him to spread them.

The words 'what's wrong' came to me but i couldn't say them as the expression of deep agony flashed across his face as he looked to me.

"I'm trying." He said low. "I'm really trying."

"What? Trying what?" was all i said.

"This. You. Me. Us. Do you get it?"

" _NO_!" I said completely lost. "What the heck is in your head?"

 _Clearly he has gone insane._

Embry pushed off the car and came towards me.

I froze as if he was a unhinged dog off its leash.

He exhaled twice and i felt my breath catch in my throat.

Worry filled me.

"Just tell me." He said and i had no idea what he wanted to know.

"I quit the team because Sam Uley is the new couch, slash gym teacher. He's my mom's ex boyfriend, and a butthole. I don't like him." I said completely honest but i knew that's not really what he wanted to hear.

"I'm scared to be around you." He said suddenly calm.

I narrowed my eyes totally surprised.

"What? Why?"

"I imprinted on you."

He said and in my mind it was… _Duh_!

"So." i mouthed.

"So. i think… you should make your own decisions."

"I already do."

 _It's clear that i do but not when it comes to dating._

"You do." He said glaring down at the ground but it wasn't a statement or a question.

"I'm sixteen." i stated and his eyes were back on mine.

Not sure what my age have to do with anything but i don't want to rush him and from the fear in his eyes…. He's feeling pressure.

 _I don't want to pressure him._

"Are you scared because-

"I just want you to have your own mind. I wanna have my own mind. We never talked about this or the stages. Jacob managed to break his tie from Renesmee when he found that she didn't love him."

"You mean when his imprint lied, cheated, and made a baby with another guy is when he was able to break-free!?" I clarified.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"I love you, but yeah… maybe we should go really slow, or break. You know, hang with other people and stuff." I said turning away from him. "You're like my best friend Embry, and i'm in my loner stage. I guess... so let's just um. Wait." I said then turned back around to look him in the eyes.

"Really?" He said low and i sighed.

 _No not really you egghead._

"Yeah, of course."

"Then you read my mind." He said smiling.

 _Ouch_.

 _Jeez, with him swing from one emotion to the other so quickly i have no idea how to take this._

 _Should i scream and yell or should i just kick him in his crotch?_

Knots twisted in my stomach and i felt like i was going to be sick. " _I..._ " was all i could whispered.

"I only ask because i got a job promotion and i'll be leaving for Seattle soon." He said fast.

My eyes grew in horror.

" _What_?" I said both sadden, shocked and confused. " _Seattle_? You're leaving me?"

Embry eyes blinked twice and he shook his head. "I… i just… it's a really good job. Sar."

 _This changes things._

"You can't go!" I said angrily. "This whole time you're screaming how something is up with me and you've been hiding the fact that you're moving. Are you kidding me?"

"Sarah. I can't stop my life for you." He yelled.

I flinched.

 _The hell he can._

"Yeah you can."

He snorted.

"You said it, _i am your imprint_. You do what's best for me, you can't go to some stupid seattle and forget me." I snapped.

Embry rolled his eyes then turned to walk towards the front of the car.

"Hello? Not finish talking." I yelled.

"Well i'm done talking. Get in the car, so i can take you home." He said opening his door.

"No. i'm not getting in your stupid car. You wanna leave, fine. Bye. have fun in seattle, hope an earthquake erupts and crush your impala." i said turning and running through the trees. Knowing these woods pretty good i knew the closest house was Sam Uley. He's not but home but my brother Joshua use to go to school with his kids Amy, Levi and Ethan. Ethan is the youngest of the three, twenty years old to be exact and he use to work at my parent's cafe before he got fired for being late too many times.

I ran until i got to the yellow house with flower beds all around, last time i remember being at this house i was seven years old. I'm pretty sure it was someone's birthday party but i don't recall who.

There was no car in sight to clarify if anyone was home but i jumped up on the porch and started knocking on the door.

After five knocks it swung open fast.

A short, skinny russet skin boy eating a bagel glared at me amused.

"Sarah Black. A face i never in a million years would think to be at my door."

"Can i come in?"

"Maybe."

" _Please_." I practically begged than heard the sound of car tires on the dirt road.

"Come on in." he said and i rushed passed him into the house.

The first room was a kitchen and it smelt like burnt bread.

"You burnt something?" I said turning to face him as he shut the door.

"Yeah actually i could invite Embry in and have him cook me some of his famous tacos." He said faking a smile and i rolled my eyes.

"So what did your boyfriend do?" he said walking across the room to head into the living room.

"He's not my boyfriend." i said following behind him.

He flopped down on a huge brown leather couch that was in the center of the room.

"Right, sorry your imprintor, or whatever."

"I just … can't with him right now." i said looking around the house, it seemed much smaller than i remembered.

"Oh relationship drama. Details." He said too interested.

"I'm not talking about my life with you. I barely know you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Your house was the closest i could run to."

" _Hmm_ lucky me."

"Can you stop with the wittiness and sarcastic remarks. It's a bit annoying."

"Sure, Sarah. Whatever you like. How old are you anyway? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"School is out." i stated and there was a knock on the door.

"It's your boyfriend." he said and i gave him an evil glare.

He laughed. "Sorry. Imprinter. Whatever."

There was another knock.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" He asked

"What? No."

He laughed. "Teenagers, and your naughty minds. I was just asking so we won't have to stand here and listen to him knock."

I sighed. I didn't want to face Embry and i didn't want to go anywhere else in this house.

"No, he'll leave eventually."

"Sure about that?" He asked.

"Yeah, i'm safe here." i said then looked around for any sharp objects that could kill me.

"Well i'm going upstairs to play my game, stay as long as you like." he said standing from the couch with his half eaten bagel in his hand. "And you know… he's only chasing after you because you want him to."

"What?" i muttered.

"Embry Call, your imprinter. even though he imprinted, it doesn't necessarily mean he cannot suffer."

"What are talking about?" I said lost.

"The magical forces of love at first sight isn't so set in stone. In my dad's case, he felt horrible breaking your mother's heart after imprinting on my mom." He said and i remember growing up hearing stories on how my mom and Sam Uley was high school sweethearts.

"I know." i nodded.

"All shape-shifting wolves have to be very careful around their imprinters if their angry. especially if he's standing too close to her and phases." He stated.

"Embry would never hurt me." I said then flashed back to moments ago on the dirt road with Embry, than remembering my dream from earlier.

 _He was so upset._

"A wolf could kill or scar his soulmate for life." Ethan continued.

I bit my bottom lip wondering if Embry was to ever get upset at me for anything, could i stop him for hurting me.

"When my dad first saw my mom after his first phasing, he instantly felt compelled to go to her side and touch her hand, and every step he took away from her was physically painful but getting back to her was a physical relief on him."

"Embry loves me, he would never hurt me. In fact he constantly need to be around me as much as possible. That's why he chased after me, Because he can't take seeing me upset."

"Is that right?" Ethan said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah."

"You know, they say if the imprintee is too young to date, the imprinter would wait, since he does not 'see' any other girl."

"Yeah, so?"

"So… that's funny because i could have sworn i show him last night with a cute lady cop in his cruiser." He said and i instantly smelt the scent of vanilla.

"What?" I whispered.

"Yeah, there was a music concert in Forks so i phased and ran down there. It was awesome until a fight broke out."

"You're mistaken. Embry drives alone. He doesn't have a partner. He actually just got promoted to another job in seattle."

"Oh really." He said amused. "Your imprinter is moving to another city?"

"Well…" _damn, i said too much._ "He's thinking about it."

"And here i thought imprinters constantly needed to be around their soulmates." He mocked. "Wouldn't the distance make you unbelievably upset?"

I sighed feeling dizzy.

The anxiety of no longer seeing Embry any longer was taking its toll.

"You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." I said feeling a headache coming on.

"You know.. I was told of what happened after My dad broke up with your mom prior to having imprinted on my mom. Whenever she told him to leave, he would do as she asked but would always return to her to try to explain how much he needed to be with her and how they were perfect for each other. Maybe if you did the same to Embry than you find out what's really going on between him and his cop friend." He stated.

To think about his parents Emily and Sam… them in a triangle with my mom Leah, is odd.

"Emily wanted Sam to work out his problems with my mom, but Sam refused?" I asked. Maybe if i tell Embry to go be happy with someone else he'll come to me.

"That is corrected. They say rejection is highly unlikely, since it is said that it would be very hard to resist the levels of commitment, compatibility and adoration. It has also been noted that the imprintee feels incomplete without her soulmate nearby. However, If the imprintee chooses someone else over the shape-shifter, he will be in deep emotional pain, though he will still respect her choice. The day my mom told my dad that he was just like his father by refusing to take responsibility for the decisions he made in hurting Leah... was bad... My dad hated his father for abandoning him, and he was standing too close to my mom when he phased into his wolf form, and he slashed the right side of her face and arm."

"Oh my gosh." I said horrified.

"He was so distraught and guilt-ridden that when he visited her in the hospital, he told her to tell him to kill himself."

"What? He did?" I said not knowing that part of the story.

"Yeah, crazy huh." He nodded. "And you know...In addition to imprinting, the sense of duty toward the pack and the tribe is probably the only other important element around them. Say Embry's job for instance… how can he love something they'll keep you two apart."

"It's not like that." I defended.

"But isn't it? There are some hardships in this life, among which having to balance wolfy- duties towards the pack and tribe against time spent with imprintees… i don't know about you… but have you seen Embry involved with the council since your mom left? I know i haven't."

He was right. My mom was the only one making sure Embry did all he had to do right by the council and right by me. Ever since she left 3 months ago, everything has fallen apart.

"No, wait. It's not his job to take care of everything." I stated.

"You two are aging on two different tempos. Usually a for a wolf all other commitments in his life - even his pack - become secondary, so it's obvious that if you want Embry to quit his job and be with you so you guys can live peacefully together he would without any hesitation, that is if he really loved you."

"He would because he does, but i would never ask him to."

"But you will." He smirked.

I shook my head in disagreement.

"I bet, on the day you tell Embry your true feelings and begs him to stay… he'll get so mad that he'll want to rip your face off."

"Shut up." I said shaking my head. "You don't know him. You don't even know me."

"Maybe you're right." He said nonchalantly.

"Besides Embry doesn't phase anymore."

 _He hasn't in a year or two._

"I hear apparently, even after a wolf stopped phasing and lived a so-called 'normal' life with their soulmate, he could still phase back into a wolf if he's angry enough-

" _No_!" I snapped. "That's only if someone he loves is harmed or killed. The anger and greve will cause him to explode out of emotion overload. Not me."

Ethan bust out laughing. "Right, right i know. I know. But the look on your face."

He said continuing to laugh and i exhaled feeling stupid that i even came in here.

"Look, im sorry. Im just saying, don't break your own heart here. If he really loves you. You'll know." He said in a much nicer tone and i knew he was being pure hearted… in his own little way.

" _Uh oh_ …" he suddenly muttered looking past me towards the front door.

I followed his gaze and heard the door unlock. My eyes grew in panic.

Stepping back slowly the door opened.

" _Ethan_?"

Sam Uley called out and his eyes rested on me unsurprised. "Hello, Sarah. Ethan."

"Hey, dad." Ethan said flopping back down on the couch. "I just invited Sarah over for dinner." He lied.

"Actually, Sarah has dinner plans at home." He said and the sound of boots entered the house.

Embry took two steps and stood there, eyes all on me.

 _Who was i kidding, he wasn't going to leave me here._

I turned half way to Ethan, "Thanks anyway."

"Come anytime, imprintee." He winked at me and i almost smirked amused.

Walking through the kitchen i said no word to Sam and the thought hit me, why wasn't he at softball practice?

Embry said nothing as we walked to the car.

When we both got in the car and drove halfway to my house, we still said nothing.

It was silence the whole way there, and it surprised me because Embry always had something to say to me.

But things have changed. Things are different. I'm in love with him but he doesn't even care to know.

"I don't want you to leave." i said calmly looking at him.

He sighed but didn't say anything back.

"Maybe i have been caught up in my own little world but...you can't leave me." I said trying not to sound like a spoiled brat.

The car stopped moving and i knew we were at my house but i kept my eyes on him.

"You should go in, do your homework." He said which made me angry.

"What? So you're not going to say anything else to me?"

"You need to focus on school and… college-

" _Ugh_! Do you know who you sound like right now? An idiot." I yelled frustrated and Embry turned his head, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Go in, do your homework. Caleb will be here soon." He practically whispered.

"I hate you. If you leave i will hate you even more."

"Go." He said with a hint of amusement and i shoved opened the door.

Not saying a word as i slammed the door shut, i practically ran to the front porch.

slamming my book bag against the small mailbox, remembering how i gave my house key to Hazel yesterday to hold.

she never gave them back to me.

Leaning my back against the door i slide down to sit.

 _This sucks balls._

I'm failing math.

I'm the only sixteen year old i know without a driver's permit.

I quit the softball team.

My mom is out of the country.

Im locked out of my house.

And worse of all, the guy i'm in love with… isn't that into me.

 _What a great life._

"Sarah?" i heard and looked up.

Embry was standing at the end of the porch steps with a worried look on his face.

For a second i thought he had left.

I looked down at me hands not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"I'm fine. Hazel has my key, you can leave i'll just wait for Caleb."

It was so quiet that i thought he walked away and i looked up as he started to sit beside me.

I scooted to the right but it was a chair nailed down there.

"I'm sorry. That's not how i wanted to tell you." He stated.

" _Whatever_." I said and pictured Ethan Uley's face in my mind.

"All i want is for you to be happy. You know that right?"

"I'm not three years old anymore. I know how the world works."

"Than you know that this is a good job opportunity for me."

"You're a cop. What other opportunities are there?"

"I need this." He said and all i can hear is ' _i need to get away from you.'_

"Fine, whatever. I'm sure Ethan will be cool with picking me up from school on the days that Caleb can't." i said still not bothering to look at him.

"Have you ever actually had a conversation with him aside from today. He's a tool. You need to stay away from him."

"He's fine."

"Sarah, look at me." He said and i felt my heart breaking into a million pieces once again.

If i was to look at him i will cry.

"Look you're like a brother to me Embry, i don't want you to go but if that's what you want than whatever."

" _Stop_!" He yelled and i jumped looking at him. "Stop staying whatever."

He sighed glancing down than back in my eyes. "Can you do me a favor?"

I snorted once again angry. " _No_." I stood to my feet. "I'm not your girlfriend, i don't even want to be your imprint. I'm not doing any stupid favors for you."

"Your such a child." He said getting to his feet.

I was curious on what is was that he wanted me to do though, but it hurt my feelings for him to think of me as 'such a child.

"Do you mind helping me drive?" I asked wanting to change all the negative vides that we were bouncing off each other.

"Huh?"

"Please? Can you help me drive?" i asked.

"Ahh. Yeah, sure." He said and i smiled feeling happy that he didn't say no. "When?"

"Right now."

"Oh. i don't know. I'm sorta tired." He said running his hand over his face.

" _Please_?" I asked wanting to beg. "It'll be nice to spend more time with you before you leave." I said honestly.

Embry face expression turned pained.

"Of course. Yeah come on." He said faking a smile, and i smiled happily feeling hopeful.

Hopeful that if i persuade him into spending more time with me then he'll see how much i really need him here with me. Than he'll think twice on going.

 _*Moments Later*_

"You can accelerate just a little." He encouraged from the passenger seat.

can't believe he was allowing me to drive his police cruiser.

this is pretty cool.

"People are constantly distracted on the road. So you have to pay attention. You can't be blasting the music, putting on eyeliner, nor eating and drinking."

"I know." I mumbled.

"And most definitely i don't want you to ever drink and drive, i've arrested too many eggheads that have. Most of them die on scene before i get to them." He said shaking his head. "Put your signal on and pull over." He said and i did so without saying a word.

Taking my seat belt to switch seats with him, after a ten minute lecture Embry allows me to drive than he wants back behind the wheel. I don't argue, out of fear he'll get mad and take me back home.

As soon as we were back in the car with our seatbelts on, he continued talking while driving.

"When stopping at a light or stop sign behind a large truck, stop so that you will not be in a blind spot and that you can see the driver and his mirror." Embry said lifting his foot off the gas so that the car is slowing down as an huge oil truck on the left side of our car is speeding up to past us.

"So when it took mom five years to move back to LaPush, Did you and her ever-

"Are you paying attention?" He said cutting me off moving into the left lane, which happen to be the middle of the highway.

"Yeah."

"What did I just explain?" He said tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

I sighed, rolling my eyes looking away from him and out the windshield. "Don't drive to close the truck or he'll squish me and i'l die."

"No. Incorrect."

"Did dad ever fantasize about losing his virginity to mom before he met the Bella girl?" I asked and car jerked so fast, I held tightly to my seat, leaning my head back so it wouldn't jerk along with the car.

The loudness of a car horn beside us startled me and i squinted my eyes shut waiting for impact.

" _Jeez_." Embry said low, driving the car into the right lane heading onto the bypass towards Forks, Washington.

"What the heck." I said looking at him.

" _See_? That's what happens when you-

" _Are_ completely flabbergasted by a question that makes you uncomfortable." I said cutting him off.

Letting out a huge huff without looking in my direction, "Let's just finish another time." He said.

I sighed.

 _Whatever._

I just glared out the window, on to the town of Forks towards Lapush quietly.

I waited for him to speak but he said nothing.

I wondered what it was that he was thinking of.

"So I had this strange dream last night..." I said needing to make conversation.

Waiting for him to respond, however his gaze appeared he was too deep in thought that he didn't seem to have heard me. "I was swimming in that green purple alligator swimming pool that you bought me when I was seven, Do you remember?" I asked.

"No." He said quickly as if he didn't hear the question but wanted me to shutup. "Maybe." He added.

"I wasn't wearing the Black and pink one piece bathing suit that you bought though I was wearing jeans and a nice shirt, Suddenly I was drowning. I called out for your name but you were too far away. then there was Sam Uley, he came and saved me but I could tell that even though you're so far away... you wanted it to be you. You finally made it to me before i woke and you hugged me." I stated.

Without blanking Embry cleared his throat, still not responding.

The significance of the dream I imagine was the setting of a moment that actually happened. two days before my thirteenth Embry brought me a one piece bathing suit but little did he know I had asked my mom if I could use the money that I saved from Girl Scouts to buy a two-piece bathingsuit everyone knew and felt was too grown for me but my mom decided that if the two-piece was stitched together unnoticeably I could wear it. At the time I fully understood what it was to be an imprintee, and even though they say girls mature faster than guys I knew I was too young to want to impress a guy. As a young child I was determined to do something to get the person who meant so much to me to smile proudly at me. However, Embry's reaction was merely of disgust than impressed.

I hadn't notice that we were already in the Lapush when the car came to a stop and I looked around and noticed we were sitting in front of my house one again.

I signed at the fact that my time was up.

I love spending time with Embry, even though i've been avoiding him a bit.

He works a lot at the sheriff's office with my uncle Seth, sometimes he has to relocate the Port Angeles when they're short of officers down there.

In the past...when I knew he wouldn't be home... I'll go to his house and wait for him, sleep on his couch in front of the fireplace. he'd always hate when I did that. I haven't done it in two months.

"Sarah." Embry said in an asking tone and I shifted my body towards him wondering what he wants to say.

"Yeah?"

Embry never looked in my direction his eyes stayed glaring straight ahead.

"If it's about me passing the driving test don't worry. I'll read up tonight and tomorrow, get Caleb to quiz me then you can take me on the road again in three days. I promise, you'll be impressed." I said trying to ease his worries, even though what he must be thinking has nothing to do with me driving or passing my test.

He turned his head to the house then back straight through the windshield as if there was something he was searching for.

"No that's not…. that's not what I was thinking of, though that's great. I'm not too worried on that, I have faith you'll ace the test even though you rarely pay attention." He said sounding extremely tired.

" _Okay_...!?" I said as he than held his eyes to mine and I instantly felt something was very wrong.

"Look I know you're getting older... you're growing up. I mean you're sixteen and you're learning... how to drive, amongst other things." He exhaled heavily glancing down at my wrist, at the bracelet he gave me for my fifteenth birthday that I rarely- never ever took off. "The whole grownup talk... It bothers me."

I narrowed my eyes confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not too keen on the past and I want you to know its not something I care to live over and over again...I barely even had the guts to read Leah's book." He confessed.

 _What was so bad in his past that makes him so sad?_

" _Sometimes i…."_

He drifted off not able to form more words close enough to whatever he was trying to say but I knew, I knew what he wanted me to stop going on about.

"Sorry. I won't bring the past up against."

 _Today that is._

"Is it the relationship topic with you and my mom that's bothering you?" I asked quickly and he flinched staring at me as if I punched him in the face.

" _What_?"

"Because my mom and I had a talk and you know... I'm curious but ... You know... I um... Like sorta-

" _Sarah_. I get. No need to elaborate." He said lifting his hand as a stop shaking his head as to not wanting to hear anymore, I closed my mouth.

"Nothing ever happened between me and Leah. Trust me. All we ever been was friends."

"Are you sure? Because there's a part in the book that says Haylie was always jealous of your closeness with my mom."

"No. It was never like that." He said looking away from me.

"So you never thought to have sex?" I asked and he flinched once again staring at me as if I punched him in the face.

"What the hell, no." He said siguested. "What why you ask that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, just curious."

He sighed. "Sarah-

"I'm getting older." I said cutting him off. "My feelings are actually growing also." I said slowly and he glared at the steering wheel. I love spending time with you. you're my best friend. I know how hard it is for you to see me and I'm growing too fast for you but I would like it if you can try and understand my needs." I said exhaling feeling as if a huge boater has lifted off my shoulders.

"Sorry, what?" He said turning his head to face my direction but closing his eyes and keeping them shut.

"My needs." I repeated.

Instantly he let out a huge amused laugh.

Shocked on what he could possibly be laughing at, i scratched the back of my head as it iched.

"Sarah, you're sixteen. Your needs is to stay in school and get good grades." He said.

I shook my head angry. _Why is he laughing at me? I'm trying to be honest._

"You make me feel like a kid you know," I said glaring at him.

"You are one."

"No. Embry. I'm not."

"You have a Barbie doll theme room." He stated opening his eyes and glaring at me, I turned my head.

" _It's Hello Kitty_." I said angry.

"Same thing."

"No, it's not. Stop being a jerk."

"Sarah-

" _Stop saying my name like that_!" I snapped and he stared at me surprised.

"You can use the kiddy-thing against me all you want, but we both know how much I'm really maturing."

"Oh yeah? How?" He said amused.

I grinned. "My boobs. Guys can't keep their eyes off of them. Especially Ethan." I smiled opening the car door and getting out.

"Goodnight." I said slamming his car door shut.

walking around the front of the car I skip across my way to the porch not looking back.

Looking over on the driveway was Caleb's blue Sedan, and i was so happy that someone was home so i didn't have to be stuck sitting out on the porch.

 _If he rather not acknowledge my growth then why not mention other people have. Maybe he should be more afraid of losing me. I'm the prize. I'm the imprint. It'll be me that people will talk about and worry for, not him. He'll see._

…..

End Of Chapter. 4 Present Day


	5. Chapter 5 Flashes In The Night

Chapter. 5

 **Flashes In The Night**

Leah Clearwater's Pov

 ** _*Flashback Dream*_**

 ** _26 years ago_**

…

"You know Leah Clearwater, everything about you is more beautiful than words could ever explain."

Jacob stared at me and I felt an intense pull for me to kiss him.

I mean how could I not think to? He's so sexy when he get all mushy and passionate.

I can tell by the alluring look in his eyes that he didn't care if I admit on loving him back or not.

He was going show me how he felt not matter what.

Feeling the pull to kiss his sweet lips….

He leaned into me.

I met him halfway.

He smelt divine.

My cold palms on his skin.

His heat was warm i felt like i was burning.

Touching him was heaven.

He moaned.

Our first kiss.

Our.

I once dreamed of this moment with him.

This doesn't seem real, that we're finally here.

Our kiss increased into something more desirable as our hands intertwined.

He wanted me.

If only he would've kissed me five years ago, then I definitely wouldn't have left.

At that time it was just too heartbreaking to see him love someone else, let alone a half-bloodsucking leech.

So to this… this moment… him and I.

I'm a bit surprised and amazed.

"It has always been you place. I've always needed you." He whispered pausing from our kiss.

i was pretty sure i was too frozen to kiss him back as much as i wanted... as ridiculous as it sounds.

He took his tongue beautifully caressing mine and I thought about how smooth and experienced he was, which made me want him even more.

To think we both only had been with one person, but i shudder to think how many times he was talked into spending nights with her.

I moved closer into him, at the same time putting my hand to the back of his neck.

Kissing him feels like eating my favorite food…. so unbelievably good.

This felt so completely good.

His hand on my cheek was exquisite, he was warmer than before.

I could feel the tickle of sweat dripping down my neck.

He was making me extremely hot, and it just wasn't my temperature rising.

I could feel the blood through my veins as if i was shifting.

That Elvis Presley song 'Burning Love' lyrics played in my head.

My legs trembled with urgency.

He sat-up on his elbows to deepened our kiss, I leaned up towards him. so close.

He moaned once more like before only now with a hint of smile.

He wanted me just as bad as i wanted him. I can sense it and so could he.

I slowly moved my leg over his body.

Straddling him, I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly kissing him intensely as if I would never see him again.

He held me tightly.

In his arms i feel whole.

I remember every feeling i had calling his name in anger years ago, Feeling completely hopeless we'd ever reach this much of an understanding of each other.

Back then I'm sure none of these emotions would have come to light. This moment had to be now.

Me in his arms like this, It seemed like I had no worries that my petition would be fulfilled. To have him with me like no one had ever been before.

Never stopping for air, I pulled him into me wanting his composedness warmth to take over this arousing feeling that I had.

Jacob hands passed over my waist, to my back and then glazed slowly underneath my shirt.

I shivered.

I couldn't help but run my fingers through his molded hair.

He groaned.

He groaned as if he was struggling to stop himself from doing something.

Our body's was so close that I could feel him getting harder with every silent breath.

Smiling with fire on my tongue, trying not to break our kiss I thought on how every second made me feel both revivaled and lukewarm, but if I were to stop kissing him I just might turn into an atomic bomb and explode.

His muscles tighten all around me.

Being with him like this was brand new to me. Something i couldn't even dream of in my wildest fantasies.

If i could i would pinch myself just to make sure this was actually real.

His hot hands rubbed smoothly against my skin, and when I felt his tongue in my mouth once again, I sorta lost my concentration.

Jacob must have thought something was wrong because he pulled back, but I didn't want him to stop.

The last thing i wanted was to stop.

I tightened my grip on his hair and shoved my tongue in his mouth. He leaned back involuntarily and I pulled him towards me.

I was nervous at first, now i'm more confident knowing we can go as far as we'd like without any regrets.

I was getting a lot of pleasure with our makeout session, but all I really wanted was for him to take his clothes off.

I only knew one way of doing that.

Any guy with a right mind would know the signs to a chick's green light and Jacob Black is very intelligent. He'll know exactly how much more of him that i really want.

Kissing him was great, but i'm craving more of him.

While running my hands through his hair, I rubbed my body against his. Not fast, but slow... really slow.

Instantly with tighten grip, he was already hard and i smiled liking the way his heat expanded.

Our bodies were talking and i liked it.

Moving my hands down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt, I started pulling it up.

Jacob didn't stop me or hesitated when our kiss broke so that I could remove his shirt, so I threw it across the room and our lips were sync again.

I rewrapped my arms around his neck while his hands softly moved up my thighs and butt.

He whispered something that was hard for me to understand as i moved my tongue in and out of his mouth.

In the hints of licking his lips teasingly, he grabbed my ass hard for me to stop killing his buzz.

I laughed pulling him closer while he smiled.

I knew he wanted to lead but i was getting a bit restless.

"I can't believe I wasted five years away from this!" I muttered rubbing my body against him again and he moaned loudly, but kept on kissing me.

Surprisingly I wasn't shocked on how big he felt.

He just seemed so delicate like if I were to act on the insane lust that was shooting through me I wouldn't get the chance to feel he's warmness.

"Someone's getting impatient?" He grinned.

Wonder how for so long he manage to stay single, or how in the world anyone would chose something cold and sparkly over him.

I felt Jacob's hands move up my backside to the hem of my shirt and it distracted me from thinking.

He gently pulled my shirt up and I leaned back so he could take it off.

When he tossed my shirt across the room, he brushed my hair back.

Running his fingers through my roots… I tilted my head closing my eyes. It felt so relaxing.

I smiled, sighing with pleasure.

I loved the way his hands felt in my hair. I should let him wash it for me from now on.

"You're so beautiful." He spoke in the most amazing mutter ever.

I shuddered when I felt his smooth lips on my neck, kissing gently down towards my chest.

When he reached my cleavage I knew that we were getting closer to what I was dying for.

I sighed as he continued kissing down my chest, and worked his way back up to my shoulder, then neck.

I kept my eyes closed as his warm lips brushed against the now tiny scar on my throat, and I whispered his name.

"I want you." I couldn't help saying out loud.

When he slowly moved his lips to my ear and gently licked, then sucked my lobe I accidentally pulled his hair a little too hard.

I realized it didn't bother him as he continued to kiss my skin.

My heart hammered.

OH, God. I don't think I can take much longer.

I opened my eyes as he moved his hands down to my hips, then rolled us over so that he was lying on top of me.

Jacob's hand softly trailed down my stomach as our tongues played in each other's mouths and he slowly unzipped my skirt.

Ohh Yes Alpha!

I twisted my hands in his hair as he slowly pulled it down.

I was kind of shocked at how good he was in multitasking, but then again how hard was it to kiss and take off someone's clothes?

I stopped our kiss by rolling us over so that he was on his back and I was on top.

Jacob looked at me confused.

"Relax." I whispered seductively putting my hands gently on his neck kissing him and he instantly smiled amused.

Letting my guard down wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I grinned as I licked his collarbone sweetly and the heat from his body intensified.

I brushed my fingers across his nipples, then sucked down his neck.

Jacob's eyes closed, as I made a cute little sexy noise against his skin.

I wonder if most guys taste as sweet as he does,

well at least if someone asked I could brag and say 'Yeah Jacob Black was a lovely sensation to my saliva.' And the only thing I needed was some whipped cream.

I moved my tongue down to his nipples, letting my hands rub down to his beautiful abs nicely.

I lowered my lips down towards his abs letting my tongue sweep over every line as possible, then sweetly kissed his belly button.

Jacob tried hard to keep his sighs to a minimal while I caressed his body, but like most guy it won't take long before he just took over again.

As I moved my lips gently around, I eased my hands to the button of his jeans and Jacob froze.

That made me grin.

I wanted to laughed.

Don't tell me the Big Bad Wolf is a bit shy? I thought slowly unbuttoned his jeans.

I gently started to pull them down until Jacob suddenly grabbed my hand and I looked up at him.

Is he really trying to ruined my foreplay?

Smiling he pulled my body back up to his and rolled us over.

"Are you trying to stop me from making you blush Black?" I said smirking and he didn't say anything as I looked up into those sexy dark brown eyes.

Jacob leaned down towards me and I closed my eyes as our lips touched once again.

The kiss was sweeter than the first.

Jacob held my cheek and I eased my right hand down his body

.

Gently but fast, I put my hand inside his boxers grabbing him firmly.

'Thank you' Was my first thought. My second was… 'I must be dreaming.'

I felt how my rubbing his shaft was distracting him from kissing me, so I amazingly rubbed more smoothly.

Then just to do it, I licked the side of his cheek to see if it would put him back on track but it didn't and I laughed.

I was thrilled at the fact that he was so long and thick, and I quicken my pace.

Jacob moaned loud breaking our kiss completely and I frowned a little.

It was so sad how one touch could make him fallible, But I smiled like the Grinch who Stole Christmas at my affect.

Having Jacob Black in your hands suddenly made you feel like a cocky bitch.

I moved my lips to his neck, and thrust against him and he grabbed the bed sheets.

I played with him even more by rubbing my finger tips around his cock's head and he made a weird purring sound. It was very cute.

Sucking down on his ear lobe polity, and I heard every unsteady breath he took and I knew I was making him swoon.

If only I could videotape this moment, then show it to him everytime he acts all high and mighty. I would be a goddess.

"Leah."

Jacob whispered my name and I smirked, slowing down my pace.

I couldn't help but think how touching him was really starting to make me wet.

He kissed me then pulled back, but I moved with him.

Keeping our kiss connected, I quicken my stroking as he throbbed against my hand and his body shook.

Just when he moaned into my mouth, I smiled feeling him cum.

He grabbed my arm but I didn't want to stop and I knew he didn't have enough energy to stop me, so I stroked him harder.

Loved that he didn't bother to keep his unisons quiet.

His cum was as warm as anything and I couldn't help but think of what it tasted like.

Jacob leaned his head down to mine and kissed me harder then ever.

I once again lost my concentration on what my hand was supposed to be doing and he rolled us over.

*End Of Flashback Dream*

"Mom?" Daniel said and i opened my eyes.

"I bought you mocha latte."

He placed his backpack underneath the restaurant table where i sat.

Glancing out the window, there was airplanes coming in and most getting ready for takeoff.

Having been here for an hour and a half it wasn't long until our jet was ready.

Lord, knows how much i'm ready to be home.

With Jacob and the rest of the kids.

"So i was thinking, maybe we could call another press conference once we get back home. We could through a little gathering at the cafe and announce that you're pregnant-

"No. Daniel. No. It's too soon for that." I said cutting him off as he took a seat across from me. "I rather go home and rest, no press, no parties. Just me and your dad, him and i have to talk… than. Us, all… spending real family time. I'll even ask Josh to come home for a bit but not press, no announcement."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

As my second born, he also wanted what was best for me. I knew that since he was little.

"Yes, this…. Isn't how i would ever think things could be but i'm not making any mistakes."

"What do you mean?"

He asked and i thought of all the bad things that could possibly happen. "If the whole world knows were i am and what my condition is… then who knows what will happen." I said speaking of our enemies.

Daniel looked away a bit perplexed than back at me with understanding widen eyes. "Nothing is going to hurt you. Not here, and not at home. Ever. Dad will see that any cold-one who cross any road will be dead. Those things are more afraid now than ever. We are the protectors, and now the entire world know who they are, they'll protect you too. We aren't alone anymore, keeping secrets, hiding treaties. Our family will never be broken, no one will dear try to harm you, mom."

He said and i could instantly feel all shields of panic leave my body.

I always have nightmare of something attacking the ones i love most. my dreams always felt like warnings, except the ones of Jacob and I. Those ones are reminders of how much i miss him in every way.

I smiled reaching across the table to grab hold of his warm hand. "When did i raise such an amazing kid?"

He laughed. "Come on, our jet will aboard approximately in 15 minutes, we better start moving."

"16 hour flight, I sure hope they have some good movies this time." I said as Daniel stood from his seat.

"Don't worry, i gave them a heads-up late night." He smirked coming to pull my chair out to help me up.

"Have i ever told you how much you're my favorite and i appreciate you?"

"A couple times, but it won't hurt to hear it once more before getting on this flight." He smiled.

"Ugh, Don't even go down that road. Though in that case call your imprint before takeoff."

"Ditto, just as long as you call your husband."

"I'll think about that one." The last thing i need on my mind is Jacob Black starting fuss about anything, bad enough the fact that being pregnant worries me. If only i know how to tell him and everyone else back at home. "I'm so tired. i'm just glad to be heading home."

 _Jacob Black's Pov_

 ** _*Flashback Dream*_**

 ** _22 years ago_**

…..

In the morning i'll be one year older.

My aging appearance managed to be at a stand still though i still count the years.

25 years old tomorrow.

"It's nice out here." Leah said low.

"Yep," I agreed. I leaned my head on top of hers, as she place her arms around my neck tightly.

"So since we have a long walk ahead, You wanna race?" She said leaning her head up and I looked at her.

After dropping our son off at my dad's for him to babysit for an hour or two, Leah asked if i wanted to take a walk with her.

Working for 10 hours when i get off the last thing i wanted to do was run.

"Race?" I said alittle confused. Was she serious?

"Ahhyeah." She stated grabbing both of my hands, pulling me as she walked backwards. "Its when two people compete with speed." She said smiling sarcastically.

I bit my bottom lip.

God, she looks hot when she flirts.

I glanced up towards the direction of my dad's place, then back down at Leah.

"I don't-

"Your such a chicken, Black." She taunted letting go of my hands, and turning her back towards me. "You always have, and always-

"Fine." I said cutting her off walking to a stop. And then she stop but didn't turn.

"Okay... . On your mark- GO!" She yelled and the next thing I knew she was gone.

I sighed shaking my head.

Talk about no-fair!

she can't beat me in my wolf form.

I looked around, but I didn't see anyone.

Smirking I listened as Leah ran through the trees, and I sighed bending down slowly taking off my sneakers and pants.

Without tying them too my ankle i took off running.

unexpectedly Leah was already in her wolf-form when i finally leaped in the air and shifted, feeling a bit dizzy i stopped.

Leah turned and ran back to me.

You alright?

Peachy. I replied

This feels amazing doesn't it? Leah thought.

I shook my head, i felt weird.

Dirt beneath my paws, the wind whistling and the birds annoying chirping loudly threw my ears.

yeah… amazing… I replied back.

So use to my human-form it was strange being a wolf again.

We're both a bit rusty, at least it wasn't painful this time. She thought.

Her gray fur so long that it was almost covering her eyes.

She was as gorgeous now than she is humanly with legs.

It's been awhile since we been like this. I can actually read your mind now…. Like before.

So this is why you wanted to shift? To get in my head? I thought to her. She must knew racing would make me want to phase.

Of course. If i'm being honest…. I can use all the help i can get. Your mind will tell me what your lips refuse to.

I groaned. It's my birthday. I told you what i want. No secrets. She's been bugging me about it for days.

Right... New car parts. Got it. She replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Josh is 3 years old, ever since he was born nothing much of anything has been happening. Was all too clear in her thoughts, so worried that i'd want to move away again. She had dreams of being more creative and crafty when it comes to making me happy. Why couldn't she see that as long as she's with me, i will always be happy.

She's my life. Her and Josh is way more than i could ask for, and who knows down the line we'll have more kids and a even bigger home.

What can i say… i'm a simple guy. Stop reading into everything.

Says the guy who waited years to realize his actaully feelings.

If i knew then of what would've happen ….. I would have wasted any time. I replied.

Well I know you enough regardless to know…. You desire something different this year. She thought moving slowly towards me.

Couldn't argue with that.

You see? Tell me. She thought completely intrigued.

A long time ago i mastered the gift of hiding my thoughts from the pack, and only allowing them to hear what i want at any given time i see fit.

Better yet... show me. She said putting her nose to mine.

I snapped my head up at the sense of roasted beef and fries.

I couldn't see nor hear just yet though the smell wasn't that many miles away.

Campers. Let's get to the cliffs on the east side. She thought taking off running.

Feeling rusty as ever, i followed.

my legs were moving faster than i'd like.

Looks like someone believe they can beat me. Leah thought amused.

Not a chance. Everyone knows you're the fastest of us all. I clarified. Why do you think i wanted to shift, if i would've known you already had it in mind... or that i'd be this rusty. i wouldn't have.

True. She replied and i could see the memories flash in her mind of the day during the fight with Victoria's newborn army, 9 years ago. she tried to prove herself as worthy as the rest of the pack by fighting a newborn leech alone. I managed to knock her out of the way before the vampire could harm her but in my eyes she didn't have to prove herself then just as she doesn't have to do it now.

Slowing to a stop, we were both now at the top of the cliffs alone.

It hasn't been long that the sun set, and the air wasn't as chill as it usually is around January.

It's global warming. Leah says moving into me and i sat down when she bowed down.

When she shift back to her human form i felt the want to did the same.

closing my eyes and pulling myself together again.

It felt like the air was trembling around me, shaking out from me in small waves.

I lifted myself up on my hind legs, catching the moment just right so that I was fully upright as I shimmered down into my human self.

Kneeling to the the ground Leah stood as i did.

Her long black hair wildly over her shoulders, and sexy brown eyes. She step towards me, i stared as if it was my first time seeing her.

"Now this feels even more amazing." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Heartbeat to heartbeat, skin to skin."

Her body i try not to engage.

I glanced around a bit self-conscious.

The woods is the last place i'd like to be with her, at least like this, right now.

Don't want anyone to even see how beautiful she is.

"What's wrong?" She asked when i put my hands on her waist, holding her tight. In a strange way it felt like we were dancing.

"Nothing. It's peaceful up here." I started looking past her towards the trees.

"Don't worry Black, no one ever comes up here." She smiled at me.

I snorted. "Of course not,"

"Trust me, i made it nice and clear that the east part of the cliffs are off limits. You see the brown ribbon on the trees?" She said glancing over to her right but i didn't followed her gaze.

"Well you have me all alone, sweet." I said unconvinced that any stupid ribbon would keep anyone away from anywhere, people are morons.

"I love when you're so unenthusiastic. It's sexy." She smirked.

I tilted my head. "We should get home."

Unwrapping her arms from around me, she walked towards the cliffs.

i looked around afraid some poor bastard will see her and die of an heart attack.

"Don't." I inched closer. "Stay-

"You know…. You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough." I said glancing on the ground for something to cover up with. "Lets heads back, one look from anywhere the entire reservations wouldn't let us to hear the end of it." People around here gossip like school girls about everything.

i rather them not gossip about us anymore than they use to.

"I had this weird dream last night..." She said merely to herself.

"Let me guess…. You cliff drive naked and i was there to catch you and everyone had a good laugh?" I said walking towards the bushes to see if any of the other wolves left clothes in them.

If only i was lucky i'd find something.

"When i dream of here… i dream it when something is coming." She said and i paused to look to her.

"What do you mean?"

it was officially night but the moon was like a lightbulb.

This was more than just a getaway for her. This was more than prolog curiosity to my mind.

She's too lost into herself. I've never seen this look before.

"Ever since i came back from college, my subconscious has some bizarre connection to here. it's probably why i wasn't ever able to stay away. I can't imagine being here with anyone other than you." She said quietly turning around, to walk back towards me.

i couldn't keep my eyes off her breast.

bit perky and round just nothing beautiful effect of childbirth that they've grown.

"Right, though i'm sure some lonely camper would-

"Jacob?" She said moving into me.

Her hair smelt like vanilla shampoo. "Stop being so insecure and make love to me." She said pushing my bare back up against a tree. "I didn't bring you up here to go cliff diving. I bought you up here to be alone and since we have a very needy three year old at home, i thought it'll be nice to let your dad babysit so we can do what we like."

I pretty much figured that out when she ask if i wanted to go for a walk earlier.

"Okay." I nodded wanting to do exactly what she had in mind.

Gripping her into me, i lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

Her back pinned against the tree, i kissed her lips hard with out of control lust. To say neither the less of passion, her body just as warm as mine.

Her thighs in the perfect position, wrapped around my waist.

I didn't have to move my hands to see if she was wet or not, i already knew.

I know every inch of her now.

The way her tongue moved in my mouth, the way she scraped her fingernails through my scout only pulling my hair lightly.

She was waiting, patiently waiting for me and i wasn't in the mood to tease her.

She gasped as i slid in.

not bothering to kiss me back, i moved back and forward

Kissing her neck i needed to be on a flat surface so i could admire her.

It was hard to watch her from this angle.

holding her body tight, i paused on the kissing.

When lowered to the ground, her back laid into the grass.

Steady in her, moving in and out.

Her moans were music to my ears.

I closed my eyes.

I wanted to ask if she was okay, and if this was perfect.

She felt so good me, i couldn't even open my eyes.

my muscles locked. "Jacob."

She whispered and i pause, lowering my lips to her ear to ask if she was okay.

When i shift i'm different. I'm stronger. Especially during sex, i hate feeling like i'd break her.

on top of that... It's a full moon, the change is involuntary, i've learned to control it but i'm not perfect. Me phasing usually happened when i get upset.

The last thing i rather not think about is disfiguring the love of my life do to uncontrolled lust issues.

She moaned, biting her lip.

Slowing my pace, i could feel myself ready to cum.

I squeezed my eye shut again.

"Shit, not yet." I muttered to myself.

Kissing her neck to keep from exploding, i looked up towards the trees. It would help not to look at what i'm doing.

"It's okay." She assured.

I shook my head in disagreement not saying a word.

No. I am not turning into one of those 2 minute men, i can last longer than this. I know i can.

"Shhh." She said and opened my eyes just as i busted.

"Ugh. That was a disaster." i sigh rolling my eyes.

Leah laughed running her hands through my hair. "No, that was amazing. I love when you whimper like a puppy when you trying to be in control. Its cute."

I opened my eyes into hers and she continued smiling.

She was pleased. "I love you."

"You're only saying that because you feel sorry for me."

"Don't flatter yourself." He smirked pushing me up off her.

"I'm starving, Do you wanna run to port angeles and grab a bite to eat? I hear there's a concert going on we can also catch that." She said standing to her feet.

I didn't feel like going anywhere other than home.

"Actually, we should head back to pick Josh up. It's getting late." I said getting up of the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing?" I said getting ready to walk towards the woods.

"Can we have one night without you being so damn moody?" She said and i narrowed my eyes lost.

"Look i just rather not do this."

"Do what?"

"This! Phasing, running around like we're 17. i'm fine with doing adult stuff. Going to work, coming home to my family. Not running throughout night going to pointless concerts. I rather be home." I confessed honestly.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry if that's too mundane for you. I mean come on since when do you like shifting anyway?" I said to her.

"Maybe since i've spent the last three years stuck in the house with a baby and waiting for you to come home from work. I'm tired of being alone and doing the same thing every single day, i need a new routine."

"I don't know what you want me to say." I said helplessly. "I'm sorry that what we have is so boring for you, but i love coming home to you. I love no having to do anything other than work and be with you."

"All you care about is yourself, Jacob. You don't care about what i need."

"What are you talking about? You only need me." I said fast and instantly regretted it.

Anger flash across her face and she turned around.

"Lee." I said apologetically.

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. "Leah, i didn't mean for it to come out like that i just think that your overreaching. It's not that bad. If you want we'll take more trips, or whatever. we'll go anywhere you want. I promise." I said as she stood at the edge of the cliff.

"You're so selfish. I do everything to make you comfortable. After josh was born i wanted to leave, you wanted to leave. What happened to that?"

"No, i just wanted to be with you i didn't care where. I still don't care where." I stated.

"Your such a liar."

I exhaled. No matter what i do i can't make her happy.

Not all the time anyway.

"Can you get away from the edge." I asked. "Please."

Leah turned around, and i moved towards her.

"Okay…." i muttered.

"Okay what?" She asked.

"Whatever you need, whatever want… just tell me. Just don't be mad at me. It is my birthday." I said trying to make it sound like i actually care if it was my birthday or not.

Birthdays is just like any other day, just a reassurance that you're getting older and you're gonna die soon.

She glanced down at the ground than back up at me.

"Vacation out of country, just us."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Not Canada." I said fast.

What? Canada's the best.

"I wanna visit Paris."

I snored. "France? You don't know french."

"Sowhat? I still want to go."

"Okay fine, if i agree that we'll going anywhere you like then you agree to stop shifting."

"Stop shifting?" She said confused. "Why? I mean i don't really care not to but what does that have to do with traveling?"

"Do we have a deal?" I asked ignoring her questions.

"Is it because you're afraid i'll get stronger than you?" She joked.

"Not at all." I admitted.

"Than why?"

"Because phasing stops your menstrual cycle." I said pulling her into me. I remember years ago she was once bitter out of fears that being a shapeshifter would prevent her from having children or imprinting on someone. "For my birthday i want to try for another baby."

"What?" She said confused.

"Josh is old enough now and i'm ready, Are you?"

Josh turned 3 years old a couple months ago, he's walking and to my surprise isn't much trouble at all. He's actually the most chilled and laid back toddler i've ever known.

Leah shook her head. "Honestly i don't know…" She said low.

She wasn't ready.

"I mean…. Really? You want another kid?"

Josh has been potty trained for a year now. Not to mention he finally sleeps throughout the night and when he wakes in the morning he watches PBS tv station like most little brats. As long as there's dry cereal and water in his reach he won't bother us unless he wants to go outside and play. I think it's time to have another kid.

"Godzillion pups remember?"

She laughed smiling. "Yeah, i remember."

Three years ago when we came back in each others lives, i knew that i couldn't lose her again.

One night we had this huge fight and she struck me right in the eye, and i lost it. But that night was also the night i bared my soul to her, place all of my insecurities in her hands and she accepted me. She didn't accept me for the Jacob everyone else new, but she accepted me for the pathetic, lost jerk that i am. She loved me even for my mistakes, she loved me for all my faults, she loved me for me and not who she wanted me to be.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I love our family. What do you say, about having another baby?"

"Okay." She smiled putting her arms around me tightly.

*End Of Flashback Dream*

"Jake?" Quil called for me from across the cafe.

As second leading manager he only calls for me when someone wants a refund or when we mess up an order, but that rarely happens here.

Walking across the room it's wasn't crowded as usual. Don't know what the problem was today, any other day we'll be swamped.

"What's up?" I asked at he stood in front of two tall Filipino girls who appeared to be college students.

"These girls are tourist looking for permanent jobs. They were hoping to fill out applications." Quil stated and i shrugged looking over at the girls who were dressed very professional in woman suits.

"Sorry, girls. Cafe is a family business. Meaning only family employees only."

I tried hiring outside enemy lines before, 16 years ago at the auto garage and that didn't end well at all.

certainly learned my lesson about hiring young out of towners.

"Awe. that sucks." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. "Wow! is it me or is this place deader than a doorknob?" I heard and turned towards the door.

Josh stood there, with a plaid dark brown shirt and brown khakis.

"Hey, Dad." He smiled.

I shook my head in surprise. "Hey, what you doing here?" i said as he came at me with a hug. "Long time no see. How's school?"

Hugging me, he sighed. "School's alright, feeling homesick a guess."

I leaned back to take a good look at him. "Glad you're here, i need your help." I said moving to walk towards my office.

"So no 'Hey, son. Haven't seen you in months glad you're alive i really missed your company?' All i get is ' I need you help'? Jeez, dad thanks for the love." Josh said following me to the back of the cafe where my office room is.

"What do you want from me? i gave you a hug."

"Right… let me guess... mom gave you a play by play on warm greetings and that was number one?"

I rolled my eyes glancing back at him as we got to my office. "Watch it."

Of course i was glad to see him. We rarely even speak on the phone, all he does is send me text messages that i barely respond to.

"Dad. i would love to help but i actually didn't come to play manager for the day. I need to talk to you about something."

"Well that's good to hear cause i don't need you in the cafe, obviously as you can see we're slow today. The shop is the issue."

"What do you mean?" He said and i took a seat behind my desk.

With tours coming and going, they're cars need more and more assistance when something goes wrong. sadly i can't be at the auto shop all day and night, and i don't have anyone to take over.

"I can't be at three places at once. Home, here, at the shop, I had to cut Quill's vacations short because the last couple days here were nuts."

"Where's Caleb?" He asked.

"Him being here is not enough, and with Daniel gone with Leah. you're my only hope, now that you're back." I said which was unexpected as class shouldn't be nowhere yet over for him. "Why are you here so soon anyway? Spring break isn't for-

"A couple weeks i know." He said cutting me off. "Look dad, i have something to say and it'll be cool if you accepted it."

"What?" I said hoping he wasn't thinking of dropping out of medical school to pursue music.

Josh exhaled, pacing the room. "You and mom have been great, and so cool about everything."

"Get to the point." i said fast as he paused.

"I hate it. I can't go back. I'm not cut out for it. Dad, i don't sleep. All i can think about is music. That's not the main reason either, im just not good at it. the blood and the memorizing. there's something else out there for me i know it."

"Disappointing but not shocking."

"Huh?" He said dumbfounded.

I laughed. "I'm actually surprise you didn't quit sooner."

"Wait, so you're cool with this?"

"No. What are you a moron?" i laughed. " Not cool. Your mom and i didn't pay all that money for school for you to drop out just because you're bored. you can't concentrate because your not interested in learning new and important things." I said standing from my chair.

"Dad-

"Josh. let me give you some advice. Certain kids your age would kill for an opportunity to have their crap in order. You have a plan, stick with it and trust me when i say you'll thank me." I stated. "Now i don't mind you taking a week or two off to have fun but Embry works parttime at the garage, go see if he needs a hand. Alright." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Dad." He said low just before i turned to leave.

"What?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Nothing, your right. Two weeks off will be good."

I smiled. "Do worry kid, when your mom gets back in a couple weeks. She'll tell you the same. Schools not easy but that doesn't mean you should quit. Nothing in this world is a piece of cake, besides no kid of mine is a quitter. Now lets shoot on over to the auto shop and see how things are looking."

"Okay." He muttered not happy.

"How is the mercedes looking? You taking care of it?" I asked him as we walked into the hall and i pulled out my office door keys to lock up.

"Yeah, of course. It's holding up fine."

"Well… maybe next week we'll look for you a new one." I stated.

"Really? A new car. That'll be awesome." He said with a change of mood.

"Yeah, get you a new and give Sarah the mercedes, she's getting her license soon…. Well permit but it can stay in the garage until she can drive it on her own."

"Oh. that sounds cool." He said sounding weird that i mentioned giving his ride to Sarah.

Caleb Black's Pov

'He looked at her the way all women want to be looked at by a man.' I read silently then suddenly heard the chiming sound of my cell phone on the table.

Sitting up on the sofa i closed my book to reach for it.

From the notification sound it was obviously to be of an incoming call from my Skype app.

Picture of Mom and i when i was fourteen was on the screen and i hit the answer button.

"Hi mom." I smiled happy to see her.

"Hey baby,"

I sighed. "Mom… i'm not a baby.

"No, but you're my baby."

I smiled.

"How things going?" She asked.

"Going alright, i guess. I miss you." Alot. it's so lonely here without her.

I miss waking up and seeing her face.

I miss coming home from helping dad all day to her cooking and asking me how my day went.

I miss her hugging me every time i'm getting ready to leave or when i'm coming home from somewhere.

I just miss her period.

"Awe, I miss you too. What are you up too?"

"Home, Reading, on the sofa. What about you and Danny? How's Tokyo?" I asked as she glanced over her shoulder quickly.

"It's…. It was great. Absolutely loved it, up until i got sick."

To my surprise she didn't look ill at all.

She appeared the same to me. Skin non-pale, eyes unbagged. She seemed very well.

she looked amazing as always.

"Oh. You felt ill... Are you okay now, what can i do?"

"You're so sweet. I love you so much."

"Does this mean you're coming home? Right now? I'll pick you up from the airport. What time do you think you'll land-

"Caleb." Mom said fast. "I am coming home. Danny and i both. Thank you but we have everything covered i'm unsure about what time though you have to promise not to say anything to anyone. I want to surprise you guys. Okay?"

"Really?" How big of a surprise would it be? Could there be something else wrong that she doesn't want anyone to know she's coming home? "Ah, okay…. But are you sure? Dad would be super happy to know."

"Promise. Don't say a word to your dad, or Sarah."

"Mom. You know they'll be so happy. I'm happy. Not at the fact that you felt sick but that you'll be back soon. We can celebrate, we can all go out. I can make reservations if you like."

"Caleb." She said pleadingly. "I rather not this be a big thing. Keep it between us."

I sighed, not feeling okay with keeping her coming home a secret.

However… it was nice that she trusted me enough to tell only me. "Okay, mom." I nodded a bit more cheerful.

"Just between us." I stated.

"Thank you, sweety."

"I can't wait to see you mom. We've all miss you."

"I know, Daniel and i miss you guys too. i assumed talking everyday would help though guess not. Anyway, How's Sarah? Have you been watching after her?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I've been trying to, she's barely here and i'm kept at the shop or cafe."

"I know Jacob haven't been taking things easy on you."

"It hasn't been so bad, it's a lot of pressure on me but i'm handling it… i know he's stressing. He told me to take off today. yesterday I called Embry, asked if he could help us."

"And how did that go? I'm sorry, I promise soon as i get back it'll get better for the both of you." She said apologetically.

"Not sure, Dad didn't mention anything and Embry only text that he was spending time with Sarah. I saw them out driving on my way home yesterday. When she got home she even offered to prepare dinner with me. We all miss you, Dads just overly irritable without you... to be honest. Though my cooking has been better, almost as good as you." I admitted.

"Wait. did you just say you saw Sarah driving with Embry?"

"Yeah, you know her driving test is coming up in a few days. She'll be getting her permit."

Mom bowed her head through the screen. "Great."

She shouldn't disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she shook her head slowly.

"Nothing. I'll talk with you later, okay?"

"Wait. no, mom-

"Caleb, i have to go. I'll call you back." She said fast then the phone beeped and the app cleared.

I rolled my eyes, slouching back on the sofa with the phone still in my hand.

Maybe i shouldn't have mentioned Embry or Sarah.

Mom and Dad always get uptight with all things Embry and Sarah.

Embry Call's Pov

"Embry?" i heard Charlie call from his desk.

I stood up, just as Amy Uley walked out of Charlie's office.

With her brown blonde hair in a ponytail bouncing around, she was one of the new recruiters Charlie hired straight from the academy.

For the last couple days she's been my ride along.

As first born of Sam and Emily's and only girl other than Claire i felt a responsibility in making sure she becomes one of the best on the field.

"Looks like we're going to be permanent partners." She smiled.

"Not a chance rookie." I said getting to the Sheriff's door.

"Okay, Call. I know how much you rather work alone, but do me favor….."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me. She's my new partner."

"You're one of my best. Besides, i need someone who thinks like you for when you leave us."

Charlie's been the sheriff of Forks since i was a teenager, who am i to go against what he says.

I have this career because of him.

Now, unsure if i want the promotion anylonger, i don't want another reason for Sarah to push me away.

If you finds out i have a female partner riding with me all day, i'll be getting the cold shoulder daily.

She once vomit on a chick at the beach that i happened to trip over in the parking lot.

."About that…. Seattle maybe too far. I like it down Port Angeles. Can you give me a good word down there instead?" I asked.

"Ahh i don't see why not, yeah wherever is best for you but i think Seattle will be much suited and the pay is twices good."

I sighed. I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him that near Sarah is where i want to be, no matter what.

Yesterday just proved that there's hope. Hope, that i am the one she really wants. Not to mention if i leave now, she'll run straight in the arms of that tool Ethan.

"You're right." I said than glanced over at the clock.

It read 1:50pm.

"Alrighty. get to lunch. Chat with you later." Charlie said rushing me out and i turned for the door.

"Hey partner." Amy said jumping out of nowhere.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get one thing clear. We're not partners. You're my ride along, rookie. The last thing i want to do is babysit, so don't make this hard for me."

She laughed. "Alright, alright."

"Come on, i'll give you a ride home."

"Thank you, Embry."

"Sure. Just don't talk. It's annoying."

For the past couple of times she rode with me she constantly talked nonstop about celebrities and reality tv, it makes me appreciate Sarah pop music playlist so much more.

"So i hear you and Sarah was at my house yesterday?" Amy said as we got in my police cruiser.

"Your house? I thought you lived with your boyfriend." I said remembering her and Josh's best friend Shane have been dating for two years, ever since she moved to Port Angeles.

Getting in the car, i started the ignition.

As soon as Amy took her seat and put on her seatbelt, i headed down the road towards Lapush.

"Not even remotely. Shane and i broke up last night. Did you know Josh is back in Lapush? I went by their dorm and only Shane's stuff was there. When i asked him he said that Josh moved out to go back home."

"So he finally dropped out. I wonder if Jacob and Leah know." I said merely to myself looking out the windshield.

"Probably not." Amy answered.

"Shane says he's a little bummed being alone without Josh but i think he'll be just fine."

"So why did you breakup with him." I asked out of curiosity.

"Because i caught him flirty with other girls on his campus." She said braggingly but obviously heartbroken. "I deserve better than that. A couple years from now when i'm a cop and he's a doctor he's going to realize that our family would have been amazing and rich."

With a snort, i shook my head. "Right."

Is that all college girls think about, money and being rich?

"Do you mind dropping me off at the cafe? I'm starving." Amy asked.

"Sure. no problem."

As the cafe wasn't far from the station, we pulled up in the parking lot and to our surprise there were only 5 cars.

"Wow this place looks deserted." Amy stated.

"Yep." I said turning off the ignition and getting out the car.

"If you ask me, this place is nothing without Leah." Amy said shutting the car door.

"It's a good things no one asked you."

"I'm just saying, Bry." She said as i paused at the door.

"Don't." I glared at her with warning eyes.

"Don't what?"

"We're not friends. We're colleagues. You have two choices. It either call me by ' Officer Call, or 'Embry. No nicknames. Got it?"

"Yes, sorry." She nodded amused and i pushed open the cafe door.

"Embry! Buddy! What are you doing here." Quil said from across the room, obviously glad to see me.

Looking around the room there were only about 10 people. "I came to drop Amy off but it looks like i should order something.

He laughed. "That would be nice, Jake would appreciate that. How's work?"

"On break, think i'll go pick up Sarah. See if she needs a bite to eat."

"Oh okay." He said turning away from a table of two people then glanced over at Claire who was standing behind the counter. "Two fish sandwiches with the side of caesar salad." He called to her.

Without saying a word Claire turned to head for the kitchen most likely to tell Keira, who is Jacob's half-sister that also works as the main cook.

"Catch you later."

"Alrighty, officer, Call. see'ya." Quil said jokingly and i walked back out the door.

As i was getting ready to get in my car i spotted at rusty green pickup truck pulling in the parking lot.

Remember Sam once drove one similar, i had a strange feeling it was one of his sons who now drove it.

Waiting for it stop completely i was hoping it to be Ethan so i could have a word with him about staying away from Sarah.

The truck door open and four people hooped out.

My gut told me it would be kids i know.

but then again i know everyone on the reservation.

Both Sam sons, Ethan and Levi started walking in my direction.

To my surprise Hazel and Sarah was with them.

Hearing them laughing amongst themselves, horror and confusion flash within me.

What the hell was Sarah doing riding in their truck?

Sarah Black's Pov

"Oh look, there's your boyfriend." Ethan says as we got closer to the cafe.

Embry was standing by his cruiser in complete uniform.

I sighed. "I can't believe he's leaving. I want to be anger but… he makes it incredibly hard."

"Especially when he's wearing a uniform like that." Hazel said.

my eyes widen. "Hey, he's spoken for." And Daniel would die if he heard her say that about Embry.

"Not by you obviously. can't believe he's still on his way to seattle?" Ethan said.

"Shutup before he hears you." I said as we got close to Embry. "And you need to watch it, Daniel's my brother." I said looking to Hazel and Levi who she became very chatting with back at school.

"Don't worry, boo-bear. Jeez." She replied as we moved closer to the cafe.

The expression on Embry face was complete anger as he looked between Levi and Ethan.

"Hey, Embry." I said calmly.

"What are you doing here? And with them?" He growed and we all paused.

"We'll meet you inside." Hazel said walking around Embry towards the cafe entrance, Levi and Ethan followed her.

"Well hi to you too." i said amused on how upset he is.

"Are you out of your mind? Since when are you buddy-buddy with Sam's kids?"

"I don't know since now. Why are you so mad?"

"They're too old for you."

I laughed. "And you're not?"

"Is this some sick plan to make me jealous?" He accused.

I stared at him in a blank astonishment.

his aura was all off, dark, hard, angered.

"What? No. Embry, Hazel and i went to go to practice and Levi was there. He said that Sam canceled practice again so they asked if we were hungry and we said yes."

Embry eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I thought you quit softball."

"I did, i was just going to keep Hazel company. Why are you acting so weird?"

"I told you yesterday, you need to stay away from him."

"Ugh, why do you care if i'm friends with him or not? You're leaving remember, you don't care about me. If you really cared, you'll stay."

Embry exhaled than glared down at his car keys.

I walked closer to him.

so close that i could feel the warmth of his body.

His darkness decreased.

Even though he hasn't shift in two years, he always felt warm to me. "I know Amy is your new partner."

I stated and he looked directly into my eyes.

"It's fine. I smelt her perfume when i got in your car yesterday."

"What are you saying?" He said low.

"Im saying its okay if you want her, it totally make sense that you want to distance yourself for other options. You said it was me... but its obvious that you meant you." I said and he flinched like i punched him in the face.

"You just don't get it do you?" He muttered.

"No. not at all. It's fine that you want whatever it is that you want, but don't ask for me to be okay with it. I'm not a little girl anymore, and i'm tired of pretending to wait for you to see me. I don't care if you think Ethan is too old for me, he's a cool friend and i like hanging out with him. It sucks that you're moving but you don't wanna stay and i'm not going to force you." i said walking away from him to go inside.

I'll no doubt cry about this later but right now i have to show no fear, i have to prove to him that i can managed a life without needing him.

Though i desperately and tragically needed him like i needed air.

As i got inside of the cafe i tried my very best not to look back to see if he left the parking lot.

I had to not only prove something to Embry and Ethan, but to myself.

That i can be strong and not breakdown like a complete girl.

I can't cry about anything anymore.

i cried so much last night after dinner that i couldn't sleep right away.

That won't be happening today.

No fear.

No regret.

"You okay, Boo-bear?" Hazel asked as i sat down beside her in the booth, the boys were at the counter ordering food.

I shook my head looking out the window, at the nearly empty parking lot.

"I'm not okay." I muttered feeling my face tickle with tears that i tried too hard to not make. "I really wish i could be."

"Awe, don't worry. He'll come to his senses. Trust me."

"No." I disagreed. "He's leaving and there's nothing i can do about it and instead of having his last memories of here he'd have them with his new partner."

"Hi sarah!" i heard an unfamiliar voice say from behind me and i looked up startled.

Looking over with her brownest-blonde hair in a ponytail she was wearing a uniform just like Embry's.

"Sorry i don't mean to interrupt but i'm Amy, Levi and Ethan's older sister. It's been awhile since we seen each other."

"Ahh hi." I said remembering her face from certain family gatherings.

"Im also Embry's new partner. His ride along. He calls me rookie." She said taking a seat next to Hazel across from me.

"So i was thinking… maybe i could help you." She continued.

"How?" Hazel asked before i could.

"By changing Embry mind on leaving. I can see how much you two really care for each other. it reminded me of Shane and i. Before i dropped out of modeling school two years ago, Shane was in Port Angeles with Josh for medical school, It was hard on the both of us."

She said and i glanced at Hazel who shrug her shoulders.

"Thanks but no." I said. "If Embry really felt the same, then his mind wouldn't need any changing. Lets just drop it. I don't want to talk about him anymore." I said just as Ethan and Levi walked over to the table with a platter full of chicken and fish sandwiches.

"You know i have an idea."Hazel said smiling as Ethan and Levi scooted around the booth and Hazel was now sitting beside me.

"Let's go to that new dance club tonight." she said looking in my direction. "You're so hung up on Embry how about you find someone new."

I shook my head no. "clubs are not my thing, besides what's the point in dancing when it not with someone you like."

"In that case, we should definitely go." Ethan said smirking.

"Dancing? Clubs? You are so high schoolers." Levi said getting up from the table.

"Come on, dance clubs are not that bad." Hazel stated. "Daniel use to take me all the time."

"Lucky you had a boyfriend to dance with, me… not so much." I said taking a sip of lemonade that was in front of me.

the taste burned my throat and i coughed, choking at the sour taste.

"Are you okay?" Amy said as i reached for a napkin to clean up my spit.

"What is that?" Hazel exclaimed in panic.

"Sorry, kid. You took my drink by mistake." Levi said coming out of nowhere taking the glass from the table.

"Jeez, very subtle Levi." Ethan said to him. "Are you okay?" Ethan asked scooting to sit right across from me in the booth.

"What is that? That's not lemonade." I exclaimed horrified at how bad my throat burned.

Levi laughed. "It's from long island, i'll be right back." He said walking towards to counter and taking a seat where Claire Young stood, with her short cut hair i wondered if she ever had a problem with Quil like i'm having with Embry. Maybe one day soon i'll asked her.

Quil who's also a friend of my dad and Embry's imprinted on Claire when she was two years old. Im sure she has stories to tell. She just turned 34 a couple months ago, we had a surprise party here. Quil set it up and made every one promise not to tell her.

"Sorry, about him. He likes his alcohol." Amy said apologetically, i turned my head to look at her.

"When did your dad turn this into a bar and grill anyway?" Hazel said looking over her shoulder.

We haven't realized that almost everyone in here had a beer jar on their table.

"I have no idea." i muttered.

"Its nice to see you hate alcohol." Ethan smiled amused.

"Indeed, maybe because i'm not twenty-one yet." I replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Well since my bro is over there getting drunk, let's go for a joy ride. I've got the keys."

"Awesome." Hazel said.

"No-way. We just got here." i said grabbing a sandwich of the tray.

"Come on, Sarah. We'll eat in the truck." Hazel said.

I didn't feel like going anywhere at the moment.

"Well Ethan looks like you're taking me home." Amy said to Ethan. "I'll go get some bags and trays for you guy to take out."

"Cool, so dance club at midnight once Levi sober up." Hazel said overly happy as Ethan stood to let Amy out of the booth.

Why did she all of sudden what to go dancing?

"I'm down." Ethan said looking between Hazel and i.

I sighed. "Fine, but not too late. My dad would freak." I said imagining his roar now on how ridiculous going out on a school night would be.

"And don't worry about school in the morning. You can stay at my house, both of my parent leave too early to even notice if we're there or not." Hazel stated.

I nodded. "Okay…. I just have to call and tell my dad i'm sleeping over at your place."

Joshua Black's Pov

"Have you spoken to mom yet today?" I asked Dad as he watched me clean up the shop.

"Not yet."

"Why not. Are you guys fighting?"

"No. She's 13 hours ahead, she most likely sleep."

I snorted. "Mom rarely sleeps."

"Hurry up, i need to head back to the cafe. Quil and Claire are in charge, can't have them burning my place down."

"Hey, guys."

Dad and i heard someone say from behind us and we both turned.

With his cop uniform on Embry walked in and i stood up happy to see him.

Last i saw him was a couple weeks ago when he crash a house party i was at with Shane.

"Hey." I said as he gave me a handshake and greeted Dad with a light punch on the upper arm.

"Shouldn't you be-

"Picking Sarah up from school?" Embry said cutting Dad off. "Yeah.. about that. She met some new friends. I was dropping Amy off at the cafe and when i turned to leave she was getting out of Levi Uley truck."

"What!" Dad said "Alone?"

"No." He shook his head. "Hazel and Ethan Uley was with them."

Confusing as it sounded it made sense that Hazel would follow behind Sarah, cause lets face it Hazel is Daniel's imprint… she wouldn't dare get inside a truck with Sam Uley kids.

But than again for what it instantly seems like, Sarah should be behind getting in strangers cars just to make Embry jealous.

"Why? What did you say to her." Dad asked.

"Why you assume it's something i said?"

"Come on, Embry." Dad said.

"Jake you have to talk to her. She quit the softball team, she's failing math, she's saying weird stuff and i can't keep her away from that Ethan douch. I wouldn't come to you if i had it all under control."

"I'm not an idiot i know she quit the team, and she starts tutoring next week. I talked to her teacher last night.. As for the weird stuff and the Ethan kid, that's your mess. You shouldn't have told her about Seattle, in fact you should even consider going."

"Mr. no kid of mine is a quitter." I mocked cutting in, than realized they mentioned something about Seattle. "But, wait." I said completely shocked. "Seattle? You're leaving, Embry?"

He sighed. "It's a job promotion, i cannot afford not to go."

"But Sarah is your imprint." I stated.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Dad said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "No i mean, she's your imprint. Take her with you. It would kill her if you moved away."

"Look you guys, her and i talked about it. She wants to spend more time together before i go, she's cool with this." He said sounding unsure himself.

"You're a bigger idiot than i thought you were." Dad said moving towards the garage. "Come on, Josh let's get back to the cafe."

"Jacob, you out of all people know she's been acting strange way before i mentioned the promotion. You have to talk with her." Embry basically pleaded, and i stood up wiping my grease palms on my pants.

"No. I'm staying out of it. I rather let Leah come back and clean up your mess, i'm not touching it." Dad said and i knew for a fact that a heart-to-heart with Sarah on Embry would never happen.

That area always belonged to my mom, she was the only one between the two that could stomach the fact that Embry would always be placed first in Sarah's life, ahead of them and everyone else.

"What about if i talk to Sarah!" I suggested fast. "She once listened to me. Maybe i can talk to her, see what's the real problem" I said to the both of them as we all moved outside.

With the sound of raindrops hitting my shirt, i felt the cold.

"Well there you have it."Dad said ending the discussion on Sarah.

Embry glanced at me with pity and i knew he didn't want me to know what was going on between him and Sarah.

"Embry, I'm a guy. An adult, believe it or not i've been in her shoes. She loves you but i doubt she wants to be the reason you look back and wish your life was different. My guess is she's pushing you away cause she doesn't think you feel the same about her. I'll talk to her and make sure i got it right." I said moving towards my silver mercedes.

"Josh you go ahead to the cafe, we'll catch up." Dad said as i looked back to him and Embry.

"Alright, no problem." I said hoping Dad would actually give Embry words of encouragement instead of forcing Embry to do what he think was best.

I remember on sarah's eleventh birthday, i overheard him and mom talking about moving to Canada away from the wolves. Mainly, Embry. At the time it was clear that it was all jealously but now, with the house pretty much empty Dad is all alone.

And alone is the last thing he'll ever want to be.

When i was a kid we had two dogs by the name of Keusch and Chaste, as i got older Chaste gotten really sick and passed away. Keusch we gave to Embry. It was only recently that Keusch was recruited into the K-9 unit as Embry partner, though sadly he got shot on the job and was put down do to his injuries. Since then the house has been pretty much pet free, all except Caleb's 4 gold fishes. When i left for med-school two years ago i thought about adopting a iguana for Sarah, but then again i wasn't sure if she would be home to take care of if. Sarah once had a habit of sneaking out and sleeping over at Embry's, that pretty much changed. Mom is the rule enforcer of the house, Dad call the shots but mom sometimes have the last say. It all depends on if she's up too debating with Dad or not. I feel like over the years she've become a lot more softer, ever since Sarah was born she given easy into compromising with Dad.

Looking to mom, all i'm hoping and praying for now, is that she'll be okay with me dropping out of Medical school. I have no idea what's next for me, but as of right now… i like being a mechanic, working at the auto shop. As for the cafe… Dad said it himself earlier, it's a family business perhaps it's time for me to learn that as well.

I'll take any job here in La Push, as long as it has nothing to do with medicine.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 5. Flashes In The Night**


	6. Chapter 6 Lenten Moon

Chapter. 6

 **Lenten Moon**

 _Jacob Black's Pov_

"So is this the part where you tell me that i should just leave?" Embry said as we both watched Josh drive away out the gate, onto the dirt road.

I glared at him.

"Jake-

"Save it." I said stopping him in his tracks. "I told you before, whatever goes on between you and Sarah its for you to fix it. Sure Josh thinks he can help you out but he can't, no more than Leah could if she was here."

I'd give anything for her to be here.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here." He said helplessly.

"Well stop. Those who do not learn history are doomed to repeat it, Do you get that?" I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"This pissing contest with the Ethan kid. Years ago i allow someone to get in between Leah and I because I was so insecure that I wasn't good enough for her, and I was so insecure that i felt that she wanted Sam more than me. You of all people know how it all happened. Don't follow my mistake. I've always tried to do the right thing for everybody excepted myself. Don't go that road."

Years ago I allowed Adam's sister Camilla to come in between me and Leah. I thought that it was a good idea to become friends with her. I didn't think anything of it, thinking was my first mistake. Almost lost my life, and by life I mean Leah. I didn't know how to communicate with her, I didn't know how to show what I was thinking nor feeling and neither did Leah.

Her and Sam had history but it wasn't nothing as I thought it was, Camila came to me as someone who I thought wanted to help. I was desperate at that time to think I needed someone to tell me what to do but she wasn't who i thought she was, she was in fact worse than any nightmare I dreamed of. To my surprise i live through it and Leah has long forgiven, merely forgotten.

Never of what happened years ago is ever talked about, but it's something I will never forget.

"You may not see it, but you pull away from her… she will run straight to him." I said speaking of the Ethan kid. "Almost losing the love of my life, the woman that I couldn't dream of even with someone else's imagination. I think back at that time a lot and at one of those moments that I couldn't see Camilla for who she really was. That Ethan kid is half-way in. I can't stop Sarah. She's a teenager, whatever you tell them not to do… they'll do it. Stop trying to give her a choice. Nature has already done that for you."

Embry nodded "I know, but..." He trailed off obviously lost in thought. Then threw his hands in the air in defeat. "Know what, You're right. I'm such an idiot."

"Won't argue there." I laughed punching his arm. "Trust if there was a way i can have things be different, i damn sure would have tried to have a better outcome years ago."

"Thanks." He said and i nodded walking towards his car.

"Well i guess i'll give you a right to the cafe than head on home since i'm off duty. Think i'll talk with Sarah tomorrow."

I nodded once more not saying a word.

Sarah is a lot like how i was when i was younger when it comes to people. Very inviting, and other words...naive, in her case of being someone who is runned by their emotions...gullible. Just look at what happened yesterday, Embry told her he was moving and she ran straight to Sam's son.

For everyone who knows of Leah and I history love triangle with Sam, I can only guess this generation's unwanted threesome. All I know is that history repeats itself.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Sitting in my office half-asleep, I tiredly switch thru the channels of my small portable T.v._

 _I snapped my head up when someone knock on the door._

 _"Hey."_

 _Camilla said walking right in._

 _Straightening up in the chair, i rubbed my eyes clearing my throat._

 _"Sorry if I woke you. I just saw that the gate was open, and knowing it's a little early... I figured I'll come in to see what's going on." She stated._ _"Are you okay?"_

 _I nodded, staring at the dark blue jogging suit she was wearing._

 _"Are you sure? You're here mighty earlier, and by yourself." She clarified._

 _I sighed, not saying anything._

 _"Well I've been up for a while. Couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around." She stated._

 _"So…. Are you and Leah still fighting?"_

 _She asked and I narrowed my eyes. Fighting… Is a strong word._

 _I just shook my head at her, not wanting to think about it._

 _"You know… I get we're not friends, but we can pretend if you want. It's obvious you have a lot on your mind, and who knows… I probably can help. I'm good with secrets, if that's what you're worried about."_

 _I sighed._

 _Talking is the last thing I want to do, especially with her._

 _"It's 6 o'clock in the morning, and we're the only ones here. I have nothing else better to do but go to home and watch television." She said shrugging her shoulders._

 _I shook my head not in the mood._

 _"Ok. Well, if you ever want to talk to get an inside glance from a chick perspective. Let me know, because I doubt you'll get too much from Adam." She said turning to walk out the door._

 _Still not sure if what she said yesterday was on point or not, but a part of me was too afraid and pissed to find out when Leah walked in the house last night._

 _I glance up at the clock on the wall rolling my eyes._

 _"Wait." I said staring down at the floor, then stood up from my chair._

 _"Close the door." I said as Camilla paused, then slowly walked back in._

 _I sat on the edge of my desk as she shut the door._

 _"What I say stays here. Got it?" I said when she came to stand right across from me._

 _"Yes sir." She said nodding; placing both her hands in her jacket pockets._

 _I sighed, scratching my head._

 _"What you said yesterday…. How do I know what's really going on in her head?"_

 _I never phase anymore, so I can't just read whatever it is that she's thinking without her consent._

 _"I would say listen to her, and hear what she has to say… though it's obvious she's been lying so…."_

 _"Last night she tried talking to me, but I didn't wanna hear it." I confessed. I knew Sam had a lot to do with her wanting to breakfree._

 _"To me that's a good and bad sign, because no matter what she said…. You would have a hard time believing her."_

 _She stated, and I thought about it._

 _If the conversation started off with the hint of Sam then she was obviously just lying to cover the fact that there's no feeling between them._

 _"I guess." I mumbled._

 _"So, How did the conversation start?" She asked._

 _That's easy….._

 _"It started with…. What I have to say is gonna piss you off, though at least you won't have to keep guessing….Something like that." I stated._

 _"Than…. That's called trying to soften the blow." She snorted._

 _"Meaning?" I said rising an eyebrow._

 _"Meaning everything your thinking is right on." She replied._

 _"I've guessed that, until she said her relationship with Sam isn't as black and white."_

 _"Ahh, that must means she's merely in deeper then she wants."_

 _"What?" I said lost._

 _"She's already letting you know that she loves Sam but isn't in love with him."_

 _"I disagree."_

 _"You would." She clarified._

 _"No." I said shaking my head. "You don't know Leah. It's ying-yang, light or dark, yes or no, wet or dry-_

 _"Okay I got." She said cutting me off._

 _"Either way. She's obsessed with him." I stated._

 _"If she was then why is she with you?" She said fast, I paused._

 _"I don't know."_

 _"In my opinion, she's not obsessed. She just enjoys his company. There's nothing wrong with that."_

 _"It is when it's affecting us." I almost yelled._

 _Camilla flinched back a little._

 _I rolled my eyes angry. "Look, I'm not stupid. When someone says it's not you, it's me. That's translation for you're no longer what I want because I found something better."_

 _"Okay... So when you talked to her, she admitted there was an issue? Did she hint it was you per-say?"_

 _"In some-words." I stated._

 _"How long has it been since you two had sex?" She asked._

 _I sighed, scratching my head. "Does it matter?"_

 _"It does if she's really having an affair."_

 _"It wouldn't be an affair, we're not married." I said fast._

 _"You guys have been together for what…. Over 7 year? You're married in my book."_

 _"Whatever." I mumbled._

 _"You have three kids and neither one of you have considered it?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Well if you truly love each other then maybe you should."_

 _"We don't need a stupid paper and some rings to prove anything."_

 _"Yeah maybe you're right, Marriage only creates more problems. Especially when it ends in divorce." She stated._

 _"What is your honest advice. How do I turn her attention away from Sam to me?"_

 _"Easy. Give her an ultimatum."_

 _"What?"_

 _"An ultimatum. It's when-_

 _"Yeah, yeah. No need to explain, I know what the heck it is." I said standing up from the side of my desk._

 _"You know for a beefy guy, you carried by fragile wings. It's a little weird." She smirked._

 _"What does that mean?" I said turning to look at her, putting my back against the wall._

 _"It means you're a guy, and other than making your girl tell you the truth or giving her a choice on whom she really wants. You sit and bit your nails praying for the best." Camilla took a step closer towards me. "Give her an ultimatum._ _I can't tell you that she won't freak, then breakup with you but then you won't have to question yourself anymore."_

 _She said, leaning up against my desk._

 _"I don't wanna do that." I stated._

 _"Why? Scared what her choice might be?"_

 _"No. I already know it'll be me."_

 _She laughed. "Of course you'd say that."_

 _"Look, I'm trying -_

 _"Jacob, my theory of a midlife crisis could be off and my thought of stress can be on point, but it's obvious neither will help you. If Leah is struggling to get through something that only she feels is happening, then it's not you."_

 _"That still isn't telling me what I should do." Especially when all roads to conversation leads to fights._

 _"I told you. Though since an ultimatum is out then honestly tell her you don't want her to see him anymore. Have you ever tried that?"_

 _"No, and I doubt that'll help anything. It'll just make her want to see him even more."_

 _"More than she already is?" She stated. "Are you sure? Because word on the street is she's been with him almost every day for the past couple months."_

 _"Yeah? And who is saying that?" I stated._

 _She shrugged._

 _"Like I said yesterday, there are numerous of reason that things could be falling apart. Number one being Sex, So it's pretty understandable how you think you're the issue when it comes to her not wanting to. Have she mention anything specifically to you? My guess that at her age it's probably has to be about having more kids! Cause that also could be a problem."_

 _"No." I said shaking my head. "I mean she mentioned not wanting to, but that's not on the list of possible problems."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Positive."_

 _"Well what about you? Do you want more kids?"_

 _"No. Not really. I mean I thought I did. I would've mind, but it obvious that's not gonna happen."_

 _"You never know." She said with a smile._

 _"Leah already said she didn't want anymore. Alright, another baby want fix anything. It'll only make matters worst." I stated._

 _"What will happen if she changes her mind?" She asked._

 _I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but in order to have a baby skin contact would have to be involved."_

 _"Of course, and you won't be having sex until you talk things out. Things might help If you take charge more, punch more into your Alpha-thing, I'm sure she'll love that. A little rough play never hurt anybody."_

 _"Sex isn't our problem." I said irritated._

 _"Your words or hers?" She said with a amused look on her face._

 _i rolled my eyes. "Get off the subject."_

 _"Well maybe that's where you need to start. Find out what's going on in that head of hers. I would say try tears but you're not a female."_

 _"Still wouldn't if I was."_

 _"Right." She nodded._

 _"From inside the mind of a woman who cares, I'm sure the walls of control are crumbling all around her. If she honestly tried to talk with you last night, then it's obvious that you're cold shoulder is making her skin crawl."_

 _She stated, and I bit my bottom lip thinking._

 _I do shut her down most of the time, its no wonder she does it back._

 _kind of already knew that what she was saying about the cold shoulder thing, Not to mention Leah said something along those lines yesterday morning._

 _"It's your job to found out what the issues are. Next time she wants to tell you the truth, listen to her. After hearing everything and you still think she's lying... then give her an ultimatum. Better-yet tell Sam to stay away from her. If you can't find it in yourself to claim what is yours, than be ready to lose it."_

 _I snorted. "Trust me, if I lose anything it's my dignity. Not Leah."_

 _She laughed. "Leah is your dignity. She has all the power."_

 _"No, she doesn't." I disagreed._

 _"Really? Is that why you're so enraged? Or is it just sexual frustration? Because I know it's not your personality."_

 _"No. My frustration comes from being lied too for months and being labeled as weak."_

 _"You are weak if you're willing to sit back and let the love of your life slip in the arms of a person you hate most. How do you think your kids would feel?"_

 _I sighed, walking over to my desk chair to sit._

 _I don't know how many times I have thought of how bad things could get. Was I jinxing myself, or was it only a hunch of always seeing Sam larking around?_

 _"I use to wonder how it would be if I was the only one, but here, this constant competition that I can't win."_

 _"You're wrong." She stated._

 _I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not."_

 _"Go talk to her. Leah's relationship with Sam, even if it isn't physical… she still has feelings in some way. So go listen to her, if there's really nothing going on she'll try to tell you again. You just have to hear what she says."_

 _I nodded already acknowledging that._

 _"That's gonna be hard."_

 _"If it was easy, you wouldn't like the outcome." She clarified._

 _"Guess you're right about that."_

 _"Yep, well I better get going. Hope everything works out for ya." She smiled._

 _"Yeah… me too." I mumbled, as she turned for the door._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

*Couple hours later*

 _Sarah Black's Pov_

" _I can't believe you cut your hair_." Ethan said breathless walking up from behind me.

I laughed.

"Yep. you like? I needed a change. When Hazel and i was getting ready i saw this shampoo commercial and this girl had a cut pixie cut. I knew i had to have the same."

"Wow, well it's different alright."

"Would does that mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Ethan said shaking his head. "Can i get you a drink?" He asked sitting beside me by the bar.

"No, i don't drink." I said as the bartender look to me.

"Don't worry. Not that type of drink." He smiled placing his hand on my knee, then lifted it quickly turning his body towards the bartender. "Two sprites."

He said and the guy nodded.

I wondered how many times have he been here with his brother Levi. Far as i know this club haven't been here for many years, im guessing only two or three.

I peeked over at Levi who was dancing wild with Hazel on the dancefloor.

It's always nice watching her have fun. With Daniel gone for so long, she tries to hide the fact that she's sad inside. I'm actually surprise she's dancing instead of hiding in the corner somewhere video chatting my brother.

I could also say the same for myself.

In a strange world i wouldn't be here sitting in a club i'm too young to be at,

In a perfect world i would be at home on my couch watching sci-fi flicks with Embry.

 _Yeah… in a perfect uncomplicated world._

Life now i'm here beside Ethan who isn't so bad but he's no Embry.

Safe to say Hazel and i are both in the same boat, almost.

"You know Hazel is basically my sister!" I practically yelled over the party music. "My brother imprinted on her, Levi doesn't have a chance." I said warningly.

Ethan laughed. "Yeah, right Levi has a better chance with Hazel as i do with you." He smirked. "Don't worry about them. Their friends."

I shook my head. "For her maybe, but he's single and very...flirtatious." I said not really speaking of Hazel and Levi.

"Trust, if what Daniel and Hazel have is real…. Nothing will come between them. Not even some guy who is too _old_ for her." He said as our drinks was place right in front of us.

Looking away from him to sip on my soda i wondered if Embry was to leave me here alone, would i have to give Ethan a chance.

From the way his placed his hand on my leg it was obvious that he liked me.

He's okay looking in the attraction department, but i'm already wishing he was Embry.

Embry is always so serious, all the time.

Its rare that he's spit vulgar jokes or entertain teenage stuff, Ethan on the other hand is so blunt and clownish. Not that i'll want that all the time, but what i really would love is for Embry not to be all doom and gloom all the days of his life. I'm so unsure if he was always that way or if being a shapeshifter has a lot to do with it.

"I like you Sarah. We've known of each other since birth but have not really learned of one an other. When you left my house yesterday i couldn't stop thinking about you, and not because you're pretty wild… but because you're cool." Ethan said sentimentality.

I blushed before i smiled. "So you don't think i'm some poor pathetic loved sick kid?"

"Of course i do. Very pathetic but still cool."

"Thanks… i guess."

"For what?" He asked.

"Being a huge jerk ... but a friend. In a strange way i need it. With things with Embry up in the air it's hard thinking straight."

"Let's make a rule." Ethan said turning his entire body facing me. "When you're with me, don't talk about Embry."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"One, you talk about him too much. Two, no guy wants to hear a girl whine about anyone. Three, let's not based this friendship off of talk and pointless conversations."

I snorted. "Okay…"

"Our new friendship is based on fun. So save the misery blah talk for Hazel's ears alright." He stated. "Now i'll be on the dancefloor, drink your soda then come dance."

When Ethan got up to dance, i turned in my chair to finish my drink.

When it was all finished i stood up to make my way to join Hazel.

" _Hi_." I heard a strange voice say in my ear and i turned.

Stood beside me was a dark brown haired guy, no more than 5'feet tall.

I stepped back to noticed how black his eyes peared and how pale his skin was.

Vampire.

"I apologize. Rude of me to stand so close." He said not taking his eyes off of me. "Do you come here often?"

"Ahh no, not really." I said glancing around. Since the club was located in Forks, there wouldn't be many wolves around to notice that a leech was here.

"My name is Alec. What is yours?" He said with both hands in the pockets of his black trucker jacket.

"Sarah." I said fast.

"This may seem to be a strange thing to say in a place like this…" He said glancing around. "I would love to take you out."

I laughed.

His face stayed as still as his heartbeat.

I cleared my throat. "You're a vampire, you shouldn't be here."

"I'm new to town, I would like to be your friend." He said and goosebumps rouse up on my arms.

"Umm okay…" I said unsure what i should do.

I glanced over at Hazel, Ethan and Levi but they were nowhere to found. The place where they were dancing at was now filled with unknown faces.

"I use too go to your high school, however let's just say i did not fit in. I now go to Forks high school." He said and i was curious on why he was talking to me.

"Okay, and how was that?"

"Moving was a huge change. I actually like how everyone is so open to vampires now, or should i say 'the cold ones'. Forks is a very lovely place. However, my sister isn't thrilled that we moved."

"Oh you have a sister." I said which wasn't really a question.

"Yes."

"Is she here?" I asked glancing around the room.

"No. Not at the moment."

"Right…" i said and instantly my vision got blurry.

"Would you like to dance or go somewhere to talk?" He asked.

I looked to him confused and a bit light-headed. "Not to be blunt, but it's weird looking at you. Not a good idea to go off with your kind alone."

He looked confused. "A pale face, plus you and i seen together here….with a russet skin as in me." I said.

"Im well aware of who and what your ancestors are. Times have changed. We would make great friends." He said and i felt bad on how desperate for company he seemed.

"Well what are you doing tomorrow? We can hang with my friends-

"Tomorrow? What about now? You can come to my home." He said cutting me off.

I took a step back cautiously. "I don't think so, i just met you."

He smiled. "That is correct."

Feeling dizzy i held my hand to my head, "I have to go find my friends."

I wasn't feeling to good.

Maybe it was the music and lights.

Or the fact that i haven't eaten since school let out.

" _Wait_." He says grabbing hold of my arm hard.

Like a cold hard rock. " _Ouch_."

Ripping my wrist free, i shoved him away.

He didn't move. His arms at his side.

"My apologies." He said completely stoned inside.

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

Backing away i glared down noticing black smoke rising from the floor.

Looking to Alec, the black smoke was in fact coming from his hands.

"SARAH!" I heard Embry's voice out of nowhere call me.

Looking around the room, all i saw was techno colors and unknown faces. " _Embry_?" I said low wondering if the voice was in my head.

" _NO_." Alec spoke with extreme fury, and before i knew it his hands were reaching for me.

I screamed lifting my arms for protection.

 _Daniel Black's Pov_

" _Welcome to Quillayute Airport. Local time is 9:02pm and the temperature is 51 degrees. You may unfasten your seatbelt."_

"Thank you, Lord." Mom said taking off her seatbelt.

"Yes! Home sweet home." I whispered as mom gathered her half eaten snacks together.

"Call and see if Embry is asleep. I'm sure he won't mind picking us up." She said and i nodded right away.

"Okay." I muttered pulling my cell phone out of my jacket pocket.

Since Embry was one of the few people i call, his emergency number on my phone was 4. I hit the number 4 and waited for the phone to start ringing.

" _Sorry, the person you are trying to reach cannot be reached at the time. Please, leave a message._ "

When the phone beeped, i redialed and the machine came on once more.

"Mom, his phone is off." I said as she stood from her chair, and the flight attendant came down the aisle.

"May i help with your carry ons?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Mom said to her wiping crumbs off of her pants. "Those three bags right three."

"I'll call dad." I said standing to my feet.

"No, he's probably closing up the cafe for the night. Call Quil."

She said and my phone started buzzing in my hand. Looking at the caller id it read 'Grandma.

To my surprise she mostly calls on holidays or for reservation meetings. "Its Grandma." I said hitting the answer button, "Hello?" I said into the phone.

" _Hey, Daniel. I've been calling for an hour._ "

"Sorry, my phone was off. Mom and i just landed."

" _Landed? Landed where? Something has happened? Where are you? You have to come home. Can i speak to Leah?_ " She said frantic.

"Of course." I said hitting the speaker button on the phone. "Mom." I said as she was already staring at me.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"Grandma? Go ahead, mom can hear you."

" _Im at the hospital with Jacob and Embry. Both Joshua and Sarah are also here. Seems like the too remaining members of the Volturi Jane and Alec are in town. Joshua got into a car accident and was brought here by Jacob and Embry, who were on they way to the cafe. Joshua must have shifted and lost control of the car. I'm unsure of what really happened, as for Sarah she was out with friends when a vampire attacked her. Embry got there in time except Sarah suffered a minor head injure trying to escape_ -

"Oh my God, _no_." Mom said running her hands through her hair completely upset. "Come get us now. We're at the airport." She said to the phone then turned to exit the airplane.

"Grandma, we're gathering our bags now. We'll be waiting." I said hoping Josh and Sarah was okay.

" _I'm on my way now._ " She replied.

"Okay, see you soon." I said and she hung up the phone without saying another word.

Just as i stepped out the airplane the wind hit me.

It was a bit cooler here than in Tokyo.

In that second i wondered what was Hazel doing this very second.

I should call her and tell her that i'm here.

I should call and let her know that something has happened to Sarah.

Which begs the question… Why would Sarah be out on a school night alone?

I looked over as Mom took her seat inside right by the door and the flight attendant brought our bags behinds us.

"Are you okay?"

I asked even though i knew she had to be worried sick.

"No. Not at all." She shook her head slowly. "I knew something.. one day was bound to happened. I was just counting down the days."

"Mom, don't worry. Josh and Sarah will be alright. The wolves will catch those who tried to harm them, i know it."

Mom didn't say anything else and i knew she was both furious and frightened.

I can only pray that the rest of our family of Lapush will be safe.

 _Embry Call's Pov_

"Hey, Can i go back now?" Jacob asked one of the nurses walking through the motion doors.

" _Sorry, Mr. Black. Not right now, we have to get permission from the chief of staff before allowing anyone back after visiting hours. it's hospital protocol_."

Jacob growled punching the walk. The nurse jumped back, then turned and walked towards the back.

i felt his pain.

"Hey. Come on." I said grabbing his shoulder turning him to face me. "We gotta chill out. They're still resting."

"Don't you think know that? I can't leave them on their own, those bloodsucker will be back and once they are-

"And once they are they'll pay but right now if the nurses feel anymore pressure they'll be kicking our butts outta here." I stated.

He shook his head taking a seat.

"This is all my fault. I should have seen this coming. I should have been with them."

"Jake, you'll have be in five places at once. No one could have known this would have happened."

"Josh was one thing… Jane attacked him with her gift from a far." He stated.

"We don't know that, he could have pulled over and than realized what she was and started driving. Who knows."

"It doesn't matter. He could be dead. And Sarah…. What the hell was she doing at that club? If we wouldn't have found Josh intime then Sarah would be-

"Don't think like that, Jake. All that matters is that we've gotten to them on time. Their safe now." I told him.

"Until when? This is all my fault. I knew none of this was over. No matter where i turn i can never escape a bloodsucker. You know you can't leave right?" He said glaring at me. "We have to protect her. We have to protect the rez, even if that means me shifting again. I won't let them win, i have too much to lose now."

"Of course i'm not going anywhere. I can't even think about that. None of us will be safe until every cold, hard bloodsucking parasite is buried." I said agreeing with him on the phasing part. I haven't shifted in two years, for him it has been way longer.

"I'm with you, no matter what." I said and he put his head in his hands.

For as long as i've known him he was the bud with the weight of the world on his shoulders, it was never fair but he always took it like a champ.

I hate that this has to happen to us.

" _Jacob_!"

We both heard a familiar voice and we looked over at the main doors.

I very exhausted Leah rushed towards us and shock hit me like a million bricks on how she was here and not across the planet.

" _Leah_?" Jacob breathed standing to his feet.

"Jacob? Where are they?" She said rushing into his arms.

"Sleeping, the doctors kicked us out until visiting hours start." He said embracing her warmly. "What are you doing here?

"Danny and i were homesick. I want to see Joshua and Sarah."

I sighed in relief that she was back. Early, but back.

I wonder if Sue told her the whole story about how the volturi want revenge.

"Have you spoken to them?" Leah asked glancing at me then look back to Jacob.

"Not yet." I answered.

"I can't believe this happened." She said low.

"I know, and i can't believe you're here." He said floored that she's standing in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home."

"It's an odd story. I'll tell you later."

"We have nothing but time. Sit, let's talk." He said not allowing her to move out of his arms.

"No. not now, Jacob." she said removing his arms from her waist. "I have to go see Sarah. What were you thinking allowing her to go to some club in the first place?" She said moving away from him towards the nurses station.

 _She's upset about that wait until she sees that Sarah cut her hair off._

Without replying Jacob held his hands in the air clueless, then turned towards me.

I shrugged as he looked behind me towards the main entrance.

I glanced over as Daniel came through the hospital doors. " _Daniel_." Jacob called to him.

"Hey, Dad, Embry. How are they?"

"So far so good. Resting." i said hugging him and Jacob stepped over just as Daniel held out his arms to him.

"Hey, Dad. How are you?"

"Fine. Is your mom-

"Sorry, you know mom. Worrywort. Where did she go?" Daniel said cutting him off already knowing something was strange was up with Leah.

"Went to go see them, but visiting hours are over and don't restart until the morning. They won't let us back." I said to him.

But it was clear that Leah disappeared as the nurses did.

" _Don't worry, i fixed that. You guys can go see them now, just be quiet_." Kelly said walking towards us out of nowhere.

I had almost forgot that she was chief of staff here, this is actually where she met Billy years ago.

I glanced at Jacob who had looked to his step-mom questionably.

"Honestly, everything is alright. You guys can go on back. Leah is with Sarah." Kelly said.

We all nodded not saying a word and headed straight back to where Leah disappeared to.

 _*12 Hours Later*_

 _Joshua Black's Pov_

It was 8o'clock in the morning and i felt like i've been hit by a bus. I was so tired even though i got much rest, i couldn't help but watch the door.

Wondering and waiting if the red eyed pale browned haired vamp was going to return.

I wasn't afraid just, on guard.

Last night was the second time in my life that i shifted.

I hate it.

It's in my gene to be what i am but i rather be normal.

Unlike Daniel, when he first phased he loved it. It wasn't out of anger or panic it was out of joy, which is really weird for anyone around here.

I can't be here.

I can't stay here.

When i was in port angeles all i wanted was to come home to my family, not come home to a war with vampires.

I have to go somewhere where i won't be forced to fight or go to school.

I got up off the bed and made my way towards the closet where i knew my clothes were.

Maybe i can go to Canada. It's not too far from here and i can easily come back just incase i'm needed.

Grabbing my plaid shirt and khaki pants that i was wearing the day before i quickly put them on before a nurse walked in, or one of my parents.

I assumed that Sarah is awoke as neither of them is in here with me.

I heard them talking a couple hours ago as i was drifting in and out of consciousness.

" _Hey_!" I heard someone say and i jumped startled hitting my arm against the closet door. it didn't hurt but i was sure i made a dent.

I looked towards the door and to my surprise Hazel was there.

"Don't tell me your sneaking out." She said coming into the room.

I sighed reaching down to putting on my sneakers . "Actually, that's exactly what i'm doing."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I said fast.

"I should, but i'm grounded. I had to beg my dad to bring me to see Sarah. Have to make sure she's alright."

"What happened last night with you guys anyway? She was attacked?"

"Yeah just like you, it's so strange. One second she was sitting down by herself than the next thing i knew Embry was there and everything went crazy. It all happened so fast. I didn't even see the vampire who wanted to attack her. All we wanted to do was have fun, she even cut her hair. we wanted to relax a bit and not worry about boy troubles." Hazel said completely filled with guilt.

"She cut her hair? Wait. Did you say boy troubles? Something's up with you and Danny?" I asked curious. "Thought you guys we're alright."

"We are, i think. Anyway… Why do you want to sneak out?"

"I can't be here." I stated.

"We're will you go?" She asked moving closer towards me.

"Not sure yet. I just...want to find myself you know. I love music and i love working on cars. I'm just not sure what i should do with the rest of my life." i answered honestly.

"Josh, i've known you my whole life and you go after anything and everything you set your mind on. Don't worry too much on the future stuff, just focus on all you want right now and what makes you happy this moment."

I smiled rolling my eye. "I know, yeah you're so right. I just can't help thinking of it."

"Seriously, don't stress. it'll all work out. Don't run away too far either. We all miss as much as is." She said wrapping her arms around my waist and i hugged her placing my arms around her back.

She was warm.

It's been awhile since someone hugged me. Let alone a girl who i wasn't really related to.

"Wow…" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked curious.

"You are hot dude." She laughed backing away from me. "Nearly burnt my skin off."

I snorted. "Yeah, sorry."

She turned around to look towards the door and i followed her gaze.

To our surprise Daniel was standing stone cold at the door way.

" _Danny_ … How are you?" Hazel said turned from me to move in his direction.

"I was fine two seconds ago. What are you doing?" He said not taking his eyes off of me.

"It's not what you think." I said fast.

"Oh really." He said as dry as possible.

"Danny, he's right. I was just-

" _Embracing him like he was your boyfriend?_ Yeah i've notice." He said walking into the room.

"No need to get jealous man, she was only saying goodbye." I said defending her.

"So like you to be _jealousy_ of what i have." He spat. "What's wrong, medical school was too bland for you? You had to come home and have alittle fun?"

"Daniel stop it." Hazel said lightly pushing him away from me.

I glared at him amused. "Dude listen to yourself. It's nothing like that."

"No? Tell me than. How bad is it for that my girlfriend, my imprint to feel that she has to comfort poor college dropout Joshua!"

"Daniel, you're overreacting?" Hazel snapped.

"Oh i'm overreacting. How should i react? Should i sit in pity on how foolish it is to hear that you took my sister to a nightclub when you both should've been in bed. Note one lesson of going out, never go without your boyfriend. Why is it that you were alone anyway? shopping for a new boytoy? Oh wait, here's Josh, in the flesh." He said and Hazel mouth dropped in shock.

"Not cool dude." I muttered.

" _Hazel_?" We all heard from the door.

It was Noah, her dad.

With brown wavy hair he stepped halfway in the room. "Time to go."

"One sec, Dad." She said and i almost forgot he was a hybrid. Half-human, half-vampire.

"No, now. Your mother is waiting at the cafe, Say goodbye."

Hazel sighed then walked around Daniel to leave with her dad, Not saying a word.

After they left Daniel stood there staring at me in silences.

"Danny, i promise you it was nothing. I wouldn't do anything to come in between you and Hazel. She's yours." I said honestly.

She wasn't even cute too me, just very nice. "She's like my sister you know that."

Daniel didn't say a word as he backed out of the hospital room.

I exhaled, sitting on the edge of the bed, wondering if i should go or wait until i patch things up with him first.

I would hate to leave on a bad note with anyone, let alone my brother.

 _Leah Clearwater's Pov_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _16 years ago_**

 _Hearing the sound of country music in my ear._  
 _Opening my eyes,_ _the first thing I seen was Jacob._

 _His eyes staring back at mine, appearing wide awake._

 _I smiled._  
 _"Hi."_  
 _"Hi." He smiled back. "How are you feeling?"_  
 _"I've had better days."_  
 _"I bet." He replied._

 _The last I remember of last night was feeding my baby-girl then falling asleep in Jacob's arms. Right after Embry finally had to be tugged away from Sarah._

 _Still can't believe Embry imprinted, and on of all people my baby._  
 _I guess him imprinting was the best thing that could've happen._

 _And it made me think the whole thing about imprints being your soul-mate or whatever._

 _I still think it's just a load of crap…. Jacob would tell you…. he imprinted then un-imprint on the spawn just to show that with wolves, there's no such-thing as soul-mates._

 _"How long have you been staring and watching me sleep?" I asked._

 _He chuckled. "I've been wide awake ever since my dad came in with that portable radio." He said looking over my shoulder. "He left to go get the kids an hour ago."_

 _I laughed. Country music seems to be Billy's thing these days, must be the sad love songs they sing. "Must be the stage he's in. He wants our little girl to be the next Dolly Parton, though I prefer Shania Twain."_  
 _Jacob snorted. "Is there anyone who you believe is better than Miss. Twain?"_  
 _"Nope, not one except you." I smirked squeezing my arms tightly around him._  
 _"Is that right?"_  
 _"Yeah, the only thing better than ending the night with you, is waking up with you."_  
 _"Yep. I'm here... and here is where I want to be... well... except for these circumstances. We are a couple weeks early from the apose due date." He muttered._  
 _I nodded. "Yeah, and It's been ten years since a bloodsucker attacked me... It still sucks-balls! I'm not even sure who stabbed me or what type of knife it was with. It could've been a kitchen knife for all I know... it happened so fast."_  
 _"I know..." He muttered and the cold expression on his face read he didn't want to think about what happened._

 _Last night Kelly told us the typically recovery time depends on me. To take things easy and restrain from doing any type of work. No running, walking up stairs._

 _I'll have to wait up to six months to feel regular, and allow another couple months to past before attempting to have another baby._  
 _I can say the best part about not actully giving vasinal birth is no ripping or tearing, No stress of pushing for hours and feeling pain, plus being sore for a while._

 _The worst part is recovery. All Kelly told me was that recover can be difficult, not to mention I'll probably have to stay in this hospital bed forever. Thanks to those damn leeches._

 _"I wonder if Haylie mentioned anything to Noah yet. He might have an idea of who it was that stabbed me. This drama with the leeches will never end will it?" I asked._

 _Jacob rolled his eyes._

 _"As long as Joham is alive... I'll have to keep looking over my shoulder. All because my blood matches his precious Lizabeth. Noah said the only one person that can beat him is Irvin and who knows where the hell he is. They all need to be stopped, including the Volturi."_

 _Joham is the father of Nahuel and is responsible for creating a hybrid army._

 _Irvin is a vampire who wants to kill both Joham and the Volturi._

 _"Can we not talking about this?" Jacob said obviously not in the mood._  
 _I sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's not talk about me almost bleeding out for no apparent reason other than revenge for handing my blood over to the Cullens."_  
 _"Maybe now that the baby is here we should reconsider moving." He stated._  
 _"We can't possibly move now." I said glaring at him. "Yesterday, In Forks what i wanted was for you to see the car garage I built for you to fix cars in. Not only that...the cafe can't go in my name. it's best if you put your name on it. i had the idea of a sign that read Jacob Black's Caf - leaving off the E. It was meant to be a surprise. We have an important new business development now, and it'll shape up perfectly in a couple weeks. In not in any concerted to move at this moment." I stated._  
 _"That amazing, but... To accept working beneath you would mean me being comfortable being here." He retorted._  
 _"I can only imagine how hard that is." I mocked._

 _"This….I can't benefit from, Leah. you can and at the same time do whatever that makes you smile. It would've been nice for you to have talked to me about rebuilding the shop."_  
 _"If i had, would you have giving me that chance to complete it on my own?"_  
 _"Rather I would or not, weren't you the one who was dead-set on moving and getting away from here?" He pointed out._  
 _"I was. through with you being jail-bound I decided to stay."_  
 _He sighed._

 _I didn't want to remind him of spending months in jail because of Camilla. that crazy psychopath framed him and he was taken away from us for a while._

 _"I don't want to think about this right now." I said low._  
 _"Jacob, life can't just pause because we had a baby."_

 _"Why can't it?" He objected. "Why can't we enjoy this?"_

 _I sighed._

 _"I'll hold you for dear-life and be so needy whenever you want later but right now be supportive, even if you hate the cafe."_  
 _"I don't hate the cafe, I just don't care much for it right now." He stated._  
 _"I can be supportive of everything you do regardless if it includes me. Your decision didn't include me and I know that's because I wasn't there but you had chances."_  
 _"Yeah, and you had a chance to agree to move away before Adam's little sister got to you." I snapped back._  
 _"Oh so this is my punishment. When i finally say yes, you say no? Understood." He said getting ready to get up off the bed._  
 _"No, don't go anywhere. Stay here."_  
 _"To what? Get molded over."_  
 _"That's not what i'm trying to do!"_  
 _"Then what do you want from me? I'm here finally. You also get killed and I'm asking for you to do what you've been begging me for months for, now that we're actually able to do so and you tell me that you don't want to give up a place that you only bought out of boredom? What sense does that make?" He said lost._

 _"It's been six months, Jacob. Believe it or not i'm trying to eject here. Can we at least work at it for a couple weeks before you swoop in and take us all away?"_  
 _"If you had any ounce of solicitude in you, you'll think clearly here. What happened to protecting everyone without any cost? If owning that shop and being the boss is something you need to feel comfortable in your own skin then fine, whatever you want but as long as those leeches are running around I'm not putting our kids endangered for the sake of you."_  
 _"I'm not asking for that." I said honestly._  
 _"Yes, your are. Listen to yourself. There no other reason not to get out of here anymore. Especially with what happened last night."_  
 _I sighed knowing he was right, but i need more time._

 _"Sorry i'm declining your hopes here but now that the baby's born i'm rethinking on working at all. At least for a little while. All i care about is making sure I spend everyday and moment with you and the kids. If you wanna work fine, I have no problem with that. As long as all of us are safe. Though there's no safety here. In all those talks about how I'm always saving you and I couldn't save you from this."_  
 _"Jacob. Don't do this. This is not your fault, or something you could've prevent."_  
 _"Please don't baby-talk me." He said closing his eyes hurt._  
 _"Our baby girl is safe and healthy. We all will be fine."_

 _"No. She's healthy but she will never be safe here, none of us will. I don't get how you can be so damn calm by this."_  
 _"Everything might not be perfect right now with all the chaos but... What exactly do you want me to do? Crumble and cry in your arms papa-Jake."_  
 _"Don't call me that." He said seriously upset._

 _"The second I got stabbed, my life flashed before my eyes. My first thought was…. I fucking hate vampires. My second was… Where the hell could my Alpha be." I joked._  
 _Jacob rolled his eyes, tilting his head at me._

 _"But last, I thought of the baby. I thought of the kids, Embry, Billy…. And then you again." I said looking at him. "In the truck, when I was all bloody trying to hold on…. I heard your voice again." I said pausing. "It was like a flashback of 10 years ago in a heartbeat. You weren't there, but on the verge of death…. You were." I stated, and Jacob didn't breathe a word. "You're always saving me… even when you don't, and everyday I think about what would happen if one of us died. I think about it more than I should, because no day is promised. We live in a town filled with vampires, hybrids, and shapes-shifters…. at the same time... we can't think negative all the time . We gotta look at all the stuff that even though we thought would kill us, we instead survived from…. Together!"_  
 _"Good morning."_  
 _Jacob and I both heard a woman say walking in the the room._  
 _"Someone small wants to be with the most amazing parents ever." A nurse said cradling something tiny in her arms._  
 _Wrapped up in a pink and white baby blanket, Jacob and I sat up just a little as she came over._  
 _"For a person who came mighty early, she sure knows how to sleep." The nurse said placing my baby girl in my arms._  
 _With her light chopper skin and pink lips, she was so warm._  
 _"Oh my god, I can't believe she's mine."_  
 _"Ours." Jacob corrected._  
 _"After three boys you never expect to have a girl." I smiled._

 _It's completely different and the feeling is unreal._

 _"I didn't have time to realize or take it in last night. I was completely out of it being drugged up and all." I stated._  
 _"Would you like to bottle feed or breastfeed?" The nurse asked._  
 _"Um.. since I've always bottle fed I think I'll stick to tradition." I stated._  
 _"You could always break that tradition." Jacob smirked._  
 _I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah you would like that..."_  
 _"Here you go." The nurse said handing me a bottle of milk._  
 _"Thank you."_  
 _"Your welcome, let me know if you need anything." She said moving to walk out the room._  
 _"Will do." I said as Jacob cuddled closer, wrapping his arms around both me and the baby._  
 _"You wanna feed her?" I asked._  
 _"No, that's okay. Your touch is better than mine." He smiled kissing my forehead._  
 _"She beautiful, like most babies, It's up to me to make sure nothing in the world will hurt her." He stated._  
 _"No, no one will ever hurt her. Especially with Embry as her protector." I smirked._  
 _"No, i'm her protector." He corrected._

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _"Before Josh was born I use to wonder about future kids, and now they're as beautiful as you are. " He grinned. "Now that she's here, Things can't get bad anymore. We gotta do things differently." He muttered._

 _"What do you mean?" I asked him lifting the bottle to our baby's mouth._  
 _"Remember when we were at the lake and you asked me how bad do things have to get in order for us to leave here?"_  
 _I bit my lower lip remembering perfectly. "Yeah."_  
 _"The fact that a leech could get inside of our house almost killing the both of you, Is something I will never get over."_  
 _"Everything is fine and will continue on being fine no matter what." I reassured him. "No matter how many time I get banged up, you're there."_

 _His love always calls me when I lose my way, he's the only one who saves me._

 _"Not this time, and probably not next time either. Those bloodsuckers are not gonna stop. If Embry wasn't there, you would be dead right now if no one was there. Both you and her." He said angrily._

 _"You shouldn't think like that, it doesn't help." I whispered_

 _"Why? Because you'll hate to admitted that it can be actual reality? It was easy before to imagine it now to really experience the closeness of death your backpedalling. I don't get it. You believed it was on me to keep them safe without out you and that'll be impossible when I have the chance to keep you safe also. You're only human, you can died as painfully as everyone else can."_

 _"I've spent so much time worrying and stressing over our safety and the wellbeing of the kids, i'm finally breathing here. Don't take me back down that road, everything will be fine. We're always back where we begin after something tragic." I said._

 _I knew that, on the road we're going down now the baby, Josh, Daniel, and Caleb will be as bitter and lonely as anyone. I can't have that._

 _"Perhaps we can move at the end of Summer, when our baby girl can crawl at least." I suggested._

 _He exhaled._

 _"So... what is it gonna be?" He asked looking down at our baby-girl._  
 _"What?" I asked._  
 _"Our nameless baby?"_  
 _"Oh... right. "_

 _"Practically went hours without one." He said running a finger over her black hair._

 _"Names... Names...Girl names..." I said merely to myself._

 _Before i tell him my suggestion i should see if he has any names in mind._

 _"Do you wanna name her? She's our first girl?" I said giving him a choice._

 _"No, No, you've been doing good so far." He said then looked away with a weird expression._

 _I narrowed my eyes. "What? What is it? You thinking of something?"_

 _"No, I just... You name her. I'm sure your pick will be perfect." He smiled._

 _That reminds me..._

 _"I had this beautiful most perfect dream." I stated._

 _this morning i had a dream of his mother._

 _His mother Sarah._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah. I dreamed about your mom." I smiled._  
 _"My mom?"_  
 _"Yeah, It was so real. For a second in my dream I'd forgotten who she was. It was strange but amazing at the same time." I admitted. "We talked about you alittle, but I can't remember what was said."_  
 _Jacob just nodded looking down._

 _"She would be so proud of you." I said looking at him._

 _"Yeah, I'm sure."_  
 _"Honestly." I said feeling he didn't believe my words._  
 _"You may not realize it, though she's such a huge part of who you are." I said as he bit his lower lip._

 _I looked down as our girl continued to drink her milk, not opening her eyes once. "That's why... without any question... i'm naming our little chipmunk after her grandma." I said leaning down to kiss her on her forehead._

 _"So everytime you say her name, you'll always think of your mom." I said and he nodded emotionally, exhaling to keep from crying._  
 _"You see? That was perfect." He whispered and I leaned over, kissing him._  
 _His warm lips, moving with mine. I than kissed his cheek._

 _"You're perfect and I love you, so much." He smiled, kissing me once more._

 _"MOMMY!" A loud and obnoxious voice screamed and I jumped._

 _"We were searching all over for you." Caleb said running into the room._

 _Not so far behind him was Daniel and Josh._

 _"DAD!" Caleb yelled again._  
 _"Shhh." Jacob exclaimed, lifting Caleb on to the bed._  
 _"Yeah, Cabe. Shut Up before you scared her half to death." Daniel said walking over to stand at my side._

 _"You guys wouldn't believe how slow it took grandpa to get us here." Josh said as Billy walked into the room with Keira by his side._

 _"Hello, Hello." He smiled happily._  
 _"Can I hold her? I didn't get a chance to yesterday." Daniel said and i remember right a little after Sarah was born, after hours of prying her out of Embry's arms only Joshua and Caleb had the chance to hold her do to visiting hours were over._

 _"Of course you can." I answered him, then looked over as Billy came over to give me a kiss with daisies in his hand._  
 _"Hey old-man." I smiled and he leaned to give Sarah a quick kiss._  
 _"How you guys doing?" He asked._

 _"No bad, not bad at all." I asked him. "The flowers are pretty."_  
 _"Thanks, I forgot what type you said you like. I'll just sit them by the window. Say hello to your niece Keira." He said pushing_ _Keira_ _towards the bed._

 _"Hi,_ _Keira_ _." I smiled at her._

 _"Hi." She said shyly._

 _"Dad there's a chair right there against the wall." Jacob pointed out._  
 _"Oh, didn't see it." Billy muttered._

 _"Grandpa's getting old." Caleb stated._

 _"We know." Everyone said at the same time._

 _I laughed. Daniel crawled on the bed to nested himself between Jacob and I._

 _I gently placed Sarah into Daniel's arms, and when she was settled i handed him the battle. When Caleb was born Daniel was always so helpful into holding and feeding him. He'll make a great father someday, because he's a wonderful brother._

 _"I just talked to Embry, he's on his way up with Haylie and Seth." Billy said taking a seat in the chair in the corner._

 _"So they're all a threesome now?" Jacob mumbled._  
 _"Nope. I'm still a lone wolf." Someone said walking into the room._  
 _"EMBRY!" Caleb yelled._  
 _"Shhhh!" Everyone exclaimed at once._  
 _"Sorry." Caleb whispered, then leaned down to give Sarah a kiss on her forehead as Jacob continued to hold him._

 _Looking up, to our surprise Embry wasn't alone. Both Haylie and Seth wasn't the only ones with him._

 _Rebecca, Rachel, Paul, Sue, Charlie, Jared, Kim, Quil, and Claire all walked into the room._

 _Shock I wondered if my hair looked a mess of not._

 _"Can I feed her?" Embry asked and Jacob snorted._

 _I ignored him and nodded without question. "Of course."_

 _"Hey?" Daniel exclaimed. "I just got her."_

 _"Don't worry Danny, I'll give her right back. I'll burp her for you." Embry said walking over to take Sarah out of his arms._  
 _"Fine." Daniel whined._  
 _"Well he imprinted on her. He have dibbs." Josh stated._  
 _"What's imprinted again?" Caleb asked._  
 _"We'll tell you later." I said pulling Caleb out of Jacob's arms to hold him._

 _"And it doesn't matter if Embry imprinted or not, Your sister will always love all of you, no matter what." Sue said coming to sit at my bed side._  
 _"How are you feeling?" She asked._  
 _"Good." I nodded._  
 _"I hope I never Imprint." Josh stated._

 _"Why?" Jacob and I asked at the same time._

 _"Cause... look at Embry, he's a zombie." Josh said pointing at Embry who was standing by the window holding Sarah paying attention to no one else in the room._

 _"He's right," Haylie added. "Embry has completely crossed over to the darkside."_

 _"You guys do know I can hear you, right?" Embry said back._

 _"Here, hand her to me. I'll show you how it's done." Billy said to him as he burped her._

 _I rolled my eyes. They all are gonna spoil her so bad._

 _"You know, No matter what I thought before about Imprinting… it's surprisingly not strange at all that Embry hooked himself onto her." I whispered to Jacob as Embry slowly handed Sarah over to Billy._

 _"So you pretty much think it's cute, I know." Jacob muttered._

 _"I didn't say all that. I just like that fact that he doesn't have to hurt over anyone any more. He has a new meaning to what he's searching for. He's in a healthier place now." I whispered._

 _"Yeah, It's been a long way home." Embry said looking at Billy holding Sarah, obviously listening to Jacob and I's conversation._

 _"Speaking of long way home..." Jacob said glaring at Embry. "You're not moving in with us."_

 _"I'm thinking we should keep the whole imprinting thing a secret as least up until her thirteenth birthday."_

 _"Yeah." Jacob agreed. "Good luck with that one."_

 _"If things get to drastic you should give her a rule." Seth stated._

 _"That'll never work." Paul stated._

 _"Such as?" Embry asked curiously._

 _"Such as waiting until she's 18 to produce any... feelings." Rachel said._

 _"18?" Rebecca exclaimed._

 _"Or 30." Jacob joked. Though he wasn't really joking._

 _"That's not a bad age, at least she'll be mature enough to know what she wants." Haylie said._

 _"There's no rules when it come to imprinting." Sue noted._

 _"Sue's right." Jared agreed._

 _"She probably be thinking about college instead of shacking up with Embry." Kim stated humorously._

 _"Whether what age she is, it should be her choice." Rebecca said._

 _"You mean like what Jacob went threw with the half-blood? You want me to get my heart ripped out?" Embry said opensive._

 _"Of course not." I said answering. "We accept the fact that you are the one who imprinted on my baby because i doubt I could handle seeing her, my only girl with anyone else."_

 _"Except me." Jacob added._

 _"Yeah, well romantically that is." I said._

 _"I don't think we should pressure her, we should just let her follow her heart." Billy said._

 _"Even if her heart leads to him." Haylie added speaking of Embry._

 _I nodded, in agreement. "Yes, my point."_

 _"I got it, I understand. You don't have to worry. I promise." Embry smiled taking Sarah back out of Billy's arms. "When we get to that bridge we'll deal with it."_

 _"Sure, take her why dontcha!" Billy muttered not ready to give her up._

 _"I'm so happy I have a niece, finally." Rachel said excited._

 _"Ahh are you forgetting something." Rachel said nugging Rebecca._

 _Paul and Rachel's daughter Rachelle was the cutest._

 _"I'm talking about from Jacob, have you noticed he has three boys? I thought it was gonna be boys-city forever." Rebecca replied._

 _"Now, Rachelle has someone her age to play with." Rebecca said to Rachel, talking about Sarah._

 _"Actually Paul and I are moving soon." Rachel said fast._

 _"Oh." was all Rebecca mouthed._

 _"Oh, well the other youngest pretty lady around is Keira even though she's way to old to play in the sandbox with Sarah." Billy said putting Keira_ _on his lap._

 _"I play with Barbie's." Keira announced._

 _"Oh I know sweetie, that's good." Billy said to her._

 _I snorted._

 _"Anyway... " Sue said turning to face me. "How long do you have to be in here?"_

 _"Umm not sure yet, I'll have to ask Kelly."_

 _"Hopefully it won't have to be too long." Haylie stated._

 _"I don't think so." I answered._

 _"She'll be out of here in no time." Jacob muttered._

 _"Of course. She's a Clearwater. Scary breeds they are. We should celebrate and welcome the little one to the club." Billy smiled._

 _"What? You haven't welcomed Rachelle into any club." Rachel exclaimed._

 _"Well she's not a Clearwater, now is she." Billy retorted smirking._

 _"I guess not." She mumbled._

 _"Don't worry, kiddo everyone's invited." Billy smiled._

 _"Invite to where? Not our place." Jacob said fast._

 _I laughed._

 _"So… What are you gonna name her?!" Sue asked._

 _I smiled looking at Jacob who nodded for me to say it._

 _"Sarah." I said looking at Billy who eyes glazed up at me completely shock._

 _"You named her after our mom?" Rebecca said amazed._

 _"Yep, It seemed only right." I said than glanced over as a nurse walked in the crowded room._

 _"Hi. Sorry to ruin the fun, but it's time for the baby's checkup." She said and I looked to Embry._

 _As he moved around both Quil and Claire to hand her over, the nurse looked back to me. "In a moment I'll be back with papers for you to fill out." She said to me._

 _"Okay." I nodded._

 _"Alright, guys." Sue said standing from beside me. "That's our cue, let's give Leah some time to rest up and we'll visit again later." She said as everyone suddenly moved towards the door. "We'll come back later sweety."_

 _"See'ya mom." I said as only Haylie, Embry, and Billy were the only ones who didn't move._

 _"Well i better go take a nap, your boys kept me up all night." Billy said getting to his feet, and Keira moved with him._

 _"Seeya, and thank you." I smiled to him._

 _"Your welcome, kiddo. Get some rest." Billy said leaning down to give me a great big bear hug and I wrapped my arms around him tight._

 _"Happy you're safe." He whispered._

 _"Thank's for the flowers." I smiled as he kissed my cheek._

 _"Of course, anything for you." He replied._

 _"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, Billy."_

 _He smirked. "Great beauty and great virtue rarely dwell together as they do in you." He said than looked to Jacob. "Jake, come on out into the hall for a sec."_

 _"Why?" Jacob asked._

 _"Don't worry It won't take long of your precious time." Billy said and I knew the conversation he wanted to have was to be about the shop._

 _"Come on guys, Let's go get something to eat in the cafeteria." Embry said to the kids._

 _"Sounds good to me." Josh smiled as Billy and Jacob walked out the room._

 _"Yeah, I'm hungry again." Caleb added._

 _"In that case we all should go." Haylie said moving walking over to pick Caleb up off the bed. "Do you want anything Lee?"_

 _I yawned tiredly, "No, that's okay. You guys go eat. I think I'll take a cat-nap before the nurse bring the baby back."_

 _"Okay, well... we'll be back soon." Haylie said moving towards the door._

 _"Let's go Danny." Embry said moving towards the hall._

 _"See'ya mom. Love you." Daniel said._

 _"Bye mommy, Love you." Caleb yelled._

 _"Later mom." Josh said fast._

 _"I love you all, see you guys later." I said laying my head back against the pillow._

 _Letting out a huge breath, I yawned again closing my eyes._

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

"Mom, are you okay?" Caleb asked.

I glanced around the room.

The cafe was a bit crowded but quiet.

"Yeah, just a little tired. It was a long flight."

"Here, Double shot espresso should wake you." Haylie said sliding a little cup my way.

"Thanks but i'm cutting my caffeine intake." i said thankful.

"I'll take that." Hazel said walking to stand beside Haylie. She drank it fast than Haylie took the cup from her.

"No drinking on the the job. Get back to work."

"But mom-

"Go now before i grown you for two more months." Hazel said and i wonder if Jacob and i will even consider punishing Sarah. Knowing her she already learned her lesson, but the fact that she cut all of her hair i was more sad about than angry.

Jacob said this morning that instead of Hazel only working weekends she'll be working wednesdays through Sundays to coincide with Hayley's punishment.

"I'm so sleepy." I said as Caleb turned to face me.

"I'm so happy your home." He said hugging me. "We all are, especially dad." He smiled glancing over at Jacob who was wearing a smirk on his face speaking to Billy on the other side of the cafe.

He must be making fun of something that everyone else probably finds offensive, it'll only be the reason of his amusement.

"So, i keep the secret for a couple hours. I'm glad i didn't have to disappoint you, i was so excited." Caleb said and i nodded.

I wish i could share his enthusiasm, however the fact that i'm pregnant and not sure how to tell everyone is the only reason why i'm home right now, they'd probably be more disappointed that it's not all just because i missed them.

"Maybe we should get home so you can rest." Caleb suggested.

"Great idea, i'm so ready for the couch and cheese puff." Sarah said sitting on the other side of me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better than you look." She stated.

"Jee, thanks."

She laughed. "Seriously mom, you look burnt out. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, go tell your dad we should close up early." I stated than turned to Caleb. "I can use some alone time with all of you."

"This should be fun." She mumbled.

I turned back to her, her hair cut was heartbreaking. "You and I will talk about this new hair do."

"Mom, it's my hair. its great."

"No, i told you out of all the things you can do cutting your hair was not one."

Sarah sighed.

"Now go tell your dad to close up early." I said the look to Caleb.

"Sorry. I would've stopped her. but wait until you see my movie collection. I updated while you and Danny were gone." He smiled.

"Can't wait, we should also order takeout as soon as we get home too. No cooking from neither you or i." I stated.

He laughed. "Deal, but tomorrow. I'm making one of your new favs."

"And what's that?"

"Sushi." He said and i frowned in horror.

"Ew, No seafood. Let go with italian."

"Okay, than seafood next week." He said and we heard the bell on top of the entrance door ring as someone came in.

Caleb face froze behind me with his mouth opened, the room was so quiet that a pen could drop and we all would hear.

I turned to look.

"I recognize her." Caleb said as i glared at the paleface brown haired leech. "Charlie has picture all around his house, that's-

"Bloodsucking Bella Swan." I growed standing to my feel.

"Hey! Didn't you read the sigh. No vampires." Daniel said loudly.

" _Ahh_ Kiddo," Charlie said embarrassingly glancing around. "This is my daughter. Isabella." He said then looked to Jacob. "We all should talk."

"Her crimson eyes are not red of thrust but she's a cold one." Sarah muttered.

"Sorry, Charlie. Daniel's right, my parents rules are rules." Josh said looking to him then back to her. "Vampires aren't welcomed in here. Especially ones my parents dislike."

"Jacob-

"Dad. it's alright. We should go." Bella said to Charlie, no one took their eyes off of her.

"Sarah are you okay?" Caleb asked and i looked down.

Sarah's head was bowed down and her chest was popping heavily.

"Oh no, Sarah." I said low lifting my hand but careful not to touch her.

"No, mom. Step back." Daniel said fast and in that second was right in front of me.

"I'm fine." Sarah breathed. "Vampires, they have nice skin, but then again their dead... so it's dead-pretty-skin and they smell might weird."

"Sarah, relax. You're controlling it." Embry said instantly in front of her with his hands holding hers tightly.

Jacob moved a couple feet behind Embry.

"It's so weird that i feel like i'm pmsing. I wanna punch something, and eat at the same time." She said.

I laughed as Embry did. "Let's go for a walk." He whispered.

"No, if i move i'll-

"Okay, we'll stay here." Embry said cutting her off.

I can't believe this is happening.

"Jacob," i said motioning for him to get everyone out of the cafe.

When i moved my arm to look around, i hadn't noticed Daniel standing between Sarah and i.

"Danny-

"Mom we should go home." He pleaded.

He must be worried about the baby. With me standing so close to Sarah i almost forgot that she could hurt me if she was to phase.

But right now i didn't care much of my safety. "Not yet, Sarah and Josh-

"Are fine. Please go home with Caleb." Daniel said.

I do not want to leave Sarah and Joshua here alone, but then again they have all the support they needed.

"Caleb, you and mom go home. Order some dinner, okay." Daniel said and Caleb didn't argue.

As i moved towards the door with Caleb right behind me, i hadn't realize that both Charlie and Bella had left.

"Imma go find out what is it that they want." Jacob said moving towards me. "Sarah will probably stay with Embry tonight, go home. Get some rest, try not to worry."

"And what about Josh?" I said to him.

"I'll be with Dad, don't worry mom. We'll be home before dinner." Josh said quickly giving me a kiss and hug. "Just go rest." He said and i wondered if he could tell i was pregnant.

I nodded looking to Jacob, his eyes filled with guilt and sadness.

I hated seeing him so pained. I basically chewed his head off when i first saw his last night, but it was my hormones and emotions taking control.

Pulling him into to me he wrapped him warm arms around me tightly and kissed my head. "I love you." He said and i exhaled tiredly.

"I love you too."

He leaned back. "Go home, i'll call to keep you posted."

"Okay." I said as Caleb held the door open for me.

Glancing back at Sarah, who had a smile on her face, seeming to be laughing at something Embry said and i knew she would be alright.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter. 6 Lenten Moon**


	7. Chapter 7 Hide & Seek (Part 1)

Chapter. 7

 **Hide & Seek (Part 1)**

 _Jacob Black's Pov_

 _* **Recurring Dream** *_

 _Sitting in the living room watching a baseball game, I turned my head hearing the sound of the front door slam shut._

 _"Oops, sorry. Didn't think it would slam that hard."_

 _Josh said dropping his light blue book bag by the door, and I turned back to the tv screen._

 _It's crazy how big he's gotten over the years._

 _"Who's playing?" He asked._  
 _"Red soxs and the Yankees."_  
 _"Oh. Well I gotta get going... Shane's meeting me at the liberty to study for finals."_  
 _"Alright." I said as he ran up the steps._  
 _Watching the game, the Red soxs were in the lead, Winning._  
 _"Hey, hon. Who came in?" I heard Renesmee say walking from the bedroom._  
 _Looking over at her as she rubbed her eyes tiredly._  
 _"Just Josh, Sorry he woke you."_  
 _"It's fine, its hard to sleep so late in the afternoon anyway." She said coming to sit beside me. "Have you decided what you wanted for dinner?"_  
 _"No, i'm not in the mood to eat. The Yankees might not win this one." I said feeling down about the game._  
 _"Well if you like I'd be happy to take your mind off of it." She flirted._  
 _I smirked glaring at her. "Oh-really?"_  
 _"Yep, Its just a game... you can always watch the news for anything you've missed later." She said placing her hand on my cheek._  
 _In the second, my mind was filled with images of the both of us naked, rolling around in bed._  
 _I smiled suddenly ready to forget about the baseball game and go straight to the bedroom._  
 _"Ugh! Can you two wait at least until i'm out of the house before you start!?" Josh practically yelled and Renesmee jumped back._  
 _"You two do know that pretty soon Daniel and Caleb will be back from school. I would really hate from them to see this." He said snatching his book bag from the floor and rushing out the door._  
 _I sighed._  
 _"I'm sorry, he's right." Renesmee said guilty._  
 _"No, No. Don't be. He's just upset." I said placing my hand on her cheek to comfort her._  
 _"No, the kids aren't use to me being here. Maybe you were right, maybe we should have moved away after Leah passed. Everything could have been easy for them."_  
 _"They are fine."_  
 _"No, they are not. I can't replace their mother and I rather they not hate me."_  
 _"Nessie, please. Don't do this. Josh, Daniel, and Caleb love you. We wouldn't have made it without you. Don't think like that. No you could never replace Leah, but you're sure as hell comes close. You're my angel from up above." I said kissing her cheek._  
 _She laughed._  
 _"Oh Jacob, I love you so much." She said wrapping her arms around me, then kissed my lips fast._

* **End Of Dream** *

Opening my eyes to nearly a dark room. Lifting my head towards the window, the curtains were closed.

Unusual, Leah must have closed them.

Rolling over, the other side of the bed was empty. Just like last night when i came to bed.

When i got home Leah was on the couch with Caleb watching Casablanca. They both were up so late that i didn't get a chance to formally reunite with her.

In a strange way i feel she is avoiding me.

Why, I have no idea.

I missed her so much and as much as it surprised me to see her something tells me i'm the last person on her mind.

Getting out of bed, i reach to open the bedroom door.

When it sung open i jumped out of the way. " _Watch it_!"

" _Oops_ , sorry." Leah said almost running into my bear chest. "I didn't know you were awake."

 _Good morning to you too._

"Now you know, what's going on?" I said as she moved passed me towards the dresser.

She was wearing a pink sweater and light gray sweatpants. Seeming to be in a rush.

"I'm getting dressed. Billy just phoned to say Keira and Henry just shifted for the first time. Daniel offered to go stay with Henry until Seth and Taylor get off of work."

"And you?"

"Im taking Sarah shopping as soon as she wakes. Caleb gave me an idea that i should bring Keira along with us."

 _Sucks_. I actually wanted to spend sometime with her.

I moved towards her as she searched in her drawers for clothes.

"We haven't had a chance to talk." I said leaning up against the dresser.

"I know sorry," She said not looking at me.

"Hey," I said lightly grabbing her arm pulling her to me. She pausing holding tight onto a pair of socks. "Take a second." I said and she looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"Jacob,"

"I didn't get a chance to hold you last night." I said wrapping my arms around her waist., hugging her. She smelt like strawberry oatmeal. "I really missed you."

"I know. I've missed you too." She said than unwrapped my arms from her and backed away. "But i really have to get going. I promise i make up the long lonely days. I'll even stop by the cafe to help, whenever you go back."

I sighed. "I was thinking last night with everything that's going on i should be here."

Since Haylie agreed to take over for a couple days i'm ready for a vacation.

"Oh okay, sounds good." She said backing up towards the bathroom.

"Well since you'll probably be gone most of the day, i should go find something to do."

"You could help Jared and Kim with a bonfire." She suggested.

"Bonfire?"

"Yeah, Billy had the thought for a meeting. I'm sure the bloodsuckers had a lot to say to you yesterday."

She said and i instantly remembered Josh and i visit to Charlie's.

Bella came to warn the wolves that Alice Cullen seen Jane and her brother Alec from the Volturi coming to Forks. She said that in Alice's vision she saw them plotting revenge against Leah and all the wolves.

"Not really. They came to help but i told them to go right back to where they came from. More leeches, meaning a lot more triggers as which was seen."

"They won't leave." She muttered.

"They already did. Before Josh and I left Alice had another vision of what would happened if they all stayed. Only Bella, Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle were there at Charlie's house. The others didn't show, but Carlisle did say Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme are out searching for Jane and Alec. Who left for Alaska right after they came for Sarah and Josh." Something tells me they'll be back.

Long ago when Leah's first book came out it exposed all the vampires we knew of, including the Cullens. I'm surprise any of the Cullens actually came to help.

"Right, well imma go get dress." She said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

After all these years…. I knew i've grown on Alice, she isn't as ruthless as others... she sweet. Bella will always have a guilty conscious when it comes to me. Carlisle will always be the noble one of all and as for Emmett, he's always ready for battle.

It makes sense while it was only them who came to warn us.

As for what went down with the Volturi… the enforcements of the vampire law... they met their end when a group of hunters… human and shapeshifters gathered together and destroyed them. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Chelsea, Heidi, Santiago, Felix and Demetri all burned. Leaving the town in Volterra with a different meaning when people visit now. What once was the safest place in the world from vampire attacks is now a bunch of rocks and ashe.

After 3000 years or so, humans and shapeshifter took out the largest coven that existence in bloodsucker history all because of Leah.

I couldn't be prouder.

At first i'll admit i was worried about retaliation, though who knew it would take years for it to catch up to us.

Volterra has since been rebuilded but somehow Jane and Alec weren't in the country when the hunters attacked. And now they want revenge.

Too bad they won't get another chance.

Not if i can help it.

I can't wait to rip them apart for trying to hurt Sarah and Josh.

"Dad?" Someone called from the hallway.

I widened the door and Caleb popped out of nowhere.

"Yeah."

"Would you like me to arrange a meeting for you? I can call everyone in to get the bonfire together."

He said wanting something to do.

"Sure, and while you're at it, can you grab a couple things from the cafe?" I said walking out of the bedroom, towards the living room.

He followed. "No need, earlier when i went to open up the doors for Haylie she made some breakfast for us all. Yours is in the oven."

"Thank God, what would i do without you."

He laughed pulling his phone out of his pocket. "You'll probably ask Daniel."

"More like Sarah." I joked.

He laughed again, moving to go sit on the sofa.

"I'm starving." I said to myself heading straight for the kitchen.

Opening the oven there was a aluminum tray filled with croissant sandwiches and muffins.

Grabbing the entire tray i sat down at the table and dug in.

* **Flashback** *

 **16 years ago**

 _…._

 _As I opened my eyes i stared up at the ceiling, listening to the rain pour down on the rooftop._  
 _with Leah in my arms, I let out a huge breath. Squeezing her closer to me, it was hard replaying the dream i just had without fixing on what happened today._  
 _Suddenly Leah was wide awake, with her eyes opened looking up at me._  
 _"What?" i asked looking back at her._  
 _"Your hot." She smirked._  
 _"thank you, your not so bad looking yourself." I mocked._  
 _"Attempting humor while your eyes scream something else, That failed miserably." She said sitting up. "What are you thinking of?"_  
 _Pulling her arms for her to lay back down, she sighed._

 _"Jacob- -_  
 _"You should get some sleep." I cut her off._  
 _"What's wrong?"_  
 _"Don't worry about me."_  
 _"Jacob, I'm not stupid." She said leaning back up, perching on her elbows._  
 _"How are you feeling?" I asked her._  
 _"I'm fine, we're not talking about me." She stated._  
 _"Lets not talk at all."_  
 _"Well I'm wide awake now." She said moving to climb off the bed. "Besides burning my face off on your steaming hot chest is not my idea of peacefully sleeping."_  
 _She said moving to stand over Sarah's crib that wasn't far from the end of the bed._  
 _"How is she?" I asked._  
 _Leah smiled turning back for the bed. "She sleeping like a baby. I can't believe she's sleeping through half of the night already. That's very unusual for someone so young."_  
 _"Yep, how lucky of us?!" I mocked._  
 _"Do you think something is wrong? her cries aren't as high-pitched as I pictured."_  
 _"I don't, I highly doubt there's something wrong. Daniel was the same way." I clarified._  
 _"No, he wasn't. He screamed for days when we first brought him home." She replied._  
 _"I don't remember that." I muttered as she climbed back in bed._  
 _"Enough of dodging my concern, Tell me what's wrong. I can see it in your eyes that something's been bothering you minute."_  
 _"I really don't wanna talk about it.""_  
 _"What is it?" She pressed._  
 _"Nothing. Can't i take in the fact that I can hold you again without something being wrong?"_  
 _"You've been distant and quiet since we got home from the hospital."_  
 _I sighed not wanting to talk about today._  
 _"I dreamed you were gone."_  
 _She narrowed her eyes_  
 _"You were gone... and I was with Renesmee."_  
 _She didn't say a word._  
 _"Here, in this house." I added._  
 _Raising her hand to caress my face, she smiled. "I would come back and punch you in the eye if you ever went back to that two timing spawn."_  
 _I wanted to laugh but the thought of her not being here frightened me too much to even find anything remotely humorous._  
 _"I'm fine, Sarah's fine. The boys are fine. The drama with the leeches is finally over, no more worries." She insisted._  
 _I shook my head._

 _"Besides if something was to honestly happen you're more than likely to get custody of the kids opposed to Sue." She said jokingly._  
 _I just glared at her not amused. "I failed to see any humor in that thought. There's nothing else to joke about. Whatever happens to you, happens to me. You can't forget that it hurts just as much when you brush something so serious off."_  
 _"Lighten up."_  
 _"Don't tell me to lighten up."_  
 _She sighed. "What is with you today?"_  
 _"I wasn't nervous with Josh, Daniel, and Caleb. I was excited." I confessed. "Now everything is different. Everything has changed. You said Sarah has changed you and I see it. It's good that you don't allow everything to frighten you but it's nerve wrecking to see you act like this."_

 _"Jacob, don't worry so much. Just believe that we all will take care of each other and be happy."_  
 _"That's not even possible for a second." I admitted. "I'm not afraid to tell you that i'm scared that'll end up like my dad. Like he was when my mom died. Alone, raising three kids, but in my case four… three if Sarah hadn't survive. I don't think you grasp the concept of how you two could have died."_  
 _"So what you think just because I brush it off means I don't constantly think about it? Because I do. I just rather not sit around and whine about it every five minutes."_  
 _"Well I guess i prefer you to whine about it or anything instead of not talking to me."_  
 _She snorted. "I think you're overreacting."_  
 _"Maybe I am."_  
 _"I get it, I'll refrain from ... being Unthoughtful."_  
 _"You talk about how I'm always saving you and I could save you from this." I said guilty._  
 _She sighed._  
 _"Jacob. Don't do this. This is not your fault, or something you could've prevented."_  
 _"Don't baby-talk me." I stated. "You were seconds away from dying, and-_  
 _"Can we please not do this anymore? We can't even think like this right now. All we should be worried about is Sarah, and how healthy she is."_  
 _"I am thinking about all of that, and at the same time i'm stuck on how tragic this life would be if you would've died. The both of you."_  
 _"Even If i had, you are as strong as Billy, if not more. You'd be just fine. Caleb, Daniel, and Josh would be in better hands compared to If something was to happen to you."_  
 _"No, and strength has nothing to do with protecting yourself and everything you have." I said placing both of my hands on her face. "Without you and the kids…. Im nothing."_  
 _"That's not true."_  
 _"It's the only truth." I stated honestly. "If you never came back 10 years ago, what would've happened? If we never ever saw each other again, Where would we be right now? I think about that all the time. I think about you being happy with some other guy, while I'd just probably be…. Floating around trying to find my place in this sick world. Wondering to myself wondering what if- -_  
 _"How many times do I have to tell you? You're that deep euphoric feeling that keeps me up at night. To me you're still the one Red out of all the Blue's, I can see you as easily as I can myself. You're so much more than what you believe. Before I even could get a good look at you, I knew I could count on you. You're everything. No matter what you'll be there for anyone you love no matter what. If something was to happen to me you will live and meet the most amazing person who'll help you raised our boys. I wouldn't want your life to stop just because i wouldn't be here to share it with you. It's that loyalty in your veins that take me in and I would really love it if you would stop worrying so much." She stated. "Or your gonna start to get gray hairs." She said running her hand through my hair._  
 _I shook my head. "No, I wouldn't be able to live on without you."_

 _"You only feel that way because you fear it the most."_

 _"Maybe but as long as you're here with me, I know which way to turn. i have meaning to live. I don't want to live in this world without you."I said leaning into her, pressing my mouth to hers._

 _She always gave me somewhere I can run, when i lost all hope. I can't imagine a world without her._

 _"I love you, you know that." She said pausing to look as me._  
 _Pulling me closer, the look of love and devotion radiated from her._  
 _She's the only woman I can imagine myself getting married to._  
 _It's a ridiculous thought, though the question isn't if she'll want to marry me... the question is when should I ask her to._  
 _Im guess after I get a ring._  
 _Without any warning, Leah climbed on top of me kissing with so much fervor that I could sense the heat rising from within her._  
 _"Lee- -_  
 _I try my best to say though it was impossible with her lips never letting up._  
 _One hand lifting up my shirt, as the other moved down to the hem of my jeans._  
 _I laughed amused, pushing her so I could lean up. "Are you mad? You do know this is the worst possible time to have sex, Right?"_  
 _She narrowed her eyes confused._

 _"Don't give me that look. Aren't you still alittle sore?"_  
 _"I'm fine, besides... who says anything about lovemaking..." She smirked continuing to unloosening my pants._  
 _I instantly knew what she was thinking of._  
 _I rolled my eyes grabbing her hands. "Let's not." I said rolling from underneath her and getting off the bed._  
 _"What's wrong?"_  
 _"Nothing."_  
 _"Liar, since when do you ever- -_  
 _"Can't we not be in a rush all the time? Why of all times- -" I cut off not wanting to sound as if I was complaining. "I was just thinking... maybe we could get- -_  
 _"No need to explain, I get it. You only get hot and bothered when some raging psycho is the one to go down on you." She said, and I flinched back._  
 _Did she seriously just say that?_  
 _Leah sighed rolling over the bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean that." She said remorseful._  
 _I sighed._  
 _"Look, fine if you're not in the mood. No big deal, Imma go take a bath." She said turning for the bathroom. "If your gonna be up, make sure to check on Sarah." She said walking into our bathroom and shutting the door._

Camilla was the last person i wanted to think of.  
 _Opening the bedroom door, I walked down the hall towards the living room._  
 _With the television on Haylie, Embry and the kids all slept sound asleep on the floor._  
 _In the corner of my eyes Billy was roaming around in the refrigerator._  
 _I snorted moving into the kitchen. "Can't sleep?"_  
 _"Jake!" He said looking up surprise. "I thought you were out for the count. How's the kiddo?"_  
 _"She's still snoring away. As for me I've only been up for a little bit." I said taking a seat at the table as he did._  
 _"Oh, yeah... I know that feeling... after Rachel and Rebecca was born my nerves and worries grew taller. Trust me, it'll never go away. Constantly thinking about the future and If you'll be around to teaching everything there is to know." He said and it was obvious that he was eavesdropping on Leah and i conversation._

 _"Remind me to kick you out first thing in the morning."_

 _"Trust me, it'll never go away. Constantly thinking about the future and If you'll be around to teaching everything there is to know, or if Leah will go through it all with you." He continued._

 _It sucked feeling this way._

 _All I want is a future with Leah. Always and forever me, her and the kids._

 _It would be interesting at the very least to picture her walking down the aisle towards me. It sure is possible, I wanna make it happen._

 _There's no surprise that we are going to get under each other's skin a lot. We been together for almost 11years now. With her I'll always know that I didn't have to be all alone._  
 _"With Leah... I'm no longer swinging out across an ocean, from shore to shore... She's my resting spot. She's it." I stated to him._  
 _"I know."_  
 _"I want her as my wife." I admitted._  
 _"It's about time." He smirked._  
 _"I know you still have mom's wedding ring... Can I have it?" I asked._  
 _"Of course."_

* **End Of Flashback** *

 _Joshua Black's Pov_

"What made you want to come visit?" Sue said parking the car right in from of Jeremiah's house.

"To be honest, i was thinking of leaving town for a while but after i went home from Forks last night i knew i couldn't leave." I answered looking at her. "Grandma remember along time ago before mom moved away for college she came here to say with Jeremiah?"

"Yeah, back then she was having a very hard time with Harry's death amongst other things."

"I remember her saying that if it weren't for Billy and Jeremiah she wouldn't have made it through. I need that kind of support in my life."

"Joshua, Leah turned to both Billy and Jeremiah because her actual father died. Jacob is still here, he'll support you if you talk to him."

I shook my head disagreeing. "It's not how you think. Dad and i are too different. He doesn't understand me."

"All children feel that way."

"No. Not Daniel and Sarah. They seem to be all dad and mom care for at the moment. While Cabe and i get pushed around."

"That's not true." She disagreed.

Not matter what i say she won't get it.

"I asked you to drive me here because last time i visit Jeremiah he told me he was sick. I hadn't told anyone at the time and i need to find some meaning to what i should be doing. If anyone can help me its him. Before i went away for medical school he believed in my music, it's been awhile since i picked up a guitar."

"I can only imagine what your going through Josh and whatever it is you're searching for i hope you can find it." She smiled running her hands through my hair. "Go talk with Jeremiah, i'll wait right here for you."

"Thank you." I said opening the car door and hopping out.

Jeremiah house was big and white, with two stories, a wrap around green porch, and green shutters.

The front door was wooden and red.

I used to have so many good memories of this house on birthday visits here. Almost every two years Jeremiah would throw a party for himself as only married twice. His first wife divorced him as she was human and didn't understand his devotion to the wolves and his second wife died at childbirth.

"Can i help you?" A voice said as i stepped on to the porch and i looked over to a bench where a short blonde hair, green eyed girl sat.

I stumbled back, she didn't look familiar.

"Who are you?" I said.

She stood to her feet. "You came here remember."

"My … father-figure lives here."

"Oh really." She said tossing the book in her hand on the bench. "Well who may that be?"

She said flashing her fishy eyed, pale eyebrows at me.

"Jeremiah."

She bit her bottom lip, then held out her hand for me to shake. "In that case, i'm Lauren. Lauren Mallory." She said and i assumed she was a family friend also.

Lifting my hand i shook hers.

Her palms were freezing cold and i snatched my hand away.

"Who are you?"

She didn't sparkle like a vampire but her beauty a-line like them.

She laughed. "I just told you, what are you slow?"

"You know what i mean?" I snapped back.

"Well your skin temperature isn't so comforting either."

"Hybrid?" I guessed.

"Looks like your aren't so slow after all."

"How do you know Jeremiah?"

"He's my uncle." She answered.

"Oh." was all i said.

"Come on in, i'm sure Jeremiah will be happy to see you."

She said nicely and i followed her in.

Walking into the house the first room we stepped into was the living room. It was a bit different than i remembered it.

The main corridor runs from the entrance and through the house to the kitchen, ending in garden doors leading outside to another room. There are two living rooms, connected by sliding doors that are usually open. The kitchen is confusing because it has three entrances. I remember always playing hiding and seek with Daniel back then.

Before and after Sarah was born i would come to this house whenever my mom needed a getaway or a fresh of breath air.

"Dad you have a visitor." Lauren said moving towards the couch.

 _Dad? She said he was her uncle._

I glanced over at the tv, as 'The Golden Girls' was on the screen.

I smiled amused. mom use to watch that show with Sarah when she was little.

"Shut the door," Lauren said looking to me and i did what she said.

I walked over to where she kneed down at.

Jeremiah laid on the couch half-asleep.

"Oh, i must have drifted off." He muttered to her.

"It's alright. We have company."

"Do we?"

"Hey, Jeremiah." I said walking into view, beside Lauren.

"Long time no see." I smiled kneeling in front of him.

With pale skin, and tired eyes, i wondered how much time he had left.

"Joshua…." He sung holding out his arms.

I laughed. "Hey." I said hugging him lightly.

"So happy you came." He said after i leaned back a bit.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm alright, still kicking." He laughed tiredly, then suddenly his laughed turned into a hard cough.

"Here, drink this." Lauren said grabbing a glass of water from the table near the couch.

to my surprise there was a photo of my mother and me also on the table.

"Thank you, dear." He said sitting up to take a sip of water than laying his head back down, closing his eyes.

"He needs his rest, you should go."

"No," i said standing to my feet. Im staying.

She sighed. "Look, I have to be back in Forks for work tonight. I'm not going to be late because you want to overstay your welcome."

"You live in Forks?"

"Yes, and i'm not leaving you here with him. I don't know you." She said and i didn't blame her.

I sighed "Look at that photo." I said pointing to the one on the night stand. "That's my mother and me."

"What?" She said confused.

"Yeah, when i was three. We took that here when we visited. Jeremiah is like my grandfather. You can trust him with me."

"You mother is Leah Clearwater?" She said completely surprised.

"Yeah."

"Jeremiah talked about your family all the time when i visit. I traveled all over the world for work, and i recently took a break. I'm actually reading your mother's second book right now." She said happily.

I smiled at that. "Oh wow, Really?"

She knows about the wolves and vampires.

"so what do you do?"

"I model. I'm a model."

"Oh, nice." I stated. Never met a model before.

"What about you?" She asked.

I exhaled.

 _Currently i'm a loser._

"I umm…. I'm a.. Med student, sorta."

"What the heck does that mean?" She laughed.

"Honestly, i want to drop out."

"Really? Why?" She asked in a much softer voice.

"Because… i … i really don't have a passion for it. I kinda don't know what i want to do with the rest of my life. I thought i did but… i don't want to disappoint my parents."

Lauren nodded. "I get it."

She said and something told me that she really did.

"Even though my mother died giving birth to me." She said walking over to sit on the other sofa. "Everyday i wonder if i make her proud."

I slowly moved over to the sofa where she sat and lowered myself beside her. "What about your dad?"

"He was a vampire for two years before my mother became pregnant with me. He raped her," I flinched as if she just punched me. "Jeremiah is my stepfather. He took care of me for years, after my mother passed."

"How old are you?"

"Technically, i'm 39 years old." She said and my eyes widen with amusement.

"Wow."

Shyly she laughed. "I know, weird huh?"

"I've heard of strangest things." I admitted.

"So you lived here in Washington your whole life?" I asked.

"Pretty much yes. I repeated Forks high school three times. Makah high school two times, but only went to La push reservation once. Every year i just would hoop to a new school and hoped no one would notice. I was never the stay at home all day type."

I laughed. "Same here."

I than thought about what she mentioned earlier on reading my mom's book.

"So you like my moms books?"

"I love them. I actually feel much free now that the world knows. I hated having to hide who i really was. I hated not fitting in with the wolves that Jeremiah cared for so much. He dedicated so much of his life helping others, i can't imagine not being here when he's sick. I actually wish i could bring him along to travel with me."

She said and i wondered if she wanted to meet my mom.

"Hey, How would you like to come back to La Push with me?"

"What?" She laughed lost.

"Yeah, come with me to Lapush. Meet my mom and family and let Jeremiah stay with us. For a bit."

"Ahh i don't know…." She said standing to her feet unsure.

"Please," I begged getting up off the couch. "You won't have to stay long if you don't want to, and by the time you know it you can get to work and Jeremiah will be comfortable with me. My mom just got back from Tokyo, she'll love to see Jeremiah. They have no idea that he's sick, so i know they'll want to help you out."

"Jeremiah is no burden to me."

"I know but," I paused.

She was really pretty and i laughed more here in seconds than i have in weeks. "I really like talking with you." I admitted.

She smirked.

"I really would love not to go, we can get to know one and other." I added.

Lauren glanced down at Jeremiah. "Okay, fine."

"Really?" I smiled so happy.

"Stay here while i go pack some clothes."

"Alright, no problem." I said than watched her go towards the staircase.

She was pretty for a 39 year old hybrid.

 _Sarah Black's Pov_

* **Dream** *

 _First time being in his room._

 _Nothing but video games, cards and leftover food everywhere._

 _This is such a guy's man-cave._

 _"Wow. this is interesting." I spoke._

 _"What do you expect, stripers on the walls? Purple carpets? Photos of my cat and pet snake?" Embry said._

 _"You have a cat?"_

 _He laughed. "Definitely not."_

 _I smiled looked over by the television. Where he_ _had even more video games._

 _"So do you have any movies?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Not even star-trek?"_

 _"We don't have to watch movies."_

 _"Oh… so what do we do?" I asked jumping on his bed._

 _"I can show you better than i can tell you." He smiled leaning down towards me._

 _When is mouth touching mine i closed my eyes._

 _His lips was wet and cold, i imagined a slurpee instantly._

 _.. … … .._

 _in a flash i was was on his porch._

 _"You're my friend. My best friend. I will never have you alone at a time like this."_

 _"Thank you." I smiled._

 _"You're the sweetest person i know."_

 _"Sweet, but will kick your butt in any game." I said._

 _"Is that a challenge?" He said tickling me._

 _His touch making me want to kick and run but unable to move fast enough. "Okay, Okay." i screamed in laughter. "I give up, you can kiss me now."_

 _"Even when you have a boyfriend." He said jokingly with a smirked._  
 _No a hint of a smile cracked on my face at those words._  
 _"Why would you say that?" i said offended._  
 _"Nothing. I was just joking." He said smiling but it didn't at all seemed real._  
 _"No it wasn't. What do you mean when I have a boyfriend?" i said angry._  
 _"Just meant when you get older...don't be such a baby."_  
 _"Your such a buttwhole." I snapped._  
 _"I was joking."_  
 _"No, you meant to say that as in you'll never be with me like that."_  
 _"Sarah—_  
 _"No." I yelled. "I'm your imprint and your MINE!"_

 _It was silent._  
 _I was shaking._  
 _He was a still as a rock._  
 _the fear in his eyes had a hidden message._  
 _I turned to leave._  
 _"Wait. I'm sorry." He said grabbing hold of my hand._

 _I paused, not turning. "I was wrong to say that, okay. I… I've just … just been seeing you doing your own thing. Can you blame me for not thinking you're going to get older and—_  
 _"Shut up!" I said shaking my head pulling my arm from him. "Just shut up!" I wanted to scream again, but ran through the bushes back towards the car._

 _Ethan's car was still in place as i ran and opened the back seat door._

 _"What happen?" a girl with red hair asked as i got in and slammed the door._

 _"Nothing. We can go now." I said looking to her than to the mirror. I thought of my mom._

 _If she was here she would tell me to calm down before i do something i regret._

 _the girl instantly started driving forward towards First Beach, and all i wanted to do at the moment is forget all about Embry._

 _…._

Opening my eyes, i exhaled feeling my bed underneath me.

Rolling over off my pillow, i caught myself as i was on the very edge of the bed.

Lifting my head to look at the clock, it read 10:04am.

Climbing out of bed, i walked out of my room towards the staircase.

Thank God mom said it was cool for me to skip school for the week, she even called to ask principal Elena to ask my teachers to email all my homework to me.

Think i'll go tomorrow so that i'll be able to go to the dance.

I like skipping school. No teachers. No annoying bells.

Best other part is that i get to sleep in but the last i want to do is dream about fighting with Embry.

After yesterday him and i are in a good place. We didn't talk about our feeling or anything, but yesterday felt as if we were best friends again. We joked and talked about movies and wolves as if we were us again.

It's like ever since i developed feelings for him i can't manage to balance the 'friend' part of it all, all i can seem to focus on is the imprint-thing.

I hope him and i can really talk and get everything out of the open very soon. I just want things to go back to the way they were, way before i started to fall in love with him.

"Mom, How many times have you seen this?" I heard the sound of Joshua voice and i slowly walked down the steps.

" _Shhh_. It's rude to talk during a movie." Mom said and i looked over to see Caleb, Dad, Mom, on one couch than Josh and a girl i didn't recognize on the other sofa.

"Finally, you're up." Mom said as i moved to the back of the couch where Josh and his friend sat.

"Yeah, hi." I faked a smile.

"Go get dress, the school dance is tomorrow. We should go shopping for some clothes and dresses." She said happily. "We also have to go pick up Keira soon."

"Keira? Why?" I asked confused.

"I'll tell you in the car."

"Okay…" I said than looked to the girl that sat next to Josh, she had short blonde hair and pretty green eyes. She didn't look too familiar.

"Sarah, this is Lauren." Mom stated.

"Hi." I said to her.

She smiled at me. "How's it going?"

Her green eyes seemed odd to me.

"Jeremiah is asleep in Caleb's room, he'll be staying with us for a bit." Josh said.

"Okay." i said still a bit tired."Well i'll go get dress now." i said glancing at the tv, the picture looked very old and fuzzy. "What movie is this?"

"The Great Gatsby." Dad answered.

"The 1974 version." Caleb added.

He's been reading the book of it for the last four days, he would have been finished it if it wasn't for constantly working at the cafe.

I turned back for the stairs, maybe a nice cold shower will wake me up.

I use to like shopping with mom, now i just order things online or wait for mom to buy me something whenever she goes out.

I believe i'm just getting lazy.

…...

 _* **One Hour Later** *_

"What's your favorite color?" Mom asked Keira.

Sometimes i feel strange hanging out with Keira. She's older than i am but it's odd if i was to call her aunt Keira.

"I like orange." She answered as we searched though the dress rack.

Orange wasn't an odd color for a dress but i would suggest an pink and orange color.

I sighed looking around the vintage store. Forks has plenty of dress shops, the one we were in also sold books.

"I'm surprise how well you two are with the transformation. How do you feel?" Mom asked looking between Keira and i.

" _Fine_." Her and i both said at the sametime.

"Okay… wait, what about this one?" Mom said holding up a floral-print cold-shoulder dress with pink pattern.

Keira just shook her head and i scrunched up my face.

Since Henry had no other friends except Hazel and i, he had no other girls to ask to the dance. So uncle Seth told him to ask Keira because she's family and wouldn't say no.

"Ew mom jeez. What do think this is, flowers in the attack?" I said.

"That movie is super old, How do you know about that?" She said putting the hideous dress back in its place.

"Well actually it was a book series before the movie came out and then lifetime made it own movie series on it. Caleb put me on it." I said honestly.

"Oh.. so what's up with you and Sam's son. Billy mentioned something about you two earlier." She asked and i remember when we picked Keira up, her and grandpa talked a little before we left to come here.

"Nothing. He's just a friend… kinda."

"You were at the club with him." She said which wasn't really a question.

"He knows i love Embry."

"Everyone knows that." Keira said in a duh-tone and mom laughed.

 _Everyone except Embry. Well … sorta._

"Please just tell me you'll stay away from him, Trust me you don't want third parties to you and Embry." She said speaking of Ethan.

"Mom, thanks but i'm allowed to have friends." I stated.

"Your dad thought the same along time ago." She muttered. "Fine. whatever, you can make your own mistakes because that's the only way you'll learn."

she rolled her eyes.

"Mom, don't worry. No one can take Embry's place. There's no one like him on earth, which sucks because when he leaves i'll have no one."

"You'll have me. You'll have your family, we'll all work through it." She stated.

i nodded in reply.

I didn't want to think about Embry right now.

Mom suddenly held her stomach and i too also felt something in mine tug.

She must be hungry, but as for me... an aching twisted rose as i thought of a future without Embry Call.

"Okay, let's move on to another store." Mom said fast. "Soon as we fine something for the both of you, the sooner we can get to the cliffs."

"Oh goody...a tribe meeting about the vampires…. Sweet." I muttered sarcastically.

 _Daniel Black's Pov_

Opening the front door to the house from a long morning walk. I was met with three pair of eyes.

Dad, Josh and someone a girl i didn't recognize all sat at the kitchen table.

"Have you been out all morning?" Dad said and i glanced around the room.

"Yeah, Where's mom?"

Josh bowed his head a little not making eye contact with me 'Obviously still feeling guilty about making a move on Hazel' and the girl sitting across from him was definitely a new friend.

From where i stood, her arousal was similar to a vampire, but it was mix with the hair follicles that were boosting sweat.

And vampires don't have sweat glands.

She had to be half-human, and half-vampire.

"Shopping." Dad replied. "Do me a favor and warn me before you leave the house."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, i'm not five i can handle myself. Besides those leeches won't be back." I said then looked to the stranger at the table. "Who's she?"

Josh looked in my direction than to the girl.

"Lauren." She spoke to me.

"Her and Jeremiah will be visiting for a bit." Dad said.

I raised my head down the hall, know that's usually where guest stay.

"Jeremiah's here." I said which wasn't a question.

"He's sick, so he's resting." The Lauren girl said to me and i glared at Josh.

"Well as least you have someone to keep you company." I said and Josh eyes looked to me with pity.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Josh is very friendly when it comes to unavailable girls."

He rolled eyes. "Don't start."

"Did i miss something?" Dad said looking between us.

"Ask Josh." i stated.

"You know ...not that it matters, i'm single and-

"Is a half-vampire." I said cutting her off. "Do you know that both Josh and my kid sister shifted yesterday because of your kind." I said walking towards.

"Why is he shaking…" Lauren mouthed.

"Woah!" Dad said standing up from his chair, arms raise. "What the heck is your deal?"

"Nothing, i'm fine." I snapped.

"No. You're not." He said grabbing my face, turning my head to look into my eyes. "Did you shift this morning?"

"No." I said angrily moving away from him.

Dad narrowed his eyes.

"Look at his hands." Josh muttered, and i looked down.

tight in a fist, i hadn't notice my hands was clenched.

Opening them, they were stained with blood.

"When was the last time you phase?" Dad asked.

"I don't know, a while." i mumbled.

"You can't hold that aggression in for so long, so stop trying. It's controlling you." Dad said angry at me. "It builds and builds."

"Don't you think i know that." I snapped back.

"Then handle it and stop letting whatever that's getting you upset trigger it, just so you can suppress it. That's how people get hurt." He shoved me i bit. "That's how some die, by being so close to a ticking time bomb." He said and felt my heart beating outta my chest.

i couldn't help my breathing.

I wanted to rip all of their heads off.

"Count." He said and i remembered when i first phase 3 years ago, how i had a hard time then.

Back then Dad suggested it even though i never had a problem with angry, i only had a problem with shifting back to human form. Out of fear i did all i could to keep from shifting.

One,

two,

three,

four,

"Out loud." He said.

I exhaled. "One… two… three… four…" i said feeling even more claimer. "Five..."

"Go for a run and figure out how to control it."

"I can't." i said through gritted teeth.

"Learn. Go shift." He ordered.

"You know i won't be able to shift back."

"Then i'll help." He said and i closed my eyes for a second. "Go now."

I sighed not taking a second look at Josh or his hybrid friend Lauren.

I turned around to head for the front door.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter. 7 Hide & Seek (Part 1)**


	8. Chapter 8 Hide & Seek (Park 2)

Chapter. 8

 **Hide & Seek (Part 2)**

 _Haylie Laskes's Pov_

"Good morning." Noah said sneaking up on me as i sat the coffee pot down on the bar counter.

"Hey, good morning." I greeted back.

"You left out so early this morning i didn't get a chance to kiss you goodbye." He said so sweetly.

"I know, i'm so sorry. The cafe doors open so early i had to be here way before anyone else."

"Would you like any help?" He offered.

"Thank you, but Hazel, Quil and I make a perfect team. Have you spoken to the Cullens?" I asked him.

"Yes, they are still on the search for Jane and Alec. I wish i could help, In a strange way things are starting to feel as they did before."

He said and i knew he meant 16 years ago when the hybrid army was out to get everyone.

"In a odd way, i can't stop thinking about Aiden." He said and i remembered Aiden since she was create, he had only tried to reunite with her as she was his half sibling... but they never had a chance to bond before she died in the fire.

"I dreamed about her last night, her and Damon." I confessed.

Damon was a wolf part of Sam's pack years ago, Aiden had a huge crush on him.

They both are gone now and its strange thinking what they'll being doing if they were still alive.

Noah sighed. "I should get to work, but-

"Go ahead, we'll talk later. Come by on your lunch break." I said leaning up to kiss him.

He kissed me back, putting his hand in my hair.

I learned from him.

"Have a good day." He said backing away to leave.

"Thank you, you too."

 _* **Flashback** *_

 ** _16 Years Ago_**

 _… …. .._

 _I stood on a rock, closing my eyes taking in the smell of the ocean water._

 _Feeling the warm breeze through my fur._

 _I always loved coming here, and it's always better being in my wolf-form compared to standing on two legs._

Making a pit stop before meeting Rebecca?

 _Embry's voice said to me._

 _Last i saw him he was asleep in bed._

Wow. You must be clairvoyant. _I mocked him._

Maybe. That and I saw you leaving Sue's house, heading to the woods right after i shifted. _He replied and that instantly reminded me that i was supposed to stop by Adam's home._

 _I turned from the water and took off through the trees._

Since your up, what are you planning to do? _I thought to him._

Charlie Swan called me, i'm not sure what for. He didn't say, so i'm going over his house before i clock in at the garage. _Embry replied and I wondered if he got any rest last night._

 _For some strange reason he never ever seems to sleep, it's like he suffers from insomnia._

 _It's like i always catch him wide awake whenever i wake during the night to pee._

I see you reached Adam's house. _Embry thought as i stopped running,_

Yep. So i guess i'll come visit you later at work.

Sure, yeah.

See'ya. _I thought._

Catch you later. _He relied._

 _Now at Adam's house._

 _I phased. Untying my clothes from my ankle, I then ran thru the trees towards Adam's lawn._

 _Seeing his car on the side of his house, I ran passed it towards his back door._

 _Jumping onto his porch,_

 _I knock on the door once then pushed it open as he had no screen for me to open._

 _Walking through the indoor porch room, I shut the door then walked through another door that was his kitchen._

 _Hearing the sound of running water, I looked over as Adam stood by his kitchen sink._

 _"Hey." I stated, and he instantly jumped._

 _"Jeez," He exclaimed turning to face me._

 _"What is with you, Why must you always do that?"_

 _I laughed pulling one of his kitchen chairs out to sit._

 _"I knocked_. _" I stated._

 _"Soon i'll start making you come through the front_. _" He retorted._

 _"Yeah? How so?" I asked as he turned the faucet off._

 _"By locking the back door." He grinned._

 _I laughed again._

 _"Sure."_

 _"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the trip_."

" _I am already. I have three bags packed and they're right and already at Sue's house._ " _I stated._

 _"Did you decide if you were going yet?" I asked._

 _"_ Y _ep. Last night, and I'm also packed." He smirked._

 _"Have you talked to Rebecca?" I asked._

 _Adam is pretty obsessed with Jacob's sister. they have a kid together and he's being dying for them all to be a real family. their daughter_ _Jessie is a sweetheart._

 _I feel bad about that because Rebecca has fully gotten over her ex-husband Solomon. I overheard her telling Billy that she miss living in Hawaii with her other two kids Madison and Justin._

 _"Yes, she and Jessie is in fact riding along with me."_

 _I gasped shocked. "Aw that's so sweet, you having your family time -_

 _"Don't mock too hard. I think Rebecca only agreed for the sake of Jessie." He said sadly._

 _"And what about Justin and Madison?" I asked of Rebecca's other two kids._

 _"Not sure, she didn't mention them so neither did I."_

 _Its wouldn't surprise me if Justin and Madison decided to skip the trip to visit their dad,_ _in Hawaii."_

 _Well I hope everything works out."_

 _"Me too." He mumbled._

 _"What about Embry? Did he change his mind?" He asked._

 _I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, but i told him i will visit him at work before i leave."_

 _"What did he say about the job?"_

 _"That Chalire called him to his house." I stated._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't know, and I verily don't really care." I stated._

 _"It's not surprising if Embry's mom 'Gwen in fact lined up that interview with the police force. I wouldn't put it past her trying to drive a wedge between Embry and I. Knowing If he moved to port angeles means us having a long distance relationship." I said tapping my foot against the floor. "though Embry have a better chance working for Charlie at the sheriff station in Forks than going all the way down to port angeles."_

 _"Are you worried?" He asked._

 _"No." I lied._

 _"However it is surprising that i didn't hear it from him. Embry said not a word to me about it. I had to read it from a text message that some unknown person sent him." I stated._

 _"Oh. that isn't good."_

 _"Nope." I agreed._

 _"Well I got a call from my sister this morning." He announced._

 _"Camilla? What did she say?" I asked._

 _"Not much. She said she doesn't want to come here to stay with me, but that she'll try not to make a fuss of it." He stated_

 _I nodded._

 _"I did mention you in hopes it would interest her."_

 _"And?"_

 _He smiled. "She's looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow night. I might have to go pick her up from the airport."_

 _"Well there's nothing wrong with being friends again." I stated merely to myself._

 _"Yep, and then maybe some of your goodness will rub-off on her."_

 _"Right." I smirked._

 _I surely would like to see how much she have changed over the past ten years._

 _ ***End Of Flashback***_

 _Embry Call's Pov_

Sitting on a wooden log, with a huge fire crackling in front of me. I watched as Sarah, played cards with Keira and Henry.

It's funny to think that Sarah would phase on the same day as her cousin and aunt.

They sat in a small circle on the opposite side of the fire, a couple inches away.

I was playing with them, until Ethan showed up with Amy right before i started tell the history of the tribe.

i was hungry so i ate a turkey burger then came to sit alone.

I'm just about ready to get home and get some rest.

It wasn't so long ago that i remember shifting. It wasn't a big party as it seems to be now.

Leah's first book _'Lenten Moon: A Tribe Against the Cold Ones_ ' broke the way i saw it... the wolves owed the vamps nothing. Before the Cullen's moved to Forks we weren't allowed to attack them just as long as they stayed off our land or harmed our people.

None of them now… the bloodsukers that is... dear to come near Forks since the hunters travel everywhere. The entire world know that vampires exist and can be killed, so back in the closet most of them gone. You can say most hybrid peer out of the shadows more often than anything.

The elders are now Jared, Sam, Billy and myself.

Jacob and Leah are included though they stepped down long ago.

Sam and Emily sat alongside Sue and Charlie, on the left side of me.

Jacob came late, is standing by the cliff with Josh and Billy on the right side me.

The only ones who aren't here are Leah, Kelly, Jared, Daniel and Caleb.

I believe Daniel is patrolling the woods with Jared and the other wolves who names i'm unsure of.

" _I'll be right back_." I heard Sarah's voice say and i lifted my head just as she starting coming in my direction.

My feelings of her and I changed radically in the matter of hours.

It felt so nice at the cafe yesterday. Her and i talked and laughed... we were us again. Jacob was right on the no leaving part. I have to protect no matter what my feelings are.

Her long hair was gone now, she chopped it off that night she was attacked.

I'll have to get use too this new look of hers.

She seems different, older... mature... with her hair cut.

I overheard her say that she went dress shopping with Leah and Keira earlier.

One of her high school dances were coming up i guessed.

I pray she wasn't thinking of going without me.

"Hey." She said smiling her beautiful lips at me and i cleared my throat.

"Hi."

She was wearing a pair of dark green jeans and a yellow tanktop, I couldn't help glancing at how big her breast were.

"This talk about the cold ones and history give you super flashbacks?" She said lowering herself beside me.

So close, she smelt like lavender and yarrow.

"Not too many." I replied.

"So, Are you working tonight?"

I glanced over at Amy, than towards the firepit. "Nope. Not tonight."

"Guessing that means Amy isn't either." She said and i realized that yesterday was so hectic that i didn't get a chance to tell her about my non existing interest in Amy.

"You know, there's nothing between her and i. Just work." I said looking to her brown eyes.

She looked away. "It would be fine, i don't care."

"No?" i asked as yesterday she seemed happy with me.

"I want what you want. Okay? If feelings complicate us then, let's not feel." She said and i glanced over at Ethan who was staring at us.

"Are you saying that because of him?"

 _She went to that club with him._

 _He was there with her._

 _She liked him._

"No." She said calmly. I looked back to her in search of something that would reassure me that she was still mine.

Under normal conditions i would feel embarrassed on speaking about her and i in front of anyone who could hear, but i no longer cared.

Yesterday when she shifted and i held her hand, it was everything to me.

When i drove her home, something, somewhere told me it was safe to hope for a future for her and i.

I wanted to leave for Seattle to give her space and time to decide if i was what she really wanted.

Though after my talk with Jacob and her almost being attacked by that Alec leech, i knew then that i can't possibly leave, nor live without her. What the heck was i thinking.

"How are you feeling now that you shifted?" She asked changing the conversation. smiling her brown eyes at me.

I bit down on my lower lip as everyone else glared over, waiting for my answer. "I didn't."

"What? Really? Why? I thought… you...you had." She said confused looking over at Jacob.

I smiled at her. "I thought about it. I will, when i have to."

"What does that even mean?" Her baffled expression was cute.

I laughed to myself.

"What is with you today? You seem… different." She said low.

"How so?"

"Less broody and king tut like."

She said and i shrugged my shoulders glancing towards the fire. "Nice to know how you feel about me."

She laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that." She laughed leaning her head on my upper arm.

and her hand fail onto my leg.

it was playful but skin contact had to mean something better than i hoped, that i had a chance.

"Sorry," She said taking her hand from my leg.

"No, it's alright. It didn't bother me." I demanded.

"No." She breathed.

"Truthfully, it's fine. Your skin is so much warmer than mine. Try not to scorch me." I joked.

She laughed again.

It was the most beautiful sound i can never get enough of.

"Such a flirt." She mocked.

"Flirting is the sincerest form of flattery."

"Oh so i flatter you now."

I laughed.

"You know that curve underneath your nose is pretty new, and constant. I like it." She said and i looked at her newly short pixie cut hair, just to keep the focus of her warmth.

this moment felt like yesterday.

"Wish i could be-

She cut off and suddenly the smile on her face faded.

She looked over at Amy and i instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Hey." I said gently putting two fingers to her cheek, forcing her to look me in the eye. "Don't. Get it out your head."

She glared at me with pained, heartbreaking eyes. "It's fine-

"It's not. You don't know the truth." I said grabbing her hands.

 _She still does get it._

She looked around the campfire and an unanticipated of embarrassment whistled. It wasn't coming from me at all but from all around her.

"It's late." She said fast sliding her hands from mine. "I'm pretty beat."

"Wait." I said as she stood to her feet to leave.

I didn't want her to run alone.

"I'll come with you." I stated.

There's no perfect time besides now than to shift with her and prove to her that i'm willing to ease any doubt she has of Amy and I.

I'm not even attracted to Amy, she looks like a fish compared to her.

Pulling off my shirt, i dropped it to the ground.

"Woah, What are you doing?" She said said glaring around wided eye.

"Lets agree." I said facing her. "We only phase when we're together. Not with your brothers, not with Keria, not with Henry, not with anyone but each other."

"Not even my Dad?" She said a bit amused.

"He's the only inception, but only when he needs one of us."

"So you want me to-

"I want you to be with me and no one else." i said fast, "Ahh that came out wrong... i mean- -

"And what if I don't want to turn into a gigantic dog?" She said and i narrowed my eyes.

"What?"

"What if i don't want to shift with you or anyone?"

"Oh…" I said scratching my head. "I just thought with yesterday…. You seem to be controlling it. I thought i could help. Bond… or you know."

Sarah shook her head.

I looked down at my shirt on the log feeling like an idiot. "Then I guess I'll have to be in it all by myself then."

"Tryna catch me naked?" She smirked.

 _Can't say i haven't thought about it…._

"Thanks, Embry but i don't want this." She said glancing around the cliff. "Shifting isn't something i want. I'm sure it would be fun and i probably could protect myself from the sparkly vampires with odd powers with your help but, i rather be as normal as i can." She said and yesterday made so much sense.

In the cafe she was trying so hard not to phase, i thought it was me helping but it was all her. Her gift was obviously self control, like Daniel in a strange way.

"That actually makes sense." i nodded understanding.

"Don't be too bummed, you'll have other chances of seeing me naked." She smirked jokingly. "I'm going to head home, catch you later." She said turning away from me.

I isighed.

Maybe i was hoping she would love phasing with me.

I would've of done it only for her, and now that she doesn't want to have that in common … looks like i'll have to find something else for us to bond over.

Something that can only be between her and i.

I looked over as everyone started to leave the cliffs, all including Jacob. He gave me one glance then shook his head in pity.

He followed after Sarah towards the parking lot and i knew he and everyone else heard my lame attempt to wooing Sarah.

Its obvious i was a little too late.

Sarah has it in her head that i'm interested in Amy, and for some sick reason she must be into Ethan.

I can't lose her.

Not to him.

 _Leah Clearwater's Pov_

 _* **Dream** *_

 _"Man, It's hot out there." Jacob said slamming the front door shut, walking into the house with no shirt and cut off pants._

 _"I can barely breathe." He said looking to me._

 _He was so cute. Short black cut hair. Tan skin. Brown eyes. Broad shoulders. "Is it?"_

 _running his hands through his hair, he paused licking his lips._

 _"We should go swimming."_

 _"At the beach?" I asked._

 _"It would help." He smiled._

 _"oh i'm not that hot." I said as he grinned walking up on me. I took a step back, cautiously watching darkness change in his eyes._

 _"I disagree with that."_ _He smiled leaning his lips towards mine._ _"Have i told you how much i missed you?"_

 _I missed him as well._

 _Cornered, i had no place to turn._

 _I didn't say a word as he pushing me up against the wall._

 _His lips not leaving mine for a second as his hands roamed up my waist._

 _The kiss was hungry and filled with passion so hostile._

 _I kissed back just as harder._

 _My hands knotted up in his hair._

 _Pulling his body closer._

 _His lips molding into mine. My back being pushed harder against the wall. I moaned in the kiss, as he dragged his fingers up my spine._

 _He lifted both of my legs and wrapped them around his waist._

 _Lifting me effortlessly._

 _I grinded into his hips and he moaned._

 _Pressing me into the wall again, I felt his hands slip up my shirt._

 _In that instance he started carrying me to the bed, his lips still against mine._

 _In our room, he gently laid me down on the bed._

 _On top of me, he slid down my shorts steading kissing me._

 _This felt nice._

 _Being with him._

 _"I've missed you so much."_

 _He spoke, kissing my cheek as he slowly pushed inside of me._

 _I couldn't help but moan his name._

 _"Jacob."_

 _It caused him to go faster, and a rush of pure ecstasy rushed through me._

 _I moaned louder as he kissed my neck._

….. … ….. …..

" _Hey_?"

Was whispered.

Opening my eyes to find his staring in mine.

 _Jacob_.

My throat dry as the Sahara desert, i didn't try to speak.

With that dream so fresh, my heart was racing.

"You okay?" He asked.

i slowly nodded.

"Some dream you were having." He smirked amused.

"You... have... no idea." I mouthed than a flood of envy of the couple in the dream went through me.

Jacob wrapped his arm around me, scooting closer and i wanted to kiss him.

"Have I told you how much i've missed you?" I said low, repeating the words he spoken in my dream.

"No. actually, you haven't." He said pulling me into him. "But i know things aren't what they should be and coming home to… what you came home to… i understand."

"How did the bonfire go?" I asked as after i took Sarah and Keira shopping i dropped them off at the beach as i wasn't feeling well.

I came home to rest and apparently slept the night away.

"It went alright." He answered. "But let's not talk about that. Let's not talk at all." He said and i didn't want to argue.

moving his head over, i wanted to meet him halfway.

The tickle between my legs forewarned me, i was wet enough to play.

I cupped his face in my hands, bringing his lips to mine eagerly.

I wanted to hear nor speak no words.

I wanted him just as bad as he wanted me in my dream.

Just before he moved to get on top of me, I flipped him over, surprising him.

He chuckled.

We continued kissing and i pressed my hands into his chest.

Jacob smirked when I tugged on the bottom of his shirt and complied in taking it off.

Pausing our kiss, I smiled and slightly gawked at his abs.

Lovely caressing my palms over every line, he sighed, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"I've missed this." He said low.

"And i've missed this."

moving my hands to his pants. I undid them and quickly pulled them off.

His boxers were pulled down along with them and he was so hard i wasn't surprise.

I traced my hand over his cock, and his bucked his hips.

Lifting my body just enough to pulling down my sweat pants, Jacob put his hands to my hips, just as i sat on him.

I moaned at how good it felt putting him inside of me.

His hands ran over all over me ever so tenderly, it gave me goosebumps.

His touch was divine.

Moving my body up and down, he sat up kissing my skin.

His tongue trailing up my collarbone then ear.

I leaned away grinding against him. " _Slow down_." He whispered.

I was so wet and full of lust.

"You like it fast." I stated.

I didn't slow anything down. I didn't want too. I wrapped my arms around his neck, arching my back as he held onto me.

Feeling his cocks head in and out of me at the pace i kept moving faster and faster.

Jacob groaned then suddenly flipped me over hard onto my back.

" _Hey_!" I protested.

His hands pinned my arms against the bed.

He wasn't as out of breath as i was but his heart was pumping.

i hadn't realize my sweatshirt was still on.

His eye twitched. "What's gotten into you?"

He said with a perplexed look on his face.

"What? Why did you stop?"

"Not that i don't mind you on me like some rabid animal-

"Then don't stop me." I said shoving his arms from me. "It was good." I said sitting up, pulling myself from underneath him.

Jacob keeled on the bed as i pulled him into me, kissing his lips.

Not fighting me, he kissed back gently as before.

His hand rubbed my breast when his other brushed my clit.

I quivered.

Suddenly with both of his hands he grabbed my thighs and pulled them towards him. Breaking our kiss i felled back onto the bed and Jacob push my legs open.

i looked to the ceiling.

feeling his wet tongue slide up my clit and I bucked my hips at how good it felt.

I shivered.

He held my waist in place with one hand.

Kissing my clit once I felt his wet tongue enter me over and over.

Gripping his hair lightly I pushed myself more into his mouth.

His tongue moved fast and hard.

I moaned already knowing i was getting close to cumming.

Gasped when his finger entered me, i tugged at his hair once more with both hands.

" _Jacob_?"

We both jumped to the sound and i sighed as someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"What?" Jacob stood up off the bed and i reached for my sweats.

 _Great! just when it was feeling so good._

"Embry is outside, he said you guys were patrolling tonight." Billy said through the door.

" _Ugh_." Jacob exclaimed pulling up his pants.

Soon as i slipped on mine, he glanced at me than cracked opened the bedroom door. "Tell him five minutes."

"Well this must have been a sigh." I said merely to myself, hopping off the bed to get some clean clothes from my dresser.

Jacob shut the bedroom door. "He can wait."

he moved towards me.

I put my hand to his chest. "I have to get washed up, be careful patrolling." I said kissing his lips than turning to the bathroom.

"No, come on." He said grabbing my arm gently pulling me to him.

"Jacob." I said in a warning tone, not wanting him so close.

"No, stop." He said squeezing me to him. "I love you."

"I know." i said no longer in the intimate mood.

"I love you too, is what you should say back. you only been back for five minutes, tell what i can do to make you happy." He stated.

I sighed. "You wanna know what would make me happy?"

he tilted his head. "Is for you to once not worry about anything."

"I will always worry for you."

"No need. Just go patrol, i'll see you when you get back." I said wiggling out of his grasp.

"Leah." He said seriously and i looked up into his eyes.

"What wrong?" His sexy brown eyes full of agony.

"Nothing, i'm just not in the mood anymore."

"No, i mean in general. Ever since you got back you've been avoiding me. Only chance i came to touching you was just now and even than you were all for yourself."

"Jacob-

"No, i get it. You have some steamy dream and i'm there willing to fulfill your every desire but soon as i need some embracing to push me away."

He said and i knew he was right.

I'm so stupid to have sex with him knowing i'm pregnant, knowing i'd just pull away every time he'll try to touch me.

"I know, I couldn't help myself. Don't mean to make you feel like i'm avoiding you. i'm sorry."

"Then talk to me. What's wrong?"

I shook my head, not ready to tell him just yet.

In a strange way i wasn't ready myself to accept it.

"Leah, I don't tell you I love you out of habit. I say it to remind you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Whatever's going on you tell me, no matter what it is." He said pleading for me to open up to him.

"I'm fine, just tired and hungry. okay? Go patrol, we'll continue this later." I said kissing him on the cheek again then pulling his arms from me.

Not saying another word i moved into the bathroom and shut the door.

Closing the toilet seat i sat down putting my head in my hands.

Soon….

I will tell him i'm pregnant soon, as for now i have to focus on the kids. Joshua, Daniel, Caleb, and Sarah are most important right now.

 _Leah's Pov_

* **Flashback** *

 **26 years ago**

 _I opened my eyes at the sound of my bedroom door closing and I groaned as the light from the window blindsided me._  
 _I laid vertically across Jacob's chest with my hand on his stomach, and lifted my head a little glancing towards my door._  
 _I sighed looking up at Jacob who was sound asleep and I couldn't help but smile._  
 _Awww he looked so adorable sleeping._  
 _I slowly sat up carefully not to wake him, then noticing I was completely naked I held onto some of the covers, pulling them with me._  
 _"You okay?" Jacob said leaning up._  
 _"Yeah, I'm fine." I said running my hand through my hair._  
 _I should be fine, do to the fact that we were both practically up all night._  
 _I feel really relaxed like I spend the whole night at an expensive Spa._  
 _"Are you sure?" He asked worried as if I just got out of a hospital or something. "If your sore you can let me know. Okay?"_  
 _I sighed. How many times was he gonna ask me about my wellbeing?_  
 _"Yes! Dad. My body and mind is just peachy." I said looking up at him._  
 _"I'm not as weak as you think."_  
 _"I know that." He stated as if he wasn't aware of it at all. "I'm just checking."_  
 _"You don't have to. It's annoying, you're making me feel... .." I trailed off searching for the right word. "Fragile."_

 _"You're right. Sorry, I should really stop doing that. I know its-_  
 _"Annoying." I said cutting him off._  
 _He sighed heavily, Then looked away from me ruefully._  
 _"What?" I asked not liking his regretful expression._  
 _"Nothing." He muttered still not looking at me._  
 _"Telling me." I said curiously as the irritating feeling wore off._  
 _When he smiled deeply towards me as if I said something beautiful, I kinda narrowed my eyes._  
 _"Alright, I was just thinking on how much ground we covered last night." He smirked amused. "I actually thought you weren't gonna do anything but lie to me like everyone else."_  
 _"Well ... you did ask for the truth." I clarified continuing to hold on to the covers, as he glared ahead straight towards my closet._  
 _"After you were getting ready to lie." He retorted and I thought about that._  
 _"Okay you got me there, but.. .other then that I guess we did cover the most ground in like-_  
 _"Ever!" He stated cutting me off._

 _I looked over at him._  
 _Of course his deep brown eyes was gloating very cocky._

 _I bet five bucks and say that he thinks he have me around his finger._

 _Well... . After last night he sorta do, but just a little._  
 _"So... . Do you have any secrets that I should know about?"_  
 _He asked and I narrowed my eyes._  
 _Where and the heck did that come from?_  
 _"What do you mean?" I asked.._  
 _Jacob laughed to himself._  
 _"Any past... riveting situations from college that I should know about?" He said trying not to seem anxious._

 _He must have meant other 'guy' situations._

 _I bust out laughing, then laid my head on his shoulder._  
 _"No. It's safe to say for five years I haven't fallen over anyone." I smiled snuggling into his bear masculine chest._  
 _"Or... been intimate with anyone?" He said wanting me to make it clear that i've been completely single and alone for 5 years._  
 _"No. the only thing that screwed me was the parasite." I mocked._  
 _He didn't respond._  
 _He just kept quiet, and I could tell that he hated me joking about that as much as Sue did._

 _Being raped by a bloodsucker was the last thing a sane person would joke of, but lets face it... i've healed from it. it's just bananas that it happened. Just because no one mentions it doesn't mean it didn't happen._  
 _"Except this other guy " I started wanting to mess with him._  
 _"What other guy?" He said frowning and slowly leaning his face to mine._  
 _"Except for my roommate's cousin. One night he slept over .. And we-_  
 _"What?" Jacob said a little enraged, leaning back._  
 _I laughed._  
 _"I'm kidding. i was sick, so he slept over and we watched television. He had a crush but somehow new i was in love with someone else. Nothing happened." I grinned. "I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." I laughed pulling him towards me, at the same time glaring up at his weirded-out expression._  
 _"Ouch. For a second I really thought you shagged some college dude." He said smiling relieved, and reaching over to hold my hand in his._  
 _I snorted._  
 _"Technically I was shagged by some stranger, but that was worst picturing you screw the half-breed." I joked. "Now that... was something I'll have nightmares about."_  
 _"That's... not funny." He muttered bothered, glaring down at my hand that was in his._  
 _"What part?" I asked alittle confused. "The part about me and the leech or you with the hybrid?"_  
 _"You know which part." He snapped annoyed._

 _Okay, I got it. Like most guys would, he wish he was somewhere that he wasn't._  
 _Even if he was in the room that day, he would've been able to protect me._

 _The leeches would've gotten what they wanted either way. Right now him and Sue are stressing about it for no reason._

 _That day no longer bothered me, I don't have nightmares about being stalked anymore so they should forget about it too._

 _Its way too obvious that Jacob is sensitive about the entire thing, when he doesn't have to be. I wish I could get him out of it._  
 _"It's not your job to pity me. I don't want it." I stated._  
 _"I don't! I mean i'm not!"_  
 _"You are! And you're getting just like Sue." I stated._  
 _"Why? because we rather not brush off the fact that you can't help but to disregard what happen? You're not bulletproof Leah, you're human."_  
 _"I'm fully aware of that."_

 _"Are you?"_

 _"Just forget about it. You're making the case bigger than what it is. It's not good to obsess."_  
 _He snorted._  
 _"So that's what i'm doing? Obsessing?"_  
 _"Sorta, Yeah." I stated. "Why do you think i'm joking about it?"_  
 _"Oh, I got it because we weren't suppose to found out in the first place?" He said letting go of my hand. "You know, not everyone on the Rez can just-_  
 _"Look! Just drop it!" I said leaning away from him and moving over._  
 _"Fine. Whatever." He said shaking his head._  
 _I sighed, rolling my eyes remorseful._  
 _I completely got what bother him and Sue._

 _It was about me not wanting to tell them that I almost died._  
 _I looked over at him as he threw himself back on the bed hard._  
 _"What do you want me to do? Lash out and piss everyone off? Be that poor pathetic bitter girl again?" I stated._  
 _"Yes! That's precisely what I want you to do." He said sardonically glaring up at the ceiling, like he had laser vision._

 _"Yeah, you would love that wouldn't you? Five years definitely haven't changed. Aren't you tired of going around and fixing the broken? You're so equipped."_  
 _Jacob snorted._  
 _"Whatever." He said not wanting to argue with me._  
 _I shook my head repentantly. "Your suppose to say . 'I'm sorry Leah, I can't help to act unfurnished like."_  
 _"I know I do." He retorted and I narrowed my eyes._  
 _"And i'm not equipped." He stated._  
 _I rolled my eyes._  
 _Grrr! It's like guys were put on this earth to exasperate you, then call you crazy._

 _and that's what Jacob Black is gonna put me through. I can just feel it._

 _it funny how we both actually let our guard down last night._

 _That was mind-boggling and nerve wracking all at the same time. telling the truth on why i left the state and never came back._

 _At one point I started to deny my feelings and salaciousness for him, but of course he wasn't having it._

 _Moving closer to him, I collapsed down on top of his ribs._

 _Everything was envisage like he really spilled his guts out._

 _If I wasn't the one who left to hide my true feelings I would've thought he was yearning for me, but it's obvious that that was just underneath._

 _Thinking about how sensational he made me feel, it would really suck if he changed his mind about the thought of wanting me._  
 _already knowing of how much overwhelming sorrow I would feel if another leech came into town and he did all he could to be with her. Now that would be tragic._  
 _I laughed out loud to myself, if history was to repeat itself then I would definitely move to Italy._  
 _"What's so funny?" He asked curiously._  
 _"Nothing." I said scooting myself up to his chest and laying my head underneath his chin._  
 _Then out of nowhere I heard laughing coming from down stairs._  
 _Jacob sighed bothered. And I tightened my arm around his waist._  
 _"Great." He said placing his left arm on my lower back._  
 _I slowly lifted my chin towards his neck. "What?"_  
 _"They're talking about us." He inhaled heavily and I put my left hand on his chest._  
 _"Who?"_  
 _"Everyone."_  
 _"What are they saying? Are they talking about how much you cried like a baby last night?" I said jokingly and he laughed._  
 _"Cried? You were the one screaming half of the night." He smiled biting his upper lip._  
 _"Yeah,Right. I don't remember that." I stated._  
 _"No you wouldn't, would you? Good thing Sam wasn't here or he would've died."_  
 _He said with a hint of annoyance._  
 _That's when the thought about my dream popped into my head, the one where we both were on the beach and he got annoyed when he assumed I was still in love with Sam._  
 _God, I hope he's not jealous._  
 _I mean he did mentioned yesterday that it was okay for him to believe that me staying away so long was infact cause of Sam, or that he thought I wanted to joined the council because Sam was on it._  
 _"Why would he die? So you wouldn't rub in the fact that you're once again better than him at something? Yeah, for that he would definitely leave." I stated._  
 _"I wouldn't have tried rubbing anything in?" He said offensive._  
 _"Right! Just like I wouldn't rub in the fact that you and the leeches were better off. In Fact, you were in denial the whole entire time you spent with them. The label on your back wasn't much of an anti-Cullen Girl sign." I stated about Bella Swan and her precious descended._

 _Okay! Reminding him of the leeches was the last thing I wanted to do, even though he made it clear last night that he didn't care about any of them._

 _But just to make a point. He wouldn't think twice on telling Sam to step-off and I damn sure wouldn't think twice on telling the Leech or her spawn to never cross our line or they will be icicles by time i'm finished with them._  
 _Jacob didn't say anything and I looked up at him._  
 _The expression on his face stated he wasn't bothered by my comment. But I didn't want to mention them as mush as he didn't want to say Sam's name._  
 _"My-Bad." I stated. "I'm really trying hard to keep the bashing to a minimal."_  
 _Jacob snored._  
 _"Don't try not to mention the Bloodsuckers because you think you'll hit a nerve, just continued to tell me how you really feel. I think I can handle your insults, I mean I have before." He said, but I didn't comment._  
 _"I told you yesterday, my feelings for Bella and Renesmee were another lifetime. They don't matter, so you don't have to walk on eggshells just because we slept together." He said as if that was the only reason._  
 _"Trust me, I won't." I said which wasn't really a lie. "The more I mention the bloodsuckers the more I prove they still bother me." I confessed._  
 _His feeling were my feeling and they hurt just as bad._ _They did five years ago and they do now._

 _"After all this time, you and Sam still aren't tight." I stated as they had years to get close._  
 _"What's the real reason you two don't you talk?"_  
 _"I think you already know the answer to that." He stated._  
 _"Actually... . I have know idea." I retorted, other than the fact that Sam is jealous of him._

 _"Do you at least think I'm better off without Him? As if there's no one better? Not including yourself." I asked hoping he'll answer me honestly._  
 _"I don't know."_  
 _"That's not an answer."_  
 _"I can careless." He said._  
 _"Liar."_  
 _"Look, if you want the truth... I can't give you that. All I can say is that you obviously saw something in him that was worth loving, so i'm not gonna say he wasn't good for you because I don't know."_  
 _"So you're not holding anything against him?" I said asking._  
 _"What? No."_  
 _"So why don't you like him then? I mean you never did, but I wouldn't disregard you if you were green-eyed like he is." I said and waited for him to comment._  
 _It was enormously clear that he was blaming our former Alpha for something._  
 _He took a deep breath._  
 _"It's stupid." He stated low merely to himself. "And I guess I should let things go."_  
 _"Let go of what?"_  
 _"You." He said and i leaned my head up alittle to look at him confused._

 _"I'm talking about you." He retorted. "Happy?" He said and I completely got it._  
 _He was so jealous, but not because he thought Sam was better._  
 _The little girl inside me screamed ... 'no way._  
 _"I can be a little jealous if I want, okay." He said before I even commented._  
 _"And because of what? That he had me first?"_  
 _"It's more then that."_  
 _"How?" I asked tilting my head, glaring at him._  
 _"I don't know. Just think of it as how you felt when I was in love with Bella."_  
 _"That's different." I clarified._  
 _"Only slightly. You were still jealous."_  
 _"No, I wasn't." I disagreed._  
 _"Yeah, you were. Bella might have been someone you hated and still hate but even back then, she had someone that you wanted."_  
 _"And what was that?"_  
 _"Ah. me." He said obviously. "You wanted the devotion i had for her... you wanted someone like me.. to feel for you like i had for her."_  
 _And I thought about that._

 _"She had me." I shrugged._  
 _"Yeah..." I nodded._

 _He was right about that._

 _"She had you by the balls." I smirked. "And i thought Paul was bad."_  
 _"Right." He said rolling his eyes. "Paul, imprinted. I didn't."_  
 _I sighed._  
 _i completely understood._  
 _He'll be jealous of Sam and just as long as i see Bella's pale face I'll still feel some type of way about her._  
 _By Sam being downstairs right now, that means Sue and whoever is probably gossiping about me and Jacob in front of him._  
 _"Anyway, I wouldn't let Samuel get to my head,even if he's equal to you." I said leaning up and pulling the covers with me._

 _"I guess that's the thing. You coming back was too simple. Sometimes I forget exactly who I don't want to be, but to then turn around and be that guy." He said sadly looking away, and I was alittle confused._

 _What guy was he talking about?_

 _"I'm not like him and it kills everyone." Jacob stated._

 _"Not me. I don't love you because I think you're some kind of illusion that I made up in my head. I don't want you to have to think on what Jacob Black should be turning into five years after Bella Swan or, three years after Renesmee Cullen." I stated. "I just want us to be happy. I don't want us to fall apart in anyway anymore. I don't know what it is that we're suppose to do and i'm not sure what the right words are that should come out my mouth, but i want to try." I said helplessly._

 _"You see?" He smiled. "This is what i know, and i_ _t never made any sense to step away from one another for so long."_

 _"Well if we didn't than you couldn't have possibly decided on what it is that you needed or wanted."_

 _"That was clear 5 years ago." He stated._

 _"You mean 3 years ago when the imprinting broke."_

" _No." He shook his head. "I knew before then."_

 _"But you were in denial."_

 _"I had doubts... and maybe still do a little." He confessed low._

 _"Why?" I asked confused. "Why are you doubting anything? Especially after last night."_

 _"Because I need to hear you say it." He whispered._

 _"I want to hear you say it." He said glaring deep into my eyes._

 _"Just to make it clear." He added._

 _I nodded._

 _"How clear do you want me to make it? I left because of you, And I came back." I stated._

 _"Well maybe that's not enough." He mumbled._

 _"My entire life I only been in one relationship, So how and the heck do you expect me to show you I would fly across the freaking world to see you."_

 _I sat up, getting on my knees and crawled on top of him._

 _Jacob looked at me confused, but he then leaned back as I lifted my leg over his body to straddle him and I then wrapped my arms around his neck._

 _"You know you can have doubts all you what, but I know where I stand." I smirked. "Sometimes your clueless and don't get it and i'm the first to spot it and it's always been like that. Even when we were the leeches guard dogs, so i'm gonna swallow my pride and say that I should've known how much you needed me to say how much im lucky to breath your air. You don't know how many dreams I had of you reminding me that you loved me." I said leaning into him, and kissing his softly angelic lips._

 _"I will always love you." I said nicely gripping a hand hold of his beautiful hair kissing him sweetly. "I_ _will love you when you're happy, sad, smiling, crying, sleeping, grumpy, sick, healthy, rich, poor, mine, and obviously not mine but importantly i'll love you forever. No one can take this feeling i have of you away. Ever." I said g_ _ently placing my tongue playfully in his mouth, He groaned moving his hands to my hips._

 _"You say this now..."_

 _"Right, and you better not forget it." I threaten._

 _He laughed, blushing like a schoolgirl._

* * *

 **End of Chapter. 7 Hide & Seek (Part 2)**


	9. Chapter 9 Minor History (Part 1)

Chapter 9.

 _ **Minor History (Part 1)**_

 _… … …_

Aiden's Pov

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **26 year ago**_

 _On Sue's front porch, i wonder when the actual meeting was going to start._

 _"Why are you here anyway?" Claire asked and i wanted to set her on fire._

 _"If I wanted to be in Forks, I would be there." I spat flustered. "Seeing as i'm here right now justifies that I rather not be just another hybrid sprinting around the area."_

 _"Oh. Gotcha, and Do you think you'll-_

 _"Claire-Bear, just leave it alone." Quil stated a little annoyed at Claire._

 _"Fine. I was just asking a question." Claire mumbled, rolling her eyes._

 _She, like everyone else on the reservation wonders why after all this time i choose to be with Leah, allowing her to raise me as her own._

 _Why wouldn't i? All Leah has ever shown me was kindness. I've come from her blood. She's my mother._

 _When it comes to Team shapeshifters vs hybrids. I'm on Team family, which is Leah... Not Noah nor Rylan. Nahuel cannot have us all._

 _Renesmee may have given birth to Noah and Rylan but i wasn't born with them, I was carried by another. I don't know nothing of her, my memories are ...is of Leah._

 _"You know it's rude to say such a thing. Aiden is part of this tribe than anyone." Damon said speaking of me, glaring over at Claire._

 _Quil snorted. "Come on, this situation is different. How is asking a question rude-_

 _"Because it just is. Can't you see that it's bothering her? Any genius will notice that she's more at ease on the Rez with Leah and us then with anyone." Damon defended loudly eyeing me. "This situation isn't any different just because she's a hybrid._ _How would you feel if you were in her shoe's?"_

 _I smiled at his words._

 _Just when i thought no one in these woods understood me._

 _Him... of all people._

 _He was part of Sam's pack, but he cared for everyone. Everyone including me._

 _"Damon's right." Haylie agreed. "Claire it's a little inconsiderate to ask questions like to Aiden. She's family no matter what."_

 _I smiled. Haylie was always so polite._

 _Claire sighed heavily looking my way. "Sorry Aiden." She said remorsefully as Quil wrapped his arm around her comfortingly._

 _Quil imprinted on Claire when she was 2 years old, I knew he knows how she really feels about me. I'm an outsider to them. Im nothing more but a hybrid. A half-vampire that didn't belong here._

 _I shrugged my shoulders. "It's okay." I clarified then looked over at Damon who was now staring behind me._

 _I wanted to thank him, but no words came out._ _I turned to look over my shoulder, down towards Sue's driveway just as Lizzie slowly walked up._

 _I frowned knowing exactly who she came for._

 _"Hey guys." Lizzie faked a smile, stopping at the end of the porch steps._

 _Damon stood up and we all watched as he walked down towards where Lizzie was._

 _"Hey, babe. I haven't heard from you all day." He smiled leaning down to kiss her, in which she moved slightly._

 _She smelt like_ _anxiety_ _._

 _I narrowed my eyes wondering what was bothering her, and apparently so was everyone else as it was just too quiet._

 _"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Damon asked his girlfriend feeling the stew of her mood._

 _Lizzie inhaled. "Yeah everything's fine. I forgot everybody was meeting here. Do you think you can take me to go see my grandma? She's in the hospital again."_

 _"Sure. First, let's go say bye to everyone." He said grabbing her hand._

 _"Alright." She whispered._

 _Never looking away as Damon and Lizzie walked up the porch steps, to the front door. Haylie nudge me and I looked over at her._

 _"Since we're rooming together tomorrow at the lake, you want to come over and have breakfast?" She asked nicely._

 _I couldn't help but smile._

 _I was already aware that Leah asked her to watch over me, but I didn't mind. she was great._

 _"Okay, or you could come over mine. I'll love to help cook for Leah." I smiled._

 _"Why? You afraid of Embry?" She smirked jokingly._

 _I shook my head. "No. We work together. He's fine."_

 _"Right. Well I'll call you in the morning or just show up." She replied._

 _I laughed. "Okay."_

 _"Let's get inside. The meeting is starting." Quil said looking to Haylie and I._

 _We stood from the porch and followed him and Claire in to Sue's home._

 _The rest of the pact and Sam was here._

 _"So now that everyone's here, What's on the agenda? More helpless paroling?" Jared asked glancing behind himself to where Sam stood._  
 _"No." Sam said shaking his head slowly._  
 _"That's a relief." Damon mumbled standing alongside Lizzie._  
 _"So, Why are the bloodsucker here?" Paul said eyeing the Cullens._  
 _Sam looked over at me._  
 _"Because we've been talking, and we were thinking that maybe if we understand where-_  
 _"The Russian Coven are here in Washington somewhere, and maybe soon off to Kansas or wherever." I said cutting him off, It was what i learned from Noah._  
 _"Are you sure?" He asked._  
 _"Of course she is, they communicate." Embry said and everybody looked over at him. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't lie to her." He stated irritated and I glared over at him._  
 _"I'm not like them." I mumbled._  
 _"So the Russian Coven is heading for Kansas. Why?" Adam asked looking down at me, and I looked up at him._

 _"Dominick." I answered._ _Dominick was a hybrid who could read minds. He was the one who kidnapped Leah and took her to the Russian Coven and Nahuel to create me. Jacob killed him lastnight._

 _"Dominick?" Adam repeated as Haylie went to go sit beside Embry._

 _"They want to find another like him. That's why they're going to Kansas. After Jacob killed them, they realized they need another mindreader." I said to him._  
 _Embry snorted._  
 _"I think everyone is aware of why. Bloodsuckers know that we wouldn't go that far from LaPush." Embry stated directly at Adam. "If you ask me Alaska was far enough."_  
 _"Either way, I wasn't talking to you." Adam hiss balefully like he wanted to punch Embry if he was close enough._  
 _I rolled my eyes, Embry never liked Adam do to him coming into town becoming both Leah and Jacob's new best friend. Embry felt threatened against Adam._

 _Jared and Paul laughed._  
 _"I think I'd just missed something?" Seth retorted looking between Embry and Adam with an amused grin on his face._  
 _I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing._  
 _It was clear that Adam didn't like Embry already._  
 _After glaring at Embry for a second, Adam looked back down at me for an answer and I just shrugged my shoulders._  
 _"Either way, Dominick wasn't even the one who mentioned Kansas but he knew of more hybrids. He was the one finding them, that's how he helped track me down across the country." Leah said coming from upstairs._

 _Surprised i didn't even know she was here._

 _"Machines?" Edward said glaring over at Leah and then at me._

 _Sam along with everybody else looked at the Edward Cullen completely lost as to why he blurted out the word 'Machines._

 _He must be reading Leah's mind of when i told her about what i remember when i was first born and how there was other experiments like me._

 _Edward or any other vampire and hybrid couldn't read my mind. Infact, no vampire with a gift can touch me. I never learned why._

 _"What type of machine? There's more than one?" Edward asked narrowing his hard irritating topaz eyes at Leah._  
 _"How many machines are there?" He pushed wanting her to hurry and answer to him._

 _"If you shut up, then maybe I can answer your questions." She said at him trying to clear her head obviously._

 _She hasn't been sleeping well, i knew._

 _"There's two inseminating hybrid makers that I know of, one in Alaska and one in Texas." Leah said to everybody._

 _"What do they plan on using them for?" Sue asked._  
 _"One is for the Hybrids and the other is for the humans. Pretty soon they'll subjugate more humans along with the wolves, so i was told." Leah said with a tiring sigh._  
 _"Wait. I'm lost." Quil stated confused._  
 _"And how do we know for fact that what this Dominick-leech said was true or not? Do we know this forsure?" Paul said looking at Leah._  
 _"Its certain. From what Leah thinks, Aiden is loyal and is good... unlike them." Edward said and i glance at Leah who was still on the stairs._

 _"We all know that." Haylie stated._

 _"Not really." Paul muttered._

 _"Well... all i can say... is you've come a long way from saving our but in Alaska." Jared to me then glanced at the kitchen doorway, where Jacob who had a very inexplicable expression on his face moved into the room._

 _I smiled at the fact that i was able to save the pact from being captured by the Russian Coven, when they all left to search from them._

 _Leah was so proud of me for that._

 _"Your unaffected to my ability. I can't hear your thoughts at all. It could work for you to learn more about the big bad." Edward stated looking over at me._  
 _"Lucy me!" i muttered._  
 _He doesn't need to know what i'm thinking anyway, if i could help in anyway i will._  
 _"Yeah, very lucky for her." Paul agreed smugly. "Good, she's not like the other hybrids how do we stop them by the way."_

 _"I was created by Nahuel. I was procreated using his and Leah's DNA. He believes in me. I could go to him for more information." I suggested._

 _"No. that's not a good idea." Leah said to me and i glanded at Jacob who smelt of irritated, though he just seemed zoned out like he was in another world._

 _He hated that Leah was always so protective of me._

 _"Perhaps Aiden is able to help." Carlisle said and I took my eyes off of Jacob to look over at him. "He'll welcome you with open arms." Carlisle said to me._

 _"No offensive doctor," Adam said fast. "But you or your Cullen clan have know idea what they'll do to her. She made it clear to them that she's with us."_

 _"Define us." Embry mocked, to him Adam and I both are_ _abominations._

 _I'm an experimental hybrid and Adam shapeshifts into a gigantic alaskan malamute._

 _"I'm with Carlisle." Damon stated and I glanced over at him. "At first I thought they would come for her for being part of us, a Quileute. but they still want her on their side. she's powerful and they want her." Damon fess up, glancing over at me._

 _"So you are a threaten." Claire said towards me._  
 _"Not at this moment, Not to us." Seth stated. "You'll help and not cross us."_  
 _I sighed, with a nodded._

 _"Good! N_ _o need to find out more information if she go._ _We find the coven and she can put an end to them, then boom, done. Burn those bloodsuckers alive and tada!" Jared stated completely impatient and not thinking straight._

 _I won't be able to defeat them. or maybe i could... but do i really want to? i have no idea if they're as evil as we think._

 _"So what are you going to do?" Adam asked Carlisle._  
 _It was too obvious that he rather Sam ask that, and it isn't no surprise that the Cullens just want the Pack to do there dirty work._

 _"I mean do you really need the wolves to accompany you when they come back?" Adam added flaring Carlisle down._  
 _Embry snorted. "So says the Alaskan Malamute." He mocked. Jared, and Paul laughed._  
 _"fighting words." Seth taunted adding his two-cents._  
 _Don't know what got Embry's panties in a bunch for him to be throwing slurs at Adam. I mean at least Adam helped Jake on the beach when the Russian Coven came... that's more than I can say for him._  
 _Adam sighed glaring annoyed over at Embry, but he didn't say anything back._  
 _"If I may say so, Adam has a point." Damon stated and everybody looked over at him._  
 _"Does it really matter if wolves help or not?" He said directly to Carlisle._

 _"He's right, we all cannot leave the reservation again." Sam stated._ _"The half-breeds are aware they we come together in time of need. They will expect us to work with you. They must have a plan."_  
 _"Great point." Paul muttered._

 _"However, if we rather not fight it'll mean more death of our people." Sam retorted._

"We'll still protect everyone, just not with them." Jacob said and everyone looked to him.  
 _"Okay so what's exactly is the big plan here?" Quil asked. "I can tell that there's really isn't one, but are we saying we have to protect the Cullen from here? How?" he said clearly confused and irritated._

 _"Not killing them will pretty much be the same thing as protecting." Jared stated._

 _"We have to for once fall back, the hybrids are everywhere." Seth said fast._  
 _"They need us," Paul mumbled. "They're not strong enough. Even if they were, what damage could they do? Nothing, they're as useless as humans." He stated._

 _"Hey! Lets not talk about the Cullens like they not here." Sue stated looking around the room._  
 _"If you ask me, we should leave the big decisions up to Sam, no matter what they might be. Because he's the Alpha after all." She added and Sam looked at her._  
 _"Right." Sam agreed. "And, we shouldn't try to create problems that aren't really there. So first we'll have to keep on patrolling and listening out. No more fighting among ourselves."_  
 _"And what about Nahuel? What if he popup? Do we kill him?" Quil asked about Nahuel._

 _"No, we see what he wants. No attacking Nahuel unless it's necessary. As for the Russian Coven, we definitely shouldn't do anything about them until it's clear we have enough information about their ability." Sam said._  
 _"We'll try our best to study the Russian Covens ability's. I know someone who has the gift to identified the type of power that our kind have." Carlisle stated._  
 _"Even if you do find out their power, How is the pack suppose to charge against them?" Embry asked annoyed._  
 _"What a sec..." Seth said sitting straight up on the couch._  
 _"No one hasn't really informed us on the exact number of the Russian Coven. Sam, Didn't you say earlier that there was about 4 members of the Coven, but two died?" He asked._  
 _"There are more members to the Russian Coven then anyone think." Carlisle clarified before Sam opened his mouth. "The one name Crystal was killed by Jasper, the other Nina was killed but by Edward, and Dominick who was just ended by Jacob."_  
 _"So, that leaves only one more." Damon retorted._

 _"He goes by the name of Isaac, and there's no doubt he has new members." Carlisle stated._  
 _"Great." Paul mumbled under his breath._  
 _"Either way, we still have no idea how many new members are in fact in the Russian Coven." Sam stated then looked over at me._  
 _"Aiden, you said the Russian Coven are soon planning to meet Nahuel, Do you know where exactly?"_  
 _I shrugged my shoulders._  
 _"Maybe around Snoqualmie Forest I think." I stated. Which reminders me, If Nahuel gets the key i have, then the pack is going to be in a bigger mess than they are in now. "They won't come back unless Nahuel has the key before they find other Hybrids. We'll have time to get ready."_

 _"What Key?" Edward asked._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You said Nahuel won't be back until he has a key." Edward stated._  
 _"A key?" Sue said confused._  
 _"A key to what?" Carlisle asked looking over at me._  
 _I sighed._  
 _"A key to the machine." I stated._  
 _"Why would Nahuel want-_  
 _"Because it unlocks the massive load of hybrid that the leeches are keeping in Kansas." Leah said interrupting Sam._  
 _"And you forgot to mention this because?" Paul retorted to Leah scratching his head._  
 _She glared over at him._  
 _"I didn't mention it because i'm tired, i'm irritated, my ankle hurts, oh And did I mention that i'm tired. I almost got my head ripped of twice yesterday day, so sorry for my lack of memory." She spat back._

 _"And what about you?" Paul said looking to me. "You know way more than she does."_

 _"Okay, let's all take a breather." Damon said fast._

 _"I second that dilemma, i'm also beat, so can we hurry up this little meeting." Jared said glancing up behind himself at Sam._  
 _"So who has this key?" Sue asked._  
 _"I do! I'm the one that informed Jacob that Dominick was coming." I answered._

 _"the bloodsuckers will kill for that key and you have it. Here?" Jared stated._

 _"No. i mean... yes. It's hidden. No one knows i have it. I only told... Leah." I confessed._

 _Looking back over at Jacob who was still perched against the wall by the kitchen, with his dark brown eyes fixed on Sam. I wondered What he was thinking about so hard._  
 _"Aiden." Sam said in his Alpha voice and I looked at him._  
 _"Do you think you can give it to me."_

 _"No." Leah said moving from the steps towards me. "It's safe. wherever she hid it. If she moves it they'll know." She said then turned to me. "You should've told them, if the Russian bloodsuckers find another telepath they'll come for you." She said and i felt stupid for saying anything._

 _"Sorry, i just wanted to help." I said honestly._

 _"I know, don't worry." She said touching my hair, standing beside me._

 _I glanced over at Jacob who was staring down at the wooden floor._

 _He just seem like he was in another world. He and Leah only just reconnected and now i've gotten in the way. He doesn't understand her need to protect me, and they fight about it. About me._

 _I don't even believe he spoken to her the entire week he was in Alaska. with him and the pack getting back last night, Leah and him haven't had time to talk about anything._

 _Embry did say that Jacob was thinking of her the entire time they were apart. but that doesn't mean that Jacob is willing to work things out right now. He just might be scared that Leah will be in danger. He may be keeping his distance to protect her._

 _His moody stance was beginning to get to me. I guess I'll never understand who Jacob Black is. though I know Leah wish they could talk instead of sitting here with everyone._

 _"So this Joham...he's Nahuel father?" Haylie asked._  
 _Embry sighed unnecessarily impatiently beside her and she ignored him, not bothering to look his way._  
 _"What does that matter? All we need to know is what he looks like so we can kill him." Jared stated._  
 _"Joham doesn't look as old as he is, he had a very young face and he has long black hair." Edward responded. "He's the one responsible for creating the numerous hybrids. Nahuel is just following behind him." Edward said clearly to everyone._  
 _"Right." Carlisle agreed. "Well, we better go. There's a lot of precautions that needs to be dealt with in a fast amount of time." He said looking between Sam and Jacob._  
 _Sam just looked at Carlisle and Edward then nodded. They were the only Cullens here and they moved to leave._

 _I glanced over as Paul, Jared, Embry, and Haylie who all stood up at the same time._  
 _"So what time do we-_  
 _"No patrolling tonight. They'll won't strike again so soon." Sam stated cutting Jared off. "Ya'll can just go home and get some rest, but still listen out and keep your phones on." He ordered._  
 _Paul, Jared, Embry, and Haylie walked around the couch slowly saying bye to Sue, then moved towards the front door._  
 _Billy still stood between the living room and the entrance way of the front door, just watching as almost everybody left._  
 _"Quil when you go back to LA tomorrow, tell Emily I said hi, okay!" Sue said putting a hand on Jacob's shoulder._  
 _"Alright." Quil retorted back and Jake looked confusedly at Sue as to why she was touching him._  
 _I then felt Damon's body heat shift as he moved passed me, and Lizzie followed him._  
 _"See'ya later." They said at the same time passing me and I smiled._  
 _"Bye."_

 _Lizzie said nothing as they walked hand and hand passed Leah also._

 _"Everyone please be safe." Sue said loudly moving toward the front door._

 _As the huge living room became empty, it only left Billy, Sue, Adam, Jacob, Leah and I._

 _"Well now that thats cleared up, lets eat." Sue smiled walking towards the kitchen._

 _"Finally." Billy said walking wheeling himself to the kitchen passing Jacob._

 _"Good, i'm starving." Leah said and i looked over at Jacob who stepped in her way._

 _"We have to talk." He said low._

 _"Really? Because last night you were all 'I can't deal with you right now, blah, blah,blah." Leah retorted._

 _"I now. I take it back. I'm sorry." He said than glanced in my direction, then back to her. "Please."_

 _"Now? I'm starving."_

 _"Upstairs?" He said glancing towards the steps._

 _Leah nodded with a sigh as Adam went to sit on the sofa._

 _I slowly followed him to go lay on the couch._

 _Jacob and Leah moved to go upstairs._

 _I bit my bottom lip looking at Adam._

 _His green eyes smiled. "You can sense it right?"_

 _"Sense what?" I asked confused._

 _"She was pregnant."_

 ** _... ... .._**

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"What are you thinking of?" Josh asked me as i sat with him by the beach._

 _"The past."_

 _It was only 10 years ago that he was born and Leah and Jacob was reunited._

 _"And?" He pressed._

 _"Before you were born there was an hybrid army that came. It's happening again." I confessed._

 _"Oh, you mean like the newborn army that came before my mom moved away for a while?"_

 _"Yeah... of course i was born right after she came back but this vampire and hybrid army is different." I stated._

 _He nodded._

 _"Yeah, mom and dad pretty much told me and Danny everything." He said playing in the sand, and i glanced off at Jacob who was carrying Caleb towards the water._

 _"There was a time your dad didn't like me all that much."_

 _"You don't say." He mocked._

 _I smiled. "I actually remember the moment when your mom was pregnant with you but no one knew at the time."_

 _"Really? why not?" He asked._

 _"Because there was a coven of vampires out to get everyone."_

 _"Like now?" He said and i nodded in agreement._

 _History repeats itself._

 _Strange how Leah's pregnant again and no one knows._

 _I stood to my feet._

 _"Where are you going?" He asked glancing up at me from his sandcastle._

 _"I'll be back soon."_

 _"You're going to see Noah?" He asked._

 _"Yeah, kinda. Don't tell anyone, okay?"_

 _"Don't worry, i won't." He said putting his head down back towards the sand._

 _... .. .._

 _Knocking on the door softly._

 _I felt nervous to even be here._

 _The huge white doors opened, and I looked up as someone stood there._

 _"Aiden. We knew it wouldn't been long until you came. I've been expecting you." Zhan smile happily to see me._  
 _For a vampire he looked different, It's been a year since I've seen him and Nahuel._

 _I hurried to walk in the house, and turned to as Zhan shut the front door then paused._

 _"I'm happy to see you, I know Nahuel would be too." He smiled._

 _Unlike the rest of Nahuel helpers, Zhan is actually good. "Follow me, I'll take you to him." He said moving across the large living room. The tile floor was the same as I remember from a very long time ago._

 _The air even smelt wealthier._

 _Last time I can even think to have wanted to come back here was 8 years ago, month or two after Daniel was born. After I overheard Jacob mentioning his trouble discomfort about me to Leah._

 _"Aiden. What a surprise." Nahuel said as Zhan held open Nahuel's kitchen door for me._

 _"Wow. I would've never thought to see here. What brings you to Snoqualmie?" He smiled walking towards me, then pulled me into an enormous hug._

 _I awkwardly didn't bother to hug back. "I came to talk with Noah." I lied._

 _"Noah?" He said moving a couple steps back to give me space._

 _It has been 7 years since last seen Rylan apart from last night, and 2 years since last seen Noah though he called in months in-between._

 _"You must know Noah moved back to Forks with Renesmee, I think." He said shrugging his shoulders._ _"I'm still unsure. Now and days we speak less."_

 _"Why is that? It is because of what's happening? Because I don't want you to hurt anyone, or try to kill anyone." i said fast._

 _"Aiden -_

 _"Because i don't think i'd be able to stay quiet. I will try to stop you."_

 _"I know, and you're not the only one. Why else would I be here alone? Well Me and Zhan that is."_

 _"I don't know." I mumbled honestly._

 _"Then you're going to have to trust in me that I have no bad intentions."_

 _"I trust." I stated, though it wasn't fully true._

 _"And no matter what, continue to do everything I ask? Don't forget you've promised."_

 _"I haven't." I said low._

 _"Good, because now i'm officially back from Chugach and I've hoped to talk with you and Noah together." He stated, but all I heard was Chugach._

 _"Chugach? So you were in Chugach, Alaska? That's where the new wolves originated." I stated._

 _"Coincidence it must be." He mocked._

 _I couldn't help but narrow my eyes suspicious._

 _"Was Joham with you?" I asked already knowing._

 _"If you must know. Yes. Though only for alittle while, we didn't see eye to eye on things and he got upset."_

 _"Do -_

 _"Enough about that, Back to you and Noah." He said clapping his hands together, which startled me a little._

 _"All you need to know about Noah, is that he's kind, and like you alone. So of course I would tell you to stay away from him though That, is obviously out of the question as you've already decide on your own to come here."_

 _"I'm aware of his kindness."_

 _"As you should be. I'll add he tends to bite the hands that feeds him. Rylan however is different he has many friends, and last I've heard a lover who lives on the reservations." He smiled._ _"You've seen him haven't you?"_

 _"No." I lied without a thought._

 _"In that case, he wants to keep his whereabouts hidden."_

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _"Maybe he fears you'll judge him." I would never judge Rylan._

 _"For what?" I whispered._

 _"My guess going against the Cullen's." He said shrugging his shoulders._

 _"Or maybe it's La Push agreement. The treaty they call it."_

 _"How long has it been since you've seen him?" I asked about Rylan._

 _He laughed._

 _"It depends. I haven't had a one on one conversation, however last night I did see him with you." He stated._

 _I bit down on my lower lip abashed that he caught my lie._

 _"I won't say it's my job to be aware of that sort of thing, but I've been lucky to have Zhan as a close friend. Unlike most... he is good. More than myself, to this day Noah goes to him for guidance." He said giving me a fake smile._

 _"Then I think it's fair to give him a chance knowing Zhan has rubbed off on him."_

 _"Aww, I sadly felt a sting." He mocked placing his right hand over his heart._

 _"You shouldn't, most parents let others take care of their children."_

 _"Like Jacob Black is doing for you?" He stated with a hint of annoyance. "That must be fearing for you to stay there all these years."_

 _I shook my head. "No. Leah takes care of me."_

 _"As she should." He said and the image of what he did to Leah 10 years ago appeared in my head._

 _uncontrollably more pictures came and I tried to shake them away. He's a monster._

 _Don't even know why you're here listening to him._

 _My inner thought said merely upset and i tried not to let it show on the outside._

 _"Aiden. I know what you think of me sometimes, and I want it to change." He said moving closer towards me, and I took a step back._

 _"I didn't create you for my own twisted appeal." He smirked._

 _"You're that thin infrequent experiment that bound me and Leah Clearwater. Yes, at first it was an act of vengeance. Now look at it... You turned out better than I could ever dream. Why would I jeopardize that perfection to kill innocent people of any reservation?" He said._

 _"I'm trying to figure that out." I mumbled._

 _"Aiden. I'm not the villain. Neither is Noah or Rylan, and avoiding them any longer would only make them feel -_

 _"Worthless and unloved." I stated._

 _"Exactly."_

 _"I want to be sure of who's responsible for the vampire sighting and missing people around Seattle and the Makah reservation." I stated._

 _"I know how badly everyone is dying for things to start connecting to me, sooner or later you will be exile and Leah will no longer be yours." He stated._

 _"Not true. She loves me. She has faith that I won't end up on the wrong side."_

 _"Ask yourself, for how long." He smirked._

 _"Until... Forever." I mumbled._

 _"There's no such thing as forever."_

 _"It is If I believe it is." I retorted back._

 _He shrugged._

 _"Cole?" He said looking over my shoulder._

 _I turned my head._

 _Instantly walked in the room was a familiar tan skin, good-looking boy._

 _"Aiden, if I'm correct you met Cole?" Nahuel said nonchalantly._

 _Shocked hit me like a thunderbolt._

 _No._

 _Not one of the new wolves. I thought panicky to myself._

 _"Technically, we haven't." Cole stated. "Though we have came across each other." He grinned._

 _"You're working with him?" I said low._

 _"Define working?" He answered back._

 _I instantly looked at Nahuel._ _"Cole is.. . how do you say ... my eyes and ears. Like you."_

 _"No. No. I'm different." I said shaking my head in disbelief._

 _"This means you are responsible -_

 _"Oh, Aiden. Don't go skipping the Royal Caribbean for the Carnival, we both know where that could get you." Nahuel said cutting me off._

 _"To more unanswered questions, and she's not a water type of girl." Cole said still continuing to glare at me._

 _"Look, Aiden. Cole is simply in La Push to keep an eye out. Nothing more."_

 _"How so?" I asked still in shock._

 _"More like protection." Cole answered._

 _"Protection from who?" I asked._

 _"Aiden, when I... myself see you…. I see a very smart and exquisitely beautiful girl. Though what everyone else in La Push sees you as... is this quiet -_

 _"Ticking time bomb. You can only play the sweet hybrid for so long until you snap." Cole said cutting Nahuel off._

 _"Cole!" Nahuel said calmly in a warning tone._

 _"Sorry." He whispered to me with another grin._

 _Nahuel sighed._

 _"Things are not what they seem, Aiden. It's been a long time, I've seen the error of my ways."_

 _"I'm sure. No one else would admit to why they've abandoned their children?" I muttered thinking of Noah and Rylan._

 _"Actually, Yes. No one would admit that unless they've seen the light. Being in and out of Washington was the best I could do for Noah and Rylan."_

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _"Because of Joham." Cole answered before Nahuel could get a word out._

 _"Yes. He has the obsession similar to The Volturi, and I rather him not use any blood line that is any way connected to mine."_

 _"Including me?" I asked already knowing the answer._

 _"Aiden, you're aware. We made a deal remember."_

 _"What deal?" Cole asked curious._

 _"One that is non of you concern." Nahuel stated to him._

 _"Right." Cole mumbled looking at Nahuel, then turned his eyes back to me._

 _"So, I have your word that nothing bad is going to happen?" I asked._

 _"Nothing remotely close of cruelty will ever come over LaPush, never by my doing." He smiled honestly._

 _"You can see the truth, don't let anyone mislead you. So feel free to continue on gladly with Leah. I'll do everything I can to keep the people and wolves at ease." Nahuel stated._

 _"And vampires." Cole added._

 _"Right." Nahuel agreed._

 _"Well you two should be heading back." He said turning Cole around to face the door._

 _"Aiden. You don't mind dropping Cole off on your way back to La Push, Do you?" I shook my head._

 _"No."_

 _Cole was already out the kitchen and into the living room._

 _"Good, and I'll have no problem but to tell Noah that you're rethinking his offer to get acquainted."_

 _Not saying anything, I nodded then turned for the door._

 _Hurrying through the living room, I looked around as Zhan was nowhere in sight._

 _I then made my way towards the front door as Nahuel stayed in the kitchen._

 _Out the door, Cole who was already standing on the porch steps glancing back to see if I was coming._

 _"So, Is there anything I should know?" Cole asked as we walked down towards Leah's car._

 _"About what?"_

 _"Come on, you made a deal with Nahuel? What was the -_

 _"Look, it's none of your business. Not to mention I know you're doing more than protecting me on the Rez, because if so you would've contacted me like Noah or Rylan did."_

 _"Actually, no I would've. When Nahuel learned the hybrids was in Alaska he went there to make sure they didn't kill more than they should have."_

 _"I'm aware of that -_

 _"Are you? Do you know how bad things can get if you stick that hybrid nose into where it doesn't belong?"_

 _"Things has already been bad. Ten years ago, nothing can top it." I clarified._

 _"Wrong. You gave up the chance to kill the bad guys. You're allowing them to get stronger every year. Who knows what can happen!"_

 _I stared at him._

 _"Who are you really getting your orders from? Why are you here?" I whispered._

 _Cole exhaled looking around the yard. "I'm not the bad guy, Aiden. I'm trying to survive."_

 _"Survive what?" I mumbled._

 _"Life." He answered._

 _"And?"_

 _"And I can't talk about it now." He stated low._

 _"In that case, Sam is going to hate what I have to tell him." I stated._

 _"Is that a threat?"_

 _"You bet." I said trying not to show my bluff._

 _He sighed. "Fine. Fine. We'll talk after you get back from the trip to the lake, I'll tell you everything I know."_

 _"What if something happens before that?" I asked._

 _"Aiden, there's nothing coming." He said more calmly than ever._

 _"So, you can wait." Cole stated continuing to walk towards the car._

 _Leah's Pov_

 _I glared out the café window, watching as the traffic-lights turned from green to yellow then red, over and over and over again._

 _"You okay?" Sam asked from across the table, and I turned my head to look at him._

 _"Yeah, i'm fine." I stated._

 _"You sure?" He asked tilting his head to the side concerned._

 _"Earlier you were happy, now you seem like something's bothering you." I sighed shaking my head, not wanting to say a word._

 _"You're thinking about Jacob and kids, Aren't you?"_

 _"No." I stated._

 _"Then what?" He asked._

 _I sighed._

 _"I don't know, Ever feel like you're taking everything for granted?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes confused._

 _"How so?" He asked._

 _"Like water, air, food, family, just everything?" I asked._

 _"No." He said honestly shaking his head. Of course he doesn't._

 _"Why? Do you think you are?"_

 _"A little." I nodded_

 _"I think when you get into certain habits nothing is important. I'm at this point where I don't care for anything important and the tiniest things annoy the heck out of me." I stated._

 _"That sounds like mood-swings, which you already had. That's not taking everything for granted." He smirked._

 _"It is when I don't care if a bus happened to swerve off the road and came straight towards us, killing us instantly."_

 _"Oh. That bad huh?" He said wide eyed._

 _I snorted._

 _"I''m feeling weary."_

 _"Then maybe you should take Aiden up on her idea for a getaway." He said_

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _"Like that will ever happen."_

 _"Make it happen." He stated seriously._

 _Sam's always been Mr. mellow-maturely since birth, It's nice to see he hasn't lost anything due to his father not being around his entire life._

 _Things like that affect people, but not him. It's a good thing._

 _"What about Jacob? Do you think he's taking everything you two have for granted?" He asked._

 _"Definitely not. The only error that frustrates him is me not kissing him goodbye every morning. " I mumbled._

 _"Well, maybe you should call him and you know... tell him everything." He suggested and I narrowed my eyes._

 _"Why? So he can kill us both. all I have to do is mention you once and then there he goes back down that road that lends me being blindly obsessed with you?" I shook my head._ _"No thanks, I rather not. You of all people know what he thinks."_

 _"Yeah, the look he gave me when he saw us in Sue's kitchen explains things."_

 _"Not even the half of it. Than again after what you said-_

 _"Ahh don't remind me, i'm so sorry about that. I wasn't thinking."_

 _"It's fine. but i'll make it clear again that i don't want you in that way. I love Jacob. i've always been in love with him. I never felt the way i feel with him for any one, mainly you. No matter what bridge we cross or don't, It'll always be him." I said picking up my cup of tea to take a sip from._

 _"Well, What would he think if he came across us now? Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" He said mockingly._

 _"No!" I stated, then shamefully glared out the huge window beside me._

 _"If we're ever caught we -_

 _"I will never hear the end of it, you on the other hand is allowed to sneak away." I said cutting him off._

 _"You know I remember a while ago when I invited guys to dinner with me and Emily, He sulked the entire night." He said amused._

 _I didn't say anything taking another sip of my tea._

 _"You and Jacob have to work most things out, whatever the real issue is. Josh will survive with or without school." He said taking a sip off his coffee with a weird look._

 _"Yeah." I agreed nodding._

 _"So, Does that mean Emily's getting a little -_

 _"No. Not much. She doesn't say anything but I can feel it. Amy talks about you nonstop and sometimes it gets under her skin." He said looking down at his hands on the table and I bit my upper lip with a smirk._

 _Of course it's nice to know how Sam's first-born is a little more fond of me so much that it makes Emily skin crawl._

 _"Though the only two that constantly go head to head in the house, is Claire and Amy."_

 _"Sibling rivalry." I noted._

 _"I know, but at first it was Claire who was acting really strange and moody, not to mention her late nights. If it wasn't for Quil she would be repeating the same grade over again."_

 _"And what now? Amy is following in her footsteps?" I asked._

 _"Just a tab bit." He mumbled bothered._

 _"She's getting older, not to mention she's a female._ _We have more issues then the mind can handle." I smirked._ _"To us a pimple on prom night is hell on fire, forgetting all about a little creation called makeup."_

 _"I don't think i'm ever going to understand that. You know the new girl Savannah? I get a glance in her mind more and more each day, but still can't figure out what she talks about all day long. I'm getting a headache now, just thinking about it." He stated, and I burst out laughing._

 _"I can only imagine."_

 _"Anyway, You told Jake that you wanted to quit the shop huh?" He said changing the subject back to Jacob._

 _I instantly inhaled._

 _"Yeah and of course he practically flipped, Well he mainly flipped out about my outfit more than he cared that I was quitting. I don't think he believed me when I said I wasn't going to continue parading behind him."_

 _"Leah, for everyone it's understandable and when Jacob take a step back to get a clearer view he'll comprehend. Try handing everything to him slowly, you know he's not going to get it the first time around."_

 _"Well I'll make sure to make it clear later on tonight." I stated._

 _"Or maybe you could do both. Come with me to Makah tribe. It doesn't have to be everyday, just on certain days. I sat up a couple of meetings for us to do some charity work. Then when you're not doing that you could work at the shop."_

 _I shook my head._

 _"You're not getting it. I just can't see myself fixing cars for the rest of my life. If anything Josh and Daniel are more likely to take-over that shop. I want a good career, not someone else's dream job."_

 _The crazy thing is I was alright in the beginning when Daniel Camlens decided to let Jacob be owner._

 _"Like I've said a million times, though that was only because it was something he loved, but now i'm not so rapt about it."_

 _"Maybe because you have to find something that you're passionate about." He smiled._

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _"Oh Don't tell me your on your way to give me some shot-to-hell lecture about hobbies? I mean come on, me chasing anything but reality right now is way too much." I retorted._

 _"Lee. I can see right through you, and if taking time out from being a mother to find out what you love for some stupid reason, then i'm missing the big picture. In fact, lets just go job hunting and whatever sounds good with you I'll help. Especially if Jacob or anyone is too wrapped-up to noticed you need a change." He stated._

 _"Right, because no one in the world cares of what interests I may or may not have other than you." I mocked._

 _"Whichever. You already put yourself down that miserable-road, and it's not healthy."_

 _"Fine, then what should I do." I said rolling my eyes._

 _"Focus on your talent. Everything else will work itself out."_

 _"That's the thing. A talent... I have not." I said taking another sip of my tea that was now cold._

 _"Well, other than the obvious fact of finding a career that you love.. . I'm not sure what to tell you."_

 _"Maybe the dream I had yesterday was a sign. Maybe we should move." I stated. "I never planned -_

 _"Lee, you can't just sum up a bunch solutions to a problem that you really don't want to deal with. It's not going to fix much."_

 _"Not true. Since I can't fly all the way to Italy with Aiden, then maybe me and the kids should go to Makkah Beach. I've been meaning to visit Jeremiah, other than Billy he's the closest thing I have to a father." I mumbled merely to myself._

 _"Visiting Jeremiah, yeah that's better than picking up and leaving. Not to mention I don't think Jacob would want to do that."_

 _"Well it's not really up to Jacob, Now is it?" I almost snapped at him._

 _"No. I guess not " He mumbled. "Oh. You can always shift and come running with me."_

 _"You must be really desperate with these leeches running around, huh!" I stated as he just wanted me to help kick the bloodsuckers butt._

 _He laughed. Or he just want to get in between Jacob and I by wanting to share something together._

 _"You loved when you phased before, you can do it again. Don't take the power to shift for granted like you do everything else." He mocked but I could hear the desperation deep in his voice._

 _I bit down on my lower lip._

 _"What's the point?"_

 _"That point... is to run so fast that you think your fly, and not care if you'll make dinner just in time for everyone to walk threw the door." He smirked._

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _"When have I ever cared about timing dinner?" I retorted._

 _"Never, though that's not the point." He laughed._

 _I smirked._

 _"No. Josh keeps bothering me about school and Jacob constantly backs him up. I know Charlie wants to tell Jacob about this field he came across in Forks for another shop I think, but for what reason I have no idea. That would make an even bigger issue, Don't you think?"_

 _"Billy told me about that. If you ask me either wouldn't be so bad." Sam said shrugging his shoulders._

 _I narrowed my eyes confused._

 _"If Jacob was to start working in Forks, that would mean him never being home." I stated._

 _"Isn't that want you want? Jacob not being home means Josh being more obedient. How beauteous would that feel?" He said._

 _"As much as I would love for Jacob not to give-in to Josh, it doesn't mean I want him gone more."_

 _"Either way its goes, with Jacob and Josh you're not going to be the vanquisher here."_

 _"What does that mean?" I spat._

 _"Just give in. More reason to forget all the crap, and phased with me." He smirked._

 _"I know you're use to being the Captain of your bionic ship, but maybe you should let what I said yesterday and this morning sink-in. I know you have this plan to keep the kids home until they reach the proper age for high school, though you can't be in charge for that long. It can really be liberating just to lay your head down without worrying everything." He stated._

 _"Basically, your saying to stop being so uptight and let everyone walk all over me?" I said in a polite tone._

 _"No. No. I didn't say that, and I don't think you're uptight. Jacob does." He stated pointing to himself._

 _"Everyone knows the key to a successful relationship is that the female is always right."_

 _"In your case keep thee imprintee happy, Right?" I mocked._

 _"Right." He nodded._

 _"Though a guy shouldn't have to imprint to have the want to keep the person they love happy." He said faking a smile._

 _"So... If the shoe was on the other foot, and Emily was all of sudden Jacob -_

 _"And your kids were my kids." Sam said continuing._

 _"What would you say?" I finished._

 _"The same exact thing." He stated._

 _"Of course things get exhausted and boring, though that doesn't say anything about anyone else. It's you. There's this problem that been here for weeks, only Jacob is just now catching on. I see it and pretty soon so will others." He added._

 _What?_

 _"Okay, you lost me." I said shaking my head lost._

 _"We agreed years ago to be friends. We can be honest with each other. I mean if your bored, i completely understand." He said, and of course I got it._

 _He thought i meant i was bored with Jacob._

 _"I wouldn't push my luck, Sammy. I can easily go back to hating your guts." I said lifting my head propitiously. "I will never be bored of Jacob, i'm bored of never having anything else to do while he's a work."_

 _"Well hang with me. it would give me more chances, of having meaningful and heart-wrenching conversations about our past."_

 _I sighed, seriously not wanting to even think to go down that road with him. Just because Jacob imprint-bond broke doesn't mean it's possible for everyone._

 _"Leah?" I heard someone say behind me, and Sam looked over my shoulder._

 _I turned halfway around._

 _"Hey, Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Seattle?" Elena said walking over towards me._

 _Tall with light brown skin, she glowed as she held her stomach._

 _Behind her was her son Shane and husband Mason, who was very good friends with Jacob._

 _"How's it going?" I said awkwardly trying to smile happy to see her._

 _"I thought you were going to the studio?" She said putting her hand on her pregnant belly. She then looked over at Sam._

 _"Hi, Sam." She said normally as if they were friends. She only knew him from the days he would stop the yoga studio as Emily sometime took yoga, through her and i wouldn't really speak._

 _"Hey, Leah." Mason said walking up behind Elena._

 _"Hey." I said then looked over at Shane who was quiet._

 _"Hey. Forgot how to talk?" I said tugging his shirt, he was only a year older than Josh._

 _"Hi." He mumbled._

 _"He's in a bad mood." Elena noted._

 _"Ohh. Why?" I asked though i'm sure it's about the trip to the lake._

 _"Because I said I'll think about letting him share a room with Josh."_

 _"Ah, I see. Well I'll remember that pouting face the next time you knock on my door then, huh." I said touching his curly black hair._

 _"Okay, well we'll see you guys later on." Elena said getting ready to leave._

 _"Alright, I'll call you right before I leave." I called to her._

 _"Okay, talk to you then." She smiled waving._ _"Bye, Sam."_

 _"See Ya." He said back._

 _Mason didn't say anything, he just kind of waved then walked towards the café exit._

 _Sam and both waited quietly until they were fully gone._

 _"Remind me to kiss up to that guy later." Sam joked taking a sip of his coffee._

 _I laughed._ _"No need. t_ _he first chance he gets back he'll tell Jacob about seeing us here. " I stated._

 _Sam nodded._

 _"Great. Our cover is beyond blown. Though now you have a reason to phased, Momma-Leah." He smirked amused._

 _I rolled my eyes. I hate that nickname._

 _"Time to getting going." I said standing up._

 _"Now?"_

 _"Yeah, maybe this was a sigh that i shouldn't be here with you."_

 _"Come on, we're friends. You can talk to me."_

 _"No. your my ex. it's not a good look and i respect Jacob too much to even continue like it's all_ _hunky dory. I'm obviously so desperate for company that i've come to you." I said grabbing my bag from the back of the chair._

 _"Ouch." He said looking out the cafe window._

 _"Sorry, but you know i'm right." I said turning to leave._

* * *

 ** _End Of Chapter. 9 Minor History (Part 1)_**


	10. Chapter 10 Minor History (Part 2)

_Chapter. 10_

 _ **Minor History (Part 2)**_

 _... ..._

Leah Clearwater's Pov

 _ ***Flashback ***_

 _ **16 years ago**_

 _Tossing and turning all night,_

 _it makes no sense to be so sleepy but not able to shut my eyes._

 _With Daniel sound asleep beside me, I glanced over at the clock on my night stand._  
 _It ticked 7:00am._

 _I've been awoke for 3 hours._  
 _Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door, and I looked over._  
 _"Come in." I whispered._  
 _I only expected it to be Aiden._  
 _"Morning." She whispered opening the door._  
 _"Sorry to wake you, but I was hoping to borrow your car." She said._  
 _I narrowed my eyes confused._  
 _"Why? Where are you going so early?"_  
 _"Umm, to find Noah. I honestly think I should at least consider working with him, and perhaps go to him before it's too late."_  
 _"Too late for what?" I asked._  
 _"Not sure. Whatever he thinks is going on with the vampires, and what they may or may not be planning."_  
 _I sighed, rolling my eyes._  
 _"The keys are on my dresser." I said pointing across the room. "Just make sure you don't be all day."_  
 _"Thank you, and don't worry I won't. I'm only going to Forks."_  
 _She stated, and I nodded._  
 _"Just in case you go back to sleep, I already took the dogs out. Now they're back in the basement. Do you know that the door is broke?"_  
 _I sighed. "Yeah, I saw the back door and the basement after everybody went to sleep. Not to mention Daniel told me what happened."_  
 _"What do you mean? What happened?"_  
 _I rolled my eyes, waving my hand. "Long story. Just make sure you bring my car back." I said claiming out of bed._  
 _"Okay, then. See you later."_  
 _"Bye." I said slowly following her out the bedroom, and into the hall._  
 _In the living room, I was surprise to see Jacob wasn't asleep on the couch._  
 _"He's outside on the porch." Aiden said walking towards the door._  
 _I exhaled moving towards the kitchen, then paused._  
 _Wonder why is he up this early._

 _glaring over at the back door. I wondered if i should go out front to talk with Jacob, since_ _the kids were asleep and Aiden leaving._

 _Who knows, maybe he's calmer than he was last night._  
 _Slowly moving through the living room I paused at the steps, glancing out onto the porch._  
 _There sitting on the top step was Jacob, fully dress as if he was getting ready to leave._  
 _Opening the door, I quickly walked out just as Aiden drove down the driveway._

 _Moving towards the steps, Jake glanced back for a second to look at me then he turned his head._  
 _I sighed, taking a seat right beside him._  
 _"Just getting back?" I asked low, looking at the car keys in his hands that he was playing with._  
 _"Yeah." He answered with a normal tone._  
 _All signs of irritation and anger gone from last night. Thank God._  
 _"Where did you go?"_  
 _"To the shop."_  
 _"Oh." I said nodding, looking over towards the woods._  
 _Yeah, If anytime is good to talk this moment has to be the best. Even though I feel no bad vibes right now….. Would he stay to listen to me talk or will he get up and leave?_  
 _Bad vibes or not, just knowing us sitting here is somehow going lead into some type of fight._

 _"Remember that moment in my room... the time we had sex... the morning after?" I said looking at him already knowing what he was going to say._  
 _"What about it?" He mumbled not looking at me._  
 _"We spoke about us, and Sam." I said._  
 _He didn't saying anything in reply; he just continued to stare down at his hands emotionless._  
 _"I had a dream that I was alone, and everyone was gone. I panicked because it was reality back then. It was always, but with you and Sam it was different. Pack or no pack. That night, admitting that I loved you was the hardest thing I've ever did in my life."_  
 _"You've told me this before." He mumbled._  
 _"I know, but your memory doesn't work like mine-_  
 _"Leah. I remember everything we ever did, everything we ever said. I wouldn't forget." He kinda snapped glaring over at me. "It's kind of hard to." He mumbled and I turned my head to keep from looking him in the eyes._  
 _"That's good, I guess." I stated._  
 _If he remembers everything why is it so hard to understand where I'm coming from with not having the want to forget about Sam._  
 _"No, it's not. On days like this… it's not." He whispered, and I looked over as he lowered his head._  
 _He's more upset then I thought._  
 _"Jacob -_  
 _"What?" He said fast keeping his eyes off me._  
 _"When we were at the cabin… Why did you change your mind about leaving?" I asked._  
 _He took a second, obviously thinking._  
 _"Because I realized you were lying when you said I had nothing to worry about when it came to Sam." He stated._  
 _I slowly closed my eyes._ _"I would never lie about that."_

 _"Why did you change your mind when I agreed?" He said ignoring what i just said._

 _I reopened my eyes to glare at him._  
 _"I haven't. I still want it. Permanently, leaving is what's best for us. It's just with Sam-_  
 _"Do all your decisions revolve around Sam?" He said as a question instead of an aiming slur._  
 _"No." I admitted looking over at him._  
 _Jacob just nodded his head, still keeping his glare off of me._  
 _"Meeting up with him that day was nothing. I just needed someone to talk too."_

 _"Than you should've came to me."_

 _"You would've listened."_

 _"You didn't try?"_

 _"I always try. I try more than you know. You never want to hear it. Sam just understood, alright?"_

 _"Understood what?" He yelled._

 _"Me! my need to get out, my need to do something different. Instead of fixing cars day and night, I want to find something that I'm passionate about. He has this thing of me helping him do charities and it's different." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I care about Sam romantically, not in that way you and everyone thinks. He just has always been a good friend towards me, regardless of how you feel about him. I know it's a betrayal in your eyes, and now it's kinda actually getting beyond weird believe it or not. I mean other than Elena and Rebecca, and Adam… Sam's the only person I can talk to." I admitted._

 _"You have me."_

 _"You are not enough." I practically yelled then instantly regretted._

 _His facial expression didn't change at my words._

 _"I mean... you are, but you just don't get it. you can't see how things are from my place. You know no one will ever mean as much as you do to me. ever."_

 _"What did you mean by its getting weird?" He asked narrowing his eyes, still not looking at me._

" _Huh_?"

 _"You said between you and Sam it was getting beyond weird. How?" He said staring me in the eyes._

 _I licked my lips._

 _"What did he do?" He said with his fist balled._

 _"Nothing. Nothing. it doesn't matter what was said, it just made me realize he wanted to_ _repeat the past." I said honestly. "But it was impossible and i wouldn't want that in a million years_ _. It all just came more clear that i don't want him as anything, i was just desperate. i needed someone to get me." I said recollecting my conversation with Jeremiah from hours ago._

 _"So what now? Am i supposed to forget that you ran off with him?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Am i supposed to forget that you needed him? that you didn't care at all about how i would feel about it?"_

 _"No, i'm not asking anything of you. you have a right to be angry. i just want you to know I don't doubt us, at the same-time I can't eject that i need a change between us." I stated._ _"I want to be comfortable with you knowing who you are to me but that you can't be everything to me all the time, because when you leave...im alone."_

 _He didn't say a word._

" _I don't want you to feel like I can't talk to you at all, but we disagree on so much lately. i hated it and_ _I mean I know how bad it looks and you should be pissed at me, though I don't want you to feel like you're losing me."_

 _Jacob sighed getting ready to stand up but I grabbed him._  
 _"Jacob. Everything you said yesterday was right in some ways. To say for the past couple months maybe I have been bossy. its this thing with the council has always been a headache, and the kids… not to sound like a broken record but its a little tiring. Sam saw that, and with the idea of a job and maybe finishing school….. I don't want to continue on doing things that make me unhappy. I don't want you to think that he had some influence over me either because that wasn't it."_

 _"Yeah, I got it. He inspired you." He snapped. "Just stop!"_  
 _I flinched back realizing how stupidity pathetic I sounded._

 _Jacob rolled his eyes, turning his body back away from me._

 _I had to change the subject off of me._

 _"I'll consider allowing Josh to start school. You've always been right when it came to Josh and everyone else. He shouldn't have to play third or fourth. Everybody should be equal; I can't call myself a good person let alone a good parent if I catered to favorites. It's not right." I admitted thinking of Joshua. "And who knows, maybe this will stop him from throwing tantrums every day. Just how you're listening to me right now, it doesn't hurt to try and listen to him for once. Maybe he does deserve to at least try it out." I stated._  
 _"Im finding it hard to believe this right now." He said glaring at me, clearly trying not to show any signs of irritation._  
 _"Believe what?"_  
 _"You." He retorted._  
 _I bit my lip,_

 _looking down at my hands._

 _How can I blame him?_

 _"I'm just tired of fighting everyone. All I know is I don't need any more reasons for you or anyone else to hate me. I know when half of the time I'm wrong but don't admit it because I want to be right. So maybe I can say and do stuff that absolutely makes no sense, though now you know it's not you or anyone else…. It me. So if the plan is to let Joshua go to public school I say okay fine." I said looking him in his eyes. "It's something he wants; and you…. I'm alright with it."_

 _Not saying anything, Jacob turned his head to stare out towards to woods._  
 _Not seeming pissed or confused his facial expression just appeared blink._  
 _Seconds past and I waited for him to say something…. But he didn't._  
 _"Who knows instead of him starting school here… we can leave."_  
 _"You do you know moving doesn't fix anything? It doesn't help anyone."_  
 _"It will! We'll get a fresh start. Do you really want Joshua, Daniel, and Caleb to go through what we did? In case you haven't noticed they're getting older and just last night a leech practically blew through our back door, if it wasn't for Chaske and Keusch."_  
 _"I honestly don't think that leaving right now will make you happy."_  
 _"You sound like Sam." I muttered and he gave me death glare._  
 _"You believe it won't. I think it will." I stated. "There are millions of reasons to leave here and you know it. Number one is the parasite problem."_  
 _"Actually, number one is your unhappiness. This is I understand a big deal, but we should think about it." He said shaking his head a little._  
 _I sighed aggravated._  
 _"No. You should think on it. I've thought about it and rather you're in or out. It's what I want." I retorted._  
 _Jacob bit down on his bottom lip, with a perplexed look on his face._  
 _"You can't make this huge decision and expect me to ride along with it. I know we've mentioned leaving here a bunch of time, but suddenly this is what you want right this minute?" He practically yelled._

 _I sighed, running my hands through my hair._  
 _"It's becoming a big deal because the kids are involved."_  
 _"Leah. If it was just us and the dogs, then yeah… it would probably be easy. I kinda agreed before because -_  
 _"I know what we have here, and I also know how better it could be without the drama. The wolves, the hybrids, the vampires, Sam…. It's all drama. I rather deal with drama of forgetting to pick up dishwashing liquid then having to deal with my kids turning into some gigantic dog. I didn't want it for myself and i don't want it for them. If you love me you will think about this, you'll think about us."_  
 _Jacob rolled his eyes knowing I was giving him my pity-love card._

 _All I can think of right now is Jeremiah words in my ear, telling me how I should always put my family ahead of myself._

 _I can't leave to go anywhere without Jacob._

 _Nothing in the world could make me not want him with me. I love him, I would still have to think about the kids…..but i will prove that we aren't safe here._  
 _"Look, I don't want to be alone in this. We don't even have to move too far, just far enough. Somewhere warm and leech-free. Leaving is at the top of my list of priorities right now."_  
 _"Yeah? And what about Aiden? Since you can't be without me and the kids. What about her? Where does your precious lamb fit into with all this priority crap?" He spat glaring over at me._  
 _"She doesn't." I retorted._  
 _He laughed unamused._  
 _"I'm serious, Jacob." I stated._  
 _"You must be" He said narrowing his eyes._  
 _"Maybe it was a mistake taking her in." I said looking away._

 _"Its all Nahuel ever planned. If we leave, she doesn't come with. If we're gonna protect the kids, she's not included." I stated._  
 _I gotta prove to him that he and the kids are my number one._  
 _"Aiden probably has good intentions, as it seems but things are tricky." I stated glaring deep into those dark brown eyes of his._  
 _"Wow. Unbelievable. You're serious aren't you?"_  
 _"You were right yesterday. I was being biased, I always put Aiden ahead you and everybody. I didn't stop to think. I don't want to lose you because of it. I want make everything right, even if it have to start with the kids. I never lied about anything with Aiden. There wasn't anything much to tell other than her receiving phone calls and stupid messages from the leeches. When she told me that Rylan came to our house, I realized how vulnerable we are against them. All of them. They can come in and kill us just as fast as anything. At first I did tell her that I didn't mind her talking with them, for what reason I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders._  
 _"Honestly, maybe she hasn't been giving me the whole truth about what's really going on. or maybe she just really doesn't know. Either way…. If we leave. We're better off. I haven't even bothered to talk with her yet but If we move, it'll just be us."_  
 _He snorted. "You're serious about this moving thing? Like as in this year? This moment?"_  
 _"Whatever you comfortable with."_  
 _"Jeez," He said shaking his head. "Can't believe you're serious about this." He mumbled merely to himself._  
 _"Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped. "I know all I do is talk of it but I'm serious. Something's gotta give and you need to make a choice." I stated._

 _"So what's your plan? Do you even have one? And Aiden…. How do you know that when you tell her we're leaving without her that she won't just turn on you? How do you know she isn't gonna just say… OK… then couple days later just snap?"_  
 _"Because I won't just drop her, I'll help her find a place and get a real job. She'll be alright." I stated._  
 _He snorted again looking away._  
 _"If you say so."_  
 _"Isn't this what you wanted all along? For her gone?"_  
 _"No. I wanted it to be just us. But it's never been just us. From the very beginning it was Sam and everyone else then she came. There has never been an us." He yelled glaring at me._  
 _I looking out towards the woods._

 _He was right._  
 _"Well... it's always been us in the bedroom…." I joked._  
 _Jacob stood up fast, and I looked up as he turned to face me._  
 _"Yeah, though even then your head was somewhere else."_  
 _I snorted in disbelief._  
 _Can't believe he just said that, that's so not true._  
 _"Just…. What's your answer?" I said ignoring his last comment quickly._  
 _He paused._  
 _"I don't know yet. I can't sum up a bunch of solutions to a problem that only you're suffering from. I'll let you know." He said walking towards the front door._  
 _i turned my head back towards the woods._  
 _That was better than a complete no._

 _"Good luck on your interview." Was his last words before walking into the house, slamming the door shut._

 _Last night before our fight i told him how Elena called to tell me that a shopping market near the yoga studio was hiring._

 _In an hour i'm supposed to be there._

 _Haylie Laskes's Pov_

 _"I can't wait to go back to school. At first I was alittle worried, but now i'm like what the heck." Claire said spinning in the chair behind the desk._

 _I just glared out the auto garage at Adam who was talking to Damon's nephew… Rick, he looked as if her was in trouble._

 _"I'm thinking maybe I should ask Jacob if I can work here after school, so I can be closer to Quil." She said._

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _"Claire, you're his imprint. How close can you get? Seriously if you get any closer you'll been sickening." I retorted leaning up against the front desk waiting for Sue to call and tell me that she's leaving for the lake._

 _"Don't snip at me because you're jealous, it's not my fault that I was blessed with someone to love me unlike everyone else." She retorted._

 _I laughed._

 _"Right. As if you're the only person in the world who was imprinted on."_

 _"I know i'm not, Though maybe if you weren't so pessimistic then maybe you could imprint on someone."_

 _I turned halfway to shoot her an evil glare._

 _"It's not a choice! And who are to call me pessimistic? I'm not pessimistic." I almost yelled._

 _"Yes, you are." She stated._

 _"If i'm pessimistic, then you're a spoiled brat." I spat turning to glare back down towards the driveway where Adam was still talking to Rick."_

 _"Why are you still here anyway, wasn't you supposed to leave like an hour ago?" She asked and I saw Embry walking up the driveway to the garage._

 _"No. Stop talking, and get out that chair before someone sees you." I said moving towards the back of the desk._

 _Claire huffed getting up, and walking around the desk as I took her seat. Jacob made it clear that if he, Adam, or Embry wasn't around that no one to be horsing around._

 _Claire being in the shop without Quil will definitely be monkey-business in his book._

 _When the door slammed, Claire and I both jumped._

 _"Someone's mad." Claire mumbled._

 _"You." Embry stated pointing at me pissed, wearing nothing but cut off tan khakis and sneakers._

 _Uh-oh. "What's wrong?" I said standing to my feet._

 _"We need to talk." He started moving towards me._

 _Words a person never want to hear._

 _"Dude, Did you phase?" Claire said amused._

 _"Shutup, and get out." He spat._

 _"That's not nice." I stated defending Claire before she had a chance to say something back._

 _"Don't start. You have no idea what I just went through." He stated and Claire slowly moved towards the garage door to leave._

 _I kind of felt bad._

 _"What are you talking about? -_

 _"Your bloodsucking father. I told you I don't want him coming to the apartment or to my mom's house. Next time he goes there imma rip his head off."_

 _"Wait. My dad is here?" I said dumbfounded._

 _"Did you not just here what I said?" He yelled._

 _"I heard you, just stop freaking out." I said loudly._

 _"Look, I don't care If he e-mails you or send you a postcard. Either way I don't want him near me."_

 _"Well what do you expect? It's been two years -_

 _"He's a vampire, Haylie! He's not suppose to be here, and you don't get a pass just because he's your dad."_

 _Why was he so angry at me?_

 _"How would you feel if I said that about Gwen." I yelled back._

 _"It wouldn't matter because my mom isn't some blood-sucking-killing-machine!"_

 _"Neither is my dad." I yelled back._

 _"Yeah Well. Thanks to him I'm back to where I don't want to be. So, thank you very much." He yelled, turning around and hurrying out the door._

 _"Ugh!"_

 _slamming my fist down on the desk hard i wanted to scream._

 _"Is everything okay?" I heard Adam's voice say low, and I looked up._

 _I sighed shrugged my shoulders._

 _"I know, stupid question but not sure what I can say." He mumbled._

 _"Nothing." I stated._

 _"It's wrong for him to yell like that, and at you."_

 _"He's upset." I defended._

 _"Either way, just because Embry's your boyfriend it doesn't give him the right to speak to you like that."_

 _I nodded in a agreement._

 _"So, your dad is back? What do you think it is that he wants?" Adam asked low._

 _"Right now? To ruin my relationship with Embry."_

 _"I'm sure Embry will do that all on his own." Adam stated._

 _"I've told him numerous of times to call me first before he decides to come. Usually he'd be too worried to even think to come without letting me know first. I told him one trigger of anger, Embry shifts_ _involuntarily._ _"_

 _"Well it must be something important for him to come and not inform you first." Adam noted._

 _"Maybe." I mumbled sitting back into the chair._

 _"So, What were you and Rick talking about?" I asked noticing him and Damon's nephew were outside talking for a long time._

 _"Nothing, just helping out with something. Nothing major." He stated._

 _I nodded._

 _"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you earlier when you stopped by... that Rebecca and I -_

 _"Don't tell me, don't tell me, you guys are back together?" I said hopeful._

 _"No." Adam stated shaking his head._

 _"Oh." I frowned._

 _"I mean we were talking but nothing serious, just friendly stuff."_

 _"What does that mean?" I asked._

 _"I don't know, she was avoiding all of my questions when it came to us."_

 _"I'm confused. What do you have to tell me then?"_

 _"Nothing really, but you would know if you didn't cut me off." He retorted tilting his head to the side._

 _"Your correct. Proceed." I said lifting my hand to him._

 _"Alright. When I was at Rebecca's she got a call from Rachel." He said pausing._

 _"Okay." I mumbled waiting._

 _"Rachel announced that she and Paul was thinking about having their daughter Rachelle 8th birthday here on the Rez."_

 _Nine years ago when Rachel got pregnant with her first child, her and Paul moved to California._

 _"What does this have to do with you and Rebecca?" I said narrowing my eyes lost._

 _"I think Rebecca and I should have another kid, then maybe it'll bring us together." He stated._

 _I snorted._

 _"That's a horrible solution!" I exclaimed disgusted._

 _"What do you mean. I thought you'll be pleased that I would -_

 _"Adam. You smarter than this, a baby can't fix anything. Of all it'll make things worse. If Rebecca honestly loves you, she would want to be with you no matter what."_

 _"I know that."_

 _"Do you? Because it's looks like you're pulling ideas from your butt."_

 _"I know." He said shaking his head._

 _"Though i'm sure it would have worked. The same can go for you."_

 _"No," I said shaking my head._

 _"To settle for a person just because they're there, and single or have a baby so someone will stay with you."_

 _"Why not? It's obvious why you're still with Embry." He retorted, and I flinched back like he just slapped me._

 _"That's not fair. That's not right, me and Embry love each other. i'm not settling._ _I don't even think you love Rebecca."_

 _"Of course I love her. We have a kid together."_

 _"That doesn't mean anything. Me and Embry been close for a long time." I stated defensively._

 _"That doesn't mean anything either. It's obvious he doesn't love you anymore." He stated._

 _"Why would you say such a thing? That has to be the meanest thing you've ever said to me."_

 _"Wow, some friend."_

 _We heard a male voice say and I looked over by the garage door._

 _Walking towards us, Jared wore some sky-blue shorts with no shirt._

 _I sighed._

 _"Mind your business, Jared."_

 _"Sorry to pop your bubble honey, but you're in a public place. If you want to gossip about your non-love-life, take it elsewhere." He said faking a smiled in my direction, walking towards Jacob's office._

 _"The door is locked." Adam stated loudly and Jared instantly turned._

 _"Great. Don't he know that not everyone on the Rez is going to that stupid trip to the lake?" He spat rolling her eyes._

 _"Thank god, for that." I mumbled._

 _Having Jared there would be horrible like it was the first couple times we all went down there together._

 _He's always so cruel... well, sometimes._

 _"Please, as if you could have fun anywhere alone. That's why you're always in someone else's circle, You have no friends." He spat at me._

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _"Whatever, Jarhead."_

 _"Wells... let me scratch that, your only friends are Adam and the pre-teens who can't control themselves. Not wonder you don't want to grow up -_

 _"Just shut it, Jared and go home. I'm closing down that shop tonight." Adam stated._ _"Can't help but cause trouble." He added._

 _"Whatever, it sucks here anyway." He mumbled walking back past us towards to garage exit._

 _"Tell Embry I said hi." He said before the door slammed closed._

 _I exhaled._

 _"I can't stand him sometimes." I mumbled_

 _"Who can?" Adam stated._

 _"I don't know, I'll ask Kim. She's the one he imprinted on."_

 _Jacob Black's Pov_

 _"Can we hurry, I wanna get there before everyone else." Daniel said impatiently._

 _"How far is lodge?" Caleb asked as Leah placed him in his car-seat._

 _"It's called Lake Crescent Lodge, and it's an hour away." Daniel corrected._

 _Standing on his knees staring at me as I put Chaste and Keusch dog bags in the back._

 _"Josh! Lets go!" Leah called to the side of the house where Josh was playing with the dogs, I continued pushing everyone's luggage out the way to make room for the dogs._

 _"You guys do know we're only staying for the weekend and not a couple of months, Right?" Josh said running to stand beside me holding on to the dogs._

 _"Yes. We've knowledge that captain obvious!" I said taking the leashes out of his hands._

 _"Go get in."_

 _"Before we leave this driveway, do anyone have to go to the bathroom?" Leah said in her stern voice._

 _"No." They all said together._

 _"Are you sure?" She asked_

 _"Yes!" They all said again at the same time._

 _"Caleb? Are you sure?"_

 _"Mommy, yes." He mumbled fast._

 _"It's only an hour and a couple of minutes, mom. I'm sure we can last." Josh said sarcastically jumping into the truck._

 _"Sure." Leah mumbled._

 _After putting the dogs in the back, I slammed the hatch, then walked to the driver's side._

 _"Yay, next stop... vacation spot." Daniel stated._

 _"Actually, next stop is to Officer Royce house." Josh stated as I got in and drove down the driveway._

 _"You locked all the doors, right?" Leah asked and I nodded not saying anything._

 _"The first thing imma do when we get there is eat." Daniel said excited._

 _"I wanna eat." Caleb stated._

 _"Can we listen to the radio?" Josh asked._

 _"NO." Leah and I both said at the say time, then glanced at each other._

 _When she got back in from her interview or job-thing, she didn't say much on what happened._

 _I asked if she was serious about leaving the shop for good, and she looked at me like it was a stupid question._

 _I knew all along that the shop is not her ideal occupation, but I knew that she would feel obligated to stick with it because of me. I mean I'll admit i'm hurt that she doesn't want to be there with me, though I don't understand why she's making such a hassle over it. Maybe I will take Charlie up on the offer to rebuild another shop in Forks, it would sure mean more cash._

 _I even could sell one to Embry, since Leah thinks I've cheated him out of the manager's job by giving the first position to Adam._

 _"What type of job did you going for?" I asked Leah driving down the long dirt road towards Royce house._

 _Don't know what can really be better for her besides the shop._

 _If she must work and work somewhere away from me than i'd like to know about it._

 _"A grocery store." She said fast._

 _"Did you get it?" I asked glancing at her as she continued to stared down at her phone._

 _"Do you really want to know or are you just being nosey?" She mumbled._

 _"I would like to know."_

 _She inhaled._

 _"I don't have experience said one manager, and the other said to wait for a call back." She stated._

 _I sighed._

 _"And that's what you rather do? I thought you wanted like a career or something." I said confused._

 _"Look, I don't feel like talking about this right now. Let's talk about it later." She said slightly angry_ _as I drive up to Royce driveway._

 _"Fine." I said putting the car in park._

 _"Hey." Royce said walking from his porch to the truck._

 _"How's it going? You guys heading out?"_

 _"Yep." I said jumping out the truck._

 _"So, you gonna be cool with the dogs and the kid?" I said remembering he was now rising his one year old son alone, as his wife ran off on them._

 _"Yeah, yeah. We'll be cool. Dorian loves animal." He laughed._

 _"Is he here? Can we see him?" Caleb asked anxiously sticking his head from the back seat, and out the window._

 _"No, get back in there." I said pushing his head back in the car._

 _"Yeah, and buckle yourself backup in your seat." Leah added._

 _. "Yes, listen to mommy and get back into your baby car-seat." Josh mocked._

 _"It's a booster seat." Daniel clarified._

 _"Same-thing." Josh retorted._

 _"No, it's not."_

 _"Both of you. Shut it, before I buy each of you pink printed high back booster seats." Leah snapped annoyed._

 _Royce laughed._

 _"Dorian and I both don't mind the company." He said to me._

 _"They are really good dogs." Daniel smiled at Royce._

 _"Yep, One gray and white, the other Black and white. Try not to get their dog collars mixed up again." Josh stated and I laughed._

 _Last time Royce babysat was when we all decided to stay down in Seattle for one weekend._

 _"Anyway," I said walking towards the trunk where Chaste and Keusch were._ _"If you have any problems with them, feel free to phone us."_

 _"Jake. Chaste, Keusch, and I already have an understanding. Even though it's been a year since they last came over, I'm pretty sure the sound of my rifle cleared up any hostility of any sort." He said and I laughed lifting the trunk._

 _Just when Chaste and Keusch jumped out I grabbed them fast and hooking both leashes on each of their collars. "Don't forget, when you walk them put -_

 _"Put their harnesses on and not just the leashes, Yeah. I got it." He stated cutting me off and I handed him the leash._

 _"Hopefully, We won't be gone that long. Four or five days we should be back." I said grabbing both of my old sports bags out the back._

 _"Cool." He said back._ _"Two bags?"_

 _"Yep. Full of their doggy stuff." I said handing them over to him._

 _"Wow. Okay, didn't have this much stuff last time."_

 _"Nope, and now you have three babies to take care of. See'ya." I said slamming the car trunk close._

 _"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled walking towards his house._

 _"See'ya Lee, Bye guys." Royce said waving to them, walking up the driveway._

 _"Bye." Leah and the kids retorted all at the same time, as I hopped in the truck._

 _..._

 _After getting on the highway, it wasn't long till everyone was asleep except for Leah._

 _To my surprise there wasn't traffic, and hopefully the hour ride won't be so long._

 _"Love this song." Leah said reaching over, turning the radio up._

 _I sighed._

 _Elvis Presley 'Burning Love'._

 _Of course leave it to Leah to rock out to 70's music._

 _I glanced over my shoulder to the back-seat, checking to see if Josh, Daniel, and Caleb was fully asleep._

 _Turning back towards the road, I couldn't help but want to talk to her._

 _"Have Aiden mention anything about the leeches to you?" I asked remembering my dream I had this morning and what Billy said. "No. Why would she?" Leah stated._

 _"My dad mention the council and that you told him that one of Nahuel's hybrid contacted her. I don't find it odd that you didn't tell me because I could care less, but I had this weird dream and I've come to realized maybe she's more aware of them then we are."_

 _"She's not." Leah disagreed. "What type of dream."_

 _"You know this recurring dream i have of her and I in italy, Anyway f_ _or my dad who was always so buddy-buddy with her to suddenly doubt. It's surprising. Maybe she can be persuaded since you also doubt her."_

 _"Your second guessing Aiden because of something Billy said and some dream?" Leah said bewilderedly._

 _"No.. . I mean I'll never fully been okay with her, but she's here though. Just because she haven't given me a reason persay to be suspicious doesn't mean she's not working with them." Leah sighed turning down the radio._

 _"Just saying, It wouldn't shock me if they were here for years without us knowing. Aiden can easily keep secrets just as you can." I mumbled._

 _"Right. Well There would've been more transformations if they were." She noted._

 _"Not if they stay far enough." I stated._

 _"So what are you going to do? Campout in front of her bedroom to make sure she's not seeking off to go see the leeches? Aiden wouldn't give too much away, she's smart."_

 _"Not to underestimate her smartness but you somewhat raised her, she's a girl. Her emotions rule her. She's maybe capable of letting the leeches brainwash her." I said curiously glancing at the kids threw my rearview mirror._ _"We shouldn't be oblivious, especially if things happen to turn on us. The kids will be our weak spots."_

 _"Nothing moving away wouldn't solve." Leah mocked._

 _"Maybe we should have a meeting. With the town." I said ignoring her last statement._

 _"That's_ _council talk._ _Since when do you care enough to want to involve them? Thought you wanted nothing to do with meetings." She said looking at me, then out her window._

 _"I don't. Though what Aiden may or may not know about the hybrids, Could come to be bad for us if we ignore everything. Everyone should at least know of it." I stated._

 _"Whatever, I don't feel like getting into this right now." She said reaching over to turn the radio back up._

 _"Well what is it that you do feel like talking about? if its not the job thing or the bloodsuckers than what?" I stated._

 _Leah said not a sound as she continued to glare out the truck window._

 _I sighed, glaring ahead at the road._

 _Imagining the thought of Aiden having her powers and us trying to control her use of them would be ridiculous... things are already hectic enough. if i was to agree to leaving town with Leah and the kids. Aiden would definitely indeed become our enemy._

 _It'll be overbearing._

 _It took me awhile to accept her and now I'm doubting her all over again._

 _Just when I was getting use to see her as another person to look after._

 _She takes on that shy distant stepdaughter role._

 _Who know's what would happen, if everyone came to find that she knew this entire time about the leeches plan._

 _Aiden's Pov_

 _Sitting beside my luggage on the outside steps, I waited patiently for Leah and Jacob to arrive._

 _Not sure what I was post to do other then wait for Sue to come back from the lobby._

 _Looking around I could see people from the reservation and people who weren't from the la push gathering in separate groups._

 _"Hey, Aiden." Adam said walking towards me as I sat on the steps that lead up to cabins._

 _Wonder how sharing a room with Haylie, Amy, and Claire will turnout to be like._

 _"Hey." I mumbled glancing up to giving him a wave._

 _"Sue wanted me to hand you the key to the room since Haylie went to the lobby with Rebecca." He said handing me the key._

 _"Thanks." I smiled to him._

 _"Sam just told me that Claire is in fact rooming with him, so it just might be you, Haylie, and Amy in the cabin."_

 _"Oh okay. Fine with me." I stated._

 _I honestly rather just be with Leah._

 _"Amy's already settled." He said and I glanced over my shoulder._

 _If I had known that then I would have already been up stairs instead of waiting down here alone with all my luggage._

 _"Everyone should be here in an hour or so. I believe Jacob and Leah are on their way now."_

 _"Alright." I nodded._

 _"Okay, well see ya in a little bit." He nicely smiled, and I watched as he turned to walk in the direction of Billy who stood with his fiancée Kelly and their daughter Keira._

 _Inhaling, I stood to my feet and grabbed my bags._

 _Walking up the steps to the cabin room doors, I glanced down to the number on the key and it read seven._

 _Before I reached the top, I heard loud laughing coming from the right side of the cabins._

 _Moving straight towards the room, the door was cracked open and I peaked in._

 _Sitting on one of the beds sat Amy, Jared and Kim._

 _I pushed the door open without knocking, and was instantly met with a room full of gawking eyes._

 _"Hi." I said glancing around as Amy, Jared, Kim, Taylor, Seth, Damon and Lizzie all looked at me._

 _"Oh, Aiden. I almost forgot you were rooming with us." Amy stated in a tone which was obvious that she haven't forgotten at all_

 _"Did Sue tell you that Taylor and Kim is also rooming with us?" She said and I couldn't help but look over at Seth's imprint Taylor._

 _Damon who stood silently against the wall beside Lizzie._

 _If i had any luck he would have came alone._

 _"Actually I changed my mind." Kim said fast, leaning up against the T.v as she sat on the small dresser._

 _"I think I rather room with Jared." Kim stated._

 _"Yeah, i thought about it too." Taylor said. "I rather say with Seth."_

 _"Still, you guys can all come with Aiden and I." Amy basically pleased._

 _"I don't know, It's better if Jared and Kim roomed with Taylor and I. You know, because of the two beds." Seth said as Taylor nodded biting her lower lip, and rubbing her pregnant belly._

 _"Oh." Was all Amy said._

 _"Anyway, we should go down stairs to unpack." Seth said grabbing Taylor's hand._

 _"Fine. Bye." Amy said disappointed and I felt relieved._

 _As Seth and Taylor came passed me, I awkwardly moved out the way._

 _"Claire haven't chosen a bed yet, so either one of these are good. As for me, I'll be taking this one." Amy said flopping back on the bed she sat on._

 _"I'm sleeping with you duh." Claire said fast. "That way Aiden can have her own space."_

 _"So, Have you talked to Haylie? Lasted I heard she was riding with Sue and Max." Damon said to me and I looked over as he headed my direction._

 _"Umm, I haven't seen her yet. She might be in the lobby or down by the lake." I told him honestly._

 _"Okay, cool. We'll see'ya later then." He smiled with a nod, and continued to walk past me in the direction of the door._

 _"We'll meet up with you later, guys." Lizzie said to Amy and Claire, following after Damon._

 _I knew he knew that not everyone is a fan of me._

 _Jared and Kim just didn't say a word as they left, leaving only me, Amy, and Claire in the cabin alone._

 _I didn't bother to watch after them, instead I leaned over to unzip my luggage._

 _"You know, you're a buzzkill." Claire mumbled and I glared over at her._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You heard me. You sure do know how to clear out a room." She smirked._

 _"Claire stop it." Amy ordered._

 _"What? She always have, probably always will." She spat and I narrowed my eyes, angrily._

 _"I didn't make the choice to be in this room." I clarified._

 _She snorted rolling her eyes._

 _"So? That doesn't mean anything. You're so tight-lift, if you actually try to be normal and pretend to come out of your shell then maybe people will be comfortable around you."_

 _"Claire Young you better hush up right now." Amy almost yelled._

 _"I'm not wearing any shell, and I don't have to pretend for anyone to be normal." I said back._

 _"Yeah right." Claire laughed. "Well if you want my advice -_

 _"Actually I prefer not to take much advice from anyone, especially you." I spat._

 _She made my blood boil._

 _"Just because you look older doesn't mean you are. I'm way older than you incase you have forgotten. Don't think that just because you being a hybrid makes you appear old doesn't mean you can look down on me." Claire said moving towards me._

 _"I look down on no one." I shook my head._

 _"Sure. That's what you want people to think. I can see right through it. oh poor Aiden. You think that just because you come from Leah we owe you. Newsflash, we don't." Claire said and I wanted to set her on fire._

 _"If i'm so contemptuous you're not far from it. You say I should pretend to be normal but to me normal is human. Your no more human then I am." I stated knowing her secret._

 _"What does that mean?" She relied._

 _"You're a lying snakey animal. I know your secret. You try to hide it, but i'm sure soon he'll find out." I stated._

 _I overheard Haylie tell Leah that Claire has cheated on Quil with a boy at summer camp._

 _No one else on the reservation knew of it._

 _Amy slowly sat up on the bed and waited for me to continue._

 _I didn't say a word. Looking down, I continued to unpack my clothes slowly._

 _"If i here that you're going around spreading lies about me, i will end you." She asked worried and I paused._

 _"Lies? Quil would never think of it as a lie." She stated._

 _"You better not." She said calmly._

 _Amy sighed. "Come on girls..." She pleased with Claire and I to stop fighting._

 _"Be more nice to me and i won't." I retorted._

 _"It's none of your business what i do." She said and i nodded._

 _"Besides, tell whoever you like. No one will believe you. You'll always be nothing more but some secluded hybrid, and just because we share room doesn't mean you can talk to me." She said storming pass me out of the cabin._

 _When the door slammed shut i jumped._

 _"What the heck was that about?" Amy said._

 _I felt vengeful._

 _"Claire cheated on Quil at summer camp."_

 _I said and Amy's mouth dropped in surprise at my words._

 _"What?"_

 _"Don't tell anyone, it's a secret." I smiled walking towards the bathroom._

 _If those who dislike me want me to be the bad guy, then i'll be the bad guy._

 _Leah Clearwater's Pov_

 _"So, What can we do first?" Daniel asked jumping on one of the four beds in the room._

 _The room-suit we were in was huge._

 _"Can we please go sailing?" Josh asked._

 _I looked over at Jacob who sat on the side of the bed, beside Caleb who was still asleep._

 _"You can if Rebecca or Adam is going." I said already knowing Jacob haven't been on a boat a day in his life._

 _Jacob just looked down at Caleb caressing his hair gently, with that treasured_ _and incredulity look that I've seen before._

 _I smiled to myself, what in the world was he thinking of._

 _Of course Harry's comes into view, in who he strangely resembles._

 _When i think of my father, i think of how he was the most affectionate man i've ever know. Who was also very witty._

 _"Can I go ask them?" Josh said walking towards the door._

 _"Sure." I instantly nodded._

 _Feeling too tired to even worry about him, it'll be better for him to go bother someone else._

 _"Take Daniel with you, and stay together. Please." I stated._

 _"Okay, come on Danny." Josh said happily opening the door._

 _Daniel jump down from the bed hard, that practically shook the room and I looked over as Caleb startled awake._

 _Jacob glared over at Daniel, angrily._

 _"Sorry." Danny said pausing, then continued out the door behind Josh._

 _Jacob sighed looking down at Caleb who just laid there tiredly, on the verge of falling back to sleep._

 _I continued unpacking the kids clothes from their suitcases and placed them into the nice brown double dressers._

 _Jacob then leaned back, with his feet still touching the floor and paused._

 _He hasn't spoken to me since we got out the car._

 _I know i was a bit snappy but he has no idea how hard things are for me right now. I just needed him to understand, because from what it looked like this morning nothing i said he understood._

 _Moving around the second bed, I slowly walked over towards him._

 _Despite our disagreements I can't ever say there wasn't a time that I feared he wasn't going be superb as a father._

 _Not even for a second i know he did not doubt it either._

 _I mean come on he's Jacob Black._

 _To me Harry was the greatest dad ever. So of course I can't think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection. It's good that Josh, Daniel, and Caleb have themselves someone to admire as a person._

 _When you have child, particularly a son you want him to resemble someone loyal, trusting, determined, as any._

 _A person who's protective, caring, strong and loving. How many people can really say that there was someone like that raised them?_

 _If i was to leave on my own, he'll be just fine with the kids._

 _I could retreat to a place like this, beautiful._

 _Or move somewhere different like San Diego for a while if Jacob doesn't want to follow._

 _If he say no to moving away from the vampires and hybrids._

 _I could go._

 _But could i really do it? Just leave my babies for a different scenery._

 _Would they hate me if i said it out loud?_

 _"Can I ask you something?" I said lowing myself beside him._

 _Jacob turned his head over to look at me, but didn't sit up. Maybe Jeremiah was right. Me being unhappy have turned things upside down, and I've allowed things to crash and burn so badly i'm never in the mood to do anything._

 _"Whatsup?" He said normally, but curious._

 _"Sometime i lay wide awake at night imagining a different life with you. A different life period." I confessed. "After months... I allowed it to make me sad."_

 _He will never understand that when i look in the mirror, i don't see the person everyone else sees. I see someone with no future, no real purpose._

 _"Can you honestly say that you're happy here?" I asked._

 _"What do you mean?" He whispered._

 _"I have this habit of putting myself down this horrible road, and things aren't going to get better or healthier between us if I don't take a timeout."_

 _"Wait." He said leaning to rest up on his elbows._

 _"What are you saying? Time out from what?"_

 _"This little getaway isn't going to cut this tighten strain to keep pretending i'm happy." I said taking a deep breath. "I have a thought in mind of what i should do about it."_

 _Jacob bit down on his bottom lip, with an perplexed look on his face._

 _"Okay..." He said sitting up._

 _"What do you think you have to do?" He asked calmly._

 _it'll be better to state the obvious._

 _"The dream I had yesterday was more than a premonition to me. Moving won't fix much, but i really wouldn't want you, Josh, Daniel, and Caleb to do anything that isn't needed. With that said I don't think I can handle anymore of this. I know everyone we know is here, but i'm tired of thinking about everyone else other than me."_

 _"What are you saying to me Leah?" I asked narrowing his eyes._

 _"I think after we get back home, we should talk about me taking a break from Washington."_

 _"Taking a break?" He said confused._ _"_ _You honestly think that leaving the Rez will make you happy?!"_

 _"Yeah, I do."_

 _"Picking up and leaving for no reason is more than getting away, You do know that?" He stated._

 _"There are a millions of reasons."_

 _"I'm not getting this-_

 _"I should not have asked you to come with me without a better thought out plan." I said cutting him off. "It may be better to leave on my own, heal myself and maybe if i find somewhere great you and the kids can come."_

 _Jacob stood up so fast shaking the bed, and I glared up as he turned to face me._

 _"Are you insane? You can't make this huge decision and expect me to ride along with it. You're not thinking straight. I know we've mentioned leaving here a bunch of time, but suddenly this is what you want right this minute to go alone? To abandon your family? To abandon me?" He said loudly but carefully, and I glanced over at Caleb who was sound asleep._

 _I sighed, running my hands through my hair._

 _"I know, this will obviously be heavy on you but don't forget that you hate it here. I'm telling you you don't have you move. I won't be far enough."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I need this. If I don't get out of this shitty damped cage imma explode."_ _I said standing up._

 _"Then go take a vacation somewhere, Don't all of a sudden decide to start over." He almost yelled._

 _"I've tried that. We took vacations, i've gone places alone for days. None of it worked. I'm not happy here. History keeps repeating itself with the common threats."_

 _"I don't see the problem, you have me. you have us." He said motioning to Caleb. "Do you know how many people would kill to be in your place? To have a family and have a home and life?"_

 _"It's not that i'm taking it all for granted, i see it." I said low._

 _"Do you? Do you really? Because i don't believe so."_

 _"Fine. Jacob. Fine. If it makes you happy, fine, forget about it. Forget i said anything. I'm so tired of this." I said throwing my hands in the air, turning away from him._

 _"You don't get it."_

 _"Wait." He whispered grabbing my forearm, and I glared up at him._

 _"Can't we ever have a normal conversation without some type of combustion."_

 _"I want to be honest with you." I stated._

 _"If you really want we can plan something, Alright?" He said more calmly than before._

 _I exhaled._

 _In due time, i'll figure out a plan to regain my sanity and take a break from Washington, like i've done many years ago._

 _"Fine."_

 _"Come on, don't say that. It's not fine. Everytime when you say that, you get stuck on it and I have to apologize in a major way." He said humorously smiling._

 _I glared over not wanting to looking at his face, knowing I'd crack a smile._

 _Times like this I have to maintain a straight face._

 _"I don't think I can ever really leave this place again, Lee." He whispered honestly, pulling me into his arms._

 _I frowned at that._

 _I had no choice but to look into those comely captivating brown eyes, as he placed both his palms on my face._

 _Forcing me to meet his glare._

 _"I've always thought about the same things you've have. We talked more and more over the years, but things aren't that bad as they seem." He smiled._

 _I rolled my eyes_

 _"And how bad do things have to get? Do you rather me ask you to move away when I've died from being attack by some crazed-leech for you to really listen to me?" I stated and he instantly flinched as if I slapped him._

 _"You shouldn't think like that." He mumbled lowering his hands from my face._

 _"In reality, if something was to happen to me... You'd have to do everything in your power to keep them save. You know that, right?" I said talking about the kids._

 _"When Harry died, sure Sue had help taking care of me and Seth. Though not enough because after I left Seth was a complete mess. I don't want our kids to experience any taste of bitterness nor feel any touch of loneliness. like i had."_

 _"Of course, neither do i but...Why would you say that? You can't think like that." He said worried, and I sighed getting ready to turn._

 _"Leah." He said grabbing hold of my arm once again._

 _"Don't do that, talk to me."_

 _"I already said what I wanted. You don't want to move so, and I may not leave on my own... so maybe when we get back home I'll take the kids to visits Jeremiah for a while. There's nothing else to say about it." I stated._

 _"No, that's not what i'm talking about. You talking as if something's going to happen."_

 _"Something will if we keep pretending there's nothing out there that can hurt us. We're only human. We can died like everyone else."_

 _"Leah!" I heard from behind him, and I looked over his shoulder towards the door._

 _Aiden stood in the doorway obviously out of breath._

 _"Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She said glancing beside me at Jacob, then shook her head._

 _"Anything wrong-_

 _"It's not too important. It can wait. Sorry." She started stuttering, backing out of the room outside._

 _"No, Aiden it's okay. What's wrong?" I started moving towards her, and Jacob automatically dropped his hand from my arm._

 _Hurrying to follow Aiden out, I slowly shut the door behind me._

 _"What is it?" I asked as Aiden moved towards the steps, then turned to face me._

 _"I have to tell something, and you can't be upset that I've waited to say this." She stated sheepishly._

 _"Okay " I mumbled waiting._

 _"Spit out." I stated._

 _"I lied when i said i killed the Russian Coven. I made a deal with Nahuel that if he left you, I and the wolves alone i would allow Isaac to live and form another coven away from Washington."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm so sorry. I just wanted peace."_

 _"Aiden."_

 _"I know i lied, i didn't mean to i just couldn't kill anyone. Even if they're evil."_

 _I sighed, running my hands through my hair for a second._

 _She kept this secret for years._

 _"I'm so sorry for not saying anything."_

 _"Alright." I said looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping._

 _"I'll do whatever you want. I'll try to find out what Nahuel knows about the attacks if you want."_

 _"Do whatever, just as long as to tell me everything. The moment you start to feel that they're going to attack you, tell me. Don't keep quiet because you're scared of what i will think. Too much is going on for you to be picking sides. Just because Noah or Rylan want to get to know you or whatever, doesn't mean you can trust them. Got it?" I said loudly._

 _"Yeah, I got it." She nodded._

 _"We'll talk about this when we get back to the Rez, though for now don't say anything about the hybrids, Alright?"_

 _"Okay." She smiled understandingly._

 _"Can you go make sure Josh and Daniel aren't raising terror?" I asked._

 _"Okay." She nodded, turning to walk towards the steps._

 _I looked over the balcony at the ground, as it was getting dark fast._

 _There were people around the woods, talking amongst themselves._

 _Seeing Aiden's bright sky blue shirt as she ran all the way across towards the lobby._

 _Watching her, I saw Adam sitting in a fold up chair talking with Claire._

 _Surprisingly I've seen him talk with many people, but never Claire. It looked as if they were having an intense conversation. As if he was giving her insightful information._

 _Claire nodded not taking her eyes from Adam's with an admiration expression. Suddenly Adam glanced across the lake up at me, and I turned to walk back towards the cabin room._

 _When I got to the door, I opened it and was surprised not to see Jacob. Caleb was still asleep on the bed that was closest to the door, and I could hear the shower running. Not sure what to think about Aiden telling me about the leader of the Russian Coven from years ago was still alive as she made us believe that the treat now was all new from leeches unknown._

 _This just proves she cannot be trusted, but a part of me has hope that she wants to be better then her offsprings._

 _Moving towards the opposite bed of Caleb, I didn't bother taking the clothes that Jacob had unpacked off._

 _I just kicked my sneakers off and laid on top of them, closing my eyes._

 _Suddenly, there was a knock on the cabin door._

 _Aiden's Pov_

 _Kneeling down by the fireplace, I joined the circle that was formed by Haylie, Taylor, Seth, Amy, Damon, Lizzie, Jared, Kim, Savannah and Rick._

 _Looking across the room I could see Josh and Daniel playing with Jessie, Adam and Rebecca's daughter._

 _"Hey," I heard feeling a chill down my neck. Flinching I turned to look just as Cole sat in between me and Rick._

 _"What did I miss." He whispered to me and I glanced around alittle confused._

 _Is he talking to me?_

 _Not saying anything, I slowly shook my head._

 _"My plan was to stay behind with Embry, Brady, and Colin though they have enough wolves so I figured I'll just come." He stated, and I glanced around as almost everyone in the circle looked over at Cole._

 _"We have chips and soda if you want some." Amy said holding up a bag of Doritos._

 _"Thanks, I ate before I came. Why aren't you guys outside?" Cole asked looking around to everyone._

 _"Because it's freezing." Lizzie said zipping up the lime green hoodie she was wearing._

 _"Yeah, not to mention Why sit by the lake when there's this sweet fireplace, right here!?" Damon added._

 _"It is beautiful." Savannah mumbled._

 _"Oh." Cole said and I instantly wondered why was he so amiable._

 _This could be some sort of diversion to make our relations appear to be casual._

 _Earlier Cole said he would tell me everything on how he came to be cozy with Nahuel._

 _I doubt when we get back to La Push it won't seem weird that he's suddenly friendly towards me._

 _Then again the pack is leading to believe that he has a crush on me._

 _"So, Who are you sharing a room with?" Haylie asked Cole._

 _"Um, Adam."_

 _"Adam? Isn't he rooming with Rebecca and Jessie." Haylie asked._

 _"So?" Cole spat. He's so arrogant._

 _I smirked._

 _"So... Don't you think you're imposing?" Amy stated._

 _"No." Cole said with a straight face._

 _"He's a very supercilious person, and he doesn't care much for others feelings. He is who he is." Savannah said about Cole._

 _"Says the new girl." Jared joked._

 _Everyone including me laughed._

 _"New Girl? I prefer Savannah, thank you very much." She said back._

 _"I'm not arrogant. I just don't kiss anyone's butt." Cole sneered over at Savannah, and I rolled my eyes._

 _"Of course." I mumbled. Cole glared at me._

 _"And everyone can't be as sweet as you." He retorted._

 _"Oh, she's not that sweet." Haylie joked._

 _I smirked over at her._

 _"Thanks." I said sarcastically._

 _"Wait a second." Taylor stated holding up one finger bewilderedly._

 _"Since when are you two so happy-go-lucky. You guys are usually -_

 _"Closed off?" Seth interrupted._

 _"Quiet?" Kim added._

 _"Anti-social?" Jared smirked_

 _"Not so friendly?" Rick added._

 _"More like Shy." Damon smirked._

 _"However you put it... . It's not you." Taylor said pointing between Cole and I._

 _"Neither of you." Seth smiled._

 _"Alright guys. They get it. They keep to themselves." Haylie laughed._

 _I couldn't help but bite down on my lower lip, to keep from laughing myself._

 _This was fun._

 _and yes, everyone is corrected about Cole and i behavior._

 _"Are you guys dating?" Taylor asked curiously._

 _"I saw you two earlier together." Savannah added._

 _"No." Cole said fast._

 _"You have been thinking about her a lot lately." Haylie noted and my smile faded looking over at Cole._

 _How does he manage to think about me around everyone without thinking about Nahue?_

 _At any moment someone can find out that he's not who they think he is, and mainly that i'm still in touched with Nahuel also._

 _"He said no pretty fast." Damon said amused, and i smirked over at him._

 _"You have a crush on Aiden." Claire said disguised and I narrowed my eyes at her instantly annoyed._

 _"You say that as if it's a horrible thing." Lizzie said defending me a little._

 _"I'm just saying." Claire said under her breath._

 _"Why, because she's a hybrid?" Savannah asked._

 _"No -_

 _"Or because he's a wolf?" Haylie said cutting in._

 _"They're not so different. Even so they don't need you permission to like one another." Haylie said_

 _"Can't you guys just shut up! Jeez, this is why I rather not socialize with you people." Cole spat._

 _The circle went quiet, until Damon burst out laughing._

 _"What's so funny?" Jared asked confused._

 _"Nothing." He said shaking his head._

 _"I just remembered something that happened this morning." He said looking over at Cole, who rolled his eyes with a smirk._

 _"Must be an inside thing." Haylie mumbled leaning over to me._

 _"Anyway... " Amy stated. "Next subject."_

 _"No, no next subject. I wanna know what's so funny." Lizzie said tugging on Damon's shirt playfully._

 _"Obviously, it's an no need to know." Cole mumbled._

 _"Hey. Aiden." I heard someone call from behind me, and I turned halfway to look._

 _Just then Adam closely kneeled down between me and Haylie._

 _"Are you finished running around, Yet?" Haylie said to Adam turning to face him._

 _"Nope, not yet." He said giving her a fake grin._

 _"Aiden instead of you sharing a room with Amy, i'm going to move you with Haylie and Cole on the lower level. I know you probably want to be near Leah but it maybe better for you guys."_

 _"Oh?" I said a bit disappointed._

 _"Cool, I don't mind." Haylie smiled at me._

 _I nodded suddenly not caring as much. "I do." Cole stated._

 _"Well, If you haven't decided to come at the last-minute you might have had a room to yourself!" Adam spat to him._

 _"So, Who am I rooming with?" Amy asked._

 _"Who cares!" Cole said fast, and everyone including me laughed._

 _"Anyway, here's your keys." He said handing me, Haylie, and Cole keys with the number fourteen on them._

 _Adam then stood to his feet to leave._

 _"Thanks." Haylie and I said at the sametime then laughed._

 _"Great." Cole said getting ready to stand up._ _"This should be fun." He said faking a smile looking at both me and Haylie._

 _"Where you going?" I asked wondering if he was leaving for good._

 _"To the cabin. Don't think for a second i'm sleeping on the floor." He said and I smirked._

 _I rather share a room with him and Haylie than anyone else._

 _After he stood I turned to face Haylie._

 _"He should be an interesting roommate for the week." She said rolling her eyes._

 _"I don't think he'll be too bad." I smiled honestly._

 _In a strange way Cole is the type of person to say things I wouldn't dare to._

 _Of course when you're around him you feel like you have to speak up or he will hurt your feelings._

 _"I sure hope not. He's always moody." She mumbled._

 _"Not around Aiden." Rick said jumping in, and I turned to look at him._

 _"He doesn't like me." I said to Rick._

 _"That's what he wants you to think." Savannah said to me._

 _"Tell her, Haylie. Didn't he mention earlier how he wanted to imprint on her." She grinned._

 _Haylie snorted._

 _"He didn't exactly think that way, He just ...I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders._

 _"Though he is always thinking about you." She smiled._

 _Haylie was always so nice._

 _I shook my head. it's a cover, Cole isn't interested in me and i'm not interested in him._

 _The guy i'm fond of have no idea I exist._

 _I glanced over at Damon who was already looking at me, and I knew he was wondering along with everyone else if me and Cole plan to hook up._

 _For anything that's the one thing I hope isn't going through his mind._

 _I sighed, looking at Haylie to keep from staring at him. Him and Lizzie make a perfect couple, no matter how many times I've dreamt about him kissing me. He wasn't for me._

 _"Come on, let's grab Josh and Daniel and head to the room." Haylie said stand to her feet, and I took one more glance around the circle._

 _Everyone was quiet and I knew as soon as me and Haylie leave they would start gossiping about us._

 _Merely they'll gossip about me, and how they truly feel._

 _Its embarrassing not sure if Damon will take in for my defense, or join in along with them. but after all this time I don't think he will, he never did before._

 _"Seeya tomorrow." Haylie said to everybody._

 _Not saying a word, I just waved and followed behind her to where Josh and Daniel still continued to play._

 _Jacob Black's Pov_

 _Outside the cabins, Leaning against a tree staring across the lake._

 _Billy, Sue, Sam, and Leah sat close together obviously having a small meeting. Being as far as I was, of course I couldn't hear anything that was being said._

 _"Jake?" I heard someone say a little too loud, and turned to glare behind me._

 _Seth made his way to me and I turned back to continue gawking vexingly across the lake._

 _"Whatcha doing?" He asked stopping to stand beside me._

 _"Not much."_

 _"I see you're eavesdropping on the council."_

 _"Not even remotely,"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"In case you haven't figured, I can't hear not one word." I stated._

 _"Oh, right." He mumbled._

 _"I went to your room, but no one was there."_

 _"Yeah Well Haylie is looking over the kids until we head back."_

 _"Oh okay." He stated._ _"I think the new wolf Cole is sharing a room with Haylie and Aiden." He said and I nodded, not really caring._

 _"Everyone was just joking about how him and Aiden have suddenly gotten pretty close. That's why its best for them and Haylie to search a room." I narrowed my eyes._

 _"Yeah, Adam said he was getting ready to put her with them since Claire and Aiden had a thing earlier."_

 _"What do you been by thing?" I asked._

 _"A heated arguement."_

 _"Really." I said surprised._

 _"No secret that Claire and Aiden dislike each other, don't know why my mom would even think to put them in a room together._

 _"Exactly." Seth i said._

 _"So, are you ready to be a dad." I asked changing the subject._

 _"Nope, not really." He replied. "Im terrified."_

 _I laughed._

 _"Don't be, it's not as back as you think."_

 _"At least you don't have to worry about a babysitter, im sure Haylie will be happy to play god-mother."_

 _He laughed._

 _"Right. Well, we'll see about that."_

 _"Shh." I said fast narrowing my eyes as Billy, Sue, Leah, and Sam all stood to their feet._

 _"Hey, What's going on?" Me and Seth heard from behind us, and I turned._

 _"Why are you guys standing out here?" Mason said walking up._

 _"Imma head back to the cabin. see'ya." Seth said to me._

 _"Mason." Seth said greeting him,_

 _"Seth." Mason said back then looked over at me._

 _"We need to talk." He said a bit uneasy._

 _"Okay." I said oddly. He took one glance over my shoulder to where Leah, Billy, Sue, and Sam all stood._

 _"Elena told about you and Leah's talk this morning. Sorry i had to be the one to tell you about her and Sam. It just didn't look right to me." I nodded._

 _"No need to apologize. i'm glad you told me. she wouldn't have." I stated._

 _"Jake, i'm only telling you this because I know how you feel about him and It wouldn't be right for me not to." He stated._

 _"I know thanks. she's going through something right now and i don't really know how to help her."_

 _"What do you mean?" He asked. "Like depression?"_

 _"Yeah." I nodded. "She told me she was sad and unhappy."_

 _"And you feel the opposite?"_

 _"Yeah..She wants to move and leave the state."_

 _I stared down at the ground trying to slow my heart-rate down a bit. Don't lose it. Don't lose it._

 _"She said she wanted to talk about only her leaving." I mumbled merely to myself._

 _"What?" He said confused. "Just like that?"_

 _I shook my head slowly._

 _"I can't lose her. I don't know what i should do to make her happy." I mumbled trying to keep my emotions in check._ _"The way she was talking can't be her way of saying she still have feelings for him."_

 _"You and i know she doesn't." Mason said and I knew it._

 _"Or maybe she's fighting her feelings and wants to get away before she does something she'll regret."_

 _"You know Jacob, and I believe her moving has nothing to do with Sam."_

 _"I know... it's me."_

 _"It's the vampires." He said and i turned to face him._

 _"What should i do?"_

 _"Decide what's important. Your family? Or those woods?" He said and i turned around to look towards Leah and my dad._

 _My family is my life, my life is my family, but i'm comfortable here._

 _ ***End Of Flashback***_

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter. 10 Minor History (Part 2)**_


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected

Chapter. 11

 **Unexpected**

 _Leah Clearwater's Pov_

* ** _Recurring Dream_** *

 _Relaxing down on the hot sand, I could feel myself sinking deeper and deeper._

 _"So peaceful here." I muttered to myself._

 _Looking up at the sky, it was bright and blue as ever._

 _no signs of doom or gloom insight, most of all no rain clouds._

 _"Now this is more like it... Warm and sunny. Quiet and beautiful." I heard an unfamiliar voice say beside me._

 _Sitting up alert, I glared over at the brown eyed, tan skinned lady who stared over at me._

 _"Hi, Leah."_

 _"Hey." I said confused on why she looked so familiar._

 _"I just came from talking with Sue."_

 _"Oh.." was all i could managed._

 _"How you been holding up since Harry's death?"_

 _"Ahh... not so good. I think about him all the time." I admitted._

 _"I know, but spending time with Jacob helps... Doesn't it?"_

 _"Yeah." I nodded. "Spending time with Jacob helps a lot."_

 _"That's good, I'm happy he can be that healthy nudge for you... and I'm glad you keep his feet on the grown." She said running her hands through her long black wavy hair and the realization of who she was gotten clear._

 _Brown eyes... tan skin... jet black wavy hair…_

 _Jacob's mother._

 _"Sarah." I mouthed._

 _"How could I forget."_

 _She laughed._

 _"Took to long enough. I can't wait to see Jacob's face...especially if it's as surprised as yours is right now."_

 _"You look so different." I said narrowing my eyes._

 _I wonder if Billy knew she was here with me._

 _"Yes, sunlight will do wonders and radiate your skin." She smirked. "If the sound of_ _birds chirping makes you feel alive."_

 _I snorted. "I wish it was warm like this all year around."_

 _The trees had so much color it was like a painting._

 _"It can be, but not here. You should get away, get out these woods. You'll breathe better... trust me."_

 _"I think I'll take your advice." I said as she turned her head to glare behind us._

 _"Look who came to say hello..." Sarah smiled and I turned to see who she was talking about._

...

Opening my eyes to flashes on the ceiling.

The living room was dark but the kitchen had dim light.

Sitting up, the tv was on but the sound very low.

"Did you fall asleep that quick?" Caleb said moving from the kitchen with a bag of cheese puffs in his hand.

"What time is it?" I asked as he placed the junk food on the table.

"Just turned 3:00 am, Did you want to call it a night?" He said as i stood from the sofa.

"Yeah, i think so." My knees went weak and I stumbled forward into Caleb's open arms almost falling down.

"Mom." He said holding onto me tight. "Are you okay?"

He lowered me back on the sofa. "That was weird."

"Your legs must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Hearing the sound of the front door open, Caleb and i turned to look.

Billy slowly creeped in and he look to us on the couch. "I knew i heard voices." He said coming in the house, shutting the door.

"Yeah mom and i was watching 'Planet of the Apes', until she dozed off to sleep when i went for refills."

"It's late, we should get to bed." I said running my hands through my messy hair.

"Speak for yourself kid, i can hang all night." Billy said taking a seat on the other couch.

 _Leave it to Billy Black to outstage all youngins._

I snorted. "I know you can."

"Hey, Cabe why don't you head on up to bed. I'll like to chat with Leah for a second." He said and i wondered if what he had to say could wait until the morning.

I was too sleepy to think.

"Okay, goodnight." Caleb nodded then kissed me quickly on the forehead.

"Goodnight." I said low as he headed for the steps.

Caleb's room is actually across from Jacob and mine. It was once Sarah's but when Daniel and i left for the book tour a couple months ago, Caleb no longer wanted to sleep upstairs.

Now that Jeremiah is visiting, Caleb decided to sleep in the guest room near Sarah's on the second floor. The third floor is taken by Daniel and Josh.

We had rebuilt the basement into a bedroom for Josh before he went off to medical school, Now Billy, Kelly and Keira are staying down there until the new threat of the vampires are gone.

Alec and Jane must be stopped.

Billy and I quietly waited for Caleb to get all the way up the stairs.

"So tell me, what's been going on?" Billy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I should have known that of all people Billy could see.

"You came home earlier and you've been avoiding Jacob."

"I was home sick and things are pretty hectic, plus it's beyond tough to ignore a teddy bear that huge."

Billy laughed.

"Leah, we're alone. You can talk to me." He said and in that second he sounded like Jacob, well... Jacob sounded like him.

I sighed.

I knew that.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes." He nodded calmly.

"I'm pregnant." I said fast.

Billy calm expression turned into complete delight.

Wasn't sure if it was because i gave the truth or at the relief that Jacob and i weren't having problems.

"Congratulations." He smiled. "How do you feel about it?"

Surprised at the question i half expected him to ask why haven't i told Jacob.

"What do you -

"I can imagine how stressful and unexpected this could be for you, but it's not good to keep your emotions bottled up."

I smiled at that. "I know and i'm both happy and sad to be honest."

"There's nothing wrong with that." He said. "Continue."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm happy that i stopped and realized that i needed to come home. I'd missed everyone so much. But i'm sad that i'll get too comfortable and get depressed again. Years ago if i hadn't starting writing i don't know where would i be. Writing saved me. Now i have these two books out that people love, i don't want it to go away. I want to keep traveling and meeting my fans. Having a baby would means staying home for years and having the fame and luxury die out. Flying to country to country, city to city is amazing, it's all i ever dreamt of. I'm not getting any younger, which also means the kids are getting older and starting lives of their own. I'll be left with nothing in the end."

Billy nodded comprehending my conflicted emotions.

I laughed merely to myself. "I know… I'm insane, thinking too much."

"No." He shook his head disagreeing. "I know exactly what you're going through, and you don't know how proud i am to hear you let it out."

I laughed again. "Billy, i'm just trying to wrap my head around it."

"Well not to state the obvious but that's why you have a husband, to share those thoughts with. Talk to him, he'll understand."

I nodded. "I know he will, but i haven't full gotten it yet. I'm feel so angry that Sarah is going through the change. I hated it with all my kids, but she's different. She's a girl-

"Who has a handle on herself gracefully. She will carry on life just as you and Jacob have, but even better. She has Embry to love her, like you have Jacob. When he gets in from patrolling with Daniel, you tell him that you're pregnant and take it from there. I'm sure your worries are his too."

I nodded. "You are so right. I haven't even thought on what he must be feeling, not really. It's hard, all i can see is him not understanding me."

"He will, he always do. Don't stop believing in him. Sometimes he surprises you."

"That is true." I agreed.

 _Haylie Laskes's Pov_

Walking from the bathroom i was surprise to see Noah outside the cafe entrance.

"Hey?" I said as he walked in.

The cafe was empty as i haven't flipped the open sign over but unlocked as i waited for Quil and Keira to arrive.

"Is everything alright?"

"I had another vision." Noah spoke unsteadily.

For the past 16 years he has hidden the fact that he had a gift similar to his mother Renesmee and aunt Alice.

"Of what?" I asked pulling him to sit at a empty dining booth.

Noah sometimes get memory-visions in his sleep of members of his blood line such as Nahuel, Renesmee, even Bella.

"What did you see?" I said anxious.

"I saw Aiden."

"Aiden?"

He hasn't dreamt of her in months. "Sweetheart, it must be guilt. You just miss her that's all." I said gently grabbing both of his hands in mine.

"No." He shook his head. "I thought that too but when i awoke… i realized… it was her last memory before she died."

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Let me show you." He said standing to his feet quickly.

I sighed. "Okay, but quickly i have to open up soon."

Noah lifted his hands high to mine and closed his eyes.

I did the same knowing what to do.

As Alice Cullen has visions of the future, Noah has visions of the past that happens mostly at night time when he's near sleep.

And alike Renesmee Cullen, his mother who can show others her thoughts, and images, projecting them into their mind by touching them, Noah does the same with memories.

The first thing he ever shown me was his first birthday party through the eyes of his mother.

….

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _16 years ago_**

 _Aiden's Pov_

 _Waking up on the floor of Nahuel's huge dining room. I looked over surprise to she Leah lying not sofar from where I was._  
 _"Leah?" I whispered crawling over toward her._  
 _Placing my hand underneath her head, she was warm and didn't appear harmed._

 _Unexpectedly she was no longer pregnant._  
 _She must have given birth last night, that's why Joham and Cole was in such a rush._  
 _"Leah, Can you hear me?" I breathed hoping the house was empty so no one could hear that I was awake._  
 _Now that Joham knows i'm against his plans on hurting Leah, he must want me to watch what he's going to do to her. Since his attempts to get to Lizabeth was ruptured by Noah and Irvin asking for Leah's DNA._

 _he's punishing Noah and myself the only way he knows how._  
 _My hope is that Joham changes his mind about going to New Zealand, though that's unlikely. He won't abandon his desires to be with Lizabeth. He has already done so much to find her bloodline._

 _Lizabeth is Leah's ancestor, Leah's is the only one who can wake the centuries old werewolf-vampire._  
 _"Aiden?" Leah said and I smiled happy that she was alright._  
 _"Great, she's awake!" Joham said walking into the room._  
 _Behind him was Nahuel, Isaac and The Voltri._

 _Isaac the leader of the Russian was in cahoots with Nahuel's father Joham._

 _Oh no. What have i done? I thought pulling Leah towards me. I should have told her the truth from the start._

 _Hearing a loud banging sound that shook the house. I looked up as Cole ran into the room._  
 _"We have company." He said and Nahuel glared down at me with a worried look._  
 _"Grab the girl." Isaac said fast and I held tightly onto Leah protectively._  
 _"No. Don't touch either of them." When heard someone say coming from the kitchen._

 _I looked._  
 _Carlisle and Alice stood there, then suddenly Alice jumping on top on Isaac's head and ripped it off._  
 _It wasn't long till a howl ripped through the house, and I knew the wolves were here to get Leah._  
 _Out of nowhere I jumped watching as Haylie crashed through the dining room window in her wolf-form._  
 _Not so far behind her were the other Cullens._  
 _Feeling more crashing sounds that told me the battle was starting, I ducked my head down. Shielding Leah as the fight began._

 _Glancing up, Emmett tackled Alec from The Volturi. The tussled a bit._

 _Jacob was suddenly in front of me without clothes on and i knew what he wanted._  
 _Not looking at me once, her took Leah out of my arms and scooped her up to his chest._  
 _I knew all I ever wanted was for her to be safe, and there's no other place safer then with him._  
 _As Jacob disappeared, Irvin and Lizabeth arrived._

 _Lizabeth target Joham. She was fast._

 _I was pleased that her actual true love Irvin woke her instead of someone so evil as in Joham, who only wanted to use her._

 _Irvin set his eyes on Aro, gripping him up hard, but_ _Isaac_ _hybrid vampires helped Aro and he ran off._

 _I breathed still unable to move._  
 _Haylie ran after Jane back out the broken window and disappeared._  
 _Alec followed his sister._  
 _Cole sluggishly crawled across the floor, jumping up to grab Nahuel's japanese sword._  
 _I closed my eyes in fear._  
 _I did my best to not to listen to the sound of death around me, but It was impossible._  
 _Spotting Damon through the up uproar, he glare over at me._  
 _This entire situation could have been prevented._  
 _I knew what I had to do._  
 _Damon howled and I glared over as Cole peered that sword out of Damon's heart._  
 _"NO!" I yelled_  
 _Esme then wrestled Cole to the ground._  
 _I closed my eyes once again, this time letting my mind do all the work._  
 _It was time for this house to burn to the ground._  
 _"Aiden?" I heard someone whisper and turned around opening my eyes._  
 _Damon bared body, weak. "Damon." I cried._  
 _Back to human form he breathlessly-laid on the floor, and I crawled over to hold him._

 _There was blood everywhere._  
 _"Damon." I whispered knowing his was at his end._  
 _"Aiden." He spoke so casually as if we were greeting one another at the shop._  
 _"I'm so sorry, This is all my fault." I apologize._  
 _"No... its not... Its okay." He said low._  
 _"I'm so sorry." I said looking into his heavy eyes, that were closing._  
 _"You know... i never got the chance to tell you..." He muttered squeezing my hand._  
 _"What? Tell me what?"_  
 _"How much I care. How much i truly care for you..."_  
 _I shook my head guilty._  
 _"Damon- -_  
 _"Despite what has happened... You're still good in my eyes. Your goodness inspired me at my weakest moment." He said low._  
 _"No, i'm not that good." I said letting the tears run down my face. "I've done not so good things to the people I love."_  
 _"And how many good?" He asked._  
 _I shook my head slowly._

 _"No good, so far." I admitted. "But... now I can make it up alittle." I said looking about the room. "Hopefully every ounce of goodness in everyone else escapes in time." I said knowing I was the only one with the power to burn Nahuel's house down._  
 _"I love you." I said leaning down to kiss his dying lips._  
 _I closed my eyes and to my surprise, Damon's warm lips kissed me back._  
 _My first ever, real kiss._  
 _This is where the final battle take wave._

 _It all ends here._  
 _The moment I no longer felt Damon's motion, I pushed the heat of the flames around us to raged higher._

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

With a huge huff i took a step back from Noah but continued to hold on to him tight.

That day all the Russian Coven, along with Joham, Nahuel, and Cole died. Irvin and Liz went to their homeland of New Zealand.

The Volturi escape that day but were killed by hunters and wolves years afterwards.

"I replayed it in my mind over and over." Noah confessed.

"Honey you shouldn't torture yourself like that, it isn't healthy."

"I know." He whispered upset. "I just can't help but to think of what her life would have been."

Noah moved away from me and i dropped my hands. "I'm a bit tired."

I hate seeing him in pain.

"Go home, try to rest." I encouraged.

"I can't, i have to be to work in a few hours."

"Then please call out and rest." I said placing my palm on his cheek. "Please, for me?"

He shut his eyes for a second, "You're right."

I nodded.

When he kissed my cheek goodbye, i watched as he turned and the bell above the entrance door rang as he left.

 _Daniel Black's Pov_

 _Your lagging behind._ Dad had thought as i slowed my pace, following him around the perimeter of La Push.

 _Don't you think we're running too fast?_ _We have to be able to see the vampires._

 _Who said we're on the hunt for them?_ He replied. _running is to help your heart rate. The faster it's up the easier it should be for you._

 _Dad, that doesn't make any sense._

 _It should for you because everything is opposite, trust me. Now when i say shift, you shift back while running._

 _Dad i really don't thinking this will-_

 _Just do what i say, Daniel._ He practically yelled in my head.

 _Dad, i have it under control now._ I said back.

In that moment i stopped heals first in the dirt. Not waiting for dad to stop i pulled myself together, shifting in human form.

Barenaked in the field i stood. "You see," I called to him. "Well under control."

I said and dad staried at me then quickly turned away.

Probably not wanting to see his son naked.

I started running towards his direction and leaped into the air shifting back.

 _Happy?_ I thought.

 _Not disappointed._ He replied back.

 _Is it almost time for me to trade places with Josh now?_ I asked as we were on the outer line of First Beach. I'm getting pretty tired running around these woods.

 _Yeah, sure._ He said and the image of mom came into his head.

He was remembering her face before she woke up.

 _How was Tokyo?_ He asked. _Why did she decide to make it your guys last stop?_

 _No. No. 't. Dad. You have to talk to mom._ I thought as we were now running pass grandpa Billy's home.

It was empty on the count of him, Kelly and Keira staying with us until the vampire threats die down.

 _She talks to you._

 _No, not really._ I lied.

 _Daniel. Just tell me. I know something is bothering her._

I growed, wishing him to know the truth but not wanting to be the one to tell him.

I didn't want to be in the middle of anything.

In my mind i went back to the moment i knew mom was sick.

In Tokyo i had no idea why she was so emotional and sleeping more than usual. Not until i heard the baby's heartbeat.

 _She's pregnant?_ He asked not seeming too surprised.

 _She's not ready to tell you yet._

 _Why?_

 _I honestly don't know._

 _Guess i'll have to talk to her._ He replied as we came to a stop in front of the house.

Shifting back at the sametime, dad and i was happy to see that grandpa left clothes on the front porch for us.

"I don't know about you, but i'm starving." dad said putting on a pair of sport-shorts and i grabbed some red track pants.

I was indeed hungry also. "I could go for a juicy barbequed steak."

Dad laughed jumping onto the porch.

 ** _*Few Hours Later*_**

 _Embry Call's Pov_

Driving onto Jacob and Leah's curb, I didn't want to park in the driveway.

I didn't sleep at all last night, all i could think of was Sarah.

I thought since school opened two hours late because of the dance i had the idea to take her so we spend a moment together.

I called Jacob and Leah to make sure it was alright but both of their phones went straight to voicemail.

Before i managed to get to the porch the front door swung open.

"Hello, Embry." Kelly greeted me.

Dressed in her nurse's uniform i wasn't sure if she was heading to her second shift or first of the day. She forever works overtime. It amazes me how she keeps it going.

Hardworking woman there. "Good morning."

She smiled. "Come to see Jacob?"

"Actually Sarah, is she awake." I said walking up the porch steps.

"Sorry, no. She still asleep, but go on in." She said holding the door open for me.

"Thank you." I nodded. "Have a good day at work."

"Thank you, I'll try." She replied back.

Walking into the house, i shut the door as the living room and kitchen was empty.

Everyone must be asleep.

"Hey." A voice said from the staircase and i looked up.

"How's it going?"

"Good." Josh said coming down the stairs. "Everyone's sleep."

"Sarah's up there?"

"Yep, still snoozing away but it almost time for her to get to school." He said moving towards the couch.

"Well i'll go on up and wake her."

"Okay by me." He said

not saying another word, i ran up the steps.

Since Sarah's room was right on the second floor, i pushed opened the door.

Her room was just the same as when she was younger, except the pink colored walks were now teal blue.

The double bed that took up the left side, i glanced in her purple bathroom that was spotless.

The sound of Sarah's breathing moved me towards her sleep body. With one foot hanging off the side of the bed. She was snoring lightly.

Her face was peaceful with deep sleep, all the tired lines smoothed out.

When i watch her sleeping so peacefully, my urge to protect her becomes overwhelmingly powerful.

I broadly obsess over our memories, at peace and happiness.

I sheltered her enough.

Lowering my body on to the edge of her bed, Sarah's eyes slowly opened. They looked around the room, then straight directly at me.

"Goodmorning." I whispered.

She stared with curious eyes.

"How are you?" I asked low.

"Okay." She whispered.

"How would you like if i drove you to school?" I asked.

Nothing saying anything Sarah slowly sat up in her bed.

"I had the weirdest dream."

"About?" I asked curious.

"Me." She answered.

I nodded a bit bummed it wasn't of me, as she is all i dream of.

"Was it a good dream?"

"I don't know. It was just…. Weird."

"Well maybe you can tell me about it later." I said even though she'll be at the dance.

"You know i never got to ask you." She said and i straight up facing her. "Would you like to be my date?"

"I would love to." I said fast.

"Really?" She asked.

I nod once. "I just expected you to say you were too old for it."

I laughed. "I am, but i was dying for you to ask me since yesterday." I said honestly

Her eyes widen in surprised. "Really. But i thought-

She cut off not finishing what she was getting ready to say. "I think we should really have a talk."

"A talk?"

"Like old times and hang out more in the future." I suggested.

She smiled.

"I would love that."

I smiled standing from her bed.

"Thank you, for the ride offer to school." She said scratching her hair.

I bowed my head, guarded walking backwards out of the room. "Of course, You're welcome. I'll let you get dress."

Grabbing her door knob i pulled her bedroom door shut and stood there.

Thank God she didn't say no.

 _Jacob Black's Pov_

"I was thinking," Haylie said from the passenger seat. "After your two week vacation maybe i could become assistant manager."

This morning after Daniel and i got in from paroling. I ate and went to see if Leah was asleep. She was in our room, she was so deep in sleep that she didn't move when i had laid beside her. I only got three hours of sleep this morning before Hazel called to say the cafe crowd picked up and she need rescuing. Quil, Claire, Keira, and Hazel all worked well with Haylie.

Caleb wasn't there to assist them because he was busy helping Josh with Jeremiah, up until ten minutes ago when Josh phoned me to say there was an emergency and to get home fast.

"Caleb's up for assistant manager. I kinda owe it to him." I said to her as i drove down the dirt road towards house. Surprise to see an ambulance truck and cop cruiser on my driveway, on the lawn stood Embry and two emts.

the front door was wide open.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Haylie said and I was just as clueless as she was.

I pray to God that it wasn't Leah, Josh, Daniel, or Caleb hurt.

but then they weren't the only ones in the house, my dad ways also there.

"It must be Jeremiah." Haylie said fast as i switched off the ignition and jumped out of the truck. "He has gotten mighty sick. I don't blame Josh for bringing him here with family." She said as we got to the front porch.

 _Those darn bloodsukers better have no parts of this._

Alec and Jane need to be stopped.

Walking into the house, Caleb, Leah and Billy sat in the kitchen talking.

They all held coffee cups around the table and looked to me and i moved towards them with Haylie right behind me.

"What happened?" I asked looking to Leah's red wet eyes she was crying.

I could smell the green tea she was drinking.

"Jeremiah passed moments ago." My dad said grabbing hold of Leah's hand. "The paramedics are trying to revive him right now."

I sighed. Nodding, i feel bad for hoping my family wasn't hurt but Jeremiah is my family. He and i had always had good conversations, he was always welcoming to me.

He was like a father to Leah. I remember after the final battle with the Volturi after i imprinted Leah left to go stay with him. He even came to our wedding.

"It's pointless." Caleb said low. "He's gone. There's nothing to revive. Josh was there when he went." Caleb said dropping his head down on the table.

I inched towards for comfort.

Billy stood fast gently putting his arms around Caleb. "Come on kid, let's go get some fresh air." He helped him out the chair as Caleb didn't argue.

"Jake." Haylie said placing her hand on my upper arm, I looked to her forgetting she was behind me.

Two emts came down the hall carrying a stretcher with a sheet shielding what must be Jeremiah's body.

"Josh." Haylie said rushing to him as he came down the hall in tears.

"I've been trying to reach Lauren, but her phone keep going to voicemail." He said completely heartbroken.

"Don't worry," We heard someone say from the front door. "I'll go find her for you."

Embry walked in after the paramedics moved down the porch steps.

"I have to stay with him." Josh said walking towards the door.

"I'll come with you." Haylie said following after him.

I just stood there unsure what to do.

Soon as Haylie walked out with Josh, Embry looked my way.

"Call me if you guys need anything." He said glancing behind me at Leah. "I have no idea who Lauren is though."

"She's Jeremiah stepdaughter. She works in Forks. Her full name is Lauren Mallory, she's a hybrid. Her and Josh have gotten close."

Embry nodded. "Okay, call me if she shows up. I'll text you when i find her."

"Thanks."

"Of course." He said then spun for the front door.

"I have to tell Daniel." Leah said from the kitchen table.

"Don't." I said moving towards her even though she didn't move from her seat. "You should relax."

The circles under her eyes i had noticed. Kneeling before her she looked at me very weary.

"He's been sleeping all morning." She said and i took her hands.

Pity shook me.

"We'll wait. When he wakes i'll tell him." I said gently pushing a little strand of her hair behind her ear.

Leah right eyed twitched and i knew she was holding back tears.

"Let's go to the room." I said caressing her knuckles. "I feel i should be holding you right now."

"I'm pregnant." She breathed.

It was easy to sense now that i've shifted.

"I know." I said remembering Daniel telling me the reason why they came home this morning.

"You do?" She said.

I nodded. "After four kids i'm no longer surprised." I laughed.

She laughed and smiled a smile so beautiful that i felt like it's been awhile since i've seen it.

"But for some reason it makes you sad." i said already knowing she wasn't as thrilled as some would be.

She tends to stress and overthinking more than usual when she's pregnant. "Talk to me."

She exhaled sliding her hand from under mine and put it to my cheek. "I love you so much for wanting to, but talking… i rather lay down. I'm not feeling so good."

"Is it the baby?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just want to sleep."

"Please talk to me first. We all need a little help sometimes."

"I'm fine."

"Jeremiah was like a father to you."

She nodded. "I would give anything for him to remind me that it won't always be this way."

"What way?"

"The uncertainty." She said and i wasn't sure what is was that she meant.

"Of what?"

"This life. I came back for peace and harmony and all i've got is more stress and sleepless nights."

"I know how you feel." I said and she shook my hands from her then scooted her chair back away from me.

"No, you don't. You have no idea." She said standing to her feet.

She was angry and i was use too her suffering in silence.

I stood up.

"Leah, no one understands what you're feeling more than me. Don't push me away. I will never be your enemy. I love you so much," I said pulling her to me. "We have to be alright about this as strange as it sounds. To deal with this together."

"I can't." She said getting ready to move out of my grasp.

"Well you must. Locking it up and keeping quiet doesn't help you heal. Death is apart of life and soon the kids won't be here and i'll be all you have left to talk to. Why is it so hard now, you once was so open to me."

"I know," She breathed. "And i wish for you to understand, to think of us being alone with a baby again here."

"We'll be fine." I reassured. "I don't want Josh, Daniel, Caleb and Sarah to feel like we're being unsupportive of what they want when they do decide to leave. It would be pretty judgmental for us. No one was happy when i moved away years ago or when you went away for school. I mean think of it like this… we came back and so will they if they leave. It's what supposed to happen, we can't hold on to them forever. But you and i, we're forever. you don't have to go through this alone, i don't want you too. So even when you don't think i won't understand, i'll try too."

"I know." She nodded. "I didn't come home just because of the baby. I missed you. I missed waking up to you. I missed cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner. Waking up in the same bed. Though now that i'm here, would if i don't go back to the traveling."

"What do you mean?"

"What if i get so lazy and comfortable that i get depressed again. Writing saved me. What i did telling my story i felt so amazing and to have people love me wherever i went. I feel bad thinking that i'll never travel with the baby. The baby would means me staying home for years without no the fame and luxury. Can you imagine how empty that would be?' She said and i looked to the floor completely understanding.

"I see."

"I sound selfish don't i?" She said low.

"No." I shook my head. "You want what you want."

"At first you seemed like the selfish one but, now that i think of it-

"No, no, i was… i am selfish i wanted you all to myself. I still want you all to myself but i'm realizing that this is your dream, something you really love. You put aside everything so i could have the shop and cafe, even though i wanted to have them with you."

"I left you here alone, Jacob."

"Still, you've done what others fantaize of. Flying around the country, making money. I know it's all you ever dreamt of. You've found your purpose." I said and she glared up at me with a baffled expression.

"Right," She agreed.

"Don't worry Clearwater, I've got your back." I said kissing her forehead.

"Come on, i'll tuck you in for a nap." I said moving slowly.

Leah laughed.

"Have i ever told you how much i love you?" She said as we made our way down the hall, passed Caleb's room and towards ours.

"You have but it doesn't hurt to hear so again."

Leah laid down on the bed, and i snuggled up behind her pulling the cover over her body.

"Dream sweet dreams my queen." I whispered kissing the back of her head.

She giggled. "Thank you."

Here i'll stay until she's asleep.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _On the drive home with Leah, it was quiet. I still can't understand why she wants to wait to get married._  
 _I get it. Marriage is a scary thing, it's permitted but promising, that's what I love most about the idea. Vows you share with that one person who you can't imagine living without. It's the one thing no one can take away or try to divide unless you allow it. There's no doubt Leah loves me, but I can't help but wonder if there was a specific reason for her sudden pause. I come up blink to think of anything... or anyone. I know Sam's out of the picture, and now that Embry has imprinted on Sarah he'll always be around. Could he be the reason or was she just feeling pressured?_  
 _"Where are you going?" Leah said breaking me out of my thought, and I glared out the window, passing our house._  
 _"Damn." I muttered wiping the wheel around to make a fast U-turn._  
 _"Jeez." Leah exclaimed hold on to her seat as the truck proactively tuned on two wheels._  
 _"Sorry." I said stopping the car right in front of the drive way, the entire house was crowded when we left this morning._  
 _Not ready to go inside, I sat still. Noticing Embry's car wasn't here, I knew if any time was good to talk with him alone would be now before he came to take Sarah from away from everyone._  
 _"Are you coming?" Leah asked opening the passenger door and I looked over at her for the first time since we got into the truck._  
 _"No. You go ahead, Imma take a drive." I said turning my head to glared out the windshield._  
 _"Right now?" She asked._  
 _"Yeah."_  
 _She sighed already catching that I wasn't happy with her answer about marrying me that she gave on the cliffs._  
 _"Jacob- -_  
 _"Just go in the house, I'll only be a couple minutes." I said cutting her off._  
 _"Fine." She said getting out the truck and shutting the door._  
 _Waiting until she got inside the house, I then made a U-turn for Embry's house._

 _... ... ..._

 _Knocking on the door, it wasn't long till it swung open._  
 _Taking a step back, Embry's mom Gwen sighed sucking her teeth._  
 _"What do you want?"_  
 _"Embry here?"_  
 _"Maybe." She spat._  
 _"Tell him i want to talk with him."_  
 _"Why? Here to accuse him of stealing Leah away from you and Imprinting on your baby or are you gonna whine about how he wasn't fast enough to protect them in the first place?"_  
 _"Neither." I said rolling my eyes._  
 _"Mom!" We both heard Embry's voice from inside and I glared behind her. "Hush up, and move. please." He said to her as she moved out of the doorway, then turned into the house._  
 _Embry looked at me as he came onto the porch. I took two steps back, as he closed the front door._  
 _"Whats up?" He said crossing his arms across his chest, and I awkwardly place both my hands into my pants pockets._  
 _"About Earlier. Sorry. Don't know what I was thinking."_  
 _"I do, and apologize accepted." He said fast._  
 _"Just like that?" I said confused._  
 _He shrugged. "Were you… expecting something else?"_  
 _"I was expecting you to slam the door in my face. Especially when-_  
 _"Jake, Leah was missing. Vampires were trying to hurt her and Sarah. I understand. No big deal."_  
 _"You're just saying that because you imprinted on my kid."_  
 _"True, but still...We can't blame anyone for how screwed up our friendship has gotten. I mean we could though, What would that really do?"_  
 _"We can work on it." I stated._  
 _"Yeah Well, not to sound jealous…. But I thought Mason was your second-hand-man."_  
 _I snorted._  
 _"So it's you or Mason?"_  
 _"Basically." He said and I put my head down for a second but after everything with Leah, and our discussion about Sarah... it's time for me and him to be close again, especially since he imprinted on Sarah._  
 _"Mason is a cool guy. You are two." I said not choosing between them. "This morning neither of us would've talked about anything if Leah wasn't there. Imma have to get use to you being with her in the future... but me of all people know the imprinting thing is uncontrollable. So i'm fine with it. Leah probably wanted you to be her god-father anyway."_  
 _"So... we're cool?" He asked._  
 _"Yeah." I nodded. "I actually want you to be my best man."_  
 _"Say what?" He said lost._  
 _"I asked Leah to marry me today, and when the time comes... I'll need you there."_  
 _He shook his head in disbelief, and suddenly started laughing._  
 _"Wow, Well about time." He said holding out his hands._  
 _"So what do you say?" I asked._  
 _"I say…. Why the hell not!" He stated._  
 _I laughed, as he raised his hand and I instantly slapped it and pulled him in for a man-hug._  
 _"Congrats." He smirked._  
 _"Embry? The phone. It's Charlie Swan." We heard his mother say at the door and we instantly pulled apart._  
 _"Can't you see i'm a little busy here? Tell him I went out." Embry said fast glancing back._  
 _"I already told him you were out here with, Jacob."_  
 _"Mom! Please." He said through his teeth, lifting his hand up for her to leave him alone._  
 _"Fine. I'll lie."_  
 _"Yeah, do what you do best." He said turning back around to face me. "So, you and Leah are getting married? When?"_  
 _"Not today sadly. We were going to elope, but she wants a party. So Sarah can be the flower-girl. I don't know, The wedding maybe tomorrow." I said fast._  
 _He laughed._

 _"Sarah the flower-girl? She can't walk yet."_  
 _"I know. Leah wants someone to push Sarah down the aisle."_  
 _"Sounds…. pretty awesome." He stated with a grin. I laughed._  
 _"It will be." I replied. "When she decides she's ready."_  
 _He nodded understanding._  
 _"It must be a lot for her to put everything on pause. With you coming back and with being stab ... then me imprinting. I can see why she didn't want to elope tonight." He said and that sounded comforting coming from him._  
 _"Yeah... maybe you're right. I asked too soon." I said thinking on it._

 _"I just don't see a reason to wait any longer. I love her."_  
 _"And she loves you, trust me... of all people I should know."_  
 _He said and I bit my bottom lip wondering what they talked about when I was gone._

 _I spent 6 months in prison because of Camilla, Embry took care of Leah and the kids when i wasn't able to. He basically took my spot for a while._  
 _"I also gotta say thanks for keeping Leah and the boys safe while I was gone. It was good to know that Quil and you were watching over them, but mainly you. You had their backs when I wasn't able to. I'm glad you were the one who was there for them."_  
 _"I appreciate you saying that. Thanks and you're welcome." He smiled._  
 _"So now that i'm your best-man, Are you expecting me to throw a kick-ass bachelor party?"_  
 _I snorted._

 _"I wasn't... Though if you want, I'm not gonna stop you." I said turning for the porch steps._  
 _"So, Strippers then?" He called out to me._  
 _I bust out laughing bouncing down the steps towards my truck._  
 _"Why not!"_  
 _"Sweet." He exclaimed, and I laughed. "You coming to the house?"_  
 _"Of course. I'll be there in ten minutes." He said as I got to my truck._

 _... ... ..._

 _Walking towards the house, I bounded up the porch steps._  
 _Looking through the screen door, Inside on the couch was Leah and Elena._  
 _"I'm not saying never." Leah said to Elena and I knew she was talking about us getting married._

 _Walking into the house, Elena looked over at me._

 _The living room was crowded with what felt like everyone in La Push._

 _Not saying anything to anyone, I glared down at Leah who suddenly look up at me._  
 _"Can we talk?" I asked._  
 _She licked her lips. "Right now?"_  
 _"It would be nice." I said trying to hide every inch of irritation._  
 _When Leah stood, I turned back to walkout onto the porch._  
 _"What's up?" She asked following me down the porch stairs, towards the lawn._  
 _"You know." I said turning._  
 _"Is this about the wedding thing?"_  
 _"Wedding thing? No, this is about you blabbing your mouth to Elena. You don't have to tell her everything you know." I said feeling ashamed she said no to marrying me right now. "If you must say no as least spare my feelings and not tell everyone."_  
 _Leah rolled her eyes. "I wasn't blabbing and I'm sorry if you feel that what I said was insensitive. Stop sulking."_  
 _"Who says I'm sulking?"_  
 _"Jacob, you know deep down you're what I need, I just don't want to rush and get married tonight."_  
 _"Then what time will be best for you?" I muttered._  
 _"I'm just saying people who aren't married have no clue how being married actually works. All you see are rings and a piece of paper." She stated._  
 _"Don't tell me what I see because all i see right now is a scared little girl who's afraid and i'm standing here telling you that you don't have to be. I want this."_  
 _"I'm not afraid, Jacob."_  
 _"Yes you are. This is not so attempt to trap you. You don't have to feel like i'm shoving you into the basement. In a real marriage your life doesn't end, you can be attracted to other people, you can work or go to school, you can live your life, we can do things separately…being married doesn't mean life is over and that you can't still do things like before. Don't think on it too much."_  
 _She sighed._  
 _"What is it do i have to do to prove i'm not living without you, I'd be lost without you." I admitted._  
 _"You're only doing this because I just had a baby."_  
 _"No and yes." I said honestly._  
 _"How would it be if she wasn't here? will you still push this?" She asked._  
 _"What? How could you ask me that? Of course i would, i don't need anything else but you. What part of that don't you get?"_  
 _"It's a never ending story with us, we fight constantly over and over- -_  
 _"So what?_ _The more we fight, the more we make up. Have you ever once thought why we do this, or what the point?" I asked._

 _"I don't know." She whispered._  
 _"And you can't see why that's a good thing? If we have to keep thinking on why we're together than that'll mean we really don't want to be with each, but no that's not the case and it just shows how scared you are. So let me ask you this... What are you afraid of most... Marrying me or living without me?"_  
 _"You know the answer to that- -_  
 _"No I don't, tell me!" I stated._  
 _She exhaled looking around the yard._  
 _"I wanna be the one to have you all to myself." I admitted._  
 _"We have four kids. that's not gonna happen all the time."_  
 _"You should want this as much as I do, if not even more. If you really loved me.. you wouldn't hurt me."_  
 _"You really mean that don't you?" She muttered._  
 _I rolled my eyes. "What are to afraid of most... Marrying me or living without me?"_  
 _"I'm not saying never. I'm just saying not tonight." She said ignoring my question once again._

 _"That's not what I asked you." I retorted._

 _"Fine, I'm more afraid of living without you. Happy?"_

 _"No, I'm not." I said turning for the house._

 _"Wait." She said grabbing my arm for me to stop, and I paused glaring at her._

 _"What?"_

 _"Ugh." She said pulling at her hair._

 _"Is this about Embry? Your sudden need to marry me so I'll be off limits? First Sam, now him. He and I are friends only." She asked._

 _"What are you mad?" I spat. "If you don't want to get married. Fine. End of story." I said walking back to the house. "But incase you haven't noticed, he imprinted on our daughter. So that's your answer." I called back._

 _"Jacob, wait!" She yelled out as I got to the porch steps._

 _"Okay! Fine. I'll marry you." She yelled._

 _"Don't do me any favors." I muttered too low for her to hear._

 _"Jacob!" She said running up the porch steps as I got to the screen door. "Can you stop?" She said pushing the door shut as I opened it. "I said okay."_

 _"I don't care." I stated. "Don't say you'll marry me because you're scared I'll back away. I'm not going anywhere. If you don't want to, fine. Maybe I'll get over it, maybe I won't."_

 _"Look, I just feel once we take that step... it's over. Getting married isn't like getting hit by a car or shot in the foot. You can't just crawl up in a ball praying you'll survive. We shouldn't buy rings nor say vows just because we don't want anyone to think we're unmated."_

 _"No. Me wanting to marry you have nothing to do with anybody but me and you. I want to marry you because I love you and I don't care what the hell anybody else thinks. Yeah I said earlier that I lost it when I thought I was gonna lose you, or that I was worried on not being allowed in the hospital room because I wasn't your husband. Thought most of of it was Camilla, somehow you felt i was fair game. All that will always be in my mind, though my number one reason is because I love you. In some twist demented way I want you with me till I die, and if you can't see that then I don't know what the hell to tell you."_

 _"Marriage is huge but if I have a choice to make it with anyone, It's you. I'm just afraid we'll fail."_

 _I inhaled._

 _"Divorce won't be the end of the world Leah if we do._ _"_

 _"That's comforting." She said sarcastically._

 _"It should be." I smirked. "We won't fail each other. we've come so far."_

 _She smiled. "Your right."_

 _"So, Are you ready? Or do we have to have a very yearly long engagement?"_

 _"I'm ready." She laughed._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Ask me one more time, and I'll spit in your eye." She grinned._

 _Placing both of my hands on her cheeks, I pulled her towards me. "At times I really understand you, then others… I have know idea." I said kissing her so hard it'll probably hurt._

 _"Love is about companionship and being dissent and impatient isn't the way I want to go but that's where it's coming to. I'll always love you no matter what." I said kissing her again._

 _"Ditto." She stated._

 _"Me of all people know we don't need a stupid paper and some rings to prove anything though in my heart I'd sleep better at night knowing your truly mines."_  
 _"Understood." She smirked._  
 _"I'll need to be with you till the end, so no backing out."_  
 _"You'll have nothing to worry about. Except me wanting to keep my last name." She smiled._  
 _"I'm perfectly fine with that." I stated._  
 _"What if getting married will complicate everything." She whispered like a scared little girl._  
 _"Everything like what? You love me, right?"_  
 _"You know i do."_  
 _"Then prove it."_  
 _"Alright." She nodded. "Let's do it."_  
 _"I'm not backing down."_  
 _"I must be delusional to think you wouldn't." She stated_  
 _"What's your answer?"_  
 _"Yes. Okay."_  
 _"Then let's go right now!"_  
 _"Tonight?"_  
 _"Tonight." I said grabbing her hands._  
 _She sighed looking over towards the woods._  
 _"Well?" I said waiting for her to backout._  
 _"No." She said looking back to me. "First...I'll make you a deal!"_  
 _"And what would that be?" I asked._  
 _"We can go get married tomorrow, but have our honeymoon in Hawaii"_  
 _I didn't have to think much on that one._  
 _"Deal." I said without questioning._  
 _She smirked._

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

….

Daniel came rushing down the stairs.

"You're up." I stated.

"Yeah, i had this dream about Hazel. I have to go see her.

"She's at school."

"I know, and can't believe how ridiculous i was acting. I was just so mad about the club incident, when all i should have really done was tell her how scared i was." He said sounding much happier than he was yesterday.

I nodded.

"I have to go see her. Pick her up from school and talk." He said grabbing his keys off of the night table.

"Wait." I said taking a step towards him. "Have a seat, i have to tell you something."

I moved to sit on the arm of the sofa.

"Okay." He said walking to do as i asked.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Jeremiah passed away." I said to him. "While you were sleep the emts came and they took him. Josh and Haylie followed to stay with his body."

"Oh no." He whispered to himself.

"I didn't want to wake up."

"No, no thank you for wanting to tell me. He was very sick." Daniel said understanding.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Where's mom?"

"Taking a nap."

"That's good," He said than stood to his feet. "Well i'll be right back in case you guys need me. I'll just drop hazel off at the cafe. Do you want me to bring anything back?"

I shook my head no.

"Are you sure? You guys may be hungry later."

"Thanks, after you drop Hazel off stop by Sue's and tell her and Charlie about Jeremiah."

"Okay, no problem." He said heading for the front door and i looked over as Billy and Caleb came through the back door.

"Grandpa, did you know that there were numerous films and TV movies of the Titanic?" Caleb asked my dad as they walked through the kitchen, into the living room.

"Yep i've seen all of them."

"Really, what's your favorite?" Caleb ask as they sat on the couch.

"1960's The Unsinkable Molly Brown."

I laughed.

Remembering i use to walk in on him and Rebecca watching that old movie.

"I never heard of it." Caleb said glancing at me.

"It's a musical." I stated. "He only watched it because he has a soft spot for Debbie Reynolds." I smirked.

Dad rolled his eyes.

Caleb laughed. "I've googled odd photos, she was a beauty."

"Indeed." Billy agreed with him. "Well let's watch the 1997 classic." He said and Caleb grabbed the tv remote.

Years ago Leah bought a streaming box that plays television shows and movies from all around the world, it was pretty cool.

 _Sarah Black's Pov_

Walking into the dance beside Hazel and Daniel, I looked across the gym room where Henry and Keira were dancing.

"Come on, let's dance." Daniel said to Hazel as 'Hit the Lights" remix by Selena Gomez played from the speakers.

"Wait, i don't want to leave Sarah alone." Hazel said hesitating on leaving.

"No it's fine, go ahead. Embry is on his way. He's just held up at the house, Jeremiah's death is hitting everyone hard." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, go dance. Have fun." I said pushing them away.

Daniel laughed and i was pleased that that him and Hazel made up.

" _Sarah_?" I heard someone say and i looked to the side door of the gym.

Ethan stood wearing a long sleeve plaid snap-up shirt and black jeans.

"Ethan? What are you doing here?" I said walking towards him.

"Well I thought i'll come just incase your imprinter bailed on you." He said and i rolled my eyes.

"He would never do that."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. "Sure about that?"

I sighed not in the mood for him.

"Excuse me, i need some air." I said pushing passed him out into the 'student garden.

The light on the ground led me towards a bench by a fountain.

I wanted to sit but i was afraid of getting my strapless white tiered dress dirty.

Ethan being here was unexpected, i didn't want to stand there and allow him to make me doubt Embry.

I know eventually he will show up, after dropping me off at school this morning i knew he wanted what i wanted, and that was to be best friends again.

"Sarah are you okay?" Hazel as walking out of the gym towards me.

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Are you sure? i saw Ethan."

"I'm fine, just waiting for Embry."

"I know that look on your face. Are you afraid he won't show?"

"I asked him here and he couldn't picked me up like it was a real date." I said honestly. "I don't think he's coming."

Hazel shook her head then looked over towards the muddy parking lot.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She said staring away and i turned towards my right.

Walking towards us was Embry.

Wearing a black tuxedo with a teal tie, Embry smiled over at me.

"And that will be my cue, seeya." Hazel said quickly disappearing back into the gym.

"Hi." I said staring in his gorgeous brown eyes as he came so close i could smell the spearmint gum on his breath. No doubt he spit it out when he got out his car.

"Hello beautiful." My heart hammered.

Flinging myself to him fast, i hugged him so tight like i've never did before.

"I'm so happy you came."

"Of course." He said rubbing my back smoothy.

I shivered at his fingertips on my skin.

"I've missed you." I said so glad Ethan was so wrong about him.

"Those three words are what get me up and going." He said and i leaned back.

"For the last few weeks I have been feeling different about you, and i've been so frustrated."

"Me too." He confessed.

I loved him and i should be pleased that I wouldn't have to go through all the boyfriend dramas and worry about finding the right guy.

I already had him.

We were made for each other and I knew that he was mine for my whole life.

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay?" He said continuing to hold on to me.

"Saying yes to coming tonight isn't part of the goodbye process, is it?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

This morning in school Hazel said that she can't wait to get back on track with Daniel so they could have makeup sex.

I'm a virgin, but I know Embry may not want to leave for good without something to remember me by.

Did he not want Amy because she may not have sex with him? Or Did he really love me and wanted to have sex with me?

Last night when i touched him by accident, he was alright with it. it was like he was turned on by it.

"Out of all times, Why now? Why tell me you're leaving than come to me? Are you hoping for something?"

"What? No, Like what?"

"For me to give you love then tell you to go and forget about me. Did you want me to say i'll be happier without you? Because i won't be."

"No. No, this isn't a game for me Sarah." He said honestly.

"The day before yesterday in the cafe is was like old times, but am i supposed to save that in my many memories of Embry Call' my imprinter who left me?"

"Sarah-

"If it is because of her then i don't want any of it." I said speaking of Amy Uley. "She ask if she could help change your mind but i don't want that if you don't want us yourself."

He narrowed his eyes confused. "What? Who?" He said completely lost.

"You know who?"

"Amy?" he said already knowing. "Why in the world would she say that? When did you even talk to her? And who says i'm still leaving town?"

"You tell me."

"Sarah-

"Just please tell me the truth!" I said cutting him off again. "I'm tired of having hopes for us and having Ethan gloat about who you really are."

"I told you stay away from the egghead." He said and sighed. "Truth is when I look at her, you're all all I see. You are the one that i love, and i'm not going anywhere. I don't believe i ever was. So as far as Amy goes, she's nothing but another face in these woods."

i glanced over at Ethan who was dancing all by himself in the gym as everyone stood around and watched. "I know the feeling."

"How could you go to that club with him?" He asked and i looked him in his sad eyes.

"I didn't. I went with Hazel. I was just so sad on how much you were treating me like a child."

"I'm sorry, I never intended to." Embry said lowering his head for a second then back up to look in my eyes. "I just couldn't let go of the little girl part of you, that part was the easiest and made more sense. I'm 37 years older than you are. Old enough to be your parent, anyway… I didn't mean to make you feel like i was treating you like a child. No matter what I will always protect you even if that means keeping away so you can make your own decisions. That's the part i always had in mind. You mean the most to me, you know that."

"Yes, I know." I nodded.

"Last night when you left the campfire i felt i'd let you down and lost you."

"No," I shook my head. "You could never lose me."

"I love you."

He said and i felt as if a wrecking ball lifted up off my heart.

"What?"

"I said I love you." He repeated.

I closed my eyes, smiling then reopened them. "I heard you, i just wanted you to repeat it.

"I'm done fighting against it anymore." He said honestly and i let out a huge huff.

"Those words sounded definitely in my head."

"Tomorrow, What do you says we have lunch and go to the spring carnival?" He asked.

"Like a date? A real date?" I muttered trying to keep my excitement down.

"Yeah. I mean i know Jeremiah just passed but you-

" _Yes_." I said fast. "Yes, I would love too, it'll be so great to go with you." I smiled squeezing him closers. "More than cool actually."

Embry leaned his lips down to mine and i foze.

Not moving a muscle.

Our skin touched.

Feeling my heart beating out of my chest.

It was happening.

My very, first real kiss.

Embry lips were cold and dry but tasted super minty as they came against mine.

It wasn't as wet as i imagined.

I leaned back a little reopening my eyes, "Spearmint…."

He laughed. "Hush."

His lips were once again on mine and i mimic him, moving my mouth as slowly as he did.

He stopped and i stumped when he backed away. "Let's get out of here. The Syfy channel is airing Aliens' tonight, we can have a movie night and order some cuisine food."

I smiled at that. "Okay." I smiled.

Grabbing hold of my hand, Embry turned and we started running towards the parking lot.

His car not so far from the student garden, we stop running as we got to his police cruiser. "Jeez, how romantic is being whisk away in this." I said sarcastically.

Embry laughed opening the passenger door.

"Funny." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said getting in the car.

"Your welcome."

 _ ***Three Hours Later***_

"Don't you just love Sigourney Weaver." I said looking to Embry as he stuffed his face once again with fried plantains with cheese.

"Yep, love her." He replied as the credits on the tv rolled.

"So what do you want to watch now?"

"It's getting pretty late, I'm going to go and change my clothes. I'll take you home afterwards." He said turing for his room and i frown at the thought of this night ending, i didn't want to go home.

I wanted to stay the night.

I sighed.

He really surprised me tonight.

Showing up at the dance all good looking.

And telling me that he loved me and that he didn't want to fight against the imprinting anymore, i couldn't be more happy about it.

A part of me knew it, Especially from last night when he grab my hand in front of everybody at the bonfire. he was different the way he moved, it was all different. I knew something had changed that's why I invited him to the dance this morning.

Walking towards Embry's room, there were paintings on the walls of drawing i had made when i was young.

He framed, and hung them all.

The sound of music from a radio was playing as i got to the door of Embry's room.

He was standing in the middle of the huge room, undressing.

Shirtless he took off his dress pants and sat on the end of the bed

Walking into his room he looked up at me surprised.

"Hey." He said as i paused in front of him. He looked so hot and amazing.

Embry is quieter and more shy than some of the other guy on the Reservation. He is playful, but still comes across as being more reserved.

I wanted to kiss him all night.

I wanted to do more then kiss him.

I wanted to show him how much he meant to me.

I wanted him to make love to me.

"Were you afraid of never belonging to yourselves anymore? To know that this has nothing to do with gene." I said climbing on top of him, straddling him.

"Sarah?" Embry said embarrassedly uncomfortable.

"I was never once sad with you, just a bit afraid that you didn't feel the same… but now that i know that you do. I'm happy." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

Gently putting my hands in his soft black hair, he sighed.

"You care about me right?"

"Yes, I care about you deeply." He said low.

"Good, If you're going to tell someone you love them, then you have to live up to those words." I said continuing to look him in his eyes. "Because love needs to be shown, not said."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"We agreed this night will be one to remember right?" I said kissing his neck.

This morning in the car we didn't say much, but when we arrived at my school he was happy about the dance.

When i was 13 and learned about sex for the first time through an R-rated movie, i asked him about it. He was freaked, but never told my parents.

"You said my first time should be with someone special." I whispered.

Who's better than him.

His name is the only one that comes to mind when i dream about my first time.

He moved his hands to my thighs "I don't trust anyone but you." I said putting my lips to his, kissing him as gently as i could.

He kissed me back, his lips softer and wetter than the first.

I knew he wouldn't be sure if he wanted to do this or not, but from what i can tell…. He's been celibate for years. His last girlfriend was Haylie, before i was born and man that was a long time ago.

"Don't you want to take care of me?"

"Yeah." He breathed.

He's the only one i know to do it right.

swaggin my tongue in his mouth to play with his, He groaned when i grinded up against him.

it wasn't long til he got hard.

I let him go just enough for him to kissed down to the rim of my dress, unzipping it in the process.

 _I was ready._

In that instant he gripped my thighs so tight, swinging my entire body down on the bed. My arms steady around his neck.

i laid against his pillow as he kissed me, and slid off every single piece of clothing i wore with a tug.

Thank goodness our shoes were off the second we came in the house.

Feeling a sense of whiplash i stared up at the ceiling nervous on how my naked body must look to him.

He seen me in a bikini before but never like this. this was a way different ball game.

I looked at him as he kissed my stomach. then kissed up to my chest again.

he breathed against my uncovered skin. I smiled and he reached around my back, holding me.

I arched back. His hands felt so nice against my body.

I watched as Embry licked the tip of my right breast.

I moaned as he grasped my left breast.

It was like he knew what my body was saying to do.

He massaged and sucked on my chest dedicating his mouth to my pleasure.

I loved it.

Embry then worked his kisses down my stomach.

I've never done anything sexually with anyone in my life, and i'm happy I made sure to save myself for him.

A new level of horniness and need washed through us and a small shiver ran down his spine.

he kissed his way back up to my neck.

softly I breathed out, "I want you so bad."

He reached down, rubbing my entrance and for the first time i tensed up.

Pulling me close, i didn't have to glance down to see if he removed his boxers yet.

I felt it, i felt him. his naked body.

Pushing open my legs i inhaled closing my eyes tightly.

Shoot. This is gonna hurt.

What am i doing?

His warm hand rubbing in between me, i sense the pressure already.

Leaning my head up to find his lips, i kept my eyes shut.

 _'Just do it. Just do it. Just do it._ I thought and felt his hard cock press in between me.

He seemed so relax.

Of course he was, this wasn't his first time.

Digging my hand into his ribs i pushed myself into his cock in hopes it could help, but it didn't as he stopped kissing me and i opened my eyes.

Both of his hand gripping my thighs as he thrusted into me harder and i covered my mouth in pain.

His hand moved up my body, caressing me. It felt so nice that it took my mind off the pain.

Why am i thinking so much?

With hands gripping the bedsheets tight, i buried my face sidley into the pillow as best i could as he thrusted continuously into my wall.

God damn this pain to hell.

"You want me to stop?" He said speaking for the first time.

i shook my head.

in that second, opening my eyes i felt the room spinning but could hear his heartbeat.

he had an odd look on his face that i've never seen before.

Looking to him i panted.

I wanted to say no but my voice was shot.

Was he done trying? Was he tired?

I pulled him into me more, moving my hands to the back of his neck.

shaking my head once again. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to kiss me.

Putting my tongue in his mouth, he frenched kissed me back and it all felt good again.

i caressed his skin lightly, then suddenly cried out when he pushed himself inside me again.

Putting my chest to his, i bared my face in his shoulder as the pressure lighten up fast.

Taking a breather i tried my best to move with him but it was hard to tell if i was actually doing so.

I moaned at the way his penis inside of me felt so good now.

I smiled, as his pace slowed down.

After what felt like minutes Embry stopped and looked up at him.

Not looking me in my eyes at all he glared down, i assume investigating what he has down.

Slowly as he pulled out off me and i sucked in my stomach in so tight, at the tenseness.

He reached over the bedside for something and i looked up at the ceiling.

Did this really just happen?

So fast it was, i just lost my virginity and it wasn't as bad as i thought.

Exhaling i felt his fingers go inside of me and i closed my eyes. Still not able to say anything, Embry also didn't say a word and i felt him remove his fingers and i loosened up.

"How do you feel?" He asked low and i looked from the ceiling to his eyes.

"Great."

"Sure?" He said moving from over top of me to the side.

I turned laying on the left side of my body. "That was amazing, at first it was... you know... but then it felt amazing." I said unsure of any other word to use to explain it.

"Do you ache?"

"No. Before i was aching because i was thinking too much. Until you kissed me and my mind was clear."

Embry didn't smile nor frown. His face expression was unreadable.

"Thank you." I said touching his hair.

"I love you so much." I said leaning in to kiss his lips.

He slowly kissed me back, but it was obvious he wasn't into it as he was frozen.

I leaned away. "What's wrong?"

He licked his bottom lip.

"Nothing,"

"Embry?" I said feeling he wasn't happy.

"it's late. I should get you home." He said lightly touching my thigh.

I rolled my eyes throwing my head hard on the pillow, as the bed moved and it seemed less heavy.

Placing my hand on top of my stomach, i wanted to feel below my waist but my hand wouldn't moved.

i sighed.

"Was i that bad?"

"No, get dress."

"Your moody again." I said looking to the ceiling. "Where's the other Embry?" As if there were two. "The one from the bonfire. The one who allowed me to touch him."

"Sarah?" He said my name with a dispiriting tone.

I felt angry.

He ruins everything.

"It was so perfect. How could you not be happy. I just gave myself to you." I mumbled and felt the need to cry.

"Sarah."

"Stop calling my name!" i yelled sitting up at fast. " _Ow_." I mumbled looking down. On the sheets was a spot of blood.

"Go get cleaned up." he said tightening his towel around his waist and grabbing my dress off the floor.

Standing from the bed i slowly moved towards the bathroom.

"I hate that you're like this." i said pausing, glancing back to see him stripping the sheets off the bed.

He sighed not saying a wood looking at me and i turned for the shower.

In the shower i just lets the water run down my body, just allowing the hot water to wash away every part of me that was innocent and pure.

I sighed.

Maybe it was too soon. Maybe i should've waited until he asked me to marry him, than again... i would be waiting for a long freaking time do to me practically forcing him to do it with me in the first place.

He barely wanted to kiss me just now.

Oh no. I can't and shouldn't feel bad about this. Im his imprint. He owned this to me. And hey... it could've been worse... i think.

turning off the water i stepped out the tub and walked back to the bedroom.

it wasn't that cold like it usually be. it felt nice.

not bothering to grab a towel i looked over as Embry walked back in the bedroom from the hallway.

He glared over at me surprised then abruptly turned for his dresser obviously avoiding my naked body. "I'm happy it was you, i maybe will be little sore in the morning but i hear the second time it gets better. Like riding a horse." I said and he toss some clothes on the bed.

"Put those on, I'll drive you home." He said then walked out of the room.

i rolled my eyes. "Thanks." i called out.

Walking to the bed to grab the clothes, my body felt much better.

…... ...

the drive home was short and quiet.

He didn't say a word as he were parked outside the house.

I turned my head to glare at him though he kept his head down.

 _Oh no... he was feeling guilty._

I couldn't help but smirk, seeing him naked was the highlight of my day.

"You know i always imagine what i would say when i saw you naked. But i can't remember what it was that i thought staring through your window." I confessed and he looked up out of the windshield to keep from looking at me.

"Do you see me differently now?" I asked,

He didn't say anything but i knew he did.

"Do you regret me? Is that why you're upset?" I whispered knowing he did and knowing that was why.

Closing his eyes for a second then turned to look at me. "You should go ahead inside. Your parents probably worried about you." He said putting emphasis on the word parents and i narrowed my eyes instantly pissed.

"We'll talk tomorrow." He said and i knew he had no intentions on speaking with me tomorrow.

Opening the car door i got out then slammed it shut. before walking to the house i turned to glare at him.

"You know, don't bother. You can hate me all you want right now, but you and i both know you wanted it just as much as i did. So when your done being a butthole, then come talk to me or leave town like you planned on doing." I almost yelled.

turning for the house, i walked across the lawn and up the porch steps.

Wanting to look back, i didn't. knowing it would make me seem weak.

Opening the already unlocked door, I went inside.

it wasn't long until i heard the car driving away and was met with many eyes.

Mainly moms eyes.

"Holy."

"Had fun?" She asked.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"Embry gave you his clothes is see."

"Yep, movie night after the dance." I stated.

"Oh." She nodded.

"I'm tired, imma just go to bed."

"Okay, but if you get hungry, dinner is in the oven. One of your favorites, homemade mushroom pizza." She stated.

"Thanks, but i ate over Embry's." I answered walking up the staircase to my room

For the first time tonight after all i've been through, the cold blooded murderous look in Embry's eyes shook me.

I flopped down on my bed.

Why didn't he want me?

I thought he wanted me.

The feeling of love wasn't with us at all.

I thought he loved me as much as i loved him. I was wrong.

This was in fact more than I could handle.

* * *

End Of Chapter. 11 Unexpected.


	12. Chapter 12 Calling All Innocence

Chapter. 12

 **Calling All Innocence**

 _Caleb Black's Pov_

"Can we watch something else?" Keira said and i looked over at her on the other couch.

"Already?" I said shock. "You didn't like watching the news, you didn't want to watch morning cartoons and you don't want to watch this?" i said lifting the remote towards the tv.

We were watching Jurassic Park.

"I hate dinosaurs. You know that." She said pulling at her hello kitty pajamas. "Lets watch something funny, put on a comedy."

"You know i hate comedy movies, they're all the same. Bad and inconsiderate humor, it's not right to watch movies like that."

"Says the guy who's forcing me to watch extinct animals rip and kill the entire human species."

I laughed. "Okay… i see your point."

For my aunt, she was nothing like the other adults. Maybe because she was a bit younger then Josh.

"Just put on a romance flick, you love those." She stated.

"I know, i was just trying to give you guys a break."

"No, no break. Don't think that just because we're here staying for a bit means making us comfortable every minute. We appreciate it but at the same time we love everything you do, so i am nowhere near tired of the type of movies you watch."

I smiled. "Thank you, i'm glad you guys are comfortable here and love the movies i watch."

They never really stayed nights here, Billy, Kelly and her never needed to stay here with us until now.

" _CALEB_!" Keira and i heard my dad yell hysterically from his bedroom and we both jumped up from the couch.

Tripping over the blanket that laid on the floor, Keira was halfway down the half as i trailed behind her.

" _CALEB_!" My dad yelled again in a even more panic tone.

"Oh my God!" Keira said putting her hands to her mouth looking into my parents bedroom.

"I'm here!" I said running into Keira at bedroom door. "Sorry-

"Keira go get your mom." Dad said completely frightened, as i looked in to see him hovering over mom.

Shaking, Mom grabbed for dad's hand holding her stomach in pain. "Jacob-

"I know, i know. I've got you." Dad said fast cradling her up in his arms. "Caleb get my keys."

"What's happening?" I said searching the room with my eyes for his keys, Their bedsheets stained with blood and i new something was terribly wrong.

It was obvious that something was wrong.

Mom was in pain and bleeding.

"Caleb. Keys. Now. " He said rushing past me out the bedroom and i saw his phone on the nightstand with his truck keys right beside them.

I grabbed his things and ran out into the hall.

"What's wrong?" Kelly stood with Billy between the kitchen and the living.

"I need you to come with us to the hospital." My dad said to her, i basically jumped over the living room table and couch to beat him to the front door.

"I'll come too." Keira said and Billy put a hand on her shoulder.

I opened the front door.

"No, just Kelly and Caleb." Jacob said fast. "Stay here with dad." He said to Keira coming my way and i held the screen door for him and mom.

Running down the porch steps i headed straight for the driveway.

"Caleb you drive, Jacob, you and Leah get in the back." Kelly said from behind us and i opened the backseat door not wondering if dad disagreed with her plan on me driving.

He never ever allowed me to drive his truck.

When dad didn't objected ran around the truck and hopped in the driver's seat.

"I'll paged the ER to let them know that we're coming and to prepare." Kelly said getting in the backseat also.

"She's losing consciousness." Dad said to Kelly.

"Don't worry. She'll be alright." Kelly said as i started the ignition and drove away from the house, straight for the hospital.

 _Daniel Black's Pov_

"Daniel?"

Hazel said as i stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, How would you feel if we went to Canada for the summer?"

She said and i knew this was a plan to get me to warm up to the idea of her attending the University of British Columbia.

"I would say that sounds like a very nice vacation."

"Okay, How would you feel if i say i want to spend the summer there making sure that the university is one that-

"Haz, I know."I said cutting her off. "I'm completely okay with it. I understand Canada is where you want to go i don't mind."

"Are you sure? I know at first i was so apprehension about you traveling with your mom but i really do need this. When i go away from college in two years, i want to be sure i'll love it there."

"It's a great university and i would love to visit for the Summer and the next summer after that." I said pulling her into a hug. "I love you so much and i'll come with you no matter where you chase your dreams at."

"Thank you, I really appreciate you saying that."

"Good, because i was hoping to come to college along with you." I smiled.

She screamed excited. "Really? Shutup! But i thought you wanted to help your dad with the shop?"

I nodded. "I will, whenever he needs me, but it will always be a hobby. That's all. I think i'll like to get more into marketing."

"Yay! I'm so happy. You want to do Marketing, i want to do Journalism. This is perfect." She said throwing her arms around me.

I always knew i wanted to do marketing, it was actually Jeremiah who suggested it when i graduated high school to do something i had a passion for.

I feel a bit guilty on how selfish i've been acting towards Hazel and him. He died less than 24 hours ago and i haven't sed a tear. Maybe it hasn't hit me yet. I haven't seen him since last year, i feel it was a lifetime ago that i talked with him, and now he's gone. Even though he spend his last 48 hours in this house, i hadn't went into Caleb's room not once to visit him.

" _Hey_?" Someone said knocking on my bedroom door.

Hazel and i turned to look.

Grandpa stood at the doorway with Keira.

"We have emergency." Billy said as Hazel took her arms from me.

With watery eyes he sighed, something was horribly wrong.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's Leah." Billy said.

"Your dad and Kelly just rushed her to the hospital. Sarah and Josh aren't in there rooms. Where did they go?" Keira asked.

"I don't know. last i saw of them they were asleep." I answered honestly.

"We just checked both of their rooms. I don't think anyone has seen any sign of them since last night." Billy said and Hazel held onto my hand.

"When my mom dropped Josh and Lauren off last night i overheard them talking about getting up really early to go to Makah reservation." Hazel said.

"Are you sure?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." Hazel nodded.

"You two, should go find Sarah. Keira and i will wait here for Jacob to call." Billy said

I nodded. "Okay. Do you want me to call Josh on the way?"

"No, i can do that." Keira said fast.

"Alright, i'll get dress and head straight for Embry's." I said to them and they both turned to go down the hall.

I turned to face Hazel. "I'll go downstairs and call my mom at the cafe and ask if she seen Sarah. I'll wait for you afterwards."

"Okay." I said moving to grab some clothes to put on.

 _Joshua Black's Pov_

"It's so weird being here now." Lauren said as we sat on Jeremiah's bed.

"It was only two days ago that we were here alone and he was begging me to take him down stairs to watch tv at 3 in the morning." She laughed merely to herself. "We stayed up watching 'Gilligan's Island' second season."

 _I had never really watched that show, but i've seen previews._

"Josh I do not think i can do this, any of it."

I wrapped my arm around her.

"Yes, you can because i will be here with you. You're not alone, and you never will be. I promise." I said holding her close.

"Thank you, it helps so much to know that you're here."

I cried all yesterday and it felt nice to not feel alone, Haylie helped me alot also by sticking with me. Today i can do that for Lauren.

"To be honest i rather not be anywhere else." I replied hugging her. "Jeremiah would want me here, here with you."

"I know he would. He was so happy to see you. Some days he always forgot things, but the day you came to visit… he knew you, and he knew that he missed you. I was so glad on how happy he was." She said hugging my tighter.

I nodded, feeling my tears hit her shoulder.

Lauren leaned back. "I'm sorry, think i have snot on the your shirt." She said than laughed with her hand covering her mouth.

I laughed getting up off the bed for some tissue. "It's alright, i guess we're both a mess."

"Yeah," She agree as i walked to the nightstand beside the door. "I can't remember the last time i cried. It's like i cannot stop."

"I know the feeling." I said grabbing a kleenex box. "Here you go." I said handing her some tissues.

"Thank you." She inhaled, "I wish i knew if he was in pain or not."

"He wasn't. I promise." I said wiping my eyes and nose with a piece or tissue. "I was with him when he took his last breath. It was so peaceful, it was like he was dreaming. It's actually strange because i woke up early knowing something was going to happen, i wasn't sure what but all i knew was that i wanted to spend time with him. I was only in there for an hour before he went."

"I wish i would have been there." She said as i sat back down on the bed.

"Me too."

"I know Jeremiah is in a better place and I love that he lived the life he had." She smiled.

"This may sound selfish of me to say, but i'm happy that i met you. Even though it had to take Jeremiah being sick for me to come here but i know this is why. Because we found each other. In this moment we need to take care of each other."

Lauren laughed.

"I'm happy that i met you too. I'm way older than you are but, your a great guy Josh. I like you a-lot even though we've just met."

I smiled back at her.

"Same here."

Hearing the beeping sound of my cell phone, I stood up to grab it from the dresser.

"It maybe your parents checking on you, we didn't tell anyone that we were leaving the house this morning." Lauren said and i know she had to be right.

On the screen read Aunt Keira.

Pushing the answer button, i put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

" _Josh_?"

"Yeah?"

" _It's Keira._ "

"I know, Hi."

" _I don't know how i should say this but Leah's in the hospital, where are you?_ "

"What? What happened?"

" _I don't know, Jacob and my mom and Caleb are at the hospital with her._ "

"I'm with Lauren at Jeremiah's home. I hope she's alright. We're on our way back now."

" _Wait? We have no idea where Sarah is, have you seen her?_ "

"No, not since last night. She's probably with Embry."

" _Okay, well go straight to the hospital. Me and my dad are staying at the house until Jacob call._ "

"Where's Daniel?" I asked.

" _He's with Hazel out looking for Sarah. She doesn't have a cell phone so there's no telling where she's at._ "

"Don't worry, there's not many place on the reservations she could be."

" _Maybe you're right_." Keira agreed. " _Text me when you get to the hospital._ "

"No problem. Tell me when or if Sarah shows up at the house."

" _Okay_."

"Alright, bye." i said looking to Lauren as i hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"My mother was rushed to the hospital."

"Oh no." She said standing from the bed. "What happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea. We have to get to the hospital."

Lauren nodded. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too." I said following her out of the room.

 _Jacob Black's Pov_

 ***Flashback***

 _"See? This girly Odyssey came in handy, don't you think?" Leah smirked._

 _I rolled my eyes taking one hand off the steering wheel to hold hers in mine. "Yeah, that's because your Sedan just wasn't cutting it. Especially with the 'Quadruplets' back there, they sure do know how to eat a wolf outta house and home." I grinned over at her while nodding behind me towards the back seats._

 _Leah laughed._

 _"Hey, we're not quadruplets... My birthday was last month!" Daniel said from the third row, sitting beside Josh._

 _"Duh. That's cause Caleb and Sarah are the babies." Josh mocked._

 _"I'm not a baby." Caleb corrected._

 _"Yes you are." Daniel said back._

 _"So are you Danny-boy." Josh mumbled pushing Daniel._

 _"Don't touch me, or call me that stupid name." Daniel retorted back._

 _Ugh! Do they ever stop fighting?_

 _"Spell stupid, stupid."_

 _"JOSH! Watch your mouth." Me and Leah said at the sametime._

 _Suddenly that's when the abrupt crying started._

 _"What? it's not a bad word." Josh said low._

 _"Way to go. Guys," Leah said looking over her shoulder at Sarah who was in her carseat._

 _"You woke up Sarah." Caleb whined._

 _"Now she's gonna be grumpy the entire party." I said continuing to drive down the back road towards Makah reservation._

 _"Stop hitting me." Daniel yelled._

 _"Shutup." Josh muttered._

 _"She might be hungry." Caleb said and i glanced through my rearview mirror as he reached down into the Sarah's baby bag._

 _"No, Caleb not yet. She's not hungry. She just hate the noise." Leah said fast. "Josh, Danny cut it out and calm down before i come back there." She said yelling over Sarah's crying._

 _"But she's going to keep crying." Caleb said annoyed covering his ears._

 _"Well what do you expect? She's a baby." Josh mumbled._

 _Sarah just turned seven months a week ago, it felt like yesterday that she was born._

 _"You act like a baby." Daniel said just when Caleb put Sarah's lime green pacifier in her mouth._

 _"Shutup." Josh said shoving Daniel._

 _"Mom. tell him to stop." Daniel whined._

 _"Josh! What is wrong with you? Keep your hands to yourself. Why are you so snappy today?" Leah said turning to look out her window._

 _"Cause his girlfriend at school don't like him." Caleb clarified. "OW. That hurt!"_

 _"No one asked you, rat-face." He said now picking on Caleb._

 _I sigh glaring through the rearview mirror. "Josh, touch him again and I will-_

 _"Jacob, you missed the turn." Leah said cutting me off and I slowed the car down._

 _"Shit." I mumbled putting the car in reverse._

 _"Hey! Watch your mouth young man." Caleb jokingly ordered, and I couldn't help but smile at him through the rearview mirror._

 _"You didn't hear me say that." I bitting my lower lip._

 _"Yeah, we did." Daniel said._

 _"They're right Daddy, language like that shouldn't be used around small ears." Leah grinned mockingly._

 _I laughed. "Sorry."_

 _Keeping the steering wheel steady as I drove down the right road, I leaned over towards Leah and she sweetly smiled bring her smooth most astonishing lips to mine._

 _"EWW!" The kids exclaimed in unison._

 _"Come on." Josh said._

 _"Watch the road." Daniel yelled._

 _Me and Leah leaned away from each other laughing._

 _"My eyes!" Caleb dramatically stated covering his face._

 _"That's disgusting!" Josh stated._

 _"You guys was sucking face before we left the house you know." Daniel added._

 _"Thought you two said no PDA in the car." Josh noted._

 _Leah snorted, rolling her eyes._ _"Yeah well I didn't say anything about you and your little-girlfriend when i picked you up from school, so hush your-face."_

 _"She's not my girlfriend." Josh whined._

 _"Sure!" Leah retorted._

 _"What does PDA mean?" Caleb asked._

 _"NOTHING!" Me and Leah said at the sametime._

 _"Kissing is adorable." Caleb said._

 _"You don't know what kissing leads to." Josh mumbled._

 _"What does it lead to?" Caleb asked curiously._

 _"NOTHING!" Me and Leah once again yelled at the sametime._

 _"I'm hungry. Can you go any faster?" Daniel said._

 _"No, you idiot that's how car crashes happen." Josh said._

 _I exhaled. It was only two years ago that Leah and I sat the kids down and told them the tragic story about how my mother died in a car accident._

 _to our surprise they took it pretty well. guess it helped that they never met her before. they always have many questions whenever they see her photo in picture books._

 _"We're almost there." i said loudly._

 _"Can't wait until Jeremiah see Sarah, he haven't seen her since the week she was born." Leah smiled anxiously, and I strangely wondered if Sarah would ever shift. I guess we would have to wait and see to actually know for certain._

 _Driving up the hill towards Makah rez, I could see smoke from the bonfire straight ahead._

 _"Hurry! Its starting!"_

 _Caleb yelled, glaring out the window tremendously happy._

 _Starling Sarah again who started crying_

 _"Hurry. We gonna miss it Daddy!" Caleb said rapidly taking off his booster-seat buckle._

 _"Jeez, Cabe wait until we park the car!" Danie said._

 _"Caleb, Do not take that seat belt off yet! We're almost there." Leah said glaring back at him._

 _"I know, at least wait for us to stop before you start jumping out the window." Josh mumbled._

 _"Yep, almost there." I said merely to myself but loud enough for Leah to hear, and she squeezed my hand a bit._

 _"Thank's for taking off to drive us up here, i really needed to come and spend time with Jeremiah."_

 _Little does she know i'd do anything to pull her away from her laptop._

 _She's been so focus on writing her book lately, that she barely take time to do anything else._

 _"You can thank me again with a kiss." I smirked and she smiled leaning over towards me as i stopped the car behind Jeremiah's house._

 _"EWW!" The kids exclaimed in unison once again._

 _I laughed. "And a little more alone time later on… you know some extra dessert after dinner." I hinted flirtatiously._

 _Leah leaned back, pretending to think about it. "Okay, just don't forget the whipped cream."_

 _I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Or the peaches." She added._

 _"Have i ever?" I smirked._

 _"That one time yes." She laughed._

 _"Can we get out now?" Caleb said impatiently and i rolled my eyes._

 _"Aren't you happy we had another one." Leah said and i smiled at that._

 _"Oh yeah and i'm jumping to make another one." I mocked._

 _At the fact that we had a fourth baby that wasn't planned..._

 _Me on being happy..._

 _I was._

 _I was happy that we had another one._

 _I'm happy about our family._

 _I'm happy how crazy my mornings are with them and i'm happy how peaceful my nights end with them._

 _I'm happy about everything, even on the bad days._

 _I wouldn't change my life for nothing in the world…. Nothing._

 ***End Of Flashback***

Opening my eyes to the beeping sound of the heart monitor beside me.

I laid in Leah's hospital bed with her unconsciously in my arms.

When we arrived the surgeons didn't hesitate on working on Leah. they knew exactly what was happening to her, i knew too.

She had a miscarriage. Only 22 weeks pregnant, the doctors were fast on performing a caesarean section.

Before i dozed off Leah opened her eyes for a second, but it was clear she was too drained to keep up with what was happening.

This was the one thing at the top of situations i never wanted to be in.

I wasn't sure of how i should feel.

It was only 24 hours ago that i found out my wife was pregnant, and now she's not.

I was starting to enjoy and love the idea of a new baby in the house.

Leah and I had another life to share with this world.

Who wouldn't want something that was part them, and part the person they loved?

Staring over at the wall, i wish Leah was awake to talk to me.

To tell me she's okay.

but of course she isn't okay, we just lost a baby.

When she wakes she'll probably hate me.

"In a strange way, i'm so in love with you that i looked forward to this baby... to have you close to me. To have you with me permanently, not traveling, not working, but with me." I whispered to myself.

"For something to die before it even had a chance to live, I feel angry."

I wasn't ashamed to say.

"I feel angry that losing our baby was causing us to be here in this hospital."

I can't imagine not knowing what the baby would be.

A girl or a boy.

Would she be like Leah.

Or

Would he be like Me.

Or

Would it be nothing like us.

"Thinking of Joshua, Daniel, Caleb and Sarah… i never thought once if one of them would die. I never thought once if one of them would get sick, or not make it pass a certain age." I confessed.

I hate thinking of this crap. Death, pain, stuff like this... I... just never want to think of.

"All i know is that i won't allow this lost to kill us." I whispered to her. "To keep us from living or believing this world isn't fair, we both know that sometimes it isn't."

Leah was the strongest woman i know, and the most beautiful inside and out.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her. "I admit... my thoughts yesterday about you and the baby was at first wasn't all good."

I said even though she still couldn't hear me.

"I am selfish. When it comes to you... i'm always self." I breathed.

"It was never the thought of having another person to take care of, it was the thought of not having alone time with you. I was afraid that a baby means less of you and i. If that makes me selfish and heartless. I'm sorry. I love you so much and everyday i wake up and you're not here it makes me crazy. I can't breathe without you and it's like you didn't even care. The day you came home you made me feel like i don't matter, but i now understand everything. What you were going through. I never wanted to get in between you and your dream i just wanted to be apart of it. Mostly just to be intertwined with you." I paused thinking of how insecure i am. How insecure i've always been. How insecure i felt she always made me.

"I need you and i wasn't ever afraid to tell you. When Daniel told me about the baby, I was very skeptical about it. I was even more excited because it would mean you'll be here, home with me."

Feeling the tears fall, i didn't want to move to wipe them away. "I feel guilty and sad now. Our baby is gone."

It was nothing i could do.

"The better way to think is... It isn't gone… She's just… or He… just went home early. There was nothing we could do. It didn't get a chance to meet us… or Josh, or Daniel, Or Caleb, or Sarah… but you felt Him… or Her. You're the lucky one, because for a second … our baby was yours. Your secret. I'm jealous that it lived inside you those months you were gone. I'm jealous it was the reason you stopped your dream for a minute. I'm jealous it was only here long enough for everyone to want it, long enough for us to anticipate it… and i'm so angry that it's gone. I'm so angry that i didn't get a chance to love it like i love you. I hate every second of this."

Leah's body moved from beneath me, and i surely looked down as she sat up.

With tears in her eyes, i wondered if she would hate me for what i just said.

"I love you so much, Jacob."

Unable to utter a word, i leaned my head into heres.

"I'm so sorry." She breathed. "You can put the blame all on me. You've always been so good to me, even when i'm not there, making me love you. I'm sorry this happen."

She put her arms around me tight and i hugged her back.

She was awake, and she didn't hate me.

Squeezing her as tight as i could, she wrapped her arms around my waist.

After so many years together, i learn something new everyday. "I'm sorry." I said one last time so she knew that i meant it.

Brushing her hair as she sobbed in my chest, i knew this was something that needed to happen.

This was something life conjured perpetually at this moment.

Still unsure why, but i remained angry, hearted, and thankful.

"Whenever something bad happens, I just always have to tell myself that this is happening for a reason, and I have to be learning something from this and taking something away from this. so it won't happen again."

I hate that this happened to us.

"We just have to think about the big picture, and how we have to remember just how small we are in the grand scheme of things, and that in the long run, we are going to be okay."

Leah, i knew was aware of this.

knowing that no matter what that we'll always have each other to over face whatever is thrown at us.

"We Quileutes are known for our strength and loyalty, and the never ending bond that we carry even onto and for the next generations."

Kissing the top of Leah's head again, she was done sobbing and was quiet. "We are one, and we are champions."

She sighed contently, resting her head against my chest, and i planted yet another kiss on her head.

I adored her more than i've ever did anything in my life.

She was my life.

"One day when we're old and gray… sitting outside on our porch swing. You will look at me and say… it's been a good life with you. And all our grandchildren will visit, and laugh about how cruel life is. We will picture this moment and so many others, because this would be one that didn't break us." I said, in a whisper voice.

"Our baby will be a dream we share to meet again. In the next life, and i know there's a next life just like there's a heaven. Where he or she will wait for us to join." I breathed. "We won't spend our days on this earth, in angry, or sadness… we'll just be living and waiting…together." I whispered, strumming my fingers against the soft skin of her arm.

"In time, we will live with this and our baby will be with our parents, taking care of one and other. He or she isn't alone." I said and Leah took a deep breath.

I knew i didn't have to say anything else. That all i had to do was just hold her.

I only wanted to comfort her.

Leaning away from me Leah shifted her body, laying her back against my chest and i knew she was done crying.

"Thank you." She whispered resting her head in my neck. "I love you so much."

It couldn't ever be as much as i loved her.

"It was so overwhelming, yet you made it breathable. Like you always do." She said entwining her fingers with mine.

I smiled kissing to top of her forehead.

I loved her so much, I never want to see her in pain. Ever.

 _Sarah Black's Pov_

Sitting on a piece of wood, i looked out at the ocean waves digging my barefeet in the sand.

It was cold today but i couldn't go to school or stay home.

I woke up at 5o'clock this morning and wasn't able to sleep, so i walked the way here.

First Beach has always been the place to go for peace and quiet.

You never know how much you love being alone until it's needed.

In a strange way i've been avoiding everyone.

"So what happened with Romeo?"

I heard someone say from behind me and i glanced over my shoulder just as Ethan sat beside me.

Wearing a black t-shirt and cutoff pants, his feet was also bare.

" _Nothing_." I mumbled.

"At the dance you look pretty cozy together."

"None of that matters." I said not caring.

"Did you tell him how you feel." He asked speaking about Embry.

"Yep."

"And?"

"I slept with him and he regretted it."

" _What_?" He said completely shocked.

"Embry and i had sex and he hated it. He hated me. He hated me for forcing him-

"Don't say that." He said fast. "The first time is always awkward."

"No. It's true. It wasn't awkward. He hated it."

"No," Ethan disagreed. "i'm sure he's just … i don't know… but i'm sure he doesn't regret it."

"You didn't see the look on his face. You didn't see the way he was when he drove me home. It was like i disgusted him."

"I'm so sorry." Ethan said lowering his head.

I neared my eyes through the tears looking to him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Usually he'll be all tough love, witty and i told you so.

"Why aren't you rubbing it in my face?"

"I'm not that horrible Sarah." He said with a straight face. "I like you and i see your hurt. I would never find pleasure in that."

I sighed.

"You made a mistake. We all make them." He said low.

I nodded.

"It was too soon wasn't it?"

"No." He disagreed. "You just did it with the wrong guy. Don't ever regret something that you felt was right to you."

"i mean i did feel weird after, but only because he didn't kiss me back. I actually felt amazing. _Now_ , I just feel horrible about it all."

"Did he say that or was he just acting real strange?"

"Both...kinda. Last night after i could tell he felt guilty, and i guess i don't blame him now."

"That makes no sense. If he loved you like he said he did, last night would have been special for the both of you. You gave yourself to him and he's just throwing that away for nothing." He said and i ran my hands through my hair.

"I thought he was my soulmate. I'm his imprint he should love me."

"Maybe he's not ready." He said.

"Or maybe his soulmate is whoever he's in love with and has a connection with... and that person its me. It's probably Amy."

"My sister? No way."

"I'm actually understanding it now. He likes her, they have a lot in common with work and stuff. i act like a spoiled brat and now that's all he sees."

"You do not act like a spoiled brat, Sarah. Why did even allow him to put that in your head. If he doesn't want you... there's nothing else you can do but move on."

"That's easier said than done." I mumbled.

"Don't i know." he said and i knew he was talking about me.

"Im sorry. Im sitting here crying about myself forgetting you have problems also."

"No. No. honestly i rather deal with your issues then face mine. At least then i won't feel too much of an hopeless cause, besides you always cry about your problems and forget about everyone else." He said with a smile..

I sighed.

"I just wanted to get it over with, and he's the one i wanted to search it with." I admitted.

"Well you did and there's no point in dwelling. So let's go hangout at my place and eat and watch movies."

Not saying anything, all i can remember is last night with Embry. After him and i got in from the dance we watched a movie and ordered food. It was one of the best moments ever.

Feeling the tears fall down my face i could no longer control them.

"Hey." Ethan said putting his hand on my shoulder. " i didn't care if he saw my tears. "Don't cry."

i shook my head trying to find my voice but couldn't.

"It's gonna be okay, even if it doesn't feel that way right now. Everything thing is going to work out." He said pulling me into a hug.

I didn't hesitate to squeeze his body close to mine.

He was skinnier than Embry though just as warm.

I sobbed at how pointless my life is.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Why was this happening to me?

"Is it working?" He asked.

"No." I let out a huge breath.

Ethan leaned back and i loosened my arms from him.

"Sarah, as a friend." He said wiping my face clean with his palms.

"I will only say this once. if he can't see how beautiful you really are, then he doesn't deserve you."

I closed my eyes.

Why did he just say that?

"I want so badly to hate him. But it's like my mind won't let me, it's like it's telling me to cry instead."

"I understand but you still deserve so much more." He whispered and i reopened my eyes feeling his hand on my cheeks. "Like me." He said leaning his mouth towards mine.

I froze.

I didn't move as he kissed me.

Instead i pulled him closer as it felt nice.

" _What the hell_!" We both jumped startled.

Embry was there in the trees looking angrily at Ethan and I.

Ethan than me stood from the wood.

" _Great_. Come to break her into a million pieces against?" Ethan said as Embry came forward.

Not saying a Embry growled, grabbing Ethan by the shirt and threw him to the sand.

"Stop!" I yelled as Ethan dropped down hard.

Embry turned to glare at me.

"I can believe you. Kissing him."

I just looked to Ethan who remained down on the sand.

I didn't know what to say.

"She can do what she wants-

" _Shutup_. You don't get to talk." Embry growled getting ready to kick Ethan.

"Leave him." I managed to say and Ethan stood up.

" _Go_." Embry yelled to him and Ethan glanced at me then walked towards the way Embry came.

My guess is he was going home.

"I can't believe you." He said to me after Ethan disappeared.

I just looked at his blue and brown plaid shirt and jeans.

Must be nice to get up and get dress the morning after breaking someone in half.

I still had on the clothes he gave me after we had sex.

"Aren't you going to explain yourself?" He said pissed, waiting for me to show some type of emotion.

I just stared at him.

"Why would you do this?" He asked.

"He kissed me." I responded low.

Embry through his hands in the air upset.

"I saw." He yelled.

I wasn't sure what else there was for me to say.

"So after one night you just decide to-

"Just stop." I whispered too tired to fight with him.

I couldn't fight with him anymore.

I was tired and sad.

He made me so unhappy, and Ethan... he just...i don't... not him. I could never be with Ethan and it's clear i can't be with Embry.

I wish to start over different.

I don't want this life any more with him in it.

I don't care anymore.

I don't want to be his imprint.

I didn't care to fight with him.

He hurt me for the last time.

He sighed.

"Sarah, your mom is in the hospital. And i came to find you because everyone is looking for you, and your here with him." He said in a much calmer tone.

"Why?" i asked. "Why is she in the hospital?"

"I think your dad needs to tell you that." He said and i glared out towards the ocean water.

Why was my mom in the hospital?

Why didn't he want to tell me?

Was she sick?

Did she have cancer or something?

Oh no.

What if she's dying?

We just lost Jeremiah, we can't lost her too.

"Come on, it'll take you." Embry said getting ready to move and i shook my head no.

"No." i said and he paused. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Sarah?"

"No. I said no. just leave me alone, I'll ask-

"Ethan?" He said fast. "You can't trust him."

"I trust him better than you." I snapped.

Embry flinched like i slapped him.

" _Fine_. go ask Ethan to take you to the hospital." he said and stormed away.

I didn't turn to look at him.

I hate him.

I hate how he makes me feel.

I just will never be good enough for him. Ever.

Why am i not good enough?

I tried to give him space, I tried to give him love, i showed him how i feel.

What's wrong with me that i'm not good enough for him to love?

Hearing the sound of seagulls on the cliffs, i looked up.

The sky was cloudy and still blue.

I wondered what it was like to fly.

I can imagine how at peace Jeremiah is right now.

He doesn't have to feel pain or hurt.

All he feel is nothing.

"I wish i could feel nothing."

Walking through the bushes towards the cliffs, i looked to the sand as it turned into dirt as i got closer to the top.

Moving up the hill, there were once flowers on the path. Now just dead, weeds.

I never really came up here unless it was the summer time.

It was nearing spring and i wish dying was as easy as falling asleep. Like, when the weather goes from spring into summer. Dying is natural in life.

People thing dying is the hardest part at the end, but it's in fact living... Living is the jam.

It's painful to say goodbye to someone you don't want to let go, but more painful to ask someone to stay when you know they want to leave.

He's going to go and there's nothing i can do about it.

I didn't want to fight anymore.

I was lightheaded.

I was cold.

I wanted it all to be over.

I needed peace.

i want peace.

I didn't even bother to admire the deep blue water beneath me.

I raised my chin towards the moon and the sun, closing my eyes as the wind picked up.

I didn't scream as I leaped off the cliff.

I gasped, with my breath held in the blowing light rain.

I was the girl who was never afraid of heights, I didn't roll up into a ball like most would for a swimming pool.

I turned my body to face the starry sky.

Guess you could say, I was free falling with style.

 _Embry Call's Pov_

Sitting in my car for what seemed like minutes.

Why did she kiss him?

Why did he think it was okay to her?

She was mine.

Or was she?

I messed up.

I shouldn't allowed last night to happen.

I loved her so much i would've agreed to do anything to keep her happy.

None of it was her fault.

I'm the one who wasn't ready to go that far.

i should've made her feel bad about it.

That's why she kissed him.

That's why she allowed him to kiss her.

Because i made her feel unwanted.

I didn't mean to make her feel unwanted.

" _SARAH_!" I heard someone yell and i glared out my car window.

Quil ran across the parking lot, and i beeped the horn.

He didn't stop running and i got out my cruiser just in time to see him diving into mid-air shifting into a wolf as he hit the water.

I looked across the beach to where Sarah just was but no one was there.

"Oh no." I breathed.

She couldn't have went into the water that quickly.

It was chilly.

Why would she go swimming?

She only gets into the water when it's warm and the summer season hasn't yel hit.

Running towards the water where Quil disappeared, i didn't see him.

There was no one else on the beach, it was empty.

" _Embry_!" I heard someone say behind me and i turned.

Claire ran towards me. "Where are they? Did he find her?"

"Who?"

"Sarah! Quil and I saw her dive right off the cliff. SHE'S OUT HERE!" She panicked.

I shook my head. " _What_?"

 _No_.

"I would've heard her scream." I said knowing for a fact that i didn't hear a thing after i left her moments ago.

"There! Look!" She said pointing and turned towards the water.

Brown furred head popped out of the water as we ran straight head.

"It couldn't have been Sarah. She left."

"Daniel is looking for her. If she left where would have gone?" Claire asked.

"Um her and I got into a fight."

"About what?"

I shook my head not wanting to answer. "She can't be the one that jumped."

I hoped.

"She just can't be."

Swimming back to the shore in his wolf form Quil carry a girl with short dark cut hair.

Moving into the water my heart stopped realizing it was in fact Sarah. She was wearing the black shirt and shorts i gave her last night, in which Quil held onto with his teeth.

" _NO_." I yelled.

This was all my fault.

I made this happen.

She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.

How could this happen?

"Oh my goodness. Is she breathing?" Claire said as Quil was in arms reached and i took Sarah from his mouth.

Her body was cold, wet and light.

"I have to do cpr." I said putting her to the sand, even though she wasn't fully out of the water yet.

Quil shifted and Claire handed him her jacket.

"Her arm is broken, she must have hit it on a shallow rock." Quil said and i placed my hands in the middle of her chest, i pushed hard and fast.

"Be careful." Claire pleaded.

"I know what i'm doing." I snapped.

Pausing to tilt her head back slightly and her chin lifted, I pinch her nose shut and place my mouth over hers breathing air into her.

"We should get help. We should get to the ER." Quil said.

"Sarah? Open your eyes." I begged lifting my head to once again press my hands hard against her chest.

"She's unconscious." Claire stated.

"No." I said to him and her both, my vision blurry from tears i had no idea was there. I shook them away. " _No_ , Come on," I ordered pressing my palms against her chest.

the salt burned my lungs. "I need to get the water from her throat, all she have to do is catch a breath."

"Embry, it's not working. Claire go get the car." Quil said.

" _She'll be fine_. She'll be fine." I practically yelled.

"Embry, easy. She's- -

"Don't you think I know that?" I barked back at him, but continued.

I know if press down too hard i'll break something.

She shifted three days ago, but yet it was like her body wasn't supernatural at all.

I figured it out last night when we were in my bed.

She was fragile again. Last night she was fragile and now... now... it was what i feared most that i would do to her.

I've killed her.

I've killed my best friend.

My life.

Shaking at the same time trying to remain focused. "Ba..baby. Bre...breathe." My voice breaking frantically, with anxiety, anger and fear. "Come on."

"Embry. We have to get her to the hospital. _Now_."

"I... I.. can do this. I can.. save her... here."

"No, Embry. You can not." He said grabbing my arm. "If you don't pick her up and take to the car right now. I will." He said and I growled stopping, to grip up Sarah's cold body in my arms.

Running past the parking lot where his car was running with Claire inside of it.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter. 12 Calling All Innocence**


	13. Chapter 13 All Too Well

Chapter. 13

 **All Too Well**

 _ ***One Week Later***_

 _Leah Clearwater's Pov_

 ** _*Dream*_**

 _I was running._

 _Running away from something._

 _Yet I could only see the backside of myself._

 _I tripped and fell into a grey puddle._

 _Something that was not normal for me._

 _I was a vampire._

 _No._

 _I was half vampire._

 _Not as graceful as a normal vampire._

 _but I don't see how._

 _I was far from being a clumsy person when i was human._

 _The aura I was giving off was one of pure fear and hatred,_

 _and something else…_

 _The deepest sadness._

 _The sadness of lost._

 _Who am i?_

 _What am i?_

 _The feeling was so strong and I was so unaccustomed to it, it cut me like a knife._

 _I lost my baby._

 _I lost my humanity._

 _The wound kept getting deeper._

 _In the pit of my stomach._

 _Like a knife twisting in me._

 _It was like someone had stuck it in my heart and kept stabbing._

 _I glared, looking down at a puddle of water._

 _I seen double of myself._

 _but it wasn't me._

 _It was a creature far more ugly._

 _Her skin was snow white and her eyes black._

 _A horrible shade._

 _A beam of sunlight fell down upon her face and it glittered,_

 _More than i've ever seen a bloodsucker glitter before._

 _I was changed, "Monster."_

 _"Don't say that." I heard a voice with a husky whisper._

 _"Leah." He spoke. It was sort, almost shy, but i'll been expecting some forewarning for the nosey rocks and so it still started me that i wasn't alone._

 _"Jacob?" Jake's hand pulled my body up, to hugged it close to his._

 _My stomach grumbled and walked with him._

 _Why was he here?_

 _Feeling the drops of water from the trees that shuck, splash on to my face._

 _"I wasn't so keen on the idea or letting things get this far." He said caressing my cheek. "You are like me, but you are me."_

 _"No, i'm a monster."_

 _"Your vibe attracts your tribe." He joked. "I'm sorry this has happened to you, but i swear i won't let you be like them."_

 _"Like who?" I whispered. "The cold ones?"_

 _I am a cold one._

 _"I'm a monster, and i will kill you." I said to him angrily._

 _Jacob back up several spaces away, shifting his weight from foot to foo anxiously._

 _"Mom?" Sarah's voice came from the darkness and made me jump._

 _With her long hair down to her back and hello kitty t-shirt…_

 _I wondered where had she been._

 _"No, Sarah. Stay back." I spoke._

 _"I'm not safe for you."_

 _"What's happen?" She asked._

 _"My great -great grandfather made a treaty that kept the cold one of our land. He is a tribal elder." Jacob spoke._

 _"Our ancestors would be so disappointed in me." I cried._

 _"No, mom don't say that. I don't care what you are. I love you." Sarah spoke moving closer towards me._

 _"Sarah, you remember our old stories about where we came from... the quileutes and who the enemy is."_

 _I panicked._

 _I cannot harm my daugher._

 _She needed to know the truth but my throat burned._

 _Burned so much it ache._

 _Her blood was warm, i could picture it._

 _I tried to swallow it down, but it was lodged there._

 _"I remember." She breathed. "I remember it all now, but mom i don't care."_

 _"You should." Jacob replied._

 _He closed his eyes and opened them again "I'm sorry." the words was tense fervent, like he was on the edge of the vital "even in the dark, i can see the change in the color of your eyes." He looked to me. "Youre evil, but i will help you."_

 _Looked at me with eyes that knew way too much. "You're my world. I cannot allow this to kill you."_

 _"I love you." I spoke and he glared passed me with desperately sadden eyes._

 _"Look at me mom. Everything's going to be okay. We'll convince them that you don't need to be changed, that you're perfect just the way you are," She pulled me into her and gave a soft squeeze._

 _"She's right. We will." Jacob said._

 _"I wish it was that simple, I really do. But I'm afraid that it won't be," I disagreed._

 _My insides quivered, afraid of what was to come for me, but also for them if i was to bit them, or worse… kill them._

 _There was something stuck in my throat, choking me._

 _It was the thirst for blood._

 _"Jacob," I began, sighing lightly, and gazing at the sun that was cascading lower and lower from the sky._

 _"I'm… I'm hungry… take her away." I said and he tore our daughter away and suddenly disappeared._

 _I cried out at the loneliness._

 _I was alone._

 _I was a monster._

 _I shouldn't be loved._

 _In a blank i want standing above the deep ocean blue water._

 _Crepting to the edge of the cliff._

 _I had to end it all._

 _I had to find a way to protect my family._

 _My daughter and my love of my life._

 _I will kill them if i stayed._

 _On the cliff, I jumped._

 _The wind rushing past me was exhilarating._

 _I spread my arms out and screamed._

 _I splashed into the water._

 _A million bubbles rushed over me towards the surface, another figure sailed over the edge of the cliff._

 _The figure landed in the water not two feet away from me,_

 _then something grabbed my ankle and pulled me under._

 _i screamed and more bubbles exploded from my mouth._

 _…. … .._

Opening my eyes, to the sound of birds chirping.

That would be my all time fear.

to become a vampire.

Rolling over, in the hospital bed i felt weird about that dream.

In a strange way, i felt like i already was. My family isn't what it use to be. I wasn't who i've always been. I've changed, and it affected both Jacob and Sarah the most.

I've ruined them.

After a few moments of hearing the sound of the monitor machine that wasn't so far from the bed, i heard drizzle slightly from outside the huge window.

I've been here for only a week and i was sick of it.

I want to go home.

I want to be in my own bed.

I rolled back over to look out the window.

The sky was a mixture of purples, reds and faded orange.

Yet it was rainy, it was also completely gorgeous.

Without a doubt, beautiful.

Jacob was with me all night long, he was taking turns from Sarah's hospital room to mine.

He was in fact with her right now.

He never goes home.

He even bathes here.

The an entire week Sarah's been in a coma.

When Jacob told me what happened, how she tried to kill herself… i was in pain all over again.

There i laid after losing a baby while my other child hoped to end her life.

I felt guilty.

I feel guilty.

Jacob reminded me how it wasn't for me to know that neither one of my babies were in pain.

I saw the look on Sarah's face when she came in from the dance with Embry.

That night, i saw how sadden she look and i watched her go up to her room.

I didn't take the time out to ask what was wrong even though it was clear something was.

I didn't take the time out to see that she was in agony.

I should've talked to her.

I should've stopped her from going to her room.

I should've made her sit on the couch and talk with me.

I wondered silently how I took it all for granted.

The beauty of everyday life,

No one would particularly notice it's presence so much or rather, appreciate it, unless somehow, one day, disappeared.

Like my unborn baby that passed.

Like Sarah.

Laying in this hospital bed i've only gotten up to visit her room four times. To watch her sleep, to cry at her bed side, to hold her and tell her how sorry i was.

I failed her.

I failed myself.

How could i call myself a mother?

I left my children alone here.

I abandon them.

Maybe i'm the one who shouldn't be here.

They've done so good without me.

That's why they want to leave Washington.

It's like when i made the decision to come back, i doomed them all.

Like i came back for nothing. I could have stayed in Tokyo.

Hearing footsteps walking into the room, i looked over my shoulder.

Jacob wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, he held a tray of breakfast food from the cafeteria.

His black hair was longer than usual, and tied in a bun. like he haven't cut it in weeks. i haven't notice until now.

He must be growing it out for some reason.

"Good morning." He said and i rolled back over to look out the window.

With the baby gone, and Sarah in a coma.

The future that was lost to me now.

Sadly it was nothing Jacob could bring that can change that.

"How are you feeling?" He asked placing the tray on the table side and lowering himself to my bed.

"How do you think?" i muttered.

"Sarah moved her fingers last night, maybe you should come talk to her."

I sighed.

"She's sixteen Jacob. She doesn't need me to baby her."

"Leah." He said putting his hand on my back. "Just because she's not a baby doesn't mean she isn't our baby."

I laughed out of pure spite and looked over at him.

"Call Joshua and tell him to bring me some clean clothes. I need to get out of here. I'm done waiting for the autopsy, tell Kelly a week is long enough. I want to get out of here now."

"You know i'm not going to do that."

"Well you need to." I said back.

"How is everything this morning?" Kelly said walking into my room and i laid on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"What is this? Bother Leah day? Can't you two get that i want to be alone?" I practically yelled.

Kelly looked at me from the end of my bed.

"Kelly do you mind? I want to be alone with Leah for a sec." Jacob said without looking at her.

"Sure. Sorry, let me know when you need me." She said quickly walking back out of the room.

I glared at Jacob as she closed the door behind her.

"Since when do you and your stepmom are buddy buddy?"

"Since i asked for her help with bringing you here. never mind her, it's you i'm worried about."

"Don't, im fine."

"No, your not. You're moody and you're isolating yourself from everyone including me."

"So what! I can be alone if i want too." i muttered.

"No, you can't. Not at a time like this. Not when you have a family that is hurting just as much as you are." He almost yelled. "You don't think i'm angry? You don't think i cry about everything? I know how you're feeling, let us help."

"And how do you expect me to do that here. I can't breathe in here. No one can help me here." i stated.

"Fine. i'll take you home. We can leave together if you want, but first you go visit Sarah. Visit Sarah then go home and be nice to your family. Me, the kids, everyone."

"Why?" I asked shaking my head.

"Why should i go home to a family who wants to leave me. I wish i could leave, but not to go home." I said feeling the tears running down my cheek.

"What are you talking about?"

A couple days ago i overheard his conversation with Billy. "They all just want what i wanted."

"What? They all who?"

"The kids." I mouthed.

Feel the nausea as it hit me, I closed my eyes.

It makes me sick to think that I envy being young again.

"I came home for nothing. I thought i was doing something good. All i was doing was making you and them comfortable without me."

"That's not true." He protested.

"It's the only truth Jacob."

I took a deep breath suddenly feeling the sickness calm down.

"You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

I was hungry but i didn't feel like eating.

I didn't feel like doing anything other than to go home.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"It doesn't matter, it's not like i have a baby in me to feed anymore."

"Don't." He snapped which made me jump a little. "It hurts me when you talk like that."

It hurts me as well. "I'm sorry."

"I'll tell Kelly that you're ready to leave."

"No." I stopped him. "I'll just leave without all that. I think it's best to just go finish the book tour and now have her breathing down my neck."

"What?" He said obviously not understanding me.

"I know Daniel is planning the summer with Hazel, i won't take him away from that but now that there's no baby i can get back to doing what i want."

Jacob stood from the bed and glared at me. "You can't be serious."

"I'm sure Josh is counting down the days to travel to London with Lauren. I think it's wonderful that she's a model and he wants to pursue music. You shouldn't force him back to medical school."

"Leah." He said in a warning tone.

"Caleb and you will be fine like always, especially now that Haylie is working at the cafe for part time-

" _Stop_!" He yelled. "You're not leaving again."

"I'm not doing this to hurt you i promise, it's just what i need. Now that the hunter's found Jane and Alec in alaska, there's no threat and we're safe again." I assured him. "There's nothing keeping us from living our lives."

"And Sarah? What about her? Or did you forget that she tried to kill herself." He reminds me.

"She'll be alright. She'll wake up and you'll hold her and tell her that she didn't have to do what she did." I predicted. "I love you, you know that. I know you'll be good with her, like always."

I said and he didn't respond.

Looking up in his brown eyes, his expression was very calm.

"I won't be gone too long this time. You don't understand the hole that aches in my chest right now."

"THEN GO! Fine. Whatever. You need to be away from us again then go." He yelled turning to the door.

"Jacob?" I said not wanting him to leave. "Please just understand-

"Don't you dare." He paused midstep but didn't turn. "I was never the selfish one, it was always you. _you_ , wanting only want you want and not giving a crap about anyone else."

"That's not true." I said low.

Though it was.

I felt i was the only one who always cared.

Though he was right in a way.

He couldn't help to hide the disappointment in his features.

"Just go ahead." he hissed in a whispered. "It won't make you happy."

I can't imagine how i could be so happy away from him.

Im not all that happy here and i'm not all that happy there.

He turned around to glare at me.

"You're not the only one who lost a baby. You're not the only one who wants a life of their own. But you see, the difference between you and i is i hate to live my dream without you."

"Then come with me."

" _NO_!" He yelled again and i jumped. "You're such a horrible person to ask me that? Our daughter almost died and you can care less."

"That's not it and you know it-

" _Then tell me!_ Tell me what it is?"

"I can't handle this okay? I can't take it. I'm sorry for how it looks but you're better at this than i am. You're so much better than i am."

"What the hell are you talkin-" He said stopping mid-sentence moving towards me. "Why do you always do this to me?" He said with a much softer tone, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I can't live like this, waiting for you."

"Jacob, it's just Japan." i stated. "i won't go anywhere else."

"If i can't make you happy... than, i won't try anymore and we should end this for good."

" _What_?" I said confused.

"We should get a divorce, better yet we should sale the house, cafe and the shop."

i shook my head. "No-

"So you can travel the world. I'll just move in with my dad and carry on like my kid isn't in a freaking coma." He said in a mocking tone.

Putting my head in my hands, feeling it all fall apart. i didn't want any of that.

I looked up at him. "I know Sarah will be okay. Don't do this to me."

"I remember Jeremiah once telling me that people who have depression remember the past, and people who have anxiety stress over the future. At first i had no idea he was talking about you." He stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You wanna know why they haven't let you out of this hospital yet?" He said and i narrowed my eyes confused.

"Because," I shrugged my shoulders. "I just lost a baby."

Jacob slowly shook his head lowering himself back to my bed. "No, usually after a miscarriage they'll only keep you for a little while. Not this long."

"Maybe they was afraid i would get an infection."

"They diagnosed you with bipolar disorder." He confessed.

"Huh?" i said feeling that i haven't heard him correctly.

"I kept it from you. After they bought Sarah in there were talk from everyone. Kelly even called the hospital shrink. They say it can be genetic, and they wouldn't be surprised if you yourself tried to harm yourself once you get home."

I laughed unamused. "I'm not crazy."

"Being bipolar doesn't mean you're crazy and i didn't want to tell you like this, and stopped them from coming in here treating you like so."

"Jacob," I said holding up my hand for him to shutup. "I just lost a baby."

"You and i know your symptoms lasted longer than that."

"No." I whispered.

"For years, you've dealt with it not realizing what it was."

Angrily i glared at him. _Why was he saying this to me?_

"Think about it, you've experienced it all. mood swings, sadness, anger, anxiety, apathy, general discontent, guilt, hopelessness, think back to over the years before Sarah, before Josh."

"Everyone goes through those emotions." I disagreed.

"There were moments you loss of interest, you were always aggressive, crying, at times your excessiveness desire for sex, impulsivity, restlessness."

He said and it made sense but i didn't want to believe it. "I don't have that disorder." I denied.

"Depression, paranoia, difficulty falling asleep,, unwanted thoughts, lack of concentration, racing thoughts. Why do you think all of these years all you wanted to do was move away? And all the chances where we escaped all you wanted was to come back. Not matter what, you'll always feel that sadness and it happens on a cycle... we can get help." He stated.

"I don't need help."

"Yes, you do. I'm not saying go to therapy but maybe medication-

"That stuff is poison, i'm not putting any pills in my body. I don't care what you say. I'm not crazy- _bipolar_. I'm fine."

Jacob exhald. "Sarah tried to kill herself Leah, and she's been struggling for a long time with it too. She managed to keep everything in check because of Embry, he was her distraction. but when she felt he rejected her, the sadness was too much."

"I've never thought about killing myself." I lied.

"Jeremiah told me." He said fast and i closed my eyes.

" _I'm not bipolar_." I said merely to myself.

Years ago after Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and i went off to stay with Jeremiah.

I wasn't there long but each day i battled the sadness of never being able to be close with Jacob ever again.

My sadness wasn't just about Jacob, it was a million things rolled into one.

 _My father was dead._

 _I had the gene of shifting into a gigantic wolf at will._

 _I was the only female wolf around_ _annoying and insensitive guys who could read my every thought._

 _My high school sweetheart just married my cousin and they were expecting a baby._

 _The only person that i turned to who understood what i was feeling, had just imprinted on a half-human-half-vampire child._

That time in my life was one of the worst.

I harmed myself by slitting her wrists. Not to particular kill myself but to see if i was human again, and then the idea came, i could end it all and never be missed by anyone.

At that time I had stopped phasing soon after everything was getting back to normal after the bloodsuckers and their battle.

All i ever wanted was to be normal, and not to have the wolf-gene.

"If it mattered so much on how sick i am than you be more understanding." I said.

"Don't try to manipulate me."

"I'm not." I exhaled. "I'm just...We were so close to losing her and all this time… it's like she's gone already." I said about Sarah.

"She's not gone." He stated.

"If not by sleep, than with Embry." I stated." She would move to Seattle with him, and he knows that. I can see that's why he doesn't want to love her. He doesn't want to take her away from us completely."

Jacob dropped his head.

"You think i haven't even cared enough to realize, but i have and i hate it." I stated.

He sighed.

"I know what you're feeling. I know how sad, and scared you are. I've been there, i'm still there. Don't turn it into rage. I know all too well where the fuss and irritability is coming from. Leah, I know you like that back of my hand. So can you understand that I might be feeling the same way?" He said sympathetically scooting closer towards me on the bed. "It kills me but i feel what you feel okay, and i can't allow it to get in the way. Not right now, not when everyone is watching, especially Sarah. Even when she's sleeping… she knows who's there. She has too, you can't leave me right now Leah. You can't leave us. I know it's all so hard to take but we have to go through it together. The worst way to miss someone is when they are right beside you, I don't want to feel that anymore."

"I'm sorry." i whispered "this is so frustrating and i hate it. You're right. i'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I feel, of what I've said, of who I am, most I'm scared of is losing you. I really don't want to lose you."

"Then stop pushing me away." He said grabbing my hand in his.

His touch was always so warm, it gave chills to my entire body.

"Without you here all i thought about was how alone i was. I still felt sad that soon no one would be living at home anymore. Don't get me wrong; I also felt happy, proud and excited to spend forever just you and i but the grief of being alone is the the strongest. You were gone traveling with Daniel. Caleb was at the cafe, Josh away at school… and Sarah…was with other Hazel or Embry. I realized during the summer that everything was changing again. I truly needed someone to listen to me but you were gone and there's no one in these woods i trust more than you. So i hold everything in, waiting for you to come home to share my feelings with." He confessed. "Soon we'll have an empty nest, as the kids grow and get older but we can't pull away now. We came this far together."

"We'll be left with nothing in the end." I whispered.

"Nothing but each other. Grief is not only due to a death, but can come from any type of separation, I don't want to separate from you. Ever. the kids can grow up and we may have lost the baby… but this change in our live should not change us. At first I found myself comparing my loss to other things and… came up empty. There are millions of people who tried to have babies and children and here we still with an amazing four. I shamed myself when I thought of all of those I know who have lost a child through death and knew that this loss could not even come close. Now i'm wracking my brain praying Sarah will pull through. I'm terrified." He said and i nodded.

"Me too." I whispered.

"For the kids It's only the beginning of their independence and not needing us in the same way as they had before. I know that is what is supposed to happen, but knowing that don't make it feel any better. I love having them all around and at home, it's comforting. I don't think that will ever change. I wishes there could be a law that if the family gets along then siblings have to return to live in the same town so that loved ones can live near each other. I'll love to see you and i sit out on our porch years from now with our grandchildren, too tired to hear them talk about their day and think of all the times where we almost gave up but didn't."

I smiled at that. _I can see that and I won't give up._

"I love you so much Leah, and I don't want to live in this world without you."

I smiled.

I always got this feeling when his eyes met mine, that feeling when you know someone really loves you with all of their heart. There was absolutely no doubt about it, I loved him too.

"I love you too."

Moving his body over, i wrapped my arms around Jacob so tight that it hurt my ribs.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _16 years ago_**

 _"How does it look Cabe?" Daniel asked Caleb who was sitting behind us, eating a sandwich at the kitchen table._  
 _"Umm… I don't know, I can't see." He said back._  
 _"Okay, I'm done. You can go look at it now." I smiled picturing the look on his face when he sees his new hairdo._  
 _"Wow. You cut -_  
 _"Shhh– don't. Let him go look at it." I said to Caleb._

 _"Can I look at it in your room?" Daniel asked jumping from the kitchen chair._  
 _"Sure, go ahead." I said as he turned to run towards the hallway._  
 _"It look just like mine." Caleb stated._  
 _"Yeah, but he has a little more than you." I said running my fingers through his hair short cut hair._  
 _"I think he's going to love it." Caleb said biting into his sandwich._  
 _"If not he'll just have to wait till it grows back." I said placing the scissors on the table beside Daniel's hair-locks._  
 _"How do you like it Danny?" Caleb said and I turned as Daniel walked back in the kitchen looking completely different than before._  
 _"I like it." He said not sounding to excited._  
 _"But…?" I stated._  
 _"Nothing. It just look weird." He said scratching his head._  
 _"What did Daddy say?" Caleb asked._  
 _"He didn't see, he's still in the shower. I don't know, I think I gotta warm up to it I guess." He admitted._  
 _"I thought you wanted your hair short." Caleb stated._  
 _"I know." Daniel said walking over towards me as I picked up every little piece of hair. "So what are you going to do with it? Throw it away?"_  
 _"No. We can donate it." I stated._  
 _"To who?" He asked scratching his new cut hair._  
 _I shrugged. "There's a lot of different causes around for kids with Cancer, im sure they won't mind us donating."_  
 _"Really?" He said intrigued._  
 _"Yep."_  
 _"Whats Cancer?" Caleb asked._  
 _"It's a disease that kills." Daniel answered._  
 _"Disease? And it kills kids?"_  
 _"It can kill anyone." Daniel stated._  
 _"Why?" Caleb asked._  
 _"No one really knows." He answered back._  
 _"Exactly, now stop talking and finish eating your sandwich." I said to Caleb grabbing a plastic bag and placing the hair in._  
 _"I bet. If I let my hair grow, then cut it again it can make up to a hundred wigs." Caleb smiled._

 _Daniel laughed. "Cabe, you have a huge imagination."_  
 _"Right but not that much." I smirked at Caleb. "Danny go put the plastic bag on top of your dresser."_  
 _"Okay, I wonder what grandpa's gonna say when he sees my hair."_  
 _"I'm pretty sure he'll be speechless." Jacob said from the living room and I turned around to look._  
 _Walking into the kitchen dressed up to leave, he stared over a Daniel._  
 _"Do you like it?" I asked him as he bit his bottom lip._  
 _He sighed._

 _"I don't dislike it."_  
 _"I know weird, huh!" Danny said to him._  
 _"Weird is not really the word that comes to mind." Jacob mumbled._  
 _"I'll be back, imma take my hair and put it up." Daniel said racing down the hall._  
 _"Can I go to work with you today?" Caleb asked Jacob who walked towards the refrigerator._  
 _"Not going to the shop today bud."_  
 _"Where are you going?" I asked suspiciously._  
 _"My Dads." He said grabbing a bottle of water then shutting the refrigerator door._  
 _"Billy's?" I said confused._  
 _"Can I come?" Caleb asked._  
 _"Of course, then we'll go to First beach. go change out of those clothes first." Jacob said, and Caleb jump from his seat to run upstairs._

 _I look to the kitchen table. Caleb is never able to eat without making a mess._

 _"Do you feel like coming with us?" Jacob asked moving towards me and i shrugged._

 _"I was thinking of watching a movie and ordering lunch. You guys can just stay here with me."_

 _"It's nice out today, Fresh air and sunlight. We could go swimming?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close into him._

 _"We own a swimming pool." I reminded._

 _"I know but the beach is different." He stated._

 _It's also more crowded._

 _"I don't know, i don't feel like getting dress and stuff." I said as it was already 1o'clock in the afternoon._

 _His body was so warm, i caressed his arms smoothly with my palms._

 _"Are you sure?" He asked with pleading eyes._

 _I nodded. Maybe i could go out for a little bit, then again it's more relaxing inside the house. "Or you can always come back early and we can get have some alone time. Some dinner... than a massage..."_

 _Jacob smirked. "Or i can call Haylie over to babysit while we go out for a date night."_

 _I shook my head. "No, that's okay. Just come home and I'll make something new and special for you. Let Haylie and Embry be in peace."_

 _Jacob nodded. "Okay, whatever you like."_

 _I smiled leaning up to kiss him and he quickly put his lips to mine._

 ***End Of Flashback***

 _Caleb Black's Pov_

"Uno." Josh said fast and i looked up from my cards that i held in my hand.

" _What?_ Already?" Daniel said.

" _Great_." I said slamming my hand down. "I quit."

Joshua laughed. "We're not finish."

"You've won every game we've played. I quit." I muttered.

"What? No, come on." Daniel said as i stood from the folding chair and table.

We've been paying cards all morning, Dad was playing with us until he left to go check on mom.

I sat on the edge on Sarah's bed.

With her left arm in a case, everytime i look at it i imagine her body hitting an ocean rock. I'm pretty sure she landed on it with a crack but the adrenaline probably never gave her a chance to think when she hit the water and knocked her unconscious.

"You would think after a week she would wake up." I stated merely to myself.

"She's in a coma," Josh said to me bitterly. "It takes more than one week."

He was upset at Sarah.

He thinks what she did was selfish and insensitive to mom.

Embry made it clear that Sarah had no idea about mom's miscarriage, but that she knew mom was in the hospital when he went to go get her.

Josh is angry, i don't blame him but his anger doesn't solve anything.

"Sometimes," Daniel added. "No one knows how long it'll be, when she's ready she'll open her eyes."

Daniel on the other hand isn't angry at all. He understands why Sarah did what she did and has pity for and her Embry.

"I wonder what it's like." I whispered touching Sarah's cold hand.

"Take a nap, you'll see." Josh snapped at me.

"Don't say that." Daniel said, i'm sure he was speaking to both of us.

"I don't mean the committing suicide part, i mean to be in a coma unaware of what's happening around you. I hope she can sense us, i hope she knows that we won't ever leave her." I said rubbing her hand between mine.

"She knows." Daniel stated. "She probably can hear us right now but is too tired to move or speak."

"Then that'll mean she'd be paralyzed, and that's worse." Joshua clarified.

"I can imagine she's dreaming about disneyland or something." I said hopeful.

"Knowing her she's probably dreaming about red velvet cheesecake and pretzels." Daniel laughed.

I laughed. "Yeah, that would be heaven for her."

"More like tacos and Embry would be heaven." Josh restored.

"This is the worst torture in the world." I muttered as the laughter stopped. "Just having nothing we can do to help her. She's our little sister and we can't help her."

"She made her choice." Josh muttered.

"Shut Up Josh, that's not helping." Daniel snapped. "We didn't see the sighs, we were too busy and we can't change that. All we can do now is pray she makes it through."

"Can you stop being negative? It's like you don't want her to wake up." I said to Josh ignoring Daniel.

"Are you insane? Of course i want her to wake up. It would be nice not to be stuck here every single day bored outta my mind." Josh stated

"You're just saying that because you being here stops you from sucking face with Lauren all day." I retorted.

"Sucking face? What are we two years old?" He said stand from his chair. "And for you information, her father just died. Jeremiah just died two days before our kid sister decided to take it upon herself to commit suicide. Now is it her fault that it failed? no, but it is her fault for being so selfish and not thinking of Jeremiah or mom for that matter? Yes. Mom didn't ask to have a miscarriage. So yes, yes i rather be anywhere than here."

"I don't pity you." I said standing up. "Maybe Sarah diving off that cliff was selfish, but she was hurting and no one cared enough to want to know why. All wrapped up in you like world you're just as bad as anyone Josh. You of all are the most self-centered, condescending, pathetic, jerk. Do you think for a second that Lauren will want to be with a dropout who can't care enough if his only sister died or not?"

"Says the guy with no girl." He replied moving to stand in my face.

"Come on, you two." Daniel said placing each of his hands on our chest. "Let's not do this right now."

"No Danny, he needs to hear this." Josh said removing his hand from him and Daniel stepped back.

I didn't move, If he wanted a fight then a fight is what he'll get. "You hate that i'm better than you at everything, you hate that i always get what i want while your stuck at the cafe and home, following behind dad's every bark and call. Your jealous, i don't blame you."

Angry, I shoved him away from me. "Your such an idiot. I've never been jealous of you and i never will be. Why would i be jealous of someone who has no future? Some golden child you are, couldn't handle the medical field. Jee, i would why… too many big words?" I mocked.

Josh growled and i watched as he swung his fist at me and i moved to the side.

"Stop." Daniel said grabbing hold of Josh, who fought against him. "Josh, be the bigger man. You two shouldn't be fighting."

"He can't be the bigger man." I said to Daniel "Sarah may be the sad one, but he's pathetic." I taunted.

"Caleb, shut it." Daniel snapped.

 _"What is going on in here?"_ The sound of mom's voice said from the door.

We all turned to look.

With a hospital gown on Mom walked into the room, with Dad right behind her and a nurse who i notice was Kelly behind him.

"Why are you fighting?" Mom said moving towards Sarah's bedside. "And in here?"

"I'm going for a walk." Josh said moving from Daniel and the door slammed making everyone jump.

" _Sit_." Dad said fast. Then Kelly came in behind him walking over to stand beside Sarah and mom.

"Sit." Dad said again not wanting to yell as Josh, Daniel and I froze.

Daniel was the first to move and i followed grabbing the fold up chair i sat in before.

"All her vitals are stable," Kelly said to mom. "I'll will be back shortly so she can receive lunch."

"Thank you, Kelly." Mom said as dad slide the comfort chair that was in the corner right next to the bed. "Thank you, but I'll just lay with her." Mom said crawling into the hospital bed with Sarah who still laid unconscious.

Kelly rushed to open the door and head out the room as Dad sat back in the comfort chair.

"Now, tell us what the heck is going on." Dad said and mom fixedly between us, snuggling up again Sarah.

"Nothing." Josh answered.

"It's been along week." I said. "It was nothing."

"The truth." Dad stated.

Daniel sighed. "They were right about Sarah amongst other things."

"Give me more than that!" Dad demanded.

"Well Caleb-

"Not from you Daniel! Them!" He looking between Josh and i.

I sighed. "It's my fault, i shouldn't have gotten upset and shoved him. I'm sorry." I said being the bigger person glaring over at Josh.

"Whatever." Josh muttered back.

"No, not whatever." Dad said standing from his chair. "There too much happening for there to be fighting amongst yourselves. End it right here and right now."

"It is ended dad-

"Caleb. Let me finish." He said cutting me off and i nodded shutting up.

"The last thing anyone needs is negatively. Sarah almost died. You mother had a miscarriage. Jeremiah and your infant sibling are dead. So please, feel free to explain to me what could possibly be worst for you to be fighting about?"

"I made a comment about Sarah being selfish and not wanting to be here all day long." Josh stated. "Caleb replied and we just went back and forward. Dad, really it was nothing. Just pinned up frustration from the both of us." He said and i nodded in agreement.

"In that case i suggest you two huge it out right now, and let it all go." Mom said caressing Sarah's hair and i looked over at Josh.

I was willing to end feuding with him for the sake of mom and dad.

"Fine." Josh said exhaling then stood to his feet.

I smirked standing up myself.

Moving towards each other i held open my arms and wrapped them around him.

"I'm sorry." I said as he hugged me back.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry too." He said fast then grabbed hold of my arms holding me away from him. "Shove me again though, and i'm knocking you out."

I laughed, then nodded. "Right."

He smirked then walked around me towards the direction of Sarah.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was his?" Mom said.

"No, not torching at all." Josh mocked leaning down to kiss Sarah on the forehead. "Get better baby sis, I'll be back tomorrow." He said then moved around the bed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked him.

Though it was clear he was going to go pick up Lauren from work then take her back to the house. "A date with Lauren, she had a dream about Jeremiah this morning. It made her pretty upset."

I rolled my eyes at that.

Dad nodded. "Okay."

"I'll check in later." Josh said to him the headed out the hospital room.

 _Jacob Black's Pov_

 ***Flashback***

 ** _16 years ago_**

 _My blood bloated seeing Sam here in my house, and with Leah._

 _He still wanted her._

 _"Tell me once again how there's nothing going on." I said to her._

 _"I should go." Sam says._

 _"No. Sam. Jacob. seriously there's nothing going on he just came over to talk. I told you it's not what you think."_

 _I shook my head feed up. "I'm done." I stated turning for the door._

 _"Jacob." Sam said grabbing my arm and I swung my other hand hitting him right in the face._

 _"Sam." Leah said when he stumbled back, and she caught him._

 _With one hand on his shoulder she steadied him, then place her palm on his cheek._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled and I felt so mad I could spit._

 _"What's wrong with me?" I retorted pointing to myself._

 _"You know what, just go!" She said but i could tell she didn't really want me to._

 _She was upset that she couldn't control me._

 _"No problem."_

 _"NOOO!" I heard, and turned._

 _Caleb ran from the bottom steps, ramming into me so hard I knew it hurt._

 _"You can't go."_

 _I sighed. "I'll be back."_

 _"When?" Josh asked stepping down from the stairs and I picked Caleb up in my arms._

 _"Just go up stairs and-_

 _"No. You can't leave us. You said you weren't gonna go anywhere remember?" Daniel yelled upset._

 _Sitting Caleb on the step beside Daniel, I sighed. "Look, Just be good and listen. I'll be back before you know it."_

 _"Why?" Daniel asked._

 _"I wanna go." Caleb mumbled._

 _"Can we go-_

 _"NO!" I yelled and they all jumped back._

 _I halfway turned glaring down trying to figure out what to say._

 _"Just... Just stay here and do what your suppose to do. I'll see you tomorrow." I said putting one hand on Josh's shoulder and the other on Daniel's._

 _"I'll be back." I said fast and went for the door._

 _Slamming it shut behind me, I walked onto the porch and jumped off._

 _Not even caring about taking the car nor taking off my clothes, I ran as fast as I could leaping high enough to phase._

 ***End Of Flashback***

In the hospital room with Sarah, Leah, Caleb and Daniel.

There was a knock on the door and i looked over as Embry walked in wearing his cop uniform.

"Hey," He said and i turned my head to Leah who was asleep with Sarah in her arms.

"How was work?" I asked him.

"Busy." He replied then glanced over at Caleb and Daniel who alike Leah fell asleep.

"Can i talk to you for a second?" He asked motioning towards the hall and i shrugged.

"Sure."

I stood up from the chair taking another glance at Leah who was still sleeping.

Following Embry out of the room, I peeked Kelly at the nurses station on the phone.

"So what's up?" I said curious.

"I was thinking maybe you guys should get out of here for a while, take some time away."

"It's only been a week." I stated. "We're fine."

"I know, and I talked to Josh. He said he and Lauren is really serious about traveling to London so she can continue modeling while he pursued a music career."

"We know." I said speaking of Leah and I. "They even sat down with us two days ago informed us."

"Perhaps you and Leah should go somewhere to."

"What are you talk about?"

"Vacation, you guys should go to the Bahamas or something. I'll keep Sarah."

I shook my head. "No, none of us can leave right now. It's too soon."

"Then i'll make you a deal. If Sarah doesn't wake up, i'll move her into my home and take care of her."

I laughed. "Your out of your mind if you think Leah will allow that, besides you work around the clock. You won't even be there to take care of her."

"I'll quit."

I laughed again. "What is this about really?"

"I know Leah wants to continue the book tour and i think you should go with her."

"Your out of your mind." I said to him.

"With Daniel going to Canada with Hazel, Caleb will be left in charge of the cafe with Haylie. Leaving it alright for you to go to Japan with Leah. I'm sure she'll be happy about it."

I thought about that for a second.

Joshua does want to go to London with his new friend Lauren, and Daniel wants to only spend the summertime in Canada, so how bad would it be to ask Leah if she would like some company to Japan.

"I know someday soon Sarah is going to wake up, i'm just hoping to make everything up to her." He said.

"Pretty sure she'll give you that chance." I reassured him. She loved him she wouldn't cut him off.

"When she wakes up, i'd like her to marry me." He stated. "And i'm hoping you won't have a problem with that."

I snorted. "Of course i have a problem with it. She tried to kill herself because of you."

"I know, that's why i have to fix it. I have to show her that i never for a second regretted what we did. I her so much, you know that. I'll do anything for her and to have her with me. I just want you to be okay with it."

I sighed. "She's sixteen years old, she hasn't finished growing. She probably have no idea what she wants to be. You can't ask me to be alright with this."

"You know i will take good care of her."

"Do i?" I almost snapped. "You were there and you didn't stop her. You were there and you couldn't help."

"I was hurt and confused i just caught her kissing someone else, How could i've known she would've done what she did?"

We went through this part days before.

"Look." I exhaled. "I don't want to think about this anymore."

"Jacob, she's my life. I'll dying protecting her. Tell me if this was you and Leah, you wouldn't hesitate to take her away and live peacefully."

"You and Sarah are no where near Leah and I. You can't even say no to her without there being some type of meltdown. If the situation was different, I would banish you from her life."

Embry lowered his head. "Remember when the Volturi came years ago and Bella told you to take Renesmee and run."

I rolled my eyes at the memory. "What about it?"

"I would do that." He stated. "I would ask her to leave with me, and you and i both know she would go."

I threw up my hands in defeat. "What is it that you want me to say? Take my only daughter and run? Because i won't, and she would hate you for asking her that. Even if she was awake you couldn't and can't make her choose between her family and you."

"I honestly wouldn't want her too. I just would like you to give me the okay to love her. To take care of her, forever."

I growled looking over into the hospital room where Leah and Sarah laid.

Those are my girls. My only girls, I would never let anyone take them away from me. Not even God himself.

"Just tell me it's okay." He pleaded.

"Let her make her own choices. Allow her to make up her own mind." I demanded. "When she turns eighteen she can feel free to live with you or marry you or whatever. Until then, she's ours."

Embry nodded biting his lower lip. "I have no problem with that."

"No vacations with just the two of you until she's eighteen, from here on out when she gets better and decides what college or career she wants then you'll have my say so to marry her."

"Thank you." He accepted.

I turned back for the room, but pausing before entering.

"And Embry," I said glaring back at him.

"Yeah?"

"You hurt her again, I'll kill you." I said then turned back for the room.

 _Sarah would hate me, but i'll help her get over it._

Walking to sit back in my chair, Caleb and Daniel stood up.

They must have been awoke to hear Embry and I's conversation.

"Okay Dad, imma head on to the cafe before Haylie close up for the night." Caleb said and Daniel trailed behind him.

"Yeah, i think i'll go say goodnight to Hazel. You know she has curfew." Daniel stated.

"Alright, be safe driving." i said as they headed on out the room.

This morning before they came Caleb was working at the cafe since Haylie had to be at her second job. Daniel had drove him over.

Leah coughed and i sat up feeling a bit hungry, i knew she had to be starving. She's been so depressed that she hasn't really been eating.

"Well nice to hear my opinion doesn't need to be heard." Leah said kissing Sarah's forehead then sitting up to crawl out of the hospital bed.

"You were up?" i asked.

"I believe Daniel, Caleb and I all were up the second Embry said hi." She replied.

I stood to my feet when she stretched her arms.

"So you heard everything?"

She yawned then nodded. "Yeah, and i think you handled that conversation like a true champion. I'm so glad i married you."

I laughed. "You would've regretted if you didn't."

She smiled. "Can't believe he wants to marry her already."

"No, not until she's eighteen." I clarified.

"Still, I liked the idea of you coming to Japan with me."

"Really?" I said not surprised at all. she did mention it earlier.

"It'll be nice i think."

"Well, you and I are overdue for some alone time." i agreed.

She nodded.

"I just think with Sarah being stuck here, it wouldn't be fair to her. What if something happens. She'll wake up and we're no here." I stated.

"Oh no." Leah shook her head. "I don't want to leave my baby here alone. I didn't mean that before i was just-

"I know, i know." i said cutting her off. "But after tomorrow i'm getting you guys out of here. Home is where you both need to be. Plus Sarah may feel more comfortable in her room, in her own bed."

Leah smiled wrapping her arms around my neck. "I think she would too. And so would i."

"I barely sleep when i'm here. I'll like to cuddle up with you and relax in a nice steaming hot bath." I stated.

Leah closed her eyes making i sweet adorable moaning sound. "I can just feel your hands on my body when you say that."

I laughed. "I wish it could happen right now."

"Are you trying to make another baby?" She said and i frowned remembering what the sex of the baby was that i didn't tell her.

"I'm sorry, it's too soon to say stuff like that." She said guiltily.

"No, no. it's just. Kelly told me about the autopsy."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't want to kill the mood." I said even though it was obvious that we already did.

"Jacob, it's okay. I want to know."

"It was a girl." i breathed.

Leah nodded. "I had a feeling."

I instantly felt sad again. "It's healthy to talk about these things, to say what we're feeling and thinking." I reassured.

"I agree, and I'm hungry." Leah stated. "Can we go home and get some clothes then find something to eat?"

"Yes," i nodded. "We surely can." I said leaning down putting my lips gently to hers.

 _Sarah Black's Pov_

 ** _*Dream*_**

 _Embry._

 _"Hey!" I said happy to see him._

 _"How's it going?" He said and without warning I wrapped my arms around him fast, hugging him._

 _"I've been dying to get out of there all day." I said leaning away from him and he reached down to open the passenger door._

 _"You say that everyday."_

 _"That's because I mean it." I noted and he laughed grabbing hold of my book bag._

 _"High schools not that bad." He smiled. "I'll put this in the back."_

 _"Thanks." I said hopping in the car, closing the door._

 _When I heard the back door shut I leaned over to push open the driver's side door for Embry._

 _"Thanks." He muttered getting in and I smirked placing on my seatbelt._

 _"No problem."_

 _"So before we get away from here, there's something i have to tell you." He said settling in his seat._

 _"Okay." Was all i said._

 _"You know how we told you imprinting meant that I was destined to be your best friend?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Well, it means more than that. It means that I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. It's like love at first sight. First it starts out as sibling-like love. Then it goes to best friend love. Finally it goes to love... love." He said awkwardly._

 _I nodded already knowing._

 _"Sarah, I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn't get up the nerve to."_

 _"Embry, I think I'm beginning to love you too."_

 _My echo was only what i heard back._

 _Before I knew it, me and Embry were leaning closer._

 _When our faces were only millimeters apart, I felt my eyes flutter shut._

 _The next thing I felt was his lips gently brushing mine. When he pulled away, he had the biggest smile on his face._

 _This made me smile too._

 _"So what's the plan of the day?" He asked driving out the school's parking lot._

 _"Umm I don't know. We can go to your house."_

 _"Ahh, yeah sure."_

 _I narrowed my eyes. "What is it? Do you have other plans?" I asked hoping not._

 _"No, i was hoping to go to the beach." He said._

 _I frowned._

 _Him and I have been best friends since like the day I was born, but sometimes I felt like he just didn't get it._

 _"Maybe we can go to your house instead, you know to be alone."_

 _"Sounds great. We can watch movies and have my mom bake a apple pie,"_

…..

Feeling the heaviness of my eyelids, i wished to open my eyes.

Already feeling exhausted and muddled, i can hear the faint sound of the heart monitor machine.

Was i in a hospital?

" _Sarah_?"

I heard a male's voice.

Unsure who was here with me.

" _Can you hear me_?" The unknown voice spoke and i struggled to open my eyes. "It's Ethan, you're in the hospital."

Taking a deep breath, i blinked three time and looked through the dimmed room.

i instantly remembered the cliffs.

I jumped into the water and then…. Nothing.

That memory felt like a dream.

Something scratched against a window, with a high-pitched sound and i scrunched up my nose at the noise.

"Hazel, what are you doing here?" Ethan said fast.

Dozed with sleep, the sound of someone stumbling in the dark made me look.

"I could ask you the same thing. If Jacob or Embry catch you in here they'll let you have it." She said sounding out of breath.

"Well thanks but for your information, Jacob is fine with me here. It's Embry who should keep his distance."

Feeling the left side of the bed move, one of them sat down. "How is she."

Hazel voice asked and i was happy she was here.

I wasn't alone.

"I...i'm… O..okay." I stuttered.

My throat was as dry as sand on a hot summer day.

It ached as if i just wail like people do at concerts.

Examining my body parts, especially my left arm that was in a case.

It was so numb i was too afraid to move it.

"Sarah? You're awake? She's awake. Go get her parents." Hazel said beside me.

" _No_." I yelled fast feeling the vibrations scrap and burn my lungs.

I put my hands to my neck.

"Water! She needs water." Hazel said fast and my vision got even clearer.

It was the middle of the night, I judged by the lighting peeking in from outside my window.

"Got it." Ethan said from the right side of my bed.

"Omg goodness Sarah i'm so happy that you woke, i've been crying none stop for the past week. Why would you do that? How could you jump."

"Hazel." Ethan said and i felt the plastic of a straw on my lip. "Okay, Sarah. Go ahead and drink."

He said and i didn't hesitate.

Drinking the water down it felt so good i had to pause just to keep from choking.

My tongue itched for a second, must been from dehydration.

"We all were so nervous for you." Ethan said and he looked different from the last time i saw him.

He shaved all his hair off.

"Your hair." I muttered.

He laughed lowering his body on to the bed.

"Yeah i thought i could use a change." He smiled. "I'm so happy to be hearing your voice again."

"I'm going to go get your parents." Hazel said to me and before i could protest she rain out the room.

I looked to Ethan.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I need time. I'm not really to see them." I confessed.

"I know, you're not ready for their questions and them asking why you did what you did."

I nodded.

He knew just what i was feeling.

"My dad told me 26 years ago, one evening walking home through a park near her place your mom, Leah was taken by a hybrid known as Dominic with the ability to read minds only of shape shifters. He had known to have heard about the encounter with the Volturi and the Cullen family. Everyone say that throughout the years your dad, Jacob awaited the months and holidays to where he may get to see Leah's face again. There were rumors on the rez that her face appeared to him at the most random moments alone in deep corners of his mind. For 3 years Leah was in the dark about what really happened with Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob felt that the hole inside of him would never be filled by anyone. Jacob didn't know how to connect with his former beta. To conversate like they had before ... Before he imprinted on Renesmee. That night The Russian Coven kidnapped her, she was also bitten and assaulted. Jacob wanted so badly to get back to that understatement that he and your mom shared once she moved back. He was so angry all he wanted to do was protect her and never have her leave him again. He poured his heart out to her, and she did the same. Though so much had happened he felt ashamed as enough as it is to admit that everyone one on the reservation was right about Bella Swan and her daughter, that he should have never gotten involved. So at first he thought what could Leah possibly say to smooth him, and it was that she never told him that she was in love with him because it was never her place... He replied... It's always been your place."

"Sam told you this?" I asked.

Ethan smiled.

"He thought it, i read it in his mind. The morning before your accident, as it got around to everyone's ears. All my dad could think of was the reason your mother moved back to La Push. He knew that if Leah never would have got attacked by the Russian Coven than no one would ever had seen her again."

"And if she had never came back, i wouldn't be here." I stated. "She wouldn't have ever reunited with my dad."

"That is correct. She only stayed because of your father."

"Strange." I whispered.

"How one decision can affect your entire life, and shape it? Yeah, it is pretty strange. Any other person probably would have stayed away." Ethan stated.

"But that goes to show, we aren't safe anywhere. Vampires can harm you no matter how far you go."

 _Even though it wasn't a vampire who hurt me, it was Embry. A wolf._

"Then yes, but now… your mom exposed those parasites. She told the world what happened to her and how to protect ourselves against the cold ones. She exposed the wolves but as protectors against those who harm and feed on flesh. I can see how my father fell in love with her, how he still cares deeply for her. I see a lot of your mother in you Sarah, you're both strong and fearless... and i'm glad you're okay."

I gave him a smile. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, Are you still feeling upset?" He asked too pleasantly.

He must have meant about the Embry situation.

Best to keep my reply short. "Mm-hmm"

He sighed.

"Me too. I had dreams of that day... good and bad."

I didn't say anything but i was curious.

"I think about our kiss." He said and i remembered like it was yesterday.

On First Beach i was feeling so down about Embry that i let him kiss me.

It felt nice.

"Can i tell you a secret?" He whispered to me.

I nodded.

"Instead of you jumping from that cliff, i wish we could have ran away together instead."

"Thank you." I said not sure on what else to say.

He like me, more than i thought.

It's a nice feeling, yet my feelings for Embry hadn't changed.

"Of course, you've grown on me." He said leaning into me and i instantly tried to shove him back.

"No." I turned my head.

He lips kissed my ear.

"What's wrong?" He said in a confused way.

I hadn't realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, though the hospital air was cold.

I shivered, uncomfortably beneath my white sheet.

"You should go." I mouthed.

"It's okay, Sarah." He said moving into me, I didn't want what he was asking.

Like a fire in the pit of my stomach, the guilty of kissing him maybe me want to cry.

"It's not okay." I spoke.

"You can trust me. whatever you'd like to do, we can. You can experience whatever you like with me."

"I don't know what you mean." I whispered confused.

"I don't want to be alone again and i know you don't either. I can make you smile."

That was true.

but anyone could make me smile.

Embry always did.

Embry knew how to make me smile at the right moment, but lately all he have been doing is make me sad.

Embry's my outlet. In a different world i would have woken up to Embry at my bedside rather than anyone else.

The words 'I love you' from Embry's mouth lingered in my head.

I didn't want anything to linger right now.

I wanted to know for a fact that Embry still cared for me, even now after everything.

That day I wanted to died, i didn't want to feel anything. Not for Ethan, not for Embry. Not even for myself.

I sat still, without little effort. "That kiss was not real." I said fast.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I admitted. "I'm sorry. I can't... not with you."

"Why not?"

"Cause i'm in love with Embry. I like you i do. You're a cool friend, i'm just not … you know.."

"Into me as much as you are him?" He stated. "Well duh. I know, but that doesn't mean we can't pretend. You can grow to love me, and cuddle with me." He smiled leaning to kiss his lips to mine and i held my right hand to his chest for him to stop.

He grabbed my hand gently, "i care about you a lot. We can have a lot of fun. I will treat you so much better than Embry, you know this."

I shook my head. "No. I don't want you in that way."

"Then why did you kiss me back? Why do you keep coming to me?"

"I don't-

"If you're not so into me then why can't you stay away?" He said frustrated.

I wasn't thinking when i kissed him on the beach, i just wanted to be wanted.

"I'm sorry Ethan. I never wanted this. I just wanted everything to end. I don't want this and I don't want to pretend with you, i'm sorry."

He lowered his head removing his hand from mine.

 _"I think you should go."_ Embry voice said from the hospital room door and i glared over.

His black chin-length hair was slicked back like he put gel in it.

He swayed unsteadily.

Ethan glancing over his shoulder and Hazel stood behind Embry.

"Come on, Ethan. My mom is in the lobby waiting for us." Hazel said and i wonder what was Embry doing here.

Ethan stood from the bed. "If you change your mind, or need to talk… you know where i live." He said then headed out of the room.

Embry walked in as Hazel and Ethan disappeared.

He shut the door and came over towards me, sitting in a chair that was already near my bedside.

"Hey,"

"Hi." I replied.

"I know you just woke up but i should tell you something before those doctors come in here picking at you."

"Where's my parents?" I asked fast.

"They went home to get more clothes for you and Leah." He said taking a deep breath before sitting down. "You've been in a coma for a week. The day you jumped from the cliffs was the day your mom always was rushed here."

"I remember." I stated.

"She was pregnant, but she lost the baby. The reason why the doctors kept her here so long was to make sure she was alright mentally. She's so tough, like you. You Clearwaters are strong."

 _My last name was Black but, indeed i was a Clearwater too._

"Obviously not too strong if i tried to kill myself."

Embry glanced down at the floor the looked back in my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Brutally tired, if i was standing i would collapse on the ground."

"Are you hungry? A couple days ago your parent told the nurses not to put a feeding tube down your throat because you could wake up and choke, so they put it on the side of your stomach." He said and i was too afraid to look.

I couldn't feel anything below my arms, that could be why.

"But you can still eat, there's a late night taco place open i know you'll love." He said reaching into his jacket pocket for his cell phone. "I'll tell Jake to grab us some nacho platters and lemonade."

 _That sounded mighty good._

Why was he acting like nothing ever happened?

"I'll just text him." He stated but merely to himself.

"Why are you being so nice?" I whispered anxiously.

Now that the wolf is out of the bag about me trying to kill myself, he must feel bad for my mom and dad.

"None of this was your fault you know."

He nodded lowering his head to the ground shamelessly. "I wish i could believe that."

"Well you should."

"Sarah, For the past week i've been banging my head against the wall wondering how could you not know how much you're loved. In this life is hard to lose yourself but you should never find your worth in someone else. Even me. I'm only human, i make mistakes. I know sometimes it's seem like you are the only one in the world who's struggling, trust me i know that feeling. The feeling of being alone, like no one will miss you if you're gone. It's all frustrating sometimes i know, unsatisfied, barely getting by. but that feeling's a lie and if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will help you, even if its not me telling you'll be okay, you have to know that no matter what you'll be okay." He stated. "You are so worth loving and breathing-

"But still not enough for you." I said cutting him of. "None of that matters because I'll never be enough for you and if i'm not enough for you then i'm not enough for anyone."

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way-

"Well you did and i'm not over it." I said remembering all that i felt before i tried to kill myself.

"You just don't get it. I wasn't ready. You are enough, you've always have been. it was me. I don't regret it, I don't regret you. i thought i did but after seeing you with Ethan i realized how much i'm not the only one who can fall in love with you."

"Jee thanks."

"You know what i mean-

"Actually i don't." I said with a shrug.

"You more then capable of falling in love with him. I was threatened by him i didn't want him to erase what we had. You was always enough for me but i wasn't sure i'll be enough for you. You have so many options regardless if it's bad or not. I was scared of losing you."

He said and i would have never thought that he felt such a way.

"What?' I whispered confused.

"I've always been alone. The only one that can bring warmth into my life, is you." He admitted. "There's not a second that goes by that i don't think of you. I'm afraid of how badly you'll break my heart."

 _That couldn't have been the truth._

Embry watched the puzzled look on my face.

 _How could i break his heart?_

"I've always been yours dad's 'wingmen'. He had always been my best friend. Falling in love with you had its risks, and i was afraid to let it get to where it is now so soon. When i said i was done fighting against the imprint, i meant. I love you, Sarah. I would never take that back. I just wasn't ready for the sex part. I regretted it because i wanted us to get married first. For you to know for certain that you wanted to spend your life with me. When Jacob imprinted on Renesmee he didn't see how much she was unhappy. They lost their virginity to each other and next thing they knew she was cheating on him with Nahuel."

I heard the story about how Renesmee Cullen who fell in love with Nahuel.. another half-human-half-vampire and had Noah.

Noah is now married to Haylie.

Hazel once told me the story one time.

16 years ago before i was born he dated Haylie, they were together for years, she was his first and only girlfriend.

She fell in love with Noah while they were together.

"That night when you came into my room asking me to…" He trailed off remembering back to that night. "I couldn't say no to you, and to be honest a part of me was happy to please you."

"I get it." I muttered understand.

"For some strange reason when you phased i was glad, to me it meant that your body was involving. I actually felt more drawn to you like we were growing together." He confessed.

I sighed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"So what now?" I asked.

"I ask for your forgiveness." He said giving my pleading eyes.

"Okay." I said fast not wanting to fight or argue about what should be anymore. "I forgive you."

"I understand why you kissed Ethan back, i'm not upset about that anymore." He stated.

"I don't love him."

"I know, but he was a comfort for all the times i made you feel like you weren't good enough. I'm sorry," He said standing from his chair. "Though if you allow me, i'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He said sitting on the edge of my hospital bed.

"It's okay," All i wanted was to move forward. "You don't have to worry about making anything up to me."

"I want to. You're my everything Sarah and i don't want to live in this world without you." He said reaching into his jacket pocket, then lifting his hand with a small purple box.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"I'll admit i'm insecure about some things, but... Can you ease my soul and marry me?"

My eyes widen in surprise.

 _Was he serious?_

" _What_?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

 _I'm only 16 years old._

"Embry-

"You're my everything, I don't see nobody but you." He mouthed.

"I just lost my virginity to you, i almost killed myself thinking you didn't want me-

"I know and i promise to never stop showing you that this is what i want. That you are what i want."

"You want to marry me?" I asked confused.

"Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've been in love with you the moment i came home from work and you were sleeping on my couch because you had the worst first day of high school and you knew things were starting to change between us. The look you gave me when you woke up, it was like you've been waiting you entire life for me. I've never known that feeling until now. It was the beginning of the end for us. Like it can be today. I don't ask you to forget the last couple of weeks, i ask you to push forward with them in mind. I had so many sleepless nights thinking you would change your mind, and even more sleepless nights thinking i'd never get the chance to make you happy."

"I-

"You don't understand the pain i felt and still feel to know i drove you over the edge. A part of me died coming in here day after day not knowing if you'll survive. I keep thinking of how much I loved talking to you, how good you look when you smile, how much I love your laugh... how much laughing at stuff you said or did make my entire day… or how I've memorized your face and the way that you looked at me… that when i watch you sleep it was as if you were completely gone to another planet and how i always prayed you dreamt of me like i did of you so many times."

"Embry… This was a massive overload." I wasn't sure what to say. "I love you but… maybe you-

"No. No." He said cutting me off. "I know what you're going to say, that i'm just insecure about Ethan. I swear to you i was at first, but i'm not now. This ring…" He said opening the box and taking out the silver and teal stone diamond. "This ring is my life to you. My promise that i'll never hurt ever again, as long as i'm breathing i will never hurt you again."

I closed my eyes feeling the waterworks coming on.

 _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

For a long as i could remember i just wanted to be with him.

"Every second, of every minute of everyday all i thought about was being with you." I said opening my eyes to him. "Everynight and Everyday i woke up i thought about what you were doing and if you thought about me."

"I did, i still do. Without a question."

Wiping the tears away with my right hand, Embry grabbed it.

I sighed.

"If you need time. I'll understand."

"I do need time." i admitted. "But not so much." I said looking at the ring.

This is what i wanted.

For him to make me his, forever.

The ring was beautiful. "I just woke up, it felt like only yesterday that you… crushed me." I breathed.

"I know, and i'm so sorry. I've realized what i had done and i'll do anything to take that day back. To tell you the truth instead of making you feel like i had regrets about you." He said squeezing my hand.

"You're so much more than my imprint, Sarah. You save me each and every day. I never meant to hurt you. or myself for that matter. I over thought things out of fear and rejection and i'm sorry. I'm such a idiot-

"No. Embry, it's all right." I smiled.

I was an idiot too.

For rushing him.

I should've never rushed him into feeling all that i wanted.

It wasn't fair to him.

"I understand. I get it now. I forgive you, as long as you forgive me. this mess is my fault just as much as yours. I should've let Ethan to get in between us." i said.

"You wouldn't have if it wasn't for me. I lost faith."

"There's no rules to this." I stated.

"I don't doubt us, I'm in love with you and i'm not ashamed to say i want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said "You're the most important thing in my life, you matter to me so much. I couldn't stop loving you if i tired."

I smiled inside hearing that.

Deep down i already knew that.

I already knew it all.

"I know marriage is a huge thing that i'm asking of you right now, but… will it be asking too much for you to think about it? Well wait until after you finish high school."

I shook my head. "No, no thoughts needed. Of course i'll marry you."

He smiled. "You will?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I already know tomorrow i'll won't want you to leave my side."

He laughed. "I feel that too."

Imagining our first kiss, the night of the dance. That was one of the best moments of my life.

"I'll marry you soon as i graduated high school."

He nodded at the statement.

"So… here's to a two year long engagement." He said playing with the ring between his fingers.

"Yes." I smiled trying to hold up my left hand even though the case was a bit heavy.

We both heard a knock on the door and we turned to look.

 _"We're coming in!"_ My dad announced and i sat up as Embry stood from my bed.

" _Sarah_." Mom said wear a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

She rushed over to me as my dad shut the door back and i held open my arms for her.

It's like i hadn't see her in years.

I was so caught up with my feelings with Embry that i hadn't realize how much i needed her.

"I can't believe you're awake." She said hugging my tightly. "We've been in here all day. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." I said as she leaned back just as my dad sat on the edge of the bed where Embry was.

"I'm happy you're alright chipmunk." He said kissing the top of my head. "I bought food."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mom climb in." I said patting the spot on the bed.

Not saying a word mom kicked off her sneakers and joined me in the bed.

Dad sat at the end as Embry turned to leave.

"Hey? Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'll be back, spend time with your parents." He smiled.

I nodded understanding he felt guilty, like he was taking me away from them.

Just as Embry left Dad took the taco's he bought out of a brown paper bag.

I looked at mom. "Embry told me what happened, I'm sorry about the baby. If i knew i wouldn't have-

"It's okay, it's alright. It's all in the past." Mom said not wanting me to go any further.

"Right, and that goes for you too." Dad added. "For now on instead of making rash decisions, we seek out each other. Deal?"

" _Deal_!" Mom and I said together.

"Good, let's eat and you tell us about coma life." He joked handing mom three tacos and handing me two.

"Well there's really not much to say, i just had dreams." I said honestly.

"Really? What type of dreams?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "The normal kind. It was like i was... sleeping. Sleeping for a week."

"We're happy you woke up." Dad said and i wanted to cry.

How could i want to get away from this?

Get away from them?

They were my family, and i loved them.

I wonder where Joshua, Daniel, and Caleb were.

They were my family too.

"We called your brothers, they're on their way back." My said and it was like she read my mind.

"Josh is over Billy's, Caleb is closing up the cafe and Daniel is with Sue." She added.

"Caleb was with you most of the afternoon, he was showing you how to play uno." Dad said rolling his eyes.

I smirked. "Me and Josh always kick butt in uno, funny how he waits until i'm sleep to get his shot at winning."

Mom and Dad laughed.

They must tell me everything that went on when i was sleeping, I can't wait to finish up school and start the summer with them. I hope we plan a family vacation.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter. 13 All Too Well**

* * *

 **The End**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **( : Thank You So Much Reading : )**

 **xoxo… Love, BlackWaterGal**


End file.
